Ma vie après lui
by Bouclette7
Summary: AH-Réveillée d'un court coma Bella apprend la mort de son frère.Elle découvre aussi qu'elle a un don spécial qui lui permettra de sauver des vies.La culpabilité l'empêchera de vivre sa vie jusqu'à ce qu'un certain Edward pointe le bout de son nez.HIATUS
1. new home, new me

**je voulais passer un grand merci à phika17 pour etre beta pour cette histoire. j'avais deja mis les deux premiers chapitre avant de les avoir fait corriger. mais voila je remet les deux chapitres corigés.**

**et bien sur: ****Je ne détiens pas les personnages de twilight. Mais je détiens le contenu de cette histoire ainsi que les nouveaux caractères.**

* * *

**resumé**: Bella se sent coupable de la mort de son frère Ryan, et recherche la rédemption en sauvant des vies. Ira-t- elle jusqu'à mettre la sienne en danger ? Trouvera t- elle l'amour et la compréhension dans son voisin de payasse Edward ?

**Ma vie après lui **

**Chapitre 1**

**BPV**

« Oui maman, j'ai fini de ranger toutes mes affaires » Répondis-je à la énième question de maman ce soir.

« Comment tu trouves ta nouvelle chambre ? Je sais qu'elle n'est pas aussi grande que celle à phœnix » Répétait-elle pour la je ne sais pas combien de fois.

A vrai dire, elle aurait préféré que nous achetions une maison à Port Angeles mais mon père voulait s'éloigner le plus possible de la ville. Ou pour dire vrai m'éloigner de la vie à la ville. Et pour ça, il a choisi une villa à Forks, une bourgade dans l'Etat de Washington.

Mon père est commandant dans l'armée. Il a passé deux ans de service en Iraq, et revenu il y a seulement quelques mois. Ma mère, elle, est décoratrice d'intérieur. Elle avait sa propre entreprise à Phœnix en association avec tante Sarah. Cette dernière tient la direction à présent. Mais ma mère a fini par trouver un travail identique à Port Angeles.

Moi, j'ai dix-sept ans et je vais encore au lycée. Mon père m'a inscrite au lycée de Forks. Et d'après mes petites recherches, il contient en tout cinq cent trente élèves. Et chaque addition fait le sujet de ragots pour des jours voir des semaines.

Je me tournais vers ma mère qui attendait toujours une réponse « Elle me va parfaitement…la vue est superbe » Et c'était vrai. Peut-être trois mois auparavant j'aurais boudé et exigé une chambre plus spacieuse avec un dressing, mais aujourd'hui, toutes les superficialités ne m'intéressent plus. Pas après la mort de Ryan.

On était dimanche, et le lendemain c'était lundi. Premier jour au lycée de Forks. J'ai vite souhaité bonne nuit à mes parents et monté dans ma chambre. J'ai rangé mon sac pour l'école et allai prendre une douche.

Il fallait penser à un plan pour ne pas attirer la curiosité des autres élèves et rester à l'écart. J'avais juré de changer ma vie et je tiendrai ma résolution. Pas question de vêtements signés ni de maquillage. Les sweaters et jeans que j'avais acheté il y a quelques semaines feront l'affaire.

La nuit passa vite, je me sentis comme si j'avais fait de l'exercice à la place de dormir. Je ne perdais pas de temps à prendre le petit-déjeuner et filai vers le lycée. Mes parents étaient déjà partis quand je m'étais réveillée, vu qu'ils devaient faire une heure de route.

J'ai dû louer une voiture en attendant que la mienne arrive de Phœnix. Je ne sais pas si je l'utiliserai d'ailleurs. Trop ostentatoire et contredit l'image que je veux donner de moi. Peut-être que je demanderai à papa de m'en acheter une autre qui soit bon marché.

Le parking du lycée était déjà plein à mon arrivée et je dus me garer plus loin que l'entrée. Il n'y avait que très peu de nouvelles jolies voitures : Citroën, Honda, Volvo, BMW. Mais la plupart n'était que des anciens modèles rouillés. Ma Porsch rouge serait vraiment très ostentatoire.

La secrétaire me dévisageait de haut en bas et posait des questions sur ma famille des plus indiscrètes.

« Alors ma fille, tu m'as dit que vous vous êtes installés à Forks parce que… ? » Moi j'étais certaine que je n'avais rien dit de la sorte. Mais, elle, elle pensait sa façon de m'interroger très subtile. Je me suis forcée pour ne pas lui demander de la fermer.

« Euh, mon père a été muté ici à la base de Port Angeles » Lui répondis-je en me forçant d'un sourire poli.

« Il est lieutenant c'est ca ? » …_En tous cas c'est ce que Mme Goff m'a dit_… Ses pensées fourmillaient de millions de questions qu'elle désirait me poser. Elle voudrait pour une fois faire le reporter et raconter les ragots aux autres au lieu d'écouter ce que, eux, lui racontaient.

« Non, il est commandant. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser je suis en retard pour mon premier cours » Je pris mon emploi du temps qu'elle me tendait et me dirigeais vers la porte. Non sans avoir eu droit à un dernier commentaire discret. …_Commandant ? Hein ? Et ben il doit avoir des dettes jusqu'au cou s'il n'a même pas de ressources pour procurer de bons vêtements à sa seule fille…_

Ah oui, j'ai oublié un détail important. Depuis quelques temps, j'arrivais à lire les pensées des gens. Mais ça c'était mon secret. Et pauvre Mme Coop, si seulement elle savait que ma mère aurait une crise cardiaque si elle me voyait habillée comme ca.

* * *

alors. j'attends vos commentaires. je continues ou pas?


	2. invisible knowing all

**********je passe un grand merci à phika17 pour etre beta pour cette histoire**

******Je ne détiens pas les personnages de twilight. Mais je détiens le contenu de cette histoire ainsi que les nouveaux caractères.**

**Ma vie aprés lui**

**Chapitre 2**

**BPV**

En arrivant en classe d'anglais, la porte était fermée et le professeur faisait déjà la lecture. Rassemblant tout mon courage je toquais et ouvrais la porte. Une vingtaine de paires d'yeux se posèrent sur moi.

« Hum, je suis désolée pour le retard. Mais c'est mon premier jour et je me suis un peu perdue dans les couloirs. Je suis Bella Swan » Dis-je d'un seul trait en gardant mes yeux posés sur ceux du prof. Mr Mason si je m'en souviens bien.

« Je vous excuserai cette première fois. Tenez, voilà la bibliographie que nous étudions. Et prenez une place » J'hésitais un moment entre m'asseoir à côté d'une fille au milieu de la classe ou prendre la place au fond.

Ma décision fut prise à l'instant où les pensées de celle-ci me parvinrent. _… très timide, et regardez-moi l'horreur qu'elle porte. Elle a fait la queue avec les sans abris pour la charité ou quoi ?_

La place au fond fut très convenable. Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers moi quand le prof me posa une question à propos du programme à Phœnix, mais se sont vite retournées quand je répondis que j'avais déjà lu l'intégralité de la bibliographie. Bien, c'est ce que je voulais, non ? Que les autres me prennent pour une bosseuse, dévoreuse de livres, mal habillée et me laissent tranquille.

Il fallait que je me souvienne toujours de pourquoi je faisais ça. Pourquoi je me comportais comme une fan d'échec au lieu de la capitaine des pom-pom girls que j'étais il y a quelques mois.

A la fin de la première classe, un garçon aux allures de membre de club d'échec vint me parler non sans avoir hésité. Dans sa tête, il espérait devenir mon ami et que j'accepterai de joindre le club de lecture du lycée. Il assurait que je sauterai sur l'occasion de faire sa connaissance et celle de ses amis. Et il fut très déçu lorsque je déclinai son offre de m'accompagner à mon deuxième cours.

Le reste de la matinée passa comme l'éclair. Et le mot sur mon soi-disant manque de goût vestimentaire et mon amour pour la lecture fit le tour du lycée. A l'heure du déjeuner, je me dirigeais vers la cantine toute seule avec un livre entre les mains pour bien confirmer les rumeurs.

La cantine fut un autre monde à part. Je fis bien attention à éviter une fille qui était avec moi en cours de math. Elle comptait m'inviter à m'asseoir avec elle et ses amies pour le déjeuner. En fin de compte, je m'assis toute seule à une table exclue vers le fond de la pièce prés de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le terrain de foot.

La vue m'a ramenée des mois en arrière quand j'étais capitaine des pom-pom girls, et la fille la plus populaire de mon lycée.

**Flash back**

« Allez Bella, je sais que tu veux le faire. Tu joues très bien et le coach sera très heureux si tu rejoins l'équipe » Me dit ma meilleure amie, Jenna, avec une moue qu'elle savait irrésistible. Mais ça ne marchait pas sur moi. Elle faisait partie de l'équipe de volley-ball et voulait que je la rejoigne.

« Ok, peut-être que je joue bien mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Faire partie des pom-pom girls est ce que je veux le plus » Contredis-je avec entêtement.

« Arrête de raconter des salades. Ca marchera avec tante Renée mais pas avec moi. Tu vaux mieux que les greluches avec qui tu traines ces derniers temps » Elle me connaissait trop bien pour croire que je considérais Natalia et ses copines comme mes amies. Et elle me connaissait très bien pour savoir que j'étais têtue et que je ne changeais pas d'avis facilement.

« Arrêtons de parler de ça tu veux. Raconte-moi plutôt comment ça s'est passé ton rencard avec Noah » Finis-je par changer le sujet. Noah était son petit copain et ils s'aimaient comme personne.

« Euh, c'était super. Il est … Noah ! Il sait toujours où m'emmener et quoi dire. On est parti dans un restaurant mexicain où il y a aussi une piste de danse. On a dansé la salsa toute la soirée. Il danse très bien. Et moi j'étais là à lui marcher sur les pieds. C'était magique » Continua-t-elle de rêvasser. Et moi je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de rire. Elle lui a écrasé les pieds et osait dire que c'était magique. Pauvre Noah.

« Et après, où en êtes vous dans les bases ? » Ma question la fit sursauter. Elle ne s y attendait pas c'était sûr. Je n'étais pas le genre de filles à parler de sexe vu que je n'avais jamais eu de petit copain.

« Hum, hum. On en est à la troisième. Pourquoi tu poses la question ? À croire que tu connais quelque chose sur les bases !! » Elle me scrutait pour jauger ma réaction.

« Ouah ! T'as déjà vu son pénis ? » Dis-je en éclatant de rire. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés comme un poisson, et les joues rouge pivoine. Très vite elle s'empara d'un coussin sur mon lit et me frappa avec. Aussi vite qu'elle, j'en saisis un autre plus gros et la frappa avec. Les éclats de rire se multipliaient et les plumes se dispersaient dans la chambre. Nous nous sommes arrêtées lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ryan passa la tête par la porte et reçut un coussin en pleine figure lui aussi. Et aussi vite il se joignit à nous dans la bataille.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui a fait éclater cette bataille sans merci ? » Demanda Ryan après qu'il n'y ait plus d'autres coussins remplis. Je jetais un regard vers ma meilleure amie pour voir si je devais dire la vérité ou mentir.

« Jenna vient de me dire qu'elle a vu le pénis de Noah » Dis-je d'une seule traite tout en m'éloignant d'elle et en me cachant derrière le dos de Ryan. Celui-ci ne savait plus s'il devait être amusé vu l'expression de mon amie. Ou choqué par mon audace si soudaine. Il finit par dire qu'il avait un projet à travailler et sortit de la pièce.

**Fin du flash back**

Je fus sortie de mes songes par le son d'un rire mélodieux. Je suivis la source du son à travers la cafétéria et vis le garçon le plus charmant que je n'avais jamais vu. Ses traits bien définis laissaient paraître une masculinité irrésistible, ses yeux d'un vert émeraude dégageaient la joie de vivre. Et ses cheveux en bataille, c'était la première fois que je voyais une telle couleur. C'était un mélange roux-bronze. Il était de face mais avait le regard braqué sur un autre garçon assis à la même table. Sa posture laissait deviner qu'il était populaire.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil sur les élèves assis à sa table et m'aperçus que je ne reconnaissais personne de mes cours du matin, sauf la greluche de mon cours d'anglais, celle qui m'avait prise pour une sans abris. Elle s'appelait Tanya, je supposais. Une autre fille se joignit à eux et je la reconnus de suite, elle était dans mon cours d'histoire. Elle ressemblait à un lutin tellement elle était petite et fine.

Je résistai à mon envie d'espionner leurs conversations et voir ce qu'ils pensaient. Mais je laissais mon esprit collecter les autres pensées. En tous cas s'il y avait quelqu'un qui pensait à moi, je voudrais bien le savoir.

…_Ce soir c'est le jour tellement attendu. Je vais la baiser fort jusqu'à…._

…_je sécherais la chimie cet aprème avec les gars et on ira à first Beach…_

…_il va être à moi tôt ou tard…_ je reconnus cette voix, il s'agissait de la greluche. Je la regardais pour voir si je pouvais en tirer un peu plus et savoir de qui elle parlait. Elle regardait le garçon aux cheveux cuivre avec intensité.

Alors c'était comme ça alors, elle le voulait. Je tirais de sa tête qu'il s'appelait Edward, et vis qu'elle fantasmait sur lui en train de l'embrasser. Je sortis vite de sa tête, et continuais mon inspection tout en mangeant ma part de pizza.

…_on a attendu cette nouvelle comme le messie. Je croyais que je pouvais lui jouer mes cartes et avoir une ouverture avec elle. Mais je ne la toucherai pas, même avec une baguette. Je doute qu'elle sache qu'il y a autre chose dans le monde à l'exception des livres… ._

Je me forçais de garder une expression neutre et de ne pas éclater de rire, même si c'était la dernière des choses que je voudrais faire. Le garçon qui avait pensé ça s'appelait Mike, et me regardait d'un œil discret. Je voyais mon visage de profil dans ses pensées. Je tournais la tête vers lui, et il retourna sa tête vers quelqu'un d'autre sur le champ.

La sonnette déclarant la fin de pause résonna et je me dirigeai vers mon prochain cours. La salle était encore vide quand j'arrivais. Le professeur arriva en deuxième. Je lui tendis ma feuille de présence et il me donna le livre en me désignant ma place. Je priais pour que personne ne s'asseye à côté de moi. La biologie était une matière que je maitrisais pas mal et je m'en sortirai très bien sans partenaire.

La chance ne fut pas de mon côté parce que quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis quelqu'un s'installer sur le tabouret d'à côté. Je choisis d'écouter ce que ce quelqu'un pensait avant de me présenter. Et je fus surprise.

…_ah la poisse ! J'ai passé la moitié de l'année tout seul à cette payasse et voilà que, maintenant, la nouvelle s'incruste. J'espère seulement qu'elle n'est pas une groupie et garde sa langue dans sa bouche..._ qui que soit mon voisin, je l'apprécie déjà.

Je me tournais pour me présenter et fus surprise une seconde fois. Le charmant garçon aux yeux vert était mon voisin. Je me ressaisissais vite fait avant qu'il ne remarque que je le matais et me présentais brièvement.

« Salut, je suis Bella Swan, je serai ta voisine de payasse pour le reste de l'année » Dis-je avec un petit sourire confiant. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il me croit intéressée.

« Moi c'est Edward Cullen » Dit-il rapidement sans aucun sourire et tourna sa tête vers le tableau. Ses pensées ne trahissaient rien. Il pensait à la virée vers Port Angeles avec ses copains après l'école.

Le cours fut facile comme je l'avais prévu. Et le prof ne pensait qu'à finir le cours et courir chez lui pour préparer le barbecue à ses invités. Au moment où il pensa à sa femme aussi en nuisette, je sortis de sa tête.

Le cours suivant était la gym et, pour ma chance, c'était volley-ball. Le coach me donna mon uniforme et je filai vers les vestiaires. Je ne voulais pas mettre le short mais je n'avais vraiment pas le choix. Quand je fus en sous-vêtements la fille lutin m'approcha avec un sourire charmant.

« Hey, salut. Ton ensemble est de la collection prochaine ? Elle n'est pas encore sortie. Je ne l'ai vu que dans le catalogue » _…elle a vraiment du goût je trouve. C'est très joli…_

Et voila, j'ai acheté des vêtements bon prix et j'ai oublié les sous-vêtements. Bon, ben, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher Victoria Secret avait de beaux trucs. Et je n'avais pas pensé que j'allais me déshabiller en face des autres.

« Ouais, une amie à ma mère travaille dans la compagnie et m'a déniché quelques articles » Pas la peine de dire que ma famille détenait d'importantes parts dans la compagnie, et que j'assistais à leurs défilés à chaque fois.

« Okay, moi c'est Alice Cullen » Me dit-elle en me tendant la main que je serrais. Cullen ? Comme Edward ? Elle était sa sœur ?

« Bella, Bella Swan » Répondis-je.

Je finis par m'habiller et attacher mes cheveux en queue de cheval et sortis pour la gym. Je fus immédiatement submergée par les pensées des élèves. Il y avait ceux qui en avaient marre de la gym, ceux qui n'étaient là que pour mater les filles en petits shorts, et il y avait ceux qui aimaient le sport et s'en donnaient à cœur joie.

J'étais en équipe avec Alice, Mike et quatre autres élèves dont je ne connaissais pas le nom. Je reconnus dans l'équipe inverse la greluche, la fille qui voulait m'inviter à sa table, deux autres filles dont je ne connaissais pas le nom aussi et deux garçons.

Mike était le premier à servir. Et les pensées de celui-là ne me plaisaient gère. Il avait changé d'avis à propos de me toucher. Maintenant, il trouvait que j'avais un joli cul et de belles jambes. Il comptait m'aborder à la fin du cours. Pour lui je serai tellement heureuse qu'il m'ait adressé la parole que je sauterai sur lui.

Alice me demanda plusieurs fois si je ne faisais pas partie de l'équipe de volley à Phœnix. Le sport était ma passion. Et même si je faisais en sorte de rester sur les gardes et de jouer doucement, mes gestes et reflexes l'emportaient. Je réceptionnais bien les balles, je servais bien et, grâce à mon don, j'arrivais à savoir exactement où lancer. Je savais aussi qui prévoyait un smash de l'équipe adverse.

Même sans écouter ses pensées, la greluche me lançait des regards sinistres. Sa copine lui avait dit que j'étais la voisine d'Edward en biologie, et elle ne fut pas ravie de l'apprendre. Comme si je m'intéressais à lui en première place. C'est vrai qu'il était beau et tout mais, j'ai juré de ne m'intéresser à personne. Je passerai ma vie seule et malheureuse comme je le méritais.

Fidèle à ses pensées, Mike est venu vers moi à la fin du match « Très bon match, hein ? Tu faisais partie de l'équipe à Phœnix ? _»…Ouais ma belle, je me ferai bien plaisir avec toi. C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas terrible…_

« Crois-moi je ne joue pas aussi bien tous les jours. Et non je ne faisais pas partie de l'équipe » Je regardais ailleurs que ses yeux. Je ne faisais pas attention à cacher mon dégoût. Il fut surpris par mon attitude et je pris ça comme l'occasion pour me diriger vers les vestiaires.

Après une petite douche, je remis mes vêtements, mis la capuche de ma veste sur la tête et sortis du gymnase. Alice était encore près de la porte en train de discuter avec un blond charmant. Il était assis à la même table qu'elle au déjeuner. Elle me vit et me fit signe de l'attendre. Je savais déjà ce qu'elle voulait me dire mais j'attendais néanmoins.

« Hey, je voulais juste te mettre en garde. J'ai vu comment ce type, Mike Newton, te regardait en gym et je voulais te dire de ne pas l'approcher. Il réfléchit avec sa queue et ne pense qu'à profiter des filles » Me dit-elle tout en me tenant par le bras comme si on était les meilleures des amies.

Je vis dans sa tête qu'elle voulait vraiment me mettre en garde, et pensait que, puisque j'étais nouvelle et apparemment naïve selon elle, je ne saurais dire qui était bien et qui était méchant.

« T'inquiète pas, je ne comptais pas faire sa connaissance. Il ne m'intéresse pas. Mais merci pour la mise en garde quand même »

« Ca me rassure. Dis-moi, tu as une voiture ? Sinon je te dépose chez toi ». Elle était vraiment gentille. Et ses pensées étaient sereines et calmes à l'exception quand elle pensait au shopping et trucs de filles. Elle me rappelait tellement Jenna.

« À vrai dire, j'ai loué une voiture en attendant l'arrivée de la mienne, mais merci pour ton offre » Lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

On marcha en direction du parking et de la BMW plus précisément. Au volant, il y a avait déjà une très belle blonde. Dans la tête d'Alice il s'agissait de Rosalie Hale. La sœur jumelle de son petit copain Jasper. Le blond qui était avec elle à la sortie du gymnase. Ce dernier se dirigea vers la Volvo un peu plus loin. Où Edward était déjà installé derrière le volant.

En souhaitant une bonne fin d'après midi à Alice, je me dirigeai vers ma voiture de l'autre côté du parking. Alice était très jolie. Ses yeux verts étaient semblables à ceux de son frère. Mais ses cheveux étaient noirs sombre coupés en carré court hérissé.

* * *

Alors, alors? dites moi tout. qu'est ce que vous pensez? si vous avez des remarques, suggestions, ou question n'hesitez pas à me le faire savoir.

le prochain chapitre est deja fini. mais pour le poster j'aimerai au moins avoir quelques reviews.

bouclette xx


	3. reading minds is not always fun

**un grand merci pour votre support à toutes. avant que je sois auteur, j'étais lectrice et c'est vous qui m'avez inspiré.**

**merci pour phika17 ma correctrice.**

**pour repondre à quelques questions, bella est bien une humaine avec un super pouvoir. jusqu'à maintenant elle ne sait rien sur le pourquoi ni comment, sauf ses fonctionalités de base.**

**bref, bonne lecture**

* * *

**Ma vie après lui **

**Chapitre 3**

**BPV**

En rentrant chez moi, je m'affalais pour faire mes devoirs. Mes parents n'étaient pas encore rentrés. Du coup je savais que si je ne préparais pas le diner, on sera obligé de commander des pizzas. Il n'y avait pas de restaurant chinois dans les parages. Et ma mère n'avait pas encore recherché une employée de maison pour faire la cuisine et le ménage.

Je mis le diner prêt dans le four pour le garder au chaud. Il n'était que six heures du soir. Je montais dans ma chambre et me changeai, mettant un pantalon de yoga et un soutien-gorge de sport. Nous avons aménagé une chambre au premier étage en salle de sport. Je commençais par une séance d'une demi-heure sur le tapis roulant pour m'échauffer. Et par la suite, je mis mes gants et attaquai le sac de frappe. J'avais perdu le fil du temps et fus étonnée quand j'entendis quelqu'un au rez-de-chaussée. Il était sept heures et demie quand je servis le diner.

« Alors Bella, cette première journée tant redoutée ? Tu t'es fait des amis ? » Me demanda mon père tout en gardant les yeux sur son assiette.

« Ce n'était pas mal. Les cours sont faciles » pas la peine qu'ils sachent que je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire des amis.

Mes parents traversaient une période sensible en ce moment. Apres la mort de Ryan. Tout a changé. C'était comme s'ils s'efforçaient de faire la conversation pour garder les apparences devant moi. Ils n'avaient aucune idée que je savais complètement tout. Mon père pensait que ma mère le considérait responsable de ce qui s'était passé. Selon lui, son absence durant deux ans nous a influencé Ryan et moi. Et ma mère pensait que mon père la considérait responsable de la mort de Ryan, qu'elle n'était pas là pour nous.

La vérité c'est que j'ai tué mon frère. Et rien ne changera ce fait. Pas même l'insistance de mes parents sur mon innocence. C'était à cause de moi s'il n'était plus avec nous. C'était à cause de moi que notre vie avait changé à cent quatre-vingt degrés.

Mes parents avaient chacun leurs responsabilités. C'était vrai qu'ils travaillaient beaucoup mais ca ne posait aucun problème. Ryan était un génie super doué. Et moi je me débrouillais pas mal à l'école. Ce n'était pas de leur faute si j'étais irresponsable, égoïste, affreuse, gâtée et meurtrière.

Après le diner, j'ai desservi la table et rincé les assiettes avant de les mettre au lave-vaisselle. Je souhaitais bonne nuit aux parents avant de me diriger vers ma chambre. Allongée sur le lit, je me mis à penser et à imaginer ma vie si mon frère était toujours là. Je serais toujours à Phœnix avec mes amis, et je continuerai dans ma voie d'irresponsabilité. Cela me rappela ma vraie amie que j'ai laissée derrière moi, et je me dirigeais vers l'ordinateur. Je n'avais pas reçu de mail de sa part mais ca n'empêchait pas que je sois la première à la contacter.

**Chère Jenna**

**Je suis bien arrivée à Forks. Il pleut des cordes, et tout est vert ici. Le lycée n'est pas mal. Mais tu me manques énormément. J'espère que tout va bien chez toi. Où est ce que t'en est avec Noah ? Passe-lui le salut de ma part. **

**Je n'ai pas encore pris de téléphone, quand je le ferai je te donnerai mon numéro. **

**Bella xxx**

En bas mes parents parlaient entre eux et se demandaient si déménager ici était une bonne idée. Apparemment, je ne faisais aucun progrès et j'étais toujours enfermée sur moi-même.

Je me rappelai le problème de la voiture et décidai que c'était le meilleur moment d'en parler à mon père. Je descendis au rez-de-chaussée. Mes parents étaient au salon en train de regarder la télé. Quand je passai par la porte, mon père leva les yeux vers moi.

« Dis papa, j'ai remarqué aujourd'hui qu'au lycée il n'y a pas beaucoup d'élèves qui possède de chères voitures, et je me disais qu'une Porsche rouge serait trop ostentatoire. Tu ne pourrais pas me procurer une petite voiture normale ? » Dis-je tout en regardant mes mains.

« Mais, chérie, c'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire et tu n'as pas eu trop l'opportunité de la conduire. Et ce n'est pas de ta faute si les gens d'ici ne possèdent pas tant d'argent. Tous le monde sait qu'on est riche » Dit ma mère avant que mon père eut ouvert la bouche.

Je savais que ma mère aimait beaucoup les apparences. Montrer notre richesse ne lui posait pas de problème. Et à vrai dire ça ne me posait pas de problème à moi non plus il y a quelques temps. Mais j'ai changé. Conduire une Porsche alors que Ryan est mort jeune et n'aurait pas cette chance me révoltait. Je ne méritais pas de vivre et encore moins de conduire des voitures de luxe.

« À vrai dire maman, personne ne sait qu'on est riche. Et je m'en fiche. Une Porsche attirera l'attention non désirée. Je veux me fondre dans la foule, pour que les semblables de Jason Moore ne me prêtent aucune attention » à ce stade j'avais des larmes de rage aux yeux. Je me forçais d'oublier ce nom que je détestais, et à chaque fois qu'on le signalait, il produisait le même effet sur moi.

Mon père se leva de sa place et vint me prendre dans ses bras pour me réconforter. « Shh, c'est bon chérie. On fera comme tu veux. Demain après les cours passe à la base et on ira voir un concessionnaire à Port Angeles. Mais tu peux toujours garder ta voiture pour des sorties spéciales »

« Bella chérie, ne laisse pas ce qui s'est passé entraver ta vie. Il n'y a pas que des salauds dans le monde. Tu rencontreras bien des gens dignes de ta confiance » Me dit ma mère qui se joignit à mon père et moi pour câlin.

Maman pensait que je n'arrivais pas à oublier le passé et croyait qu'en changeant de ville je redeviendrai moi-même. Elle ne savait pas que c'était moi qui refusais d'oublier. Que l'oubli était un luxe que je m'interdisais. Me rappeler de ce que j'avais fait était ma sentence. Les remords, les regrets, et la haine envers moi-même étaient devenus désormais mes sentiments. Je n'avais plus droit à la joie, au bonheur, ou à l'amour. Je ne les méritais pas.

Mon but dans la vie était de vivre pour rendre hommage au frère, ami et fils que j'ai enlevé à ce monde. Je me souviendrai de lui chaque jour de chaque année jusqu'à ma mort. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de lui demander pardon pour mes bêtises, ni de lui dire combien je l'aimais et que j'étais fière d'être sa sœur.

**Flash back**

"Here I am, will you send me an angel. Here I am in the land of the morning star…"Je chantais à haute voix tout en mettant mon pyjama.

" Bella, veux-tu mettre la musique un peu moins fort. J'ai un examen à étudier pour demain et un programme à décoder. Ca demande énormément de concentration " Me demanda Ryan de là où il se tenait, prés de la porte.

« Non je ne veux pas. Ils disent que t'es un génie. Alors fais comme tel et révise pas. Tu n'en as pas besoin. Moi par contre, j'ai passé une journée de merde et j'ai besoin de déstresser. Et y'a pas mieux que d'écouter la musique très fort » Lui répondis-je tout en le défiant de me contredire.

Je savais qu'il avait besoin d'étudier mais ça m'était égal. Ca l'apprendra à refuser de me donner ses clefs de voiture. Mon père m'avait repris les miennes parce qu'il avait découvert que je m'esquivais le soir pour faire la course. Et alors ce n'est pas comme si je braquais des banques.

« Ne sois pas ridicule princesse. C'est quoi le problème aujourd'hui ? Une des filles n'a pas bien réussi ses pirouettes ? Ou est-ce que l'équipe de foot a perdu le ballon fétiche ? » Se moquait-il.

« Rien de cela. Tu sais bien que ces problèmes ne sont que façade et ne m'intéressent guère. C'est juste que je me venge de toi pour avoir refusé de me donner les clefs de ta Vanquish » Avouais-je honteuse de moi-même. Mais en même temps espérant qu'il cède à ma demande. Il eu un petit moment de silence interrompu par son fou rire.

Ryan était beau garçon, il avait la même couleur des yeux que ma mère, un bleu gris hypnotisant. Et les cheveux châtains clairs. Il mesurait vers les un mètre quatre-vingt, et bien musclé. Même s'il ne faisait partie d'aucune équipe de sport au lycée.

Etre l'enfant d'un militaire avait ses répercutions. Parmi lesquelles rejoindre parfois l'entrainement des nouveaux recrus à la base. Etre une fille n'exonérait en aucun cas ce traitement. Du coup, Ryan et moi maitrisions tous les arts martiaux.

« Alors t'es en train de me dire que si je ne te donne pas les clefs de ma voiture tu ne baisseras pas le son de la musique ? C'est ca ? » Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire arrogant qui ne prévoyait rien bon.

« Oui c'est ca. Soit les clefs, soit Scorpions à haute voix. A toi de choisir » Répondis-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Une erreur dont j'ai payé le prix plus vite que prévu. Parce qu'à ce moment-là. Mon grand frère adoré se jeta sur moi les mains en avant et me chatouilla les côtes jusqu'à ce que je fasse pipi dans ma culotte.

« Ha Ha. Stop, stop. Arrête Ryan. S'il te plait » Demandai-je entre deux rires. Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues.

« Jure que tu baisseras le son de la musique »

« Je jure. C'est bon arrête »

« Et jure que tu ne feras plus la course. C'est dangereux » Demanda-t-il d'un ton sérieux après qu'il ait arrêté sa torture.

« Je ne peux pas. C'est très amusant. Mais je peux te promettre que je ferai attention et rien n'arrivera à ton bébé» Lui répondis-je sur le même ton sérieux.

« Alors ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider à te faire du mal. Si échouer à un examen est le prix à payer pour te garder en vie, je l'assumerai. Bonne nuit petite sœur » Sur ce il m'ébouriffa les cheveux et sortit de ma chambre.

Je changeai de CD pour celui d'un groupe que Ryan détestait, et mis le son encore plus fort. Mais il se prenait pour qui ? Ah oui, le génie de la famille que tout le monde adorait et écoutait ce qu'il disait comme s'il s'agissait d'un messager de dieu. Et bien moi, je ne faisais que ce dont j'avais envie. Et si je voulais faire la course, je la ferai.

**Fin du flash back**

Le lendemain matin passa sans incident. Je remarquais encore quelques regards dans ma direction mais rien de plus. A croire que j'avais déjà acquis la mention de l'intello solitaire. Ceux qui avaient été dans la même classe de gym que moi ne comprenaient pas pourquoi je n'entretenais aucune amitié avec les populaires. Ah oui, il fallait croire que seulement les populaires savaient jouer. Les intellos eux ne s'intéressaient pas aux sports.

En classe d'histoire, Alice s'assit à côté de moi et me demanda si je voulais passer chez elle pour une soirée entre filles après les cours. Je lui avais dit que j'avais des plans avec mon père sans préciser de quoi il s'agissait.

Je m'assis à la même table qu'hier pour le déjeuner, mais, cette fois-ci, je n'avais pas de livre devant moi. Je fouillais dans mon sac à la recherche de mon ipod mais je ne le trouvais pas, je me rendis compte que je l'avais oublié dans la voiture.

Je me levai d'un bond, mis la canette de soda non entamée et mon sandwich dans mon sac, plaçai le sac sur mon épaule et pris le plateau dans une main. A cet instant, j'oubliai que je devais faire profil bas et je fis tourner le plateau sur un doigt, le jetai un peu en l'air avant de le reprendre entre mon pouce et l'indexe et le posai sur les autres plateaux sans bruit. C'était un geste que Ryan m'avait appris.

Bien évidemment, le geste ne passa pas inaperçu. En me tournant vers ma droite, je remarquai qu'Edward me regardait, et un autre mec assis à côté de lui me fit le geste du pouce en haut et un clin d'œil. Je fis mine de ne pas l'apercevoir et sortis de la cafétéria vers le parking.

A mi-chemin, je vis un peu plus loin trois garçons appuyés sur un tronc d'arbre. Je continuais ma marche jusqu'à ce que la pensée de l'un deux me parvienne.

_…au mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont me faire ? Quelle honte !! Ils sont deux contre moi, et ils sont plus fort…_

Je tournai la tête vers les trois garçons, et vis que deux d'entre eux tenaient le troisième contre l'arbre. Il n'avait qu'un short sur lui. Ils étaient en train de l'attacher avec du scotch large. Ca devait être douloureux de l'enlever. J'ouvris mon esprit pour écouter ce que pensaient les deux autres.

_…ça va faire une belle photo. Et pourquoi pas une vidéo que je mettrai sur youtube et facebook…_

_…ça l'apprendra à me défier. Personne ne refuse quoi que ce soit à Mike Newton sans s'en sortir indemne. A l'exception des Cullen. Emmet me fout la trouille. Mais ce minable apprendra que quand je lui demande de me donner son devoir, il doit le faire…_

Mike newton, ça ne m'étonnait pas qu'il soit le type de gars qui vole les devoirs et déjeuners des autres et dérange les moins forts. Je ne me rendis compte de ce que je faisais que lorsque j'étais à deux mètres des deux voyous.

« Hey, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Lâchez-le » surpris par ma voix, les deux gars se tournèrent vers moi le regard amusé. Newton se demandait si j'avais reconsidéré son cas.

« Salut ma belle. Tu le connais ce minable ? » Demanda-t-il en faisant signe au garçon attaché à l'arbre.

« Non je ne le connais pas, mais je te demande de le détâcher et de lui foutre la paix » dis-je d'un ton du plus sérieux. Mon expression l'amusait encore plus. Son copain, Tyler, trouvait la situation amusante aussi.

« Sinon qu'est-ce que tu feras ? Hein poulette ? » Je vis dans sa tête qu'il comptait me prendre par le bras et je fus plus rapide que lui et esquivai ses mains.

« Je ne le répèterai pas, détâchez-le maintenant »

« Et nous on veut voir ce que tu feras sinon, hein Mike ? Elle ferait bien la pose à côté de white » dit Tyler en rigolant. Il comptait m'attacher aussi à l'arbre si je ne m'en allais pas. Mike, quant à lui, s'approchait encore de moi. Et plus vite que ç'en fut un réflexe, je le saisis pas le bras et le pliai vers le bas derrière son dos. Il ne pouvait pas se détâcher de moi et commençait à crier de douleur.

« Maintenant Mike, tu vas prendre ton copain et dégager d'ici avant que je te fasse plus de dégât » lui murmurais-je à l'oreille d'un ton menaçant. Tyler regardait ébahi, et ne savait pas s'il devait m'attaquer ou foutre le camp. Le garçon attaché, Tchad de son prénom, me regardait comme une sorte de héro.

« D'accord, je dégage mais lâche-moi, tu vas me casser le bras » criait Newton plus fort que nécessaire. Je voyais dans sa tête que cette posture n'était pas confortable. D'un geste bref, je le lâchai et m'éloignai de lui. Il se tourna vers moi les yeux furibonds. Je ne détâchais pas mes yeux des siens. Et le défiait à s'approcher.

_…ma parole, elle est folle ou quoi ? Ca ne me surprendrait pas d'apprendre que c'est une sorcière qui jette des sorts comme dans les films. Mais regarde ses yeux, on dirait qu'ils vont bientôt sortir de leur orbite. ughh… _(Tyler)

Après quelques secondes, Mike baissa son regard et s'éloigna avec son copain vers la cafétéria. Sa tête était remplie de haine et de promesses de vengeance que je ne pris pas à la légère. Je vis qu'il comptait se venger d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il fallait que je le garde à l'œil.

Je me tournai vers le malheureux qui devait encore subir une épilation forcée, et m'approchais de lui. Je me baissai et attrapai le bout du scotch.

« Hum, ça fera mal mais dis-toi que c'est moins douloureux que de l'enlever devant une caméra » lui dis-je

« Oui je sais. Mais, s'il te plait, fais vite. Les autres vont sortir de la cantine dans quelques minutes » le pauvre avait la frousse que quelqu'un le découvre ainsi. Sur ce, je tirai sur le scotch et l'enlevai en entier. Il y avait des traits blancs sur ses jambes, là où le scotch avait enlevé les poils.

« Je pense qu'il n'est pas question de mettre un short en gym avant quelques mois. » dis-je sur un ton d'humour pour alléger l'atmosphère. Je lui tendis la boule de scotch comme souvenir. Et partis vers ma voiture pour chercher mon ipod.

« Hey, attend » j'entendis quelqu'un appeler. Je me tournai et c'était encore Tchad, habillé cette fois-ci.

« Oui ? »

« Hum, merci. Tu n'avais pas à faire ça, tu sais. Newton est dangereux, et je sais qu'il ne te laissera pas tranquille. Moi c'est Tchad white » il me tendit sa main que je serrai.

« De rien, moi c'est Bella Swan. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je sais bien me défendre » je tournai aussitôt le dos et partis vers ma voiture. Tchad voulait me demander mon numéro de téléphone et me proposer ses services en contre-partie de mon sauvetage.

Une fois dans l'habitacle de ma voiture, je mis la music et sortis mon sandwich de mon sac. La sonnette retentit signalant que je devais me rendre en cours. Je pris mon sac et me dirigeai vers la salle de bio.

Les élèves étaient déjà en classe quand j'arrivais. Newton me jeta un regard noir quand je passais à côté de lui. Je m'assis à ma place et regardai mon voisin du coin de l'œil. Il regardait vers l'avant mais me jetait quelques coups d'œil discrets. Par contre ses pensées portaient sur autre chose. Il avait demandé à Rosalie Hale, la copine de son frère Emmet, de bricoler sur sa Volvo. Et c'était ce soir qu'ils le feraient. Emmet s'avéra être le même gars musclé de la cafétéria. Celui qui m'avait fait un clin d'œil après le coup du plateau.

Le cours commença et je fus vite absorbée par la leçon. Parfois des pensées me sortirent de ma concentration, mais j'arrivais à ne pas les écouter. Ce fut vers la fin du cours que mon voisin pensa enfin quelque chose à mon sujet:

_…c'est bizarre que cette fille ne m'adresse pas la parole, ni regarde dans ma direction. Si seulement les autres filles la copiaient un peu… mais n'empêche. Est-ce que je suis tellement invisible à son radar ? Alice ne parle que d'elle, à dire que c'est sa première copine…_

Je voulais lui dire qu'il était loin d'être invisible. Mais je dus me rappeler mon but dans la vie. Et que je ne méritais pas de m'intéresser à quelqu'un ni qu'on s'intéresse à moi.

Le prof nous rappela à la fin du cours le devoir à faire. J'étais soulagée de voir qu'il ne nous avait pas demandé de projets collectifs. A la sortie de la salle, je fus bousculée par quelqu'un mais je me rattrapais vite. Je me tournai et vis Newton qui se dirigeait à grands pas vers le gymnase. Ses pensées tournaient autour de moyens de vengeance. Il comptait me faire passer une heure en enfer.

Au vestiaire, Alice vint vers moi en sautillant « Alors Bella, j'ai vu que tu as quitté la cantine très vite. Est-ce que tout va bien ? » S'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Oui, tout va bien. J'avais juste oublié mon ipod dans la voiture » lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire poli.

« Ok, on fait équipe aujourd'hui aussi. Je veux éviter Tanya et ses copines »

« Comme tu veux » je ne savais pas pourquoi Alice n'aimait pas la pimbêche mais je ne tardais pas de le savoir. Tanya collait Edward malgré les protestations de ce dernier. Pourtant elle ne se privait pas de sortir avec d'autres mecs et de coucher avec eux.

Le coach désigna les équipes encore une fois mais cette fois-ci Newton avait échangé sa place avec Angela. La fille de mon cours de math. Notre équipe fut la première à servir et j'étais en charge. Apres cinq services directs, un garçon arriva à réceptionner la balle et à la passer à une autre fille qui la passa à Newton au filet. Vu le regard qu'il me lançait, ca ne présageait rien de bon.

* * *

note d'auteur: bella n'est pas super hero, elle maitrise les arts martiaux et lit les pensées seulement.

laissez des commentaires

bouclette xxx


	4. finding a new destiny

******toujours un grand merci pour phika17 ma correctrice.**

******Je ne détiens pas les personnages de twilight. Mais je détiens le contenu de cette histoire ainsi que les nouveaux caractères.**

**reponses aux questions: mimia**(Ryan est le jumeau de bella);**shaly** (un grand merci pour les reviews, et oui c'est vrai que le caractere de bella est original, mais edward n'en est pas moins interessant)

**bref je vous epargne le bla bla et passons aux choses serieuses.**

* * *

**Ma vie après lui**

**Chapitre 4**

Celui-ci me visait. Il ne voulait pas gagner le point mais me frapper avec la balle. Je fis mine de rien jusqu'à ce qu'il smashe en ma direction. Le ballon visait ma tête et, comme je me trouvais à l'arrière, je n'avais fait que de me dégager du chemin et la balle fut out. Notre équipe gagna le point et Newton n'était que plus irrité.

On avait toujours la main, et j'avais encore fait trois services directs. Alice jubilait. Même si elle n'avait pas encore touché la balle. Le coach me lança un regard qui disait " Laisse les autres jouer aussi, Swan ". Si je savais que Mike n'essaierait plus de me blesser avec la balle, j'aurai lancé un service facile. Finalement je fis comme le coach me demanda et je lançais la balle vers une fille de l'autre équipe, qui la passa à Tanya, qui la passa à Mike qui smasha vers le milieu de notre moitié de terrain où Angela devait être. Le smashe fut fort et la balle toucha le sol.

La main passa à l'autre équipe et le match continua en notre faveur et j'avais réussi à esquiver les coups de Mike et Tanya. J'étais tellement concentrée sur le match que je ne fis pas attention au ballon de basket qui venait droit sur moi. Je n'eus pas le temps d'entendre quelqu'un crier mon nom, que le ballon me frappa à la tête et me fis tomber en arrière. Ma tête heurta le sol si fort que j'eus du mal à voir clair.

Plusieurs personnes se regroupèrent autour de moi et tout le monde parlait en même temps, ce qui me donna le tournis. Leurs paroles et pensées attaquaient mon esprit, et je voulais leur crier de fermer leur bec et ne penser à rien. Mais je me résignais juste à me mettre debout.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule pour me tenir allongée. Je suivis du regard le long du bras, jusqu'au cou et puis le visage. 'Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai'. De tous ceux qui pouvaient regarder le spectacle il fallait que ce soit lui qui pose sa main sur mon épaule.

« Non ne bouge pas, tu t'es cognée la tête très fort. On a appelé une ambulance. Il y a un risque que tu aies un choc » il paraissait inquiet.

Est-ce parce que c'était lui qui avait lancé cette balle ? Il n'avait pas d'uniforme alors il ne devait pas avoir gym.

« Non je n'ai rien, dis-moi qui a lancé ce ballon et je lui botterai le cul maintenant » dis-je en grimaçant légèrement.

J'avais un putain mal de crane. Et je regrettai mes mots une fois sortis de ma bouche. Il me regardait amusé et laissa échapper un petit rire, les autres aussi se joignirent à lui.

« Ca je n'en doute pas, d'ailleurs tu lui as déjà appris une leçon » je levai les yeux vers le propriétaire de la voix et trouvai Tchad.

Il me fit un grand sourire. Ses paroles me laissèrent perplexe. Mike n'était pas celui qui m'avait frappée. Ce fut là que je vis qu'il jetait un regard à sa gauche, je suivis la même direction et vis Tyler qui discutait avec Newton.

« Apparemment, il n'a rien appris » maugréai-je.

Je me levai très vite, ignorant les protestations du prof et d'Edward. J'étais très en colère. Jamais on ne m'avait fait du mal sans payer le prix. J'allais vers Crowley qui parlait toujours à Newton, il me vit approcher et donna un coup de coude à son pote.

« Merde, Swan a l'air furieuse » il grimaça quand je ris à ses propos.

J'avais tellement envie de lui planter mon poing dans la figure et lui refaire la face que je ne vis pas quelqu'un me prendre par les épaules et me retenir d'avancer. La main sur mon épaule eut un effet calmant sur mes nerfs, mais pas sur ma langue.

« Hey, toi, petit con » dis-je en direction de Crowley. « Refais-le, et je te referai la face»

Oh oh ! Était-ce vraiment moi qui venais de dire ça ? Menacer un mec faisant le double de ma taille devant son pote et celui qui m'avait retenue. Et bien zut !

…_elle ne vient pas de me menacer ? Si ? Et je ne viens pas de sentir mes genoux trembler ? Si ? Merde c'est quoi ce bordel, maintenant j'ai une folle qui sais briser un bras dans le dos. Tous ça c'est de la faute de Newton… _(Tyler)

Ca me faisait du bien de savoir que je lui avais fait un peu peur. Avant de tourner le dos, je pris le temps d'en rajouter un peu. Je pointai sa direction avec mon doigt et ramenai mon index et mon majeur en face de mes yeux en un geste qui voulait dire 'je t'ai à l'œil'.

Le coach choisit ce moment pour se rapprocher de nous. Il n'avait rien vu de notre échange.

« Tu vas bien Swan ? Si tu te sens pas bien, va à l'infirmerie » dit le coach d'un ton faussement inquiet.

« Oui je vais bien. Mais je ne vais pas terminer le match » ma tête me faisait un mal terrible, et du coin de l'œil je vis Edward qui avait toujours une main posée sur mon épaule raccrocher son portable.

« J'ai appelé pour annuler l'ambulance. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? » J'acquiesçais simplement.

Je n'arrivais pas à le comprendre. En cours il ne me parlait même pas. Et maintenant il faisait comme s'il s'inquiétait pour moi. Le problème c'est qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment. Mais pour quelles raisons ? Lui aussi l'ignorait.

Je m'assis sur un banc et regardai le reste du match. Mike me lançait un regard satisfait. Mais il était loin d'en avoir fini avec moi. Pour lui ce n'était que le début du long chemin de souffrance.

J'entendis quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi, je tournai la tête et vis qu'Edward me scrutait du regard.

« Je vais bien je t'assure. Tu n'auras pas à appeler une ambulance » lui dis-je.

« Je le sais. Tu comptais vraiment frapper Crowley tout à l'heure ? »Me demanda-t-il à la fois irrité et amusé.

« Oui. La prochaine fois tu ne m'en empêcheras pas »

« Parce que tu comptes recevoir un autre ballon sur la tête ? » sa question me fit sourire. Un tout petit sourire invisible.

« Non pas vraiment, mais on en sait rien »

« Ok. Mais c'était quoi cette histoire de leçon dont a parlé Tchad ? » Sa question me surprit. Et je ne savais quoi lui répondre.

« Oh ce n'est rien, vraiment. C'est à Tchad d'en parler. Même si je doute qu'il le fera » je ne savais s'il était d'accord avec le fait de dire qu'une fille l'avait sauvé. Mais pour moi, l'attention que m'attirera cette histoire n'était pas la bienvenue.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas me montrer indiscret. C'est juste que vu son sourire j'ai présumé que ça devait être drôle » il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je refuse de tout lui raconter. Pour lui les filles ne gardaient pas de secrets et aimaient le commérage.

« Crois-moi, ça l'est. Drôle, je veux dire. Demande à Tchad, peut-être qu'il te racontera »

Après un long silence, et une hésitation de sa part, il me demanda enfin pourquoi j'avais emménagé à Forks. Et je ne sais ce qui me prit mais j'avais senti que j'avais envie de lui répondre et faire la conversation. Et pendant un instant je laissais tomber ma résolution de non socialisation.

« Mon père a demandé sa mutation à Port Angeles, il en a eu marre de la grande ville » répondis-je par le plus proche de la vérité.

« Pourquoi habiter à Forks alors et pas Port Angeles ? Il faut avouer que PA et plus grand qu'ici » me demanda-t-il.

« Vraiment je n'en sais rien. Mes parents disent quelque chose comme s'éloigner du bruit et s'approcher de la nature »

« Je vois. Je suppose aussi que tes amis te manquent ? »

Et encore une fois, je me trouvais à répondre sans réfléchir « ma meilleure amie me manque, c'est vrai. Désolée je dois aller me changer » sur ce je me levai et partis en direction des vestiaires.

Quand j'arrivais à Port Angeles une heure plus tard. Je suivis les instructions que m'avait données mon père pour trouver la base. Une fois à la porte, je donnai mon nom au gardien qui passa un coup de fil avant de m'affirmer que mon père m'attendait vraiment. Après un long chemin, j'arrivais vers la porte d'un bâtiment en briques rouge et bleu. Mon père m y attendait, il monta dans la voiture et nous partîmes vers le centre de la ville. Comme prévu.

Je choisis une Audi 80 blanche qui était une voiture un peu rapide, pas du tout voyante et en bon état. Une fois les papiers signés, mon père avait reconduit la voiture de location au bureau et rendu les clefs. Il monta avec moi dans l'Audi et je le reconduisis à la base. Il avait encore deux heures de service.

« Tu peux faire un tour dans la ville si tu veux, Bella. J'appellerai ta mère pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter si elle ne te trouve pas à la maison » dit mon père.

« Ouais, t'as raison. J'aimerais bien découvrir un peu la ville »

En se baladant en voiture dans la ville, j'avais eu l'idée de m'acheter un numéro de téléphone. Je n'utilisais plus mon ancien numéro et j'avais déjà un téléphone portable, c'était un cadeau de Ryan et ça tombait bien puisqu'il était au top de la technologie, vu que je ne comptais jamais m'en séparer...

Après avoir acheté le numéro et essayé le téléphone, je partis faire un tour à pieds. Port Angeles avait un air convivial et chaleureux. Surtout sur le bord de la mer, là où se trouvait la majorité des bons restaurants. Je laissais libre court à mon esprit pour capter ceux des autres. Ce que je ne voulais pas c'était de me faire surprendre par quelqu'un.

…_la bague est tres belle, ça devrait lui couter la peau des fesses…_

…_j'ai peur si je refuse encore, il ira voir ailleurs…_

…_mon bébé, t'es trop chou…_

…_le film était génial, mais les baisers de mon amoureux m'ont fait perdre le fil..._

…_merde, on est le dix-huit et j'ai déjà dépensé tout le salaire …_

…_fais la vaisselle Anna. D'accord. Fais le linge Anna. D'accord. Ecarte tes jambes Anna. D'accord. Le mariage n'est pas important Anna. D'accord. Je ne veux pas d'enfant maintenant Anna. D'accord. Mais de là à "dégage de chez moi Anna". Pas d'accord. Je ne t'aime plus Anna. Pas d'accord. J'en aime une autre Anna. PAS D'ACCORD…_

Les pensées de cette Anna étaient tellement furieuses que je m'arrêtais sans m'en rendre compte. Qui que soit l'homme à qui elle pensait, il ne devrait pas aimer ce qu'elle lui préparait.

Les plans de vengeance se multipliaient dans sa tête allant de le frapper avec une poêle chaude, à mettre son sexe en feu s'il lui proposerait une dernière session de jambe en l'air. Mais le plus dangereux était de le tuer et se suicider après.

Je cherchais frénétiquement la propriétaire de la voix et la trouvait enfin. Elle travaillait comme vendeuse dans une boulangerie de l'autre côté de la rue. C'était une belle femme dans la trentaine. Pour elle, tout était fini. Elle n'avait pas d'appartement, ni d'argent et bientôt elle perdrait son job. La boulangerie était vendue et le nouveau propriétaire avait son propre personnel.

Je n'avais aucune idée de comment l'aider. Mais je me sentais impliquée, j'avais bien entendu ses pensées, et je ne pouvais pas partir tout simplement sans rien faire.

Je continuais à écouter ses pensées pour voir si elle avait changé d'avis à propos de tuer son ex-compagnon et de se suicider. Quelques passants me jetaient des regards bizarres et je me rendis compte que j'étais debout au milieu du trottoir à regarder la boulangerie de l'autre côté.

…_la pauvre, elle doit avoir faim mais n'a pas d'argent pour s'acheter un bout de pain…_ (Une vielle dame)

Oh non ! Les gens pensaient que j'étais une pauvre fille souffrant de famine. A ce moment-là, je sus quoi faire à propos de la vendeuse. Je pris mon téléphone et appelai ma mère sur son portable.

« Allo »

« Allo maman, c'est moi. J'ai un nouveau numéro »

« Oui ma chérie. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Je viens de prendre la route vers la maison. Ton père m'a appelée pour dire que tu rentrerais plus tard »

« Oui tout va bien, je suis encore à Port Angeles. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu recherches encore une employée de maison ? »

« Oh. C'est vrai j'ai oublié de contacter une agence, je le ferai en rentrant »

« Euh, je crois que ce n'est plus la peine. J'ai trouvé la personne pour le job. N'appelle pas l'agence. Bisous. Je te vois tout à l'heure. Tchao »je raccrochais avant qu'elle ne me pose des questions que je ne serai pas en mesure de répondre.

Anna pensait toujours aux moyens de réaliser son plan. Je vis dans sa tête qu'elle finirait son boulot à sept heures, ce qui me donnait largement le temps d'aller jusqu'à ma voiture rechercher un bout de papier et un stylo.

Dans la voiture, je sortis mon cahier et l'ouvris sur une page vide. Je rédigeai une petite offre d'emploi, en soulignant la mention 'logé-nourri'. Il fallait qu'Anna considère cette offre. Je mis mon numéro de téléphone en bas de l'annonce, et mis le bout de papier dans ma poche.

J'entrai dans la boulangerie et vis qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul client devant moi. Anna n'était pas seule à déprimer, deux de ses collègues n'avaient pas trouvé de nouveau job. Le client sortit et Anna se tourna vers moi pour prendre ma commande.

« En fait, ma mère recherche une employée de maison et j'ai ici l'annonce rédigée avec toutes les informations » je lui montrais la feuille dans ma main.

« Je voulais savoir si je pouvais l'accrocher ici, sur votre caisse pour que les autres la voient »

Je vis qu'Anna lut l'annonce avec intérêt. Je lui avais donné pour qu'elle la lise.

…_cherche une femme sérieuse. Moi. Sachant faire le ménage, le linge, la cuisine. Moi. De préférence célibataire. Moi…_ J'avais ajouté cette mention exprès pour qu'Anna trouve quelque chose de positif dans sa rupture_…villa à Forks, salaire convenable, voiture à disposition pour les courses. Un jour de congé en semaine à déterminer. Si cette annonce est vraie, ça me sauverait…_

« Vous habitez à Forks ? Pourquoi vous ne cherchez pas quelqu'un de là-bas ? » Me demanda-t-elle sceptique en me matant de haut en bas.

« Forks est une petite ville, à Port Angeles, on est certain de trouver la bonne personne»

« Et vous ne demandez pas d'expérience ? De référence ? » _…j'ai travaillé comme vendeuse toute ma vie, et j'ai plusieurs lettres de recommandations…_

« Je ne sais pas. Il faut en discuter avec ma mère. Mais je suppose que toute personne responsable est apte pour le faire. Mes parents travaillent toute la journée et moi je vais au lycée. La cuisine ne sera que pour le diner et les week-ends. » Je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller et sa tête faire des calculs.

A ce moment-là, une de ses collègues qui avait entendu un peu de notre conversation s'approcha de nous et prit l'annonce des mains d'Anna et la lut à haute voix.

« Oh je vois. Une offre d'emploi comme employée de maison-… » Anna lui reprit l'offre des mains, et la cacha derrière son dos.

« Ils cherchent une femme célibataire. Tu n'es pas célibataire Maggie » dit Anna.

« Montre-moi l'annonce pour voir » insista Maggie.

« Regarde, c'est écrit de préférence célibataire. Ils ont besoin de quelqu'un pour passer la nuit à la maison _»…je suis la première à voir l'annonce…_

« Oh ça va, arrête. Tu peux la bouffer cette annonce. Je n y crois pas moi de toute façon. Les gens maintenant passent par des agences. Tu sais que tu peux te retrouver embaucher par un couple pervers qui aiment le sexe à trois ?» grimaça Maggie.

« Euh, je suis désolée. Mais je t'assure que mes parents forment un couple épanoui. Et, Anna, tu peux toujours réfléchir, ou accrocher l'annonce sur la caisse. Si tu acceptes, passe un coup de fil au numéro dans l'annonce et tu peux avoir un rendez-vous avec ma mère dans son bureau ici à Port Angeles »

…_je l'appellerai c'est sûr. L'argent que j'ai ne suffira pas pour une autre semaine à l'hôtel, j'espère seulement que j'aurai le job…_

Quand je sortis de la boulangerie, la nuit était déjà tombée. Je partis vers ma voiture et pris le chemin vers Forks.

En voiture, mes pensées m'apportèrent un nouvel élément que j'avais jusque là négligé. Je n'avais jamais donné un sens à mon don. J'arrivais à lire les pensées des autres mais je n'avais utilisé ma capacité que pour mes propres intérêts, tels qu'éviter les gens qui pourraient m'apporter un soi-disant bonheur. Mon don était apparu après la mort de Ryan, et je l'avais considéré jusque là comme un outil que dieu m'avait offert pour ne pas dérailler de mon but.

Mais s'il était plus que ça ? J'avais vu comment mon don avait sauvé deux personnes dans la même journée. Alors, si c'était ça le but d'avoir un don pareil, sauver des gens ? Ca expliquerait beaucoup de choses. Ce serait mon moyen de rédemption. Je n'avais pas eu la chance de demander pardon à mon frère. J'offrirai cette chance aux autres.

A la maison maman préparait le diner. L'odeur des lasagnes me chatouilla les narines.

« Oh, t'es rentrée ma chérie ! Raconte-moi voir. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de trouver la bonne personne pour le job de bonne ? »

« Heu, j'étais dans une boulangerie pour acheter des croissants quand une dame a parlé du fait que la boulangerie était vendue et que ceux qui y travaillaient seraient au chômage. La vendeuse m'a semblé très triste, et très gentille. Alors je lui ai proposé le job et lui ai donné mon numéro de téléphone pour m'appeler et prendre rendez-vous avec toi »

« Comme ca ? Sans rien savoir sur elle ? Tu lui as proposé le job ? Tu n'as pas pensé que cette décision ne te concernait pas ? »

« Non, pas comme ca. Elle parlait avec sa collègue sur le fait qu'elle s'occupait de tout chez elle, avant d'être mise à la porte par son copain » je vis que ma mère n'était pas sur le point de céder alors je passais à mon ancienne tactique. L'attaque. « Et puis cette décision me concerne plus que vous. Je passe plus de temps dans la maison que papa et toi. Et c'est mon droit d'avoir un mot à dire sur la personne avec qui je passerai du temps »

« Ah non, mademoiselle, tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ca. Tu la vires sur le champ » dit ma mère.

« Je ne l'ai pas embauchée, alors je ne peux pas la virer. Je lui ai parlé du job, c'est tout. Si elle appelle je lui dirai de passer à ton bureau où tu pourras la voir. Mais je t'assure que c'est la bonne personne. Elle est célibataire, alors elle n'aura pas de problème à passer la nuit ici. » Ajoutai-je avec une moue.

« Okay, laisse-la passer à mon bureau, et qu'elle ramène son CV, sa carte d'identité, ses références, et sa fiche judiciaire » dit ma mère avant de reprendre ses préparations.

« Je t'aime beaucoup maman. » lui dis-je en plantant un bisou sonore sur sa joue.

« Oui c'est ca ! Mais je te préviens, si elle ne me plait pas, je ne l'embaucherai pas » me dit maman.

La révélation que j'avais eu en chemin du retour m'avait encouragée à faire une chose que je ne me crus jamais capable de faire. J'avais ouvert le placard où ma mère avait gardé plusieurs objets de Ryan. Il y avait tellement de choses. Ses robots, ceux que je lui avais acheté pour ses anniversaires, des albums photos, ses différents trophées et objets signés, les maillots de ses équipes préférées, son lap-top…

Je passais mon doigt sur chaque objet comme s'il était sacré. Dans un coin, j'avais trouvé une photo de mon frère et moi. On l'avait prise à Paris au nouvel an dernier. C'était la dernière photo de nous deux.

Je me souvenais très bien de cette nuit-là, les parents étaient partis à une soirée pour hommes d'affaires, et Ryan et moi on était parti à la Tour Effel. J'avais très peur tellement les rues étaient bondées de gens. Mais on avait fait la connaissance d'un groupe d'étudiants parisiens qui nous avaient montré un spot un peu loin de la Tour, mais d'où on pouvait voir clairement les lumières et feux d'artifices.

Sur la photo, on me voyait clairement avec le nez rouge de froid, et Ryan derrière moi avec sa tête posée sur mon épaule droite. On avait le sourire béat et les yeux qui brillaient. Le voyage était pour célébrer l'acceptation de Ryan dans le programme d'ingénierie spatiale dirigé par la NASA. En fait, ils ne l'ont pas accepté, mais sollicité. C'était à lui que les recruteurs faisaient des offres. On était jumeaux mais lui était une classe devant moi. Cette année, il était en terminale.

Quand on était petit, mes parents avaient refusé de l'inscrire dans une école spéciale pour les super doués. C'était sa volonté à lui aussi. Il voulait suivre un cursus normal, et ne voulait pas s'éloigner de moi. Quand ses professeurs de collège avaient décidé qu'il pouvait sauter deux classes et s'inscrire directement au lycée, il avait refusé de me laisser derrière. Mais, en fin de compte, mes parents lui avaient fait un compromis qui était de sauter juste une année.

Mon père était déjà rentré du travail quand je redescendis au réez de chaussée. Maman pensait à ses collègues de travail. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas si sa patronne était toujours aussi aimable ou bien si c'était juste parce que ma mère était nouvelle. Aujourd'hui, maman avait signé un contrat avec un client à PA qui désirait refaire tout l'intérieur, et pensait que ses collègues avaient bien pris la nouvelle. A Phœnix, les employés avaient tendance à être jaloux de la réussite de chacun et il y avait même ceux qui sabotaient les projets des autres.

Je me promis d'aller lui rendre visite à son bureau et scanner l'esprit de chacun pour voir s'il y avait un saboteur dans l'équipe.

Durant le diner, ma mère raconta à mon père mon histoire avec Anna, et s'attendait à ce que mon père prenne son parti et refuse de l'embaucher, mais il était très compréhensif et demanda à maman de voir la jeune femme avant de juger.

« Ah Bella chérie, j'ai oublié de te demander comment était cette deuxième journée ? Tu t'es fait des amis ? » Mon père me sortit de mes songes.

« Heu, c'était bien, comme hier. Très calme » là c'était un mensonge, cette journée était tout sauf calme. « Tu as vu ma nouvelle voiture maman ? » je m'empressais de changer le sujet.

« Oui je l'ai vue. Elle est pas mal. Même si ce n'est pas ce qui te convient le plus… et regarde-moi ça ! D'où viennent ces fringues ? On n'a pas passé deux journées à faire du shopping à Paris pour rien quand même ! » Et voila on était parti pour un long monologue sur la mode et ses reflets sur la personnalité de chacun.

« Ok, je monte dans ma chambre. J'ai quelques devoirs. Bonne nuit » sur ce, je montais dans ma chambre et fermais la porte. Je fis vite mes devoirs et attrapai l'ordinateur portable de Ryan, celui que j'avais trouvé dans le placard.

Je savais qu'il avait inventé un programme pour pirater plusieurs systèmes. J'étais avec lui un soir et il m'avait montrée comment l'utiliser. Et on l'avait essayé pour voir ce que ça donnait. Il avait pu pirater le système de la station des pompiers la plus proche de chez nous et on pouvait même écouter les appels téléphoniques passés à la station et de la station.

On avait bien rigolé quand un vieux monsieur avait appelé pour signaler un incendie. Il voulait faire cuire des steaks, mais le feu avait pris dans la poêle qu'il avait laissé tomber par terre et une flamme avait touché les rideaux de la fenêtre et le feu avait pris dans sa cuisine. Il voulait que les pompiers arrivent vite et éteignent le feu avant que sa femme ne revienne du super marché.

J'utilisai le même programme pour voir si je pouvais me connecter à un système proche. Je captai la fréquence radio de la station de police de Forks. Je cherchai encore jusqu'à trouver la fréquence de celle de la station de police de PA.

Je ne savais pas à quoi me servirait de pirater le système des stations de police mais j'avais le sentiment que je le saurai un jour.

* * *

N/A: so? alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez? dites loi tout

j'ai mis la photo de la voiture de bella sur mon profil.

bouclette xx


	5. a new freind? i doubt it

******toujours un grand merci pour phika17 ma correctrice.**

******Je ne détiens pas les personnages de twilight. Mais je détiens le contenu de cette histoire ainsi que les nouveaux caractères**

**note: le cauchemar de bella ne represente en aucun cas ce qui s'est vraiment passé. **

**bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Ma vie après lui**

**Chapitre 5**

Cette nuit-là, je fis le même cauchemar qui me hantait depuis deux mois, Ryan était là, debout en face de moi, avec son sourire éblouissant.

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi princesse » me dit-il

« Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi frangin » dis-je de ma voix la plus innocente. « Ferme les yeux »

Il ferma ses yeux et aussitôt mon regard innocent changea en un regard assassin, je pris le couteau caché sous l'oreiller et le plantai dans le cœur de mon jumeau en riant aux éclats. Il ouvrit les yeux mais ne cria pas.

« Cache le couteau princesse, ne les laisse pas savoir qui m'a tué» murmura-t-il doucement et retomba en arrière fermant les yeux à jamais.

Je me réveillais en criant et pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. C'était bien ça mon frère. Il s'inquiétait pour moi même si je lui avais planté le couteau dans le cœur.

Plus je pensais au cauchemar, et plus je trouvais que je ne méritais pas d'être vivante. Le jour où j'avais vu mes parents habillés en noir dans ma chambre d'hôpital, et entendu leurs pensées qui damnaient le responsable, ma vie a changé. Je voulais disparaitre de la terre, peut-être que ma honte disparaitrait avec moi.

Après les funérailles, j'étais sur le point d'en finir avec ma souffrance quand j'eus une révélation. La mort effacerait ma douleur et me donnerait la paix. Alors que je ne méritais pas la paix. Appelez-moi masochiste ou ce que vous voulez. Mais c'était tout ce à quoi je pensais.

Le radio-réveil sur ma table de nuit indiquait six heures du matin, il restait encore une heure avant que l'alarme sonne mais je n'avais plus sommeil. Je me levai et pris une bonne douche. Je m'habillais en jean et haut de jogging.

Il était huit heures quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la villa. La compagnie d'envoi avait ramené ma voiture, flamboyante comme jamais. Une Porsche turbo 911 cabriolet rouge. Mais comme je ne comptais pas l'utiliser pendant la journée, je la mis au garage et fermai ce dernier.

J'avais une demi-heure devant moi avant le début des cours. Alors je pris mon petit-déjeuner, brossai les dents, pris mon sac et conduisis jusqu'au lycée. Une fois au parking, et avant même que j'eus l'occasion de sortir de la voiture, j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à ma fenêtre. C'était Alice, tout sourire. Je pris une grande respiration et sortis de la voiture.

« Est-ce que c'est ta voiture ? Comment c'était ta soirée avec ton père ? Est-ce que c'est vrai ce que Tchad a raconté à Edward ? Que tu as frappé et menacé Newton ? » Elle s'agitait dans tous les sens, et me regardait avec des yeux ronds.

Elle commençait à m'agacer avec ses questions et son insistance à vouloir tout savoir.

« Oui, c'était bien, et non, et oui » répondis-je tout en marchant en direction des bâtiments, Alice à mes côtés.

« D'accord, j'ai compris les réponses aux deux premières questions, mais celle à propos de Newton pas trop. Tu m'expliques ? » Me demanda Alice confuse.

« Je n'ai pas frappé Newton, je lui ai juste serré le bras un peu fort, et je lui ai demandé de ne plus s'approcher de Tchad ou de moi » expliquais-je à une Alice plus confuse que tout à l'heure.

« Pourquoi ? Est-ce parce qu'il te harcelait ? Et qu'est-ce que Tchad a à faire là dedans ? » Je voyais dans sa tête qu'elle se demandait s'il y avait quelque chose entre Tchad et moi. La possibilité qu'il y ait quelque chose la décevait et elle ne pensait pas à pourquoi.

« Écoute, pour ne pas qu'il y ait de malentendu. Hier, à l'heure du déjeuner, j'ai surpris Newton et Crowley en train d'attacher Tchad à un arbre avec du scotch. Je leur ai demandé de le détacher, mais ils ne voulaient pas et Newton voulait même m'attacher à côté de White. Donc j'ai utilisé ce que j'ai appris dans un cours d'auto-défense et ai plié le bras de Newton très fort jusqu'à ce qu'il m'a crié de le lâcher. Tyler et lui sont partis et j'ai détaché White de l'arbre. Voilà. »

En ce moment, nous étions prés de mon casier. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Edward avec Jasper en train de discuter. Je n'avais pas entendu ce qu'ils pensaient, car à chaque fois que j'écoutais l'esprit de mon partenaire de labo, quelque chose en moi le trouvait trop intéressant. Il ne pensait jamais ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Alice me regardait toujours et s'attendait à ce que je lui dise que c'était une blague. Mais, vu mon air sérieux, elle parla finalement.

« Waouh ! Newton s'est fait tabasser par une fille. Je regrette d'avoir raté le spectacle. Emmet serait très ravi de l'entendre. Il te trouve cool, déjà après le coup du plateau, maintenant il te considèrera comme son idole» sur ce elle me tourna le dos et partit voir son petit copain.

Je n'attendais pas pour voir leur réaction, je mis mon sac dans le casier et pris seulement mes cahiers pour les deux premiers cours. En classe d'anglais, les pensées de la greluche ne se faisaient que plus venimeuses. Elle avait remarqué notre échange à Edward et moi après l'incident de gym et ne l'avait pas aimé du tout. Elle était contente du coup que j'avais reçu sur la tête mais ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Edward s'inquiète pour moi.

Alors que je me dirigeais vers mon deuxième cours, j'entendis la voix très bien connue de Newton derrière moi. Je pris deux secondes pour savoir que c'étaient bien ses pensées que j'écoutais. Il avait l'intention de me pousser et me faire tomber par terre. Le couloir était plein d'élèves et c'était là son opportunité pour me ridiculiser.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je m'approche du mur très vite en faisant tomber mon cahier, que je faisais semblant de ramasser. En même temps, je mis mon pied dans son chemin. Le plan marcha à merveille et ce fut lui qui se prit les pieds dans le mien. Il tituba deux fois et s'étala la tête la première sur le sol du couloir.

Tous les élèves qui étaient proches éclatèrent de rire, il y en avait même qui prenaient des photos de Newton par terre. Moi je fis mine de rien, ramassai mes cahiers et avançai dans le couloir vers mon prochain cours.

La matinée continua sans incident. Les élèves rigolaient et faisaient toujours des commentaires sur la maladresse de Newton. Pendant le cours d'histoire, Alice me raconta sa virée de shopping à PA la semaine dernière. Et elle me proposa d'en refaire une avec moi le week-end.

… _ça serait cool si j'arrive à relooker Bella. Elle a du potentiel, il lui suffit juste de se mettre en valeur. Et moi je suis là pour ça. Je déclare mission ''relooker Bella'' lancée…_ pensa Alice.

La pauvre se faisait des idées. Et moi je pensais que ça serait cool qu'Alice me foute la paix.

Ce que je ne comprenais pas c'était que je n'avais rien fait pour attirer son attention, ni demandais d'être son amie. Je répondais à ses questions par le minimum, et je n'allais jamais vers elle. J'avais toujours l'image de l'intello mal habillée, et tout le monde m'évitait. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'Alice insistait à s'approcher de moi ? Je ne trouvais pas de réponse. Ou bien c'était ça la réponse. Elle me considérait comme une fille à relooker. Non ce n'était pas ca. Il y avait des dizaines de filles qui aimeraient les traitements d'Alice.

Je décidai que ça n'avait pas d'importance, je garderai mon calme et refuserai tout plan hors école, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ennuie de moi et me laisse tranquille.

« Heu, à vrai dire Alice, j'ai des plans avec ma mère ce week-end je suis désolée » voilà, c'était facile. Pas de promesse pour une prochaine fois, pas de détails sur mes plans, rien. Elle s'ennuierait j'en étais certaine.

Mais une nouvelle fois, elle me prit par surprise. A la fin du cours elle m'attendait prés de la porte.

« Bella, je sais que les plans avec ta mère ne sont qu'une excuse. Mais accepte s'il te plait. Tu verras, on s'amusera comme des folles _»…je m'amuserai comme une folle à voir mon plan marcher…_

« Alice, j'apprécie tes efforts mais-… » Elle me coupa la parole

« Pas d'excuses. Ok, on peut partir le vendredi à la place de samedi. Qu'est-ce que t'en dit ? »

« Je dis que tu es une fille gâtée qui ne comprend pas ce que veut dire un espace personnel, ni le mot non. Dis-moi Alice, qu'est-ce que tu sais sur moi ? » Je savais que j'étais dure avec elle, mais c'était la seule façon pour qu'elle me foute la paix.

« Euh, je sais que tu es nouvelle à Forks, et, et que tu as besoin d'une nouvelle garde-robe » dit-elle en un seul trait en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Et bien tu vois, tu ne me connais pas du tout » lui dis-je en soutenant son regard. Je continuai. « Parce que si tu me connaissais soi-disant un peu, tu aurais su que faire les boutiques et parler garçons n'existent pas dans ma liste des choses à faire »

A ce point, notre échange avait ramené quelques regards curieux.

« Ah bon et pourquoi ? Laisse-moi deviner. Tu ne parles à personne, tu t'assois toute seule à la cafeteria, et tu refuses quand je te propose un plan de sortie. Tu n'aurais pas par hasard commis un crime à Arizona et venu ici pour te cacher ? Ca expliquerait beaucoup. »

Ses paroles enfoncèrent le couteau dans la plaie, elle ne savait pas combien ses paroles étaient vraies.

« Tu m'as percée à jour. Il y avait cette fille dans mon ancien lycée qui se prenait pour la reine et m'agaçait tellement. Tu sais ce que j'ai fait ? Je l'ai écrasée avec ma voiture » dis-je d'un ton sérieux et menaçant à la fois.

« Non, tu ne l'as pas fait,-… » Bégaya Alice

« Maintenant à mon tour. Laisse-moi deviner pourquoi tu insistes tant à m'emmener faire du shopping. N'aurais-tu pas besoin d'une poupée, parce que petite tu n'en avais aucune ? Une enfance douloureuse hein ? »

…_comment elle a su pour mon enfance, non, elle ne sait rien. Personne ne sait…_

Merde, jamais je n'aurai cru que mes propos lui feraient tant mal. Je vis dans sa tête qu'elle avait été adoptée, et que son vrai père la maltraitait.

Elle restait silencieuse pendant un moment, et je m'attendais à ce qu'elle éclate en larmes et me traite de tous les noms, mais ce qu'elle fit me prit par surprise. Elle éclata de rire.

« Et bien Bella j'ai compris, je te laisserai en paix » sur ce elle tourna le dos et partit vers la cafeteria.

« Ouais fais-le » criai-je un peu fort pour qu'elle m'entende.

A la cafétéria, je m'assis toute seule à ma table prés de la fenêtre. La pluie tombait dehors et le fait de me trouver sous un toit me donnait un étrange sentiment de sécurité. Je choisis ma Playlist rock sur mon ipod et mis les écouteurs dans mes oreilles sachant que ça ne changera rien. J'arrivais à décrypter l'esprit des autres même si je me bouchais les oreilles.

**Flash back**

Je me dirigeais vers la cantine, flanquée par deux copines de chaque côté. Et tous les regards étaient posés sur nous. On nous appelait la brigade de Phœnix High School. Tout le monde s'écartait pour nous laisser passer, et parfois il y avait des admirateurs qui se jetaient dans notre chemin pour se faire remarquer. C'était idiot je le savais, mais ça me plaisait bien.

La queue pour la nourriture était longue, mais pas pour mes copines et moi. Nous allions directement au buffet et passions à la caisse sans attendre, et personne ne disait rien. S'il arrivait à quelqu'un d'ouvrir sa gueule il le regrettait sur le champ.

Ce jour-là Natalia me lançait des regards bizarres, que j'expliquais par le fait qu'elle m'en voulait encore pour l'avoir grondée à l'entrainement la veille.

« Alors Bella, ça fait longtemps que tu nous as pas raconté quelque chose sur tes affaires de cœur ! » me demanda Nat une fois assises. Sa question me surprit, et à vrai dire je ne m y attendais pas.

« Si je n'ai rien dit, c'est parce qu'il n'y a rien à raconter » répondis-je simplement

« Oh arrête, il doit y avoir quelque chose quand même. C'est vrai qu'on ne te voit avec personne au lycée, mais il doit y avoir quelqu'un quelque part. Dis-nous allez. Et on promet de ne pas l'approcher. Hein les filles ? » Elle regarda autour d'elle vers les autres filles qui, maintenant, avaient toutes le regard sur moi. Des 'oui' et 'on promet' se firent entendre.

« Croyez-moi, s'il y avait quelqu'un je vous le dirai et je vous le présenterai sans rien craindre. Pas parce que je vous fais confiance, salopes. Mais parce que je lui ferai confiance à lui. » Dis je en prenant une goulée de mon soda.

« Tu sais Bella, c'est bien d'attendre l'homme idéal, mais il n y a pas de mal à se faire plaisir en attendant. Il y a beaucoup de garçons qui mourraient pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une soirée avec toi » me dit Natalia d'un air sérieux. Les autres filles acquiesçaient, d'accord avec elle.

Elle me faisait quoi là ? Croyait-elle vraiment que je me jetterai sur n'importe qui pour du sexe ? Je savais qu'elle ne comprenait jamais mon point de vue. Mais là elle ne me connaissait pas du tout.

« J'ai attendu déjà longtemps, je ne vais pas jeter ma résolution à la mer pour le premier venu. Je suis maitre de moi-même. Et ceux qui veulent être avec moi, ils n'auront qu'à se jeter par la fenêtre » l'arrogance était un de mes traits de caractère.

Je jetai un regard vers les filles et elles acquiescèrent toutes. Mais je doutais fort qu'elles soient d'accord.

« Si je te dis ça c'est parce que j'en ai marre. J'en ai marre de voir le garçon avec qui je veux être pour de bon obsédé par toi. Et toi, t'es là à te prendre pour la vierge marie qui attend son prince sur un cheval blanc » elle haussa la voix en disant la dernière phrase, au point où ceux qui ne nous écoutaient pas se tournèrent vers notre table et regardèrent le spectacle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? De qui tu parles ? » À ce stade, je m'en foutais pas mal des autres et voulais seulement comprendre le revirement de la fille que je prenais pour mon amie.

« Comme si tu ne le savais pas. Je connais ton petit jeu. Arrête de jouer la difficile » elle me regardait avec ses yeux bleus. Elle était en colère, une colère que je ne comprenais pas. Elle continua « je te parle de Jason Moore. Il m'a dit que tu le rendais fou et qu'une fois que tu cesserais de jouer il aurait une ouverture avec toi, il pourrait enfin avoir une copine. Moi »

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Elle voulait devenir la copine de ce Jason que je ne connaissais même pas. Mais pour que ça arrive, elle voulait que je couche avec lui. Ma parole elle est dingue !

« Laisse-moi mettre ça au clair. Tu veux être la copine de ce Justin ? » Je faisais exprès de dire un faux prénom pour montrer que je ne le connaissais même pas. « Et tu me demandes de coucher avec lui avant ? C'est ça ?»

« Oui c'est ça et il s'appelle Jason » me répondit-elle comme si elle parlait à une demeurée. Ma pauvre fille, si elle savait qui était la demeurée entre nous deux !

Là, j'éclatais de rire devant l'étonnement de tout le monde. Je me ressaisis vite, me levai de ma place, pris mon plateau comme si de rien n'était. Mais avant de partir, je me tournais vers elle et la regardais droit dans les yeux.

« Va te faire foutre salope. Et si, je dis bien si, ce Justin t'a dit vraiment que je le rendais fou. Et bien qu'il aille se faire foutre lui aussi » je tournais les talons pour sortir mais avant d'arriver à la porte je me tournais et voyais que tout le monde me regardait surpris.

« Hey Nat » je hurlais son prénom pour que tout le monde entende ce que j'avais à dire « rase-toi ta chatte avant de baiser. Ca doit être ça ton problème. Tu réfléchis avec ton sexe et trop de poils nuirait à tes pensées » sur ce je me débarrassais de mon plateau encore rempli et sortis de la pièce sous les applaudissements des garçons et les murmures des filles.

**Fin de flashback**

J'avais bien rigolé, et je n'avais rien pensé des menaces cachées derrière ses paroles. Je ne savais pas qui était Jason et n'en prêtais aucune attention jusqu'à ce que ce fut trop tard.

J'avais payé le prix de mes rires très cher. J'avais perdu la seule personne qui me comprenait réellement et s'inquiétait pour moi. J'étais l'idiote qui prenait ce que lui offrait la vie comme garantie et qui abusait de la gentillesse des êtres aimés et qui croyait que les malheurs n'arrivaient qu'aux autres.

Je ne fis pas attention au temps jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse. Je regardai autour de moi et vis que j'étais la dernière. Je m'empressai à ranger mon ipod dans mon sac et partis en cours. J'avais bien fait de passer à mon casier avant la cafétéria pour prendre les affaires de l'après midi.

Arrivée en cours, Mr banner était déjà en train d'expliquer l'expérience d'aujourd'hui. Je m'assis à ma table non sans avoir eu droit à un regard noir de mon nouvel ennemi. Il n'allait pas laisser tomber. L'incident du matin n'avait fait qu'enflammer sa haine. Il était sûr qu'il avait trébuché sur mon pied.

Aujourd'hui, on devait étudier les réflexes neurologiques sur une grenouille. J'entendis déjà des cris de dégoût de la part des filles. C'était un travail à deux. On devait suivre les consignes et inscrire nos observations. Je jetais un regard à mon voisin qui me regardait à son tour. Il attendait que je lui demande de faire le travail tout seul.

« Alors, partenaire ? Prêt à torturer une innocente créature ? » Demandais-je sur un ton d'humour pour alléger l'atmosphère.

« C'est un prix à payer pour acquérir la connaissance » me répondit-il sur le même ton.

« Ah ouais ? Tu comptes faire quoi après le bac ? » Je ne savais toujours pas comment il arrivait à me faire oublier mes résolutions.

« Médecine, et toi ? »

« Je comprend maintenant pourquoi torturer une grenouille ne te dérange pas. C'est du jeu comparé aux cadavres qui t'attendent » il rigola d'un joli petit rire.

« Moi je ne connais toujours pas ma voie »

« Ca arrivera, t'inquiète. Si je sais déjà ce que je voudrais faire c'est parce que je veux être comme mon père. Je ne sais pas, pour toi, si devenir militaire te passionne »

C'était mon tour de rigoler. Je m'imaginais mal en uniforme, des jumelles dans une main et une kalachnikov dans l'autre, le crâne rasé et sale, et le corps en sueur, en train d'espionner un ennemi avant d'attaquer.

« Avec mes un mètre soixante, je serai renvoyée avant même de passer les sélections. Ce n'est pas que j'envisage de postuler ou quoi que ce soit ! »

Nous avions fini l'expérience avant la fin de l'heure, et passé le reste à faire des petites conversations.

« Qu'est-ce que tu écoutais comme musique pendant le déjeuner ? Tu semblais ailleurs. »

Son expression me laissa croire qu'il voulait vraiment savoir. Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas tricher et écouter son esprit. C'était différent de faire la conversation avec quelqu'un basée sur ses paroles et non pas ses pensées.

« Euh, une sélection de chansons rock de mes groupes préférés. En ce moment, je suis branchée sur les Kings of Léon.»

« Ils ont de beaux trucs, c'est vrai. » il tourna le regard un moment vers le tableau avant de me demander d'une voix basse « qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de défendre White contre les deux mecs les plus cinglés du lycée ? Maintenant je comprends pourquoi, hier, t'as reçu ce ballon sur la tête » il était furieux pour une raison que j'ignorais.

« Euh, je pense que c'est clair. J'ai vu que quelqu'un avait besoin d'un coup de main et je l'ai fait. Je ne savais pas qu'ils allaient s'en prendre à moi et vouloir m'attacher aussi à l'arbre. Alors je me suis défendue » je lui répondis avec la même voix basse. Newton était dans notre classe et je ne voulais pas qu'il ait une autre raison pour me pourrir la vie « Et pour le ballon d'hier, ça sera le dernier. Je compte bien protéger mon dos »

« Emmet se chargera d'eux. Ils ont une peur bleue de lui, et ils ne vont plus t'embêter» croyait-il vraiment que j'avais besoin de protection ? Je lui lançais un regard qui disait 'ce n'est pas drôle'.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai besoin qu'on me défende ?»

« Je sais que tu te débrouilles très bien toute seule. Dire non à Alice en est la preuve » dit-il amusé ?

Je pensais qu'il allait me détester après avoir blessé sa sœur avec mes mots.

« Tu dois me dire comment tu as fait d'ailleurs. Emmet aussi veut savoir. »

« Je lui ai dit qu'en Arizona j'ai écrasé une fille qui m'agaçait avec ma voiture »

« Plait-il ? » il éclata de rire. « C'est pour ça elle avait l'air si désorientée au déjeuner. Personne n'échappe à ses plans »

« Comment tu as su ? » lui demandais-je

« Comment j'ai su quoi ? »

« Comment tu as su à propos de notre dispute ? Je ne pense pas qu'Alice s'est montrée volontaire à vous raconter que j'ai refusé ses plans »

« Tanya vous a vu, et a fait un commentaire » dit-il un peu... honteux ?

Décidément je n'arriverai jamais à le comprendre. Je décidai d'écouter ses pensées.

… _savez-vous que Swan a refusé de faire du shopping avec Alice. Apparemment elle a une allergie contre les fringues neuves et stylés. Elle trouve ceux de la charité plus attrayants… _c'était ce que Tanya avait raconté lors du déjeuner.

« Hier j'ai oublié de te demander ce que tu faisais au gymnase. Tu n'avais pas gym. »

« Le prof de math a eu un appel urgent. Ils ont programmé une heure de rattrapage la semaine prochaine »

« Ok. Tu sais pour Alice, je compte bien m'excuser, j'ai été dure avec elle. Mais j'attendrais un peu pour qu'elle ne prenne pas mes excuses comme une faiblesse »

« Je connais bien ma sœur, c'est rare qu'elle renonce à quelque chose. »

« Je pense que je l'ai blessée. Je lui ai dit qu'elle cherchait une poupée parce que, peut-être, petite elle n'en avait pas. » Dis-je calmement.

Il serra son poing très fort. Je compris à ce moment-là que j'avais vraiment blessé Alice.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? »dit-il d'une voix mesurée.

« Rien, elle a éclaté de rire »

« Alors pourquoi t'as cru que tes mots l'avaient blessée ? »

« Je l'ai vu dans yeux. Crois-moi, je ne pensais rien de ce que j'ai dit. Et je ne sais rien sur Alice petite. Ce n'était que des mots en l'air »

« Alice a été adoptée » il me confirma ce que je savais déjà.

Fidèle à son mot, Emmet nous attendait à la sortie du cours. Il donna une accolade amicale à Edward, et un clin d'œil pour moi. Et dés qu'il vit Newton sortir, il l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et le cola contre le mur.

« Tu t'approches de Bella Swan une nouvelle fois et je te colle mon poing dans la figure. Passe le mot à ton chiot Tyler » l'entendis-je dire dans l'oreille de Mike.

Ce dernier acquiesça très vite et tituba dans le couloir quand Emmet le lâcha enfin.

Je suivis l'échange abasourdie. Pas une fois, Newton trahissait sa peur. Il était terrifié, et il ne pensait qu'à dégager. Pas de vengeance dans l'horizon. Wow, il n'avait pas pris mes menaces aux sérieux parce que j'étais une fille de petite taille en plus. Alors qu'un seul mot du grand Emmet avait suffi pour le faire chialer.

« Merci Emmet, mais je t'assure que ce n'était pas nécessaire » lui dis-je une fois arrivé prés de moi.

« Je sais, mais vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. Comme ça t'es sous ma protection. Impossible pour lui de s'en tirer s'il tente quoi que ce soit » me dit-il tout sourire.

Je vis dans sa tête qu'il aimait bien qu'on le craint. Mais je vis aussi qu'il n'avait jamais abusé de son pouvoir.

« Tu en as combien sous ta ô protection ? »Demandai-je pour voir s'il avait l'habitude d'aider les autres ou seulement moi.

« Oh beaucoup, ma famille et mes amis qui sont nombreux» je ne savais pas s'il avait fait exprès de m'inclure dans sa liste d'amis. Mais comme je ne voulais pas de malentendu je m'empressais d'ajouter.

« Et maintenant moi ! » sur ce, je fis un geste de la main à Edward et lui et courais vers le gymnase.

Les Cullen étaient à éviter, notai-je. Ils étaient très amicaux et ça serait difficile pour moi de me comporter comme une attardée sociale avec eux. J'avais déjà commencé avec Alice qui ne m'adressa pas la parole aux vestiaires.

…_et alors, je n'ai pas eu une enfance heureuse, mais j'ai une heureuse adolescence…_ pensait elle en me regardant.

Une fois au gymnase, elle vint se coller à moi et me murmura à l'oreille « je n'abandonnerai pas. Je ne l'ai jamais fait et ce n'est pas toi qui me fera commencer » et puis dansa vers le terrain de basket où se trouvait le coach.

Si seulement elle savait ce que ses mots avaient éveillé en moi. Pendant un court instant, j'avais cru qu'elle savait à propos de ma résolution de passer ma vie seule à regretter la perte de mon frère. Et pendant un court instant, j'avais espéré qu'elle était vraiment au courant, et qu'elle me sauverait de moi-même.

Mais à l'instant où j'avais entendu ce qu'elle pensait. L'espérance s'était évanouie, et le regret était revenu plus fort. Personne ne me comprendra comme le faisait lui. Alice pensait que je l'évitais parce que je n'aimais pas faire de shopping.

Comment arrivait-elle à tout relier à son addiction de shopping, ça m'échappait. Elle insistait à me faire changer d'avis à propos des boutiques. Son insistance dépassait sa volonté d'avoir une poupée. C'était bien plus, mais je n'avais aucune idée de la vraie raison.

Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps j'étais restée gelée, le regard dans le vide. Mais je fus sortie de mes songes par le coup de sifflet du coach qui avait déjà hélé mon nom plusieurs fois. Les autres aussi me regardaient confus.

Jouer au basket s'avéra plus difficile à cause du contact physique. Tanya trouvait très drôle de me rentrer dedans à chaque fois que j'avais la balle. Newton lui ne s'approchait pas de moi et je trouvais ça beaucoup mieux.

Je passai le premier quart d'heure à encaisser les coups de Tanya sans brancher et pensai que le prof allait l'avertir. Mais quand je vis que chacun jouait comme il lui plaisait et qu'il n'y avait pas d'avertissement, je me fis du bien à lui entrer dedans avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de m'approcher. Alice trouvait ça très drôle et m'encourageait à continuer.

Le problème était que Tanya avait deux copines qui l'épaulaient, Lauren et Jessica. Et quand elles virent que la greluche ne m'atteignait pas, elles se regroupèrent pour me rendre la vie difficile.

Je me trouvais une fois à frapper Jessica par le ballon et à défoncer Tanya qui tomba sur son dos, m'entrainant avec elle en même temps. Lauren qui était proche voulut me marcher sur la jambe et prétendre que c'était un accident mais je fus plus rapide et, au lieu de ça, elle se prit les pieds dans celles de Tanya et tomba la poitrine en premier.

Ceux qui jouaient le match n'avaient rien vu et ne comprenaient pas comment les trois Bimbos se trouvaient par terre en même moment. Mais quand je tournai la tête vers les bancs de touche. Emmet était là et il me fit le même geste du 'pouce en l'air' tout en éclatant de rire. Je compris alors que l'attitude de Newton était due à la présence d'Emmet.

Je pris une douche et me changeai vite fait après la fin du match. J'avais une mission à faire et je devais me préparer. A la sortie du gymnase, Edward était adossé contre le mur en compagnie d'Emmet.

J'acquiesçai en leur direction, signe que je les avais vus, et continuai mon chemin vers le parking. Ils attendaient Alice probablement. Mais ce ne fut que quand je sentis une légère tape sur mon épaule que je me tournai pour voir Edward dans toute sa splendeur devant moi.

« Je croyais qu'on était clair sur la question de ne pas te faire plus d'ennemis dans ce lycée » je ne comprenais pas de quoi il parlait. Je laissai ses pensées me submerger et je compris vite ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais je décidai de jouer la dupe.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » demandai-je avec un air faussement innocent.

« Tu le sais bien. Je parle de Tanya et ses copines. J'étais là pour voir si Newton t'avais fichu la paix mais, à la place, j'apprends que tu t'en es prise aux trois sorcières. Qu'est-ce qui te prend enfin ? T'as une volonté de mourir c'est ça ? » Il était complètement irrité et furieux, et espérait pouvoir lire dans ma tête. S'il savait.

Je me surpris à vouloir rire, cela faisait longtemps que quelqu'un avait dit ou fait quelque chose qui me donnait envie de rire. A la place, je souris seulement et lui répondis simplement.

« Et moi, je pensais que j'avais été claire sur le fait que je peux me défendre toute seule » je le regardai droit dans les yeux et continuai « D'ailleurs ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est la tienne. Tanya n'aime pas le fait qu'on soit partenaires de labo, et beaucoup moins que tu m'adresses la parole » je regrettai mes mots une fois que je compris que personne ne devait le savoir.

« Qui t'a dit ça ? Il n y a rien entre Tanya et moi.»

Je vis l'horreur de cette idée dans ses yeux. Mais dans sa tête il se demandait comment il allait faire pour demander à Tanya de ne pas m'approcher. Il ne pouvait pas frapper une fille. Et il ne voulait pas que je crois ces rumeurs.

« Ca ne m'intéresse pas s'il y a quelque chose entre vous » là c'était un mensonge mais nécessaire. Je voulais y croire. « Mais elle ne me porte pas dans son cœur, je l'ai entendu parler avec sa copine dans les toilettes »

« Oh » fut tout ce qu'il dit_… ça ne l'intéresse pas si je sors avec Tanya. Mais pourquoi ça m'intéresse de savoir qu'elle s'intéresse ? Et pourquoi je suis déçu du fait qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas ? Qu'est-ce que cette fille, dont je ne connais rien sauf son nom et la profession de son père, a de plus pour chambouler mon quotidien…_

« Hum, je dois y aller. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je sais me défendre » je tournai les talons et allai vers ma voiture.

* * *

**voila ce chapitre a été un peu plus long que les precedents. j'espere que ca vous avez aimé. **

**alors quelqu'un a une theorie à propos de ce qui s'est vraiment arrivé à Ryan? (considerez les flashs back!)**

**et combien de vous aimerez avoir un Edward POV?**

**si vous avez une idée d'une situation où bella peut intervenir faites moi savoir.**

**qui est ce qui aime the kings of leon?**

**le prochain chapitre contiendra un peu d'action 'bella'.**

**restez fideles et laissez des commentaires.**

**bouclette xxx**


	6. fire, kittens and FBI agents

******toujours un grand merci pour phika17 ma correctrice. **

**Merci pour vos reviews, ajouts aux favoris, et alerte histoire. ca me fait trés chaud au coeur de savoir que vous lisez l'aprés chapitre aussi.**

**ils y en a celles d'entre vous qui ont été proche de la verité à propos de ce qui s'est passé à ryan, et celles dont l'imagination m'a surprise.**

**bref le secret ne sera pas devoilé tout de suite. on est qu'en chapitre 6 quand meme!**

**- les adresses citées dans ce chapitre n'existent peut etre pas réelement alors ne les prenez pas en consideration si jamais vous visitez PA.**

**- attention language dans ce chapitre.**

**Ah oui j'allais oublier, je detiens plusieurs trucs dans la vie mais les droits d'auteur de twilight n'en font pas partie.**

* * *

**Ma vie après lui**

**Chapitre 6**

Dans ma chambre, je vérifiai que les batteries de mon téléphone et celle de l'ordinateur portable étaient rechargées. Je me changeai ensuite en vêtements de sport et passai l'heure suivante à m'entrainer.

Après une douche rapide, je fouillais dans ma garde robe pour une tenue à mettre. Pas question d'aller attraper des criminels dans un haut de jogging plus large que les gros sacs de blé. Je dénichais un jean noir serré, un pull cashmere rouge à manches longues qui laissait apparaître le décolleté, et une veste en cuir noir.

J'hésitais entre mettre des escarpins rouges et des baskets. J'optais pour un mi-talon rouge pratique pour la marche et la course s'il le fallait. Je coiffais mes cheveux en queue de cheval, et appuyais mon regard avec du mascara et un eye-liner.

Mon téléphone portable sonna et je priai pour que ça soit Jenna. Elle m'avait tellement manquée et elle ne répondait pas à mes mails. L'écran affichait un numéro que je ne connaissais pas.

« Allo »

« Allo, je voudrai parler à Mlle Swan, s'il vous plait » me répondit la voix d'une femme à l'autre bout du fil.

« C'est bien moi, que puis-je pour vous ?»

« Je suis Anna, la vendeuse de la boulangerie à Port Angeles. J'appelle pour l'offre d'emploi. »

Je l'avais oubliée celle-là.

« Oh ! Je me souviens de vous. Alors, j'ai parlé à ma mère à votre sujet et elle est d'accord pour vous rencontrer dans son bureau à Port Angeles. »

« D'accord, où et quand ? »

« Il te faudrait un CV, tes références, ta carte d'identité, et ta fiche judicaire la plus récente. »

« Ok. J'ai le CV, la carte d'identité et les références. Par contre pour la fiche judiciaire, il faut que j'aille la demander au commissariat. Mais c'est obligé ? J'ai eu quelques excès de vitesse. »

« Tu fais de la drogue ? »

« Non ! »

« Tu fumes ? »

« Non. »

« Tu as un problème d'alcool ? »

« Je bois de temps à autre mais je ne suis pas alcoolique. »

« Tu as toujours ton permis de conduire ? »

« Oui. »

Elle était d'un ennui. A Phoenix, on avait une bonne qui me procurait des joints pour mes sorties avec les amis. Mais je n'allais pas me plaindre, j'avais changé.

« Alors ça devrait être bon. Je demanderai à ma mère quand est-ce qu'elle pourra te rencontrer et je te rappellerai ce soir ou demain. Donne-moi seulement ton numéro de téléphone. »

Elle me donna son numéro que je notais bien, et raccrochais.

Ma mère m'avait appelée pour dire qu'elle allait rentrée en retard. Son nouveau client l'avait invitée pour un verre. Je ne voulais pas lui parler de mes plans alors au lieu de ça, j'avais laissé un mot pour dire que j'allais faire un tour.

Il était presque huit heures quand j'arrivais à PA. Il faisait déjà nuit, et tous les bureaux étaient fermés. Je ne connaissais pas les horaires de mon père. Il avait un horaire varié. J'espérais seulement qu'il ne m'apercevrait pas.

Les nerfs commençaient à me faire des tours et il fallait que je me calme. Il était encore temps pour renoncer. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me décider. Je me garais dans le parking du centre commercial et sortis l'ordinateur du sac.

Il n'était pas question que je renonce, c'était ma destinée, ma responsabilité et je devais assumer. Mais il n'était pas question non plus de me lancer dans des dangers immesurés. Il fallait établir les règles du jeu.

- pas de précipitations.

- scanner les pensées des deux parties, l'agressé et l'agresseur.

- Ne pas intervenir s'il s'agit d'une personne armée d'armes à feu, où quand je n'arrive pas à lire ses pensées.

- Ne pas intervenir quand le nombre d'agresseur dépasse deux.

- …

Pour le moment, c'était suffisant. J'allumai le portable et cherchai la fréquence radio de la station de police de PA. Il y avait des appels entre le standard et les différentes unités dans la ville. Il n'y avait aucun appel SOS. Mais je continuais à écouter pour me familiariser avec le système.

J'avais passé environ une heure à écouter les échanges entre policiers, il y avait des signaux d'excès de vitesse, un signal de délinquance, et un autre pour un vol dans un magasin de sous-vêtement dans le centre commercial.

Je décidais de sortir de la voiture, et faire un tour à pieds pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un en besoin d'aide. Je mis mon téléphone dans ma poche, remis l'ordinateur dans le sac que je pris avec moi, et sortis de la voiture.

…_elle a dit oui, elle a dit oui, je vais me marier…_

…_quel con ! Je me ferai une fortune après le divorce…_

…_regarde-moi comment il mange, ses lèvres, sa langue, sa mâchoire…humm. Très sensuel…_

…_j'ai envie d'un homme dans ma vie…_

…_wow, c'est qui cette beauté ? Jamais vue dans le coin…_

…_je déposerai une plainte pour harcèlement sexuel..._

…_je ne veux pas de son argent, je le veux lui…_

Et, comme ça, je continuais à m'incruster dans les vies des autres sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. Chacun avait un souci différent. Mais je ne pouvais pas tous les régler.

Enfin une pensée me parvint sur quoi je pouvais peut-être agir.

…_la marchandise est arrivée hier soir et on n'a pas encore commencé le conditionnement avant distribution. James ne sera pas content. Ce fils de pute veut dealer dés demain…_

C'était un grand homme. Et quand je disais grand cela voulait dire GRAND ! Il était énorme faisant le double de la taille d'Emmet, et avait des tatouages sur le visage. Et une drôle de coiffure. Comme une espèce de carte dessinée sur le crâne.

Il faisait peur rien qu'en le regardant. Je n'avais jamais vu une opération de trafic de drogue en directe, si j'excluais l'achat de petits joints d'un temps à autre quand j'étais à Phoenix.

J'avais compris, de ses pensées, que le gang des démons de Seattle (Drôle de nom si vous voulez mon avis) avait reçu une énorme quantité de cocaïne hier soir, et ils comptaient préparer la marchandise pour la vente, c'est-à-dire la mettre dans des petits sachets de quelques grammes. Bref c'était compliqué.

L'essentiel c'était que l'opération allait se dérouler dans un de leurs locaux. Il s'agissait d'une villa à la sortie de la ville. C'est-à-dire PA. Il ne pensait pas exactement à l'adresse, je pus seulement voir une image de la villa.

Je suivais le Hulk de PA jusqu'à un parking sous-sol. Merde, il allait prendre sa voiture, une Mercedes fourgonnette noire. Je regardais autour de moi et vis que j'étais proche du centre commercial. Je courrais à toute vitesse jusqu'à ma Porsche, jetais mon sac sur le siège passager, et démarrais en trombe.

Je suivais la fourgonnette en faisant attention de laisser toujours une voiture entre nous. Je baissais la fenêtre et me concentrais pour voir si je pouvais écouter ses pensées.

Il était loin et avait les fenêtres fermées. Il fallait que je fasse plus de tests pour voir les étendues de mon don. Mon estomac grognait ce qui voulait dire que j'avais faim, je n'avais pas diner. Quelle paresseuse je faisais !

La Mercedes s'arrêta devant un pavillon dans un quartier habité. J'en conclus qu'il s'agissait de sa maison. Une fois sorti de sa voiture, je pouvais l'entendre.

…_il me faut le revolver, et appeler le boss pour dénoncer la taupe. On croyait que le FBI ne nous suivra pas jusqu'ici, mais je me trompais…_

Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine et les nerfs me rendaient malade. Il y avait un agent FBI qui s'était incrusté dans le gang, mais il avait été découvert. Il allait mourir s'il ne se retirait pas tout de suite.

Le géant s'appelait John, et le gang d'où il faisait partie avait changé le siège de réception et conditionnement de drogue à PA quand le FBI avait fermé toute ébauche à Seattle.

Je ne savais pas comment réagir ou quoi faire. Je ne connaissais pas l'adresse ni les noms des membres du gang, sinon j'aurais appelé la police. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de suivre John jusqu'à la villa et voir s'il penserait à quelque chose de plus utile tel le nom de l'agent FBI.

En attendant, j'allumai mon ordinateur sur le programme de piratage et cherchai le bureau fédéral de l'Etat de Washington. La recherche prit deux minutes mais en fin de compte je pus accéder au système du bureau de Seattle. Je composais le numéro du bureau de l'agent McGrath, directeur du département de trafic.

Il était neuf heures quarante du soir, c'était peu probable qu'il soit encore dans son bureau, mais l'appel passerait sur son cellulaire. Il décrocha et j'eus soudain des crampes à l'estomac.

« Agent McGrath à l'appareil » de sa voix, je pouvais dire qu'il était frustré ou énervé ?

« Bonsoir, je suis désolée si j'ai interrompue quelque chose mais je devais vous appelez, c'est important. »

De l'autre côté du fil, je l'entendis comme s'asseoir et gémir ? Mais il ne dit rien alors je continuai.

« Je vous appelle concernant l'affaire du gang des démons de Seattle, actuellement basé à Port Angeles. J'ai des informations qui pourront vous servir.»

J'entendis encore du bruit et je compris qu'il s'était levé et recherchait ses chaussures peut être ?

«Pour commencer, pouvez-vous me dire qui êtes-vous ? »

« Ce n'est pas important, je n'ai aucune relation avec le gang ni les forces de l'ordre. Je suis une simple étudiante qui s'est retrouvée à la mauvaise place au mauvais moment. J'ai entendu un membre du gang qui s'appelle John parler d'un agent FBI incrusté dans le gang. Ils l'ont découvert et il est en danger. Je suis actuellement en train de le suivre à la villa où ils ont le stock de la dernière décharge de cocaïne. »

La voix d'une femme se fit entendre à côté de lui « chéri, c'est qui à l'appareil ? Hum, j'aime pas quand tu me laisses frustrée comme ça...»

Le son d'un baiser, suivi d'un gémissement attaquèrent mon oreille et je dus éloigner le téléphone pour ne pas vomir. Confirmé, j'avais interrompu quelque chose. Heuh !

« Oh putain ! Attend chérie » gémit-il.

Et voila, je perdis monsieur. Ah les hommes !! Des secondes plus tard, j'entendis comme une porte claquer et il me répondit:

« Attendez Mademoiselle, comment avez eu ce numéro ? Et quel âge avez-vous ? »

« Euh, j'ai trouvé le numéro sur internet, il y a aussi votre photo jeune. Plutôt charmant ! » J'espérais que mon compliment calmerait son tempérament.

« Et j'ai dix-huit ans» mentis-je « heu, je vais vous laisser continuer ce que vous faisiez avant mon coup de fil. »

« Oui c'est ça » j'allais raccrocher quand je me rappelais de quelque chose.

« Attendez, qu'est-ce que je fais moi maintenant ? Je continue à suivre John jusqu'au local et vous dis l'adresse ? »

« Non, rentrez chez vous gamine. Et merci pour vos informations » il me raccrocha au nez.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me dévoile leurs avancements sur le cas, mais j'aurai bien voulu aider.

…_cette salope va me le payer…_

John sortit de chez lui en claquant la porte. À un instant, j'avais cru qu'il pensait à moi, que l'agent McGrath était corrompu et qu'il l'avait informé que quelqu'un le suivait. Mais il ne pensait qu'à sa copine, il avait découvert qu'elle le trompait avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il démarra la fourgonnette et j'attendis un peu avant de le suivre. Vingt minutes plus tard, il arriva devant une grande villa, les grandes portières du jardin s'ouvrirent et la fourgonnette entra.

…_Laurent Green voudra recevoir sa part pour demain, vaut mieux terminer ce soir…_

Laurent était un client distributeur et un échange était prévu demain à midi à la même villa.

Je recomposais le numéro de l'agent McGrath en masquant mon numéro. Il décrocha.

« Agent McGrath »

Il y avait encore les mêmes bruits qu'avant. Oh mon dieu, il allait me tuer s'il savait qui j'étais.

« C'est encore moi, ne raccrochez pas, j'ai quelque chose de nouveau. La villa se trouve au 50, rue des pêcheurs à l'est de Port Angeles. Et demain à midi, Laurent Green qui est un client distributeur recevra sa part de cocaïne à la villa, le chef du gang sera là » dis-je d'un seul trait avant qu'il ne raccroche ou me traite de tous les noms.

Encore une fois, il s'assit et soupira de frustration ?

« D'accord Mlle, vous refusez toujours de me donner votre nom, et me dire comment vous avez eu ces informations ? » il était furieux.

« Je vous dis que ce n'est pas important. L'essentiel c'est que vous nettoyez les rues de la dope. »

« Vous êtes certaine de l'adresse et des noms ? Vous savez que si vous mentez ou jouez avec moi. Je vous trouverai et vous me le paierez»

« Je ne mens pas. Ce que je vous ai dit est l'information la plus sûre que vous avez jamais entendu. Croyez-moi » dis-je d'un ton sérieux.

« okay, je vais passer des coup de fils et voir avec mes supérieurs et avancer selon ce que vous avez dit. »

« C'est bien, j'ai encore une chose. Je l'ai entendu parler d'un certain James qui ne serait pas content s'ils n'arrivent pas à conditionner la marchandise ce soir. » dis-je.

Un court silence s'installa que j'interrompis aussi vite.

« Attendez, vous dites que vous allez passez des coups de fils ? Ce qui veut dire que vous ne les avez pas passés après que je vous ai appelé la première fois ? Je vous ai dit qu'un de vos agents est en danger et vous préférez jouer aux lapins au lieu de le sauver ? » Je n'en revenais pas. FBI. Mon cul oui.

« Taisez-vous et décrivez-moi John plutôt, celui que vous avez suivi. »

Je roulais vers le centre ville tout en parlant. Il n'était pas prudent d'espionner la villa plus longtemps dans le cas où ils avaient des caméras ou que quelqu'un me repérerait.

« Il est géant faisant à peu prés un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, et il porte des tatouages au visage. Son crâne et rasé sous forme d'une carte ou labyrinthe. Et il occupe un pavillon à 254 avenue St Albert. »

« Je vois de qui vous parlez. John Tucker, un actif membre du gang. Il est dangereux et recherché. Rentrez chez vous maintenant, et faites attention. On s'en occupe. »

« Okay. Merci de m'avoir écoutée, et désolée pour le dérangement. Présentez mes excuses à votre femme. »

Je raccrochai le téléphone et laissai échapper un long soupir. Par contre les nerfs ne m'ont pas lâchée. J'avais toujours cette impression de malaise.

En ville, je m'arrêtais à un feu rouge et remarquais qu'une voiture noire me suivait depuis un moment. Quand ce fut le feu vert, je tournais à droite et la voiture tournait derrière moi. Mes mains tremblaient et mon cœur battait à l'effroi rien qu'à l'idée qu'il s'agissait d'un membre du gang.

Je m'arrêtais au prochain feu rouge et attendais, quand ce fut le feu vert, encore une fois, je n'avançais pas et restais à ma place, la voiture derrière moi klaxonna mais je ne bougeais pas. Le conducteur descendit de la voiture et je pus enfin entendre ses pensées. Il ne me connaissait pas et n'avait aucune relation au gang ou FBI, il était photographe. Je m'excusais prétextant un coup de téléphone et roulais vers Forks.

L'heure dépassait minuit quand je rentrais à la maison. Mes parents m'attendaient dans le salon. Ma mère fut la première à me demander où j'étais.

« Je suis juste allée faire un tour avec la Porsche. Elle est arrivée ce matin avant que je ne sois partie à l'école » répondis-je en m'asseyant sur le fauteuil en face d'eux.

« Mais Bella, il est minuit passé et demain tu as école. Quand est-ce que tu comptes faire tes devoirs ? » Me reprocha mon père_…j'ai le sentiment qu'elle me cache quelque chose. Serait-elle allée faire la course quelque part ? Si elle recommence avec ses bêtises je-…_

Je ne le laissais pas terminer son train de pensées « Je suis désolée. Mes devoirs sont déjà faits. Et ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne fais pas de bêtises si c'est ce que vous vous demandez. La course et les soirées arrosées sont finies pour moi. »

Je n'attendais pas leurs réponses, et allais en cuisine chercher quelque chose à bouffer. Je préparais des tartines au beurre de cacahuète et versais un verre de jus d'orange.

« Bella, on s'inquiète pour toi et c'est notre devoir. Rentrer tard à la maison ne nous aidera pas à oublier le passé. On a peur de te perdre aussi » dit ma mère.

« Je ne le referai plus c'est promis. J'ai juste perdu le fil du temps » je croisais mes doigts derrière le dos. C'était une promesse que je ne tiendrai pas.

« Okay. Je te fais confiance » dit ma mère avec un soupir.

« Euh, je voulais te demander quand est-ce que tu pourras rencontrer Anna pour le job de bonne ? »

« Demain après-midi, je serai à mon bureau, qu'elle passe à seize heures et ramène ses papiers. »

« Okay, je lui dirai» je l'embrassais sur la joue, et mangeais mes tartines.

Après avoir dit bonne nuit aux parents, je montais dans ma chambre. J'étais tellement fatiguée que je ne pris pas de douche. Je me changeais en pyjamas et vérifiais mes mails. Il n'y avait toujours pas de réponse de Jenna. Je pris mon téléphone et passai son numéro. L'appel passait droit à la boite vocale où je lui avais laissé un message. C'était dommage que j'aie perdu son numéro de fixe.

Allongée sur le lit avec la lumière éteinte, je procédais à analyser les événements de la journée. Il était difficile de croire que j'avais acquis tant d'ennemis en trois journées d'école seulement. Mes échanges avec les Cullen devaient cesser. Surtout mon attirance vers Edward.

Le jeudi matin passa vite. Je m'habillais toujours en jean délavé et haut de jogging large, et laissais mes cheveux tomber en boucles sur mes épaules. Alice me faisait toujours la tête. Mais je feignais de ne pas lui prêter attention. Elle n'attendait qu'un signe de faiblesse de ma part pour me trainer derrière elle aux magasins.

Je comptais toujours m'excuser mais je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Je n'allais pas lui dire que je lisais les pensées quand même, et que c'était comme ça que j'avais su à propos de son enfance.

Comme toujours, je m'assis seule à la table de la cafétéria. Mais, aujourd'hui, je ne divaguais pas dans mes pensées puisqu'un certain Tchad White avait décidé qu'il en avait assez de mon isolement et voulait me tenir compagnie.

« Alors, Bella, quoi de neuf ? » demanda-t-il tout en mâchouillant son steak.

« On ne parle pas quand on mange. Ce n'est pas poli. Et y'a rien de neuf. »

Il fut surpris par mon caractère mais n'en tint pas compte. Il finit d'avaler et me montra sa langue. Je trouvais ça dégoutant, mais lui pensait autrement_…allez Bella soit cool, tu sais que tu me plais…_

« Ok. Je ne sais pas si tu as eu l'occasion ou pas de visiter les parages, mais je pourrais faire un bon guide. Il y a même le village des Quileute un peu loin de ville, la plage là-bas est très jolie. » C'était la première fois que je le regardais bien et étudiais ses traits. Il n'avait rien du charme d'Edward mais restait pas mal. Yeux bleus, cheveux blonds, et un peu maigrichon.

« J'ai déjà fait la visite du coin avec mes parents. Je suis même allée à Port Angeles. Mais merci quand même d'avoir proposé, tu es le premier à le faire. » Lui dis- je avec un petit sourire.

« Ok, pas de problème, mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu me le fais savoir. Sinon tu faisais quoi en dehors de l'école à Phœnix ? » Ses pensées trahissaient ses intentions _…allez répond et fais-moi la conversation, j'ai parié dix dollars sur vingt minutes…_

Le Bâtard, venir me parler n'était qu'un pari. Ce n'était pas que ça me faisait de l'effet, mais savoir que je faisais l'objet de paris débiles entre potes débiles me mettait la lave au cerveau. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers ses amis et vis qu'ils nous regardaient avec attention.

« Hum, je mettais en feu tout ce qui ne me plaisait pas. J'adore le feu. Voir et sentir les choses brûler doucement jusqu'à disparaître me passionne. On avait un voisin qui attendait la nuit pour tondre son gazon. J'ai mis le feu à sa tondeuse, c'était drôle. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment sentirait l'humain brûlé ? T'as une idée ? » Mentis-je calmement comme si c'était le plus normal.

D'abord, je n'aimais pas le feu, et je n'entendais pas les voisins de chez nous puisque j'habitais dans un manoir entouré d'une centaine de mètres de jardin.

…_ma parole elle est folle ! Serait-elle du genre qui danse autour du feu ? Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de lui parler ? Elle semblait saine d'esprit. Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, elle pourrait bien faire parti d'un culte de psychopathes…_

« Non, je n'en ai aucune idée mais ça doit sentir le gel douche utilisé » était-il sérieux ?

…_le gel douche ? Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? J'ai perdu l'esprit ma foi. L'influence de Swan…_

Il voulait gagner dix dollars pour vingt minutes de conversation avec moi, et bien il aura sa conversation. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre.

« Oh c'est une théorie ! Tu utilises quoi comme gel douche ? »

…_ne me dites pas qu'elle compte vérifier la théorie sur moi !..._

« Oh je n'utilise pas de gel douche. » dit-il. Je le regardais en haussant un sourcil « je veux dire j'utilise du savon »

« D'accord, dans ce cas, tu sentirais le savon si jamais tu brûles ? Intéressant. »

…_qu'est-ce que je fais encore ici ? Ah oui j'ai un pari à gagner. Mais est-ce que ça vaut le coup d'être brulé vivant ?..._

« Ce n'est pas sûr ! Je veux dire sentir le gel douche quand on brûle. Je l'ai dit juste comme ça » il bégaya le pauvre.

« Hum… ça n'empêche. » dis-je feignant la concentration.

« Sinon, si le feu te passionne tant. De quoi as-tu peur ? » Me demanda-t-il. Il était courageux !

« Des petits chats. Ils ont cet air mesquin mais en réalité ils sont tous hantés de mauvais esprits. Il y avait ce petit chaton quand j'étais petite que je nourrissais tous les jours, et m'occupais de lui comme un bébé. Et un jour, il a disparu ! Comme ça ! Sans aucun signe. Depuis je déteste les petits chats et dés que j'en vois un, je le frappe » racontais-je d'un air normal.

En fait, tuer les petits chats est un signe de psychopathie, donc j'avais utilisé ce bout d'information pour jouer plus avec les nerfs de Tchad.

« Tu tues les petits chats ? »

…_c'est confirmé Swan est une psychopathe…_

« Oh ! Mais tu me prends pour qui ? Je ne suis pas un monstre. Je les frappe seulement. C'est très efficace comme moyen pour chasser les ondes négatives. Tu dois l'essayer. » Dis-je comme offensée par ses propos.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre et vis que seulement quinze minutes avaient passé, alors je lui demandais de partir. Pas besoin qu'il gagne le pari.

« Je vois que tes potes n'aiment pas que tu me parles, il vaut mieux que tu vas les voir. D'ailleurs, j'ai un livre à lire. Je ne serai pas de bonne compagnie. » dis-je sans perdre le sourire. Et je sortis un livre de mon sac, l'ouvris sur une quelconque page.

Il se leva en titubant et partit vers sa table. Il était trop choqué pour raconter quoi que ce soit à ses potes. Je scannais les pensées des autres pour voir ce qu'ils pensaient de notre échange. Mais personne n'avait fais attention sauf peut-être Edward _…je me demande ce qu'il lui a demandé…_ et après il a commencé à parler avec ses amis.

Je n'étais pas sûre s'il pensait à Tchad et moi ou à quelqu'un d'autre. Après un moment je me suis levée et je suis partie vers la salle de cours. Edward y était déjà installé, mais ne levait pas sa tête de son cahier. Je m'installai à ma place et sortis mon cahier de mon sac.

Je devais être nerveuse pour une quelconque raison parce que je fis aussitôt tomber mon cahier et ma trousse de stylos ouverte. Ces derniers se dispersèrent par terre et je pris du temps à les ramasser. Une autre main ramassa mon cahier. Je me redressais et tendais la main à mon voisin pour le récupérer.

« Je peux avoir mon cah-… »

Je ne terminais pas ma phrase parce que je fus choquée quand mon dit-voisin tenait une photo dans sa main et la regardait avec insistance.

Il me fallut deux secondes pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de celle de Ryan et moi à paris. Il n'avait pas le droit de toucher à mes affaires personnelles. Et surtout pas à les détailler du regard. D'un geste rapide, je lui enlevais ma photo et la mettais dans la poche intérieure de mon sac tout en me battant avec moi-même pour empêcher mes larmes de couler.

J'étais en colère contre moi-même pour ne pas avoir fais attention que la photo se trouvait dans mon cahier, et pour ne pas avoir reproché à mon voisin de toucher ce qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Je ne prêtais aucune attention à ce que racontait le prof, ni à ce que pensaient les autres. Mes songes m'ont ramenée à une époque plus heureuse, quand les soucis ne faisaient pas partie de ma vie.

**Flash back**

J'avais dix ans et c'était le jour de mon anniversaire ou plutôt notre anniversaire à Ryan et moi. Il avait l'habitude de m'offrir une nouvelle poupée un peu plus grande chaque année. Et chaque fois, je rangeais la nouvelle à côté de l'ancienne sur la tête de mon lit. Mais cette année, j'avais droit à un cadeau de plus. Un télescope pour observer les étoiles, le ciel de Phœnix était magique, pas de nuages embrumant la vue.

« Ryan, tu n'aurais pas dû vraiment. Ca a dû te couter tout ton argent de poche. Mais merci quand même. »Lui dis-je toute excitée à l'idée de passer la nuit dans le jardin derrière la maison.

« Oh, ce n'est rien. Si tu veux je te montrerai comment l'utiliser et je te raconterai les histoires des étoiles que je connais. » Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il était heureux à l'idée que son cadeau m'avait plu.

« Allez chérie, va rejoindre tes amies, elles t'attendent dans le jardin. Et toi aussi Ryan, tes copains se plaignent que tu passes tout ton temps avec ta sœur » nous rappela ma mère.

J'obéis, mais pas avant d'avoir donné son cadeau à Ryan. Je lui avais acheté un robot comme chaque année en plus d'un ensemble, chaine en argent avec pendentif en forme de soleil et une gourmette en argent aussi où j'avais demandé d'inscrire : unis pour la vie. Il était mon jumeau, et notre union était une union de sang plus forte que la vie.

Quand il fut l'heure de souffler les bougies, je voulais passer en premier. On avait chacun son gâteau et le mien avait un glaçage rose, idée de maman.

Ryan avait trouvé injuste de souffler ses bougies en second parce qu'il était né quinze minutes devant moi.

« C'est moi le plus grand, je passe en premier » dit Ryan.

« Tu passes toujours en premier, cette année je veux passer en premier » répondis-je.

« Non. Tu n'es qu'une pourrie gâtée jalouse. Mon gâteau est meilleur que le tien, je dois passer en premier. »

J'étais tellement furieuse que j'enfonçais mes mains dans son gâteau avec glaçage bleu, et pris une poignée que j'étalais sur le pull de mon Ex-frère. Les invités nous regardaient tous incrédules. Et avant que ma mère puisse réagir, Ryan avait les mains enfoncés dans mon gâteau. Il prit aussi une poignée et l'étalait sur ma robe violette.

Ma mère nous prit tout les deux par la main et nous emmena à l'intérieur. Mais je n'allais pas perdre. Je réussis à me détacher d'elle et partit en courant vers la porte d'entrée. Je me tournais vers mon frère en faisant tomber des larmes de crocodiles.

« Tu as gagné Ryan, je vais partir à jamais, et tu n'auras plus de sœur pour t'embêter. Au revoir »

J'ouvris la porte à toute vitesse et la refermai derrière moi. Je me cachais derrière un buisson où personne ne penserait vérifier. Le chantage émotionnel était mon point fort.

J'entendis les pleurs de Ryan et ses réclamations de lui rendre sa petite sœur chérie. Et bien, il fallait y penser avant. Papa était sorti de la maison à ma recherche, quand il ne me trouva pas devant la maison, il chercha dans tout le jardin, et demanda à des invités de l'aider.

Beaucoup de temps avait passé et les invités étaient partis depuis longtemps. Malgré les pleurs de ma mère, je n'avais pas le courage de me montrer. Leur dire que j'étais juste dans le jardin alors qu'eux cherchaient dans toute la ville, c'était hors de question.

Il y avait une voiture de police qui s'était arrêtée devant la maison et mon père discutait avec un policier. Je l'entendis dire 'kidnapper pour rançon' dont je ne comprenais pas le sens. Au bout d'un moment, j'étais fatiguée et je fermais les yeux sans m'en rendre compte.

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin avec la voix d'un homme qui criait.

« Mr Swan, je l'ai trouvée. Mlle Bella est là ! »

Oups, je m'étais endormie par terre. Et le jardinier m'avait retrouvée. Je faisais attention à ne pas ouvrir les yeux et faire semblant d'être malade ou morte. Comme ça, j'éviterais la punition.

Je n'avais pas pris en compte que j'étais vraiment malade. Dormir sur le gazon humide en plein air m'avait donné une angine.

« Plus jamais je ne passerai devant toi pour souffler les bougies. Mais ne repars plus petite sœur, je t'en supplie » me dit Ryan avec les yeux remplis de larmes quand je fus transportée dans ma chambre par mon père.

Je cachais mon sourire satisfait. Ca en valait la peine de choper une angine si je soufflais mes bougies en premier.

**Fin du flash back**

J'étais toujours assise à ma place, en cours de bio, et le prof faisait toujours sa lecture à laquelle je ne prêtais aucune attention. Je regardais mon cahier et vis que j'y avais inscrit les mots : unis pour la vie. Je tournais vite la page avant que mon voisin indiscret ne voit ça aussi.

« Il te manque ? » ça sonnait plus comme une affirmation qu'une question.

* * *

**ne me tuez pas pour avoir arreter le chapitre en pleine conversation, mais je voulais vous laissez sur votre faim. sadique? Non! juste desesperée pour plus de reviews.**

**alors dites moi si vous avez aimé. moi, je me suis eclatée en ecrivant ce chapitre. ca m'a rappelé des souvenirs d'enfance. en fait, moi auusi je faisais du chantage emotionnel à ma soeur.**

**le prochain chapitre sera publié à l'heure où j'aurai 20 reviews pour ce chapitre.**

**gros bisous et restez branchées **

**bouclette 7 xxx**


	7. remembring the unforgetable

**OUAIS, je suis de retour. je compte d'abord à m'excuser pour le retard. j'avais pas tenue ma promesse de publié ce chapitre à l'heure où j'aurai 20 reviews.**

**mais croyez moi toutes, c'etait cas de force majeure:**

**- mon pc a choppé un virus, donc je devais le reformater. et donc j'ai perdu mes fichiers**

**- un mome a bousillé ma clé USB, contenant mon memoire de recherche que je devais retaper**

**- j'ai choppé une angine...**

**bref c'était pas trés joli chez moi.**

**Mais je reviens en beauté avec un chapitre plein d'edward pour ses fan. regalez vous**

**toujours un grand merci pour Phika 17 ma correctrice. je t'adore!**

**twilight ne me revient pas de droit, il apparatient à S. Meyer. bla, bla. comme si quelqu'un oserai dire autrement!**

* * *

**Ma vie après lui**

_J'étais toujours assise à ma place, en cours de bio, et le prof faisait toujours sa lecture à laquelle je ne prêtais aucune attention. Je regardais mon cahier et vis que j'y avais inscrit les mots : unis pour la vie. Je tournais vite la page avant que mon voisin indiscret ne voit ça aussi._

_« Il te manque ? » ça sonnait plus comme une affirmation qu'une question._

**Chapitre 7**

Je me tournais vers mon voisin et vis qu'il me regardait d'un air... triste ?! Je ne savais pas si je devais lui répondre ou pas. Après tout, j'étais sensée ne pas savoir de quoi il parlait.

« Oui, trop » je finis par répondre d'une petite voix. Je ne voulais surtout pas que le prof s'y mette aussi.

« Vous n'êtes plus en contact ? »

Là, il devenait curieux. Et je ne voulais pas parler de Ryan avec quelqu'un, surtout pas avec lui. Mais un regard dans ses yeux scrutateurs et la vérité sortit de ma bouche sans réfléchir.

« Non, je le vois seulement dans mes rêves. »

Voila, il allait me prendre pour une folle ma parole. Je venais d'admettre que je rêvais d'un garçon que lui ne savait pas que c'était mon frère.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » je ne répondis pas à sa question et tournai ma tête vers le tableau. Il restait encore dix minutes avant la fin du cours.

Edward se flagellait à côté de moi_…ca doit vraiment lui faire de la peine de parler de ce garçon. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui poser des questions ? Maintenant elle va me prendre pour un bavard indiscret…_

A la fin du cours, je rangeais mes affaires et, avant de sortir de la salle, je me tournais vers Edward. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais décidé de lui en parler, mais je sentais l'urgence en moi. Quelque chose me disait que je pouvais lui faire confiance. C'était hors règle, mais je n y prêtais aucune attention.

« Le garçon sur la photo est mon frère Ryan, il est mort il y a un peu plus d'un mois. Et c'est très difficile pour moi d'en parler ». Je n'attendais pas sa réponse et sortis vite de la salle.

…_merde, merde. Bravo Edward. Tu l'as fait fuir maintenant. C'était son frère. Tu te sens mieux maintenant ? Non, je me sens comme de la merde. C'est clair que me parler de lui l'a rendu malheureuse…_

Je sortis de sa tête avant de revenir sur mes pas et lui avouer que parler de Ryan me rendait encore plus en colère contre ma personne. Qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher et que tout le blâme reposait sur mes épaules. Que j'ai tué mon frère et que c'était pour ça que parler de lui me perturbait autant.

« Hey, Bella, attend ! » j'entendis Edward crier quand je fus prés de la porte du gymnase.

Je ne savais pas qu'il allait me suivre.

« Écoute, je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Je n'avais pas le droit de toucher ta photo ni de poser des questions indiscrètes, je-… »

Je le coupais avant que la situation ne devienne comique.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne savais pas. J'ai mal réagi, excuse-moi » lui dis- je d'une voix assurée. Je ne voulais plus en parler et j'espérais qu'il allait laisser tomber.

La deuxième sonnerie retentit indiquant qu'il était temps d'aller en cours. J'entrai en gym et vis qu'Edward me suivait.

« Tu n'as pas gym cette heure-ci. » lui dis-je.

« Si, j'ai changé mon horaire. Maintenant j'ai math en deuxième période le matin. Tu sais faire des calculs en fin de journée n'est pas top. »

« Oh » fut tout ce que je dis.

Edward était parti se changer et, moi, je feignais une mauvaise digestion et demandais au coach de ne pas participer. Il accepta mais me demanda de ne pas quitter le gymnase. Alice vint me demander ce qui n'allait pas et je lui répondis simplement que je n'avais pas envie de faire la bagarre une nouvelle fois. Elle rigola en se rappelant le match de la veille, et partit vers les vestiaires.

Tanya jubilait au fait qu'Edward ait changé son planning. Je la voyais de loin balancer ses hanches devant lui et lui faire les yeux doux.

…_c'est la trente-septième fois que je lui demande de sortir avec moi, et il refuse. Si je n'étais pas sa première fois, je commencerai à croire qu'il est Gay comme disent toutes les filles…_

Cette pensée me réjouit et m'attrista en même temps, j'imaginais mal Edward avec une greluche comme elle. Lui, était très charmant, intelligent et très attentionné. Il méritait mieux. Quelqu'un comme…moi. NON, surtout pas moi. Je n'apportais rien de bon à ceux qui m'entouraient. Mais le fait qu'il ait déjà couché avec elle me fit mal au cœur.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Edward me jeter des regards discrets, et je fis comme si je n'avais rien vu. A la place, je sortis mon téléphone portable de ma poche et composai un numéro.

« Allo ? »

« Bonjour Anna, c'est Bella Swan. »

« Ah oui, bonjour mademoiselle Swan. Quand est-ce que je pourrai rencontrer ta mère ? J'ai tous les papiers. »

« C'est pour ça que je t'appelle. Elle t'attend dans son bureau à seize heures cet après-midi. Tu as de quoi noter l'adresse ? »

« Oui, vas-y. »

« C'est au 176 avenue St Thomas, dixième étage. Demande à voir Renée Swan. »

« Ok, merci beaucoup Bella. »

« De rien. J'espère que t'auras le job. Salut. » je raccrochai le téléphone.

J'espérais vraiment que maman ne ferait pas sa difficile et embaucherait Anna. J'aurais au moins fait quelque chose d'utile.

…_quelle mauviette, elle ne sait même pas comment dribler... (Chad)_

…_je n'ai plus de souffle, mais je dois continuer le match si je veux que Mike s'intéresse à moi… (Jessica)_

…_je jure tout ce qui est important pour moi dans cette vie que si cette moins que rien s'approche de mon homme, je lui ferais gouter mon enfer... (Tanya)_

Tanya ne terminait pas sa pensée, parce qu'à ce moment je vis dans sa tête Edward se diriger vers les gradins. Je vis ensuite mon image dans sa tête. J'étais assise dans les gradins et Edward se rapprochait de moi.

Il ne manquait plus que ça.

« Pourquoi tu ne joues pas ? » me demanda-t-il quand il s'assit prés de moi.

Je décidais comme à chaque fois de ne pas écouter ses pensées.

« Je te pose la même question. »

« Ma cheville me fait un peu mal. » me dit-il.

Je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre ses pensées pour savoir qu'il jouait la comédie. Le malin !

« Mais elle allait bien tout à l'heure » feignais-je l'ignorance de son petit jeu.

« Je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'une fois sur le terrain de basket » menteur !

« Mon pauvre » dis-je d'un air faussement inquiet.

« Il me faut des glaçons, ça te dit d'aller à l'infirmerie avec moi ? Je ne pourrais pas y aller tout seul» oui c'est ça !

« Le coach m'a interdit de partir avant la fin de l'heure. »

« Je m'en occupe. Debout ! »

Je me levai et Edward posa son bras sur mon épaule comme appui. Ce geste a créé une sensation étrange dans tout mon corps. Mon cœur battait la chamade, mes genoux tremblaient et il y avait des picotements dans mon bas-ventre, on dirait des centaines de papillons battant leurs ailes. Je n'avais jamais eu une sensation pareille.

Edward jouait bien son jeu. En voyant son air torturé le coach m'a permis de l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

« C'est bon, tu peux arrêter de faire semblant. On est hors danger. » lui dis-je en enlevant son bras de mon épaule une fois dans le couloir.

Il se redressa et passa les mains dans les cheveux. Grillé !

« Heu, je ne voulais… et puis je parie que toi aussi tu as dû raconter des salades au coach pour ne pas participer. »

« Mauvaise digestion. »

Il éclata de rire et je me contentai de sourire. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de pourquoi, de tous les gens, Edward arrivait à me faire vraiment sourire.

Nous nous trouvions assis sur une table de pique-nique couverte par un arbre avec les branches denses. Ce qui formait un bel abri de la pluie qui s'abattait sur la ville.

Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux un bon moment. J'aimais beaucoup les siens. Ils étaient très profonds et hypnotisants. Leur vert était unique ou bien très rare. Je pouvais passer des heures à les admirer sans m'en lasser.

« Tu sais, je comprends parfaitement ta tristesse. Ca me faisait mal aussi de parler de mes parents après leur mort. Ce n'est pas pareil, je l'avoue. J'avais seulement huit ans quand c'est arrivé. Mais je me rappelle qu'à chaque fois que Carlisle, mon père adoptif, voulait me parler d'eux, je lui criais dessus et changeais de sujet » me dit-il en regardant devant lui.

Dire que sa révélation ne m'a pas surprise était un mensonge. Je ne m'attendais pas à ca.

J'hésitais entre lui demander ce qui s'était passé avec ses parents ou ne rien dire. Si je lui posais la question, il me poserait la même, et je n'étais pas en mesure de lui en parler.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

« Il sont morts dans un accident de voiture en revenant d'une fête. Mon père avait beaucoup bu et a grillé un feu rouge. La voiture est entrée en collision avec un camion de charge de bois. »

Il avait toujours le regard dans le vide. Comme je ne dis rien il continua:

« Tu sais pourquoi je ne voulais pas parler d'eux ? » j'hochais ma tête en négative, et il continua:

« Parce que j'étais en colère contre eux, contre mon père pour ne pas avoir pensé à moi, pour avoir été irresponsable et d'avoir pris le volant ivre. Et contre ma mère pour l'avoir laissé faire. Tout le monde venait me donner leurs condoléances, et me rappeler quel merveilleux homme était mon père. Moi je pensais que, peut-être, il était un bon ami, ou un bon homme d'affaire, mais il était carrément un mauvais père. »

A cet instant, je laissais mes murs tomber autour de moi et je m'approchais un peu de lui. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et la serrai. Si mon geste le surprit, il ne laissa rien paraître.

« Je suis désolée. »

Je comprenais parfaitement sa colère. Je ressentais la même chose. Mais ma haine était multipliée par cent et dirigée vers ma personne. Mes parents n'arrêtaient pas de me confirmer que je n'y étais pour rien et que le responsable avait pris sa sentence. Mais rien de ce qu'ils disaient n'effacer la vérité que moi seule j'étais à blâmer.

« Ce n'est rien. C'est du passé. Et c'est l'arrivée d'Alice dans ma nouvelle famille, un an plus tard, qui m'a sorti de mon état de colère. Mais, bon, ce n'est pas mon histoire à raconter. »

Je voulais dire quelque chose d'intelligent mais je ne trouvais pas les mots. Il n'y avait rien à dire dans ce genre de situation. Surtout si tu ne connaissais pas très bien la personne. Alors, au lieu, je décidais de partager un petit souvenir avec lui.

« Dans la photo. C'était le nouvel an dernier à Paris. Ryan et moi, on est sorti le célébrer dans la rue, il y avait tellement de monde que j'avais mis ma main dans la poche de sa veste pour ne pas le perdre de vue. Il faisait moins cinq degrés, j'avais le nez et les joues rouges. » lui dis-je en souriant. Je me rappelais aussi que j'avais le nez qui coulait. Mais ça je ne lui dis pas.

« Tu avais l'air si heureuse et très jolie aussi. »

Je résistais très fort à mon envie de jeter un coup d'œil dans son cerveau pour savoir ce qu'il pensait réellement.

« Tu veux dire que je ne suis pas jolie maintenant ? » dis-je en baissant mon regard.

J'aurai juré avoir vu ses joues rougir pendant un court instant. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de lui demander ça. Il allait croire que je flirtais avec lui.

« C'est juste que, maintenant, je ne vois que de la tristesse et, parfois, le regret et la culpabilité dans ton regard. Tu ne souris presque jamais et quand tu le fais, c'est forcé et n'atteint pas tes yeux. »

Ma mère me disait toujours que mon regard exprimait mes sentiments, mais je n'avais jamais cru que ça soit aussi clair pour les autres.

« Ryan était plus grand ou plus petit que toi ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Quinze minutes plus grand. C'est mon jumeau. »

La sonnerie retentit signalant la fin des cours.

« Je dois aller prendre mon sac, je l'ai laissé au gymnase. » lui dis-je.

Je me levais pour partir. Mais il me rattrapa par le poignet et je fus obligée de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je suis sûr que ça passera. Ca m'a pris du temps pour accepter ce qui s'est passé. Ta blessure est encore nouvelle. »

Je continuais à le regarder. Je voulais tellement le contredire et lui faire comprendre que mon cas était différent. Mais je laissais tomber. Au lieu de quoi je lui fis un sourire.

Il laissa ma main tomber à mon côté et se leva aussi. Nous partîmes récupérer nos affaires, espérant que le coach ne nous verrait pas.

« Ne t'approche pas d'Edward, il est à moi. » je sursautais à la voix désagréable de Tanya.

C'était la première fois qu'elle s'adressait à moi directement et il fallait croire que je préférais écouter ses pensées qu'entendre sa voix réelle. Edward était parti aux vestiaires, sinon j'étais sûre qu'elle ne me parlerait pas sur ce ton devant lui.

« Écoute, je ne sais même pas qui tu es, ni ce que tu me veux. Mais. on. ne. me. menace. Jamais » dis-je, en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

…_elle ne sait pas qui est Tanya. Mais elle vient d'où celle là ?! Tout le monde dans ce lycée la connaît…(Lauren)_

« Je m'appelle Tanya, et je suis la petite-amie d'Edward. Je sais que tu lui tournes autour. Et je te demande de ne pas l'approcher. »

« Moi, je te demande de t'écarter et de me laisser passer, c'est ridicule. »

Sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une je la contournai et sortis du gymnase.

…_je ne la sens pas celle-là. Elle joue la dure et bien on verra bien si elle le restera quand elle aura gouté à mon traitement…(Tanya)_

Une fois en voiture, je laissais échapper un soupir que je ne savais pas avoir retenu. J'espérais seulement qu'Edward saurait garder notre conversation pour lui. Je n'étais pas prête à affronter les questions d'Alice à propos de mon frère.

D'ailleurs sa Volvo était garée à côté de ma voiture sur le parking. Le grand Emmet était appuyé sur la porte côté passager. Il me fit un geste de la main d'au revoir que j'imitais. Je démarrai ma voiture et regardai derrière moi pour faire une marche arrière, au moment où je voulais tourner le volant pour faire tourner la voiture et la sortir de son emplacement, un crissement de pneu me parvint de derrière et j'heurtai le côté arrière-droit de la Volvo.

Je coupai le moteur choquée de ce qui venait de se passer. La voiture derrière moi avait détourné ma voiture et sortit du parking suivie des autres. Je sortais de l'habitacle et approchai l'avant de mon Audi. Les dégâts n'était pas irréparables, égratignures, et un par choc légèrement enfoncé. Rien de grave pour une voiture qui datait des années quatre-vingt.

Par contre, la Volvo était en bien pire état. Lumière arrière-droit cassée, égratignures et carrosserie défoncée. Ce n'était pas bien du tout. Il faudrait bien refaire la peinture et réparer les autres dégâts.

Emmet me regardait incrédule, je ne savais pas si je devais avoir peur.

« Oh oh ! Eddie ne va pas être content. La Volvo est son bébé. Il ne laisse personne la toucher et encore moins la blesser. »

…_Swan a osé défoncer la Volvo de Cullen ? Voir ce qu'il va dire mérite d'entrer en retard… _

…_Swan contre Cullen ? Qui a dit que le monde est injuste ?... (Newton)_

Plusieurs élèves se regroupèrent autour de la scène et attendirent tous de voir la réaction d'Edward. Celui-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard suivi d'une Tanya furibonde. Alice, Rosalie et Jasper observaient la scène d'un peu plus loin.

« Je suis désolée Edward. Y'avait une voiture derrière moi qui a failli me rentrer dedans et pour l'échapper j'ai touché la tienne. » lui dis-je.

Ce dernier inspectait sa voiture et ne me répondit pas. C'était un mauvais signe, très mauvais signe surtout quand toutes ses pensées tournaient autour des réparations à faire et le prix que ça allait lui coûter.

« Je me chargerai des coûts de réparations bien sûr. Tu me diras combien ça te coûtera et je te paierai. Ok ? » Lui dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Comme si tu as les moyens pour le faire. Les réparations vont sûrement coûter plus cher que le tas de ferrailles que tu conduis ! » Tanya dit d'une voix qui se voulait moqueuse.

« Ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te concerne pas Tanya. » Edward lui cria dessus. Moi je l'ignorais simplement.

Il se tourna vers moi et me fit un beau sourire.

« Ce n'est rien Bella. Ne te préoccupe pas de ça. Je l'emmènerai ce soir au garage de Sam au centre ville. C'est une connaissance et il me fera un bon prix. »

…_wow, je n'en reviens pas. Edward qui sourit alors qu'on a défoncé son bébé ? C'est une première… (Emmet)_

…_c'est un geste très généreux de la part d'Edward. Je savais qu'il avait un grand cœur… (Angela)_

…_et moi qui croyait assister à une dispute ! La poisse !... (Newton)_

…_mais vous arrivez à croire ça ? Il ne l'a même pas grondée, et au lieu il s'en prend à moi qui voulais seulement défendre ses intérêts… (Tanya)_

« J'insiste pour payer le coût complet des réparations. C'est ma faute, et ce n'est pas juste que tu payes pour ça. Attend-là» dis-je à Edward.

Je tournai vers ma voiture et fouillais dans mon sac à la recherche de mon portefeuille. J'étais sûre d'avoir de l'argent sur moi. Je trouvai un billet de cinq cent dollars que je glissai dans la main d'Edward.

« Je n'ai que ça sur moi pour le moment. »

« Cinq cent dollars ? Mais c'est -… » Me répondit-il surpris.

« Si ce n'est pas suffisant, dis-le-moi demain. Et j'insiste à voir la facture pour que tu ne triches pas. »

…_d'où est-ce qu'elle peut bien avoir cet argent ? Il y a quelque chose de louche dans cette moins que rien. Je parie que c'est illégal... (Tanya)_

Tanya m'agaçait vraiment. Et j'avais tellement envie de lui planter mon poing dans la figure ou de lui raser le crâne complètement. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je n'étais pas sensée savoir ce que les gens pensaient.

« Si tu insistes. Cinq cent dollars doivent être plus que suffisants. Mais je t'assure que ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé de payer pour les réparations. D'ailleurs, si t'as besoin de cet argent, tu peux le reprendre et tu me payeras plus tard » me dit Edward.

« Non c'est bon. Au début j'étais effrayée que tu me traites de tous les noms pour avoir bousillé ta voiture, surtout après ce que m'a dit Emmet, tu ne laisses jamais personne la toucher. »

Edward rougit un peu et lança un regard noir à son frère.

…_c'est vrai que si c'était quelqu'un d'autre je n'aurais pas du tout étais courtois, mais je ne m'imagine pas gronder Bella. Tiens, si c'était Newton je lui aurais bien fais sa peau…_

Sa pensée me fit sourire. Que ce soit par courtoisie, simple gentillesse ou même pitié. Son geste restait noble et j'aimais bien ça.

« Oh ! Ce n'est rien, ça arrive. Sauf si tu l'as fait exprès. » là il blaguait.

« Non je t'assure. J'ai entendu ce crissement de pneu signe d'un frein sec. Et je voulais seulement l'échapper. »

« Tu vois Swan ? Tu ne trouves pas mon petit-ami charmant et généreux ? Il a dû se rendre compte que tu étais pauvre et vulnérable et voulait faire un bon geste. N'est-ce pas mon petit chou ? » Demanda Tanya en se collant plus à côté d'Edward.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ici toi ? Vas-y, dégage. Et pour la dernière fois, je ne suis pas ton petit-ami. Alors lâche-moi un peu, tu veux ?!! »

Il défit son bras des mains de la greluche et celle-ci partit en courant vers sa voiture. D'ailleurs un coup d'œil autour de moi et je constatais qu'on était les derniers sur le parking. Tout le monde était parti et je ne m'en étais même pas rendue compte tellement j'étais emportée par mon petit chi-chat avec Edward.

« N'écoute pas Tanya, elle ne sait pas de quoi elle parle. » me dit-il.

« Crois-moi. Elle est le dernier de mes soucis » je jetai un autre coup d'œil autour de moi.

« Je dois partir. Je te vois demain en cours » dis-je avant de monter dans ma voiture.

Edward monta aussi dans la sienne mais avant que je démarre je me souvenais d'un point essentiel. Je descendis de ma voiture et fis signe à Edward de baisser sa vitre.

« Dis, est-ce que tu as quelqu'un pour t'emmener au lycée demain vu que tu vas apporter ta voiture au garage ce soir ? Sinon je pourrais passer te prendre. »

« C'est très gentil, Bella. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de faire toute la route. J'irai avec Emmet, dans sa jeep. »

« Ok. Alors, ben, rentre bien et à demain. Salut ! »

A la maison, je pris le temps de faire mes devoirs, manger un petit truc avant de m'entrainer dans la salle de sport. Depuis la mort de Ryan, j'imaginais la tête de Jason Moore quand je frappais le sac de frappe. Ce jour-là était différent. J'imaginais ma tête entrain de sourire en chatant avec Edward.

Ce jour là, j'avais jeté toutes mes résolutions par la fenêtre. Je m'étais permise de blaguer avec Tchad et de discuter avec Edward. J'avais même parlé de Ryan avec lui. Mes propres sentiments me trahissaient et, si je ne me ressaisissais pas très vite j'allais me retrouver bientôt en train de revivre comme avant et j'oublierais Ryan.

A cette idée j'attaquais le sac à frappe plus rudement. Gauche, droite, gauche, droite. J'étais toute en sueur et mon esprit retrouvait vite les souvenirs douloureux de la maudite nuit où tout avait changé.

**Flash back**

On était mi-janvier et je venais juste de terminer les examens du premier semestre. Stacy, une camarade de classe avait organisé une soirée dans la villa de ses parents à la sortie de la ville. Je voulais tellement y aller mais Jenna avait des plans avec ses parents.

Je connaissais presque la moitié des élèves qui allait y aller mais je comptais boire et je ne faisais confiance à personne d'autre pour garder l'œil sur moi. D'habitude je partais aux soirées avec Jenna, celle-ci, étant "la" fille modèle, ne buvait pas d'alcool et donc pouvait conduire après et m'empêchait de me fourrer dans le pétrin, tel que me retrouver dans un lit avec un garçon.

La soirée de Stacy promettait d'être la meilleure de toute l'année et j'avais une envie folle de m'éclater. Il ne me restait que de convaincre mon frère chéri de m'accompagner.

« Non Bella, je ne vais pas y aller avec toi. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas invité. » me dit Ryan quand j'allais le lui demander dans sa chambre.

« Arrêtes tes conneries. Moi je suis invitée et j'ai le droit d'emmener qui je veux. Dis oui s'il te plait ! » lui demandais-je avec mon expression de chien battu.

« Je dois bosser sur le nouveau programme anti spyware de Microsoft et tu le sais bien. J'ai pris du retard à cause du voyage à Paris et la compagnie veut que je le leur présente la semaine prochaine. » Me répondit-il avec son air désolé.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à employer le moyen de persuasion ultime. Rien n'arrête le génie en Ryan que l'homme en Ryan.

« Et moi qui voulais te faire la surprise au sujet d'Elena ! » dit-je d'un ton nonchalant.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Elena ? » S'empressa-t-il de demander en me fixant de ses yeux pleins d'espoir.

Elena était ma camarade de classe dont Ryan était tombé amoureux. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il voulait l'aborder mais il hésitait à chaque fois.

« Non ce n'est rien. C'est juste qu'elle m'ait avoué hier qu'elle est amoureuse de toi et qu'elle avait peur que tu ne partages pas ses sentiments. Elle compte t'en parler ce soir à la soirée de Stacy parce que je lui avais dit que tu serais là. Mais bon ce n'est pas grave. Une autre fois peut être... »

Je voyais clairement les roues tourner dans la tête de mon frère qui, à cent pour cent, était en train de reconsidérer mon offre.

« J'ai seulement peur qu'après, elle croira que tu ne voulais pas aller à la fête à cause d'elle et trouvera quelqu'un d'autre. Tu sais très bien que Mark lui tourne autour. Je suis sûre qu'il n'hésitera pas à la harceler ce soir pour sortir avec lui et il se peut même qu'il-… »

« C'est bon, c'est bon, arrête. J'ai compris. Pas la peine de continuer ton monologue j'y vais à cette fichue soirée. Et t'as intérêt qu'Elena soit là ! »

« Youpi ! Alors prépare-toi et débrouille-toi pour avoir la permission des parents. Je vais me faire une beauté. » je sortis vite de sa chambre.

« De rien ! Hey, attend » ah oui j'avais oublié de dire merci. Et puis Zut.

Je me retournais et passais la tête par la porte. Espérant qu'il n'avait pas changé d'avis.

« Oui ? Et puis c'est toi qui devrais me remercier, j'ai joué l'entremetteuse entre toi et ta 'Elena'. »

« Dis-moi ce que je peux mettre. » il était excité maintenant.

« Hum… met ton nouveau jean diesel, avec ta chemise levis que t'as acheté avant le voyage à Paris. »

Face à son air confus je m'engouffrai dans son armoire et en sortis avec la chemise voulue. J'étais bête, il avait plus d'une chemise levis.

« Tiens, celle-là ! »

« okay ! » il était content.

Je partais me préparer pour la soirée. Je n'avais personne à impressionner mais ça n'empêche que je voulais me montrer très belle.

Je m'en voulais d'avoir menti à mon frère à propos d'Elena. Elle ne m'avait rien avoué du tout, bien au contraire, j'avais l'impression d'avoir entendu de quelqu'un qu'elle avait accepté un rendez-vous galant avec un élève de terminale.

Je priais dieu seulement qu'elle ne serait pas à la soirée avec l'autre gars. J'allais régler la situation avec Ryan plus tard. Et s'il me demandait pourquoi je lui avais menti, et bien je dirais qu'il avait besoin d'un coup de pousse et que je l'avais fait pour qu'il lui parle à la fin ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Il ne m'en voudra pas, enfin pas trop. J'étais sa petite sœur chérie.

Après une heure et demie passée à me préparer je sortis enfin de ma chambre et descendis en bas chercher mon frère.

« Alors prête ? » me demanda-t-il de là où il était assit sur le canapé à côté de ma mère.

« Plus prête que jamais » répondis-je et allai planter un bisou sur la joue de maman.

« Amusez-vous bien, et ne rentrez pas trop tard. Garde l'œil sur ta sœur Ryan. Avec cette robe, j'ai peur qu'elle s'en tire avec des ennuis. »

« T'inquiète pas M'man, je la défendrais avec ma vie. »

**Fin du flash back**

Je fus sortie de ma transe par la sonnerie du téléphone fixe qui résonnait dans toute la maison.

* * *

**j'esserai de faire de mon mieux pour publié dés que possible. vous m'aiderez beaucoup si vous me laisseriez des reviews pour me motiver**

**dites moi tous ce que vous pensez. vous aimez ou pas?**

**est ce qu'il y a quelque chose que vous vouderez voir?**

**Bouclette7 xxx**


	8. paela, bal and pervert head

**salut à toutes.**

**je remercie toutes celles qui lisent ma fiction qu'elles laissent de review ou pas. l'ecriture me fait du bien, et à chaque nouveau commentaire, je saute de joie.**

**bref desolée pour le retard et si je ne repond pas aux reviews. je promet de faire de mon mieux. **

_**voila j'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira. et allez jeter un coup d'oeil sur mon profil j y ai mis plusieurs liens concernant la fiction.**_

**merci à phika17, ma correctrice**

**et twilight appartient toujours à SM **

* * *

**Ma vie après lui**

dans le chapitre precedent:

_« Amusez-vous bien, et ne rentrez pas trop tard. Garde l'œil sur ta sœur Ryan. Avec cette robe, j'ai peur qu'elle s'en tire avec des ennuis. »_

_« T'inquiète pas M'man, je la défendrais avec ma vie. »_

_Fin du flash back_

_Je fus sortie de ma transe par la sonnerie du téléphone fixe qui résonnait dans toute la maison._

**Chapitre 8**

C'était maman à l'autre bout du fil. Elle allait rentrer un peu tard et m'avait demandé de faire les courses pour la maison. Ça tombait bien puisque, de toute manière, je n'allais pas à PA ce soir-là (question de ne pas trop provoquer mes parents), et il me fallait une distraction quelconque pour ne plus penser à ce qui s'était passé à Phoenix. En tous cas pas ce soir.

Après avoir pris une douche et séché mes cheveux, je me changeai et pris la route vers le supermarché. Je fus contente de constater qu'il y avait peu de voitures garées sur le parking, ce qui voulait dire peu de clients et donc moins de pensées, et beaucoup moins de temps à attendre mon tour à la caisse.

Un peu plus d'une demi-heure plus tard, j'avais le chariot rempli et le paquet de papier-toilette au-dessus tombait par terre à chaque fois que je tournais le chariot.

Il y avait une élégante dame devant moi à la caisse. Elle semblait perdue et fouillait nerveusement dans son sac.

…_j'ai dû l'oublier en changeant de sac toute à l'heure, j'aurais pourtant juré l'avoir mis dedans…_

Elle avait oublié son portefeuille et n'avait pas de quoi payer ses courses. Je jetai un bref coup d'œil à l'afficheur devant la caissière et vingt-quatre dollars soixante cents y était inscrit.

« Désolée, mais il parait que j'ai oublié mon porte-monnaie à la maison. Vous devriez reprendre ces articles. Je vous prie de m'excuser encore une fois » s'adressa la dame à la caissière.

« D'accord. Pas de problème » répondit la caissière avec un faux sourire.

…_qui va au supermarché sans son porte-monnaie ?! Et en plus qui remettra tous ces trucs à leur place…_

« Écoutez madame. Je pourrais vous dépanner. J'ai une vingtaine de dollars de plus si vous voulez » je me rendis compte que j'avais parlé sans réfléchir au préalable. C'était nouveau ça !

« Oh c'est très gentil de votre part ma fille. J'avais prévu de faire un gâteau ce soir et j'ai besoin de toutes ces choses. » Me répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« De rien. Il m'arrive aussi d'oublier parfois. »

Et ce n'était pas un mensonge. Je me rappelais bien de la fois où j'avais invité Jenna au resto. Au moment où je voulais payer, je m'étais rendue compte que j'avais oublié mon portefeuille avec ma carte de crédit dedans. Jenna n'avait pas le montant total et j'avais dépensé le peu de liquide que j'avais sur les tickets ciné et friandises cet après-midi là. On avait dû nous enfuir pour échapper à la serveuse. Nous avions de la chance que le restau' débordait de clients ce soir-là et personne ne nous avait remarquées. J'avais trop la honte ! Je n'avais jamais reposé le pied dans ce restau' même après avoir payé le montant double de la facture le lendemain.

Je tendis deux billets de dix et cinq dollars à la dame et attendis qu'elle prenne ses courses pour que la caissière se charge des miennes.

« Tu es nouvelle dans la ville ? Il me semble que je ne t'ai jamais vu avant, et comme je travaille dans le bureau de poste, je connais presque tout le monde ici. »

« Oh ! Oui, mes parents et moi, on vient de s'installer ici il y a une semaine. J'habitais à Phœnix avant. »

« L'Arizona ! J'ai une cousine qui habite à Scottsdale. Je l'ai visité une fois ou deux. Ma fille ne supportait pas la chaleur. Mais c'est vrai oui. Une amie à moi m'avait dit qu'une nouvelle famille s'est installée dans la ville. Les Swan, c'est bien ça ?»

« Oui. Je suis Bella Swan. »

« Enchantée Bella. Moi c'est Carmen. Tu vas au lycée, je suppose ? » me demandait la dame.

« Oui, je suis en seconde. »

« Ah, ma fille aussi. Tu la connais sûrement, c'est Tanya. Elle te remboursera demain les vingt-cinq dollars. »

…_elle est tellement gentille. Elle fera une bonne amie à ma petite Tanya. Le fait de fréquenter de bonnes amies calmera peut être son tempérament…_

Je n'aurais jamais deviné que cette femme sympa était la mère de Tanya. Et d'après le peu que j'avais pu voir dans sa tête, elle n'entretenait pas une bonne relation avec sa fille.

« Oh, ce n'est pas la peine, vraiment ce n'est rien. » il ne manquait plus que Tanya me reparle demain.

« Le total est de quatre-vingt-dix dollars soixante-sept centimes. Vous réglez comment ? » Me demanda la caissière.

Je lui tendis un billet de cent dollars, et elle me rendit le reste.

« Bon, j'y vais. Merci encore une fois, Bella » dit Carmen avec un sourire.

« De rien. Au revoir ! »

A la maison, je rangeai les courses et préparai le diner. Je n'arrêtais pas de repenser à ma rencontre avec la mère de Tanya. Elle ne ressemblait pas à sa fille. Et même pas du tout.

Je me repassais les derniers jours en boucle dans ma tête pour essayer de dénicher ce que j'avais pu faire pour rendre Tanya si insistante à avoir ma peau, et je ne trouvais rien. Si on enlevait le fait que j'étais la voisine d'Edward en cours de biologie. Et ce n'était même pas ma faute.

Il y avait un mois, quand mes parents m'avaient annoncé qu'on allait déménager, j'avais accepté sur le champ. Une nouvelle ville signifiait de nouveaux gens et donc je pouvais être celle que je voulais.

Mes anciens amis ne me lâchaient pas après l'accident et m'interdisaient de me refermer sur moi-même. Ils répétaient tous la même chose, que je n'y étais pour rien et que je devais oublier. Ils me traitaient tous comme une petite poupée en porcelaine très fragile.

Bon, tous, à l'exception de la seule Natalia. Elle me haïssait parce qu'à cause de moi, Jason Moore s'était trouvé derrière les barreaux.

Elle avait même osé témoigner à tort en sa faveur au tribunal. Ce qui lui avait value la méprise de tout le monde après que la vérité ait été dévoilée et Moore ait été déclaré coupable.

« Ca sent bon. Bella, c'est toi qui a cuisiné ? » La voix de mon père me sortit de mes songes.

« Ah… euh, oui c'est moi. Rien de sorcier, j'ai fait de la paella. Le temps que maman rentre du bureau, tout sera prêt. »

« Ok. Je serai dans mon bureau. »

Ce n'était jamais comme ça à la maison avant. Déjà à Phoenix, je faisais rarement la cuisine, ni aucune autre corvée d'ailleurs. On avait le personnel pour ça.

Les seules fois où je touchais à une poêle étaient quand je passais le week-end chez Jenna où chez tante Sarah. Elle aimait trop cuisiner et faire de la pâtisserie et elle m'avait appris.

Ryan était mon dégustateur cobaye. Une fois j'avais mal noté une recette de yaourt à boire, au lieu d'un ¼ kilos de sucre, j'avais noté 1 kilo. Le résultat final avait bien la couleur et la mixture d'un yaourt, sauf que ça avait été trop sucré. Ryan ne voulant pas m'offenser avait dû boire deux grands vers pour ensuite passer la nuit aux urgences pour lavage d'estomac.

Durant le diner, maman m'avait appris qu'elle avait embauché Anna et que cette dernière emménagerait chez nous le dimanche. Elle avait aussi publié une annonce pour un jardinier à mi-temps.

Cette nuit là, le sommeil m'avait quittée à une heure du matin, me laissant en compagnie de mes doutes et inquiétudes les plus profondes.

Je ne savais pas si ça arrivait à tout le monde de se fixer des nouvelles résolutions le soir. Quand on était au lit en pleine session de réflexion, on se disait que tout allait s'arranger et on jurait de réaliser notre but à la première seconde du matin. Mais une fois réveillé, on oubliait notre promesse, on la repoussait, ou même parfois, on se traitait d'idiot d'y avoir songé.

C'était bien ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là. Mon esprit vagabondait dans le passé et ses regrets et cherchait un moyen de se soulager de tous ses démons par n'importe quel moyen. J'étais même arrivée à me convaincre que si j'avais développé mon don étrange avant la mort de Ryan, rien de ce qui s'était passé le soir de sa mort ne serait arrivé et il serait encore vivant avec moi.

Donc je n'étais pas à blâmer, et le seul responsable était la force, ou n'importe qui, qui m'avait choisi pour supporter encore plus de fardeau. Parce qu'à ce point là, je m'étais résolue à ce que mon don n'était qu'une punition. Un moyen de me pourrir encore plus la vie.

J'avais pris la décision de sortir de ma coquille et d'essayer d'oublier. De revenir à moi-même et laisser la souffrance et les regrets derrière moi.

Le sommeil avait fini par me retrouver vers cinq heures du matin, et quand mon alarme sonna une heure plus tard. La Bella torturée était de retour. Comme si je pouvais oublier ce que j'avais causé. Comme si mettre mes anciennes fringues me rendrait mon innocence et joie de vivre. J'avais changé. J'avais commis des erreurs et je devais en assumer les conséquences. J'avais un don, et par conséquent des responsabilités.

Au parking du lycée, tout le monde pensait à la même chose, le bal de printemps. Les filles pensaient déjà aux garçons qu'elles allaient inviter et les garçons espéraient être invités par les filles de leur choix. Alice m'avait vu sortir de ma voiture et j'avais vu dans sa tête qu'elle hésitait à venir me parler.

J'agitais ma main en signe de salut, et dés que je fus à côté d'elle et jasper, elle m'attaqua.

« Hey Bella, le thème du bal de printemps est finalement annoncé. Je pourrais enfin aller acheter ma robe. Tu as déjà choisi qui inviter ? »

« Bonjour à toi aussi. Et non. Je n'irai pas au bal. »

« Ah oui, désolée, bonjour. Mais pourquoi n'iras-tu pas au bal ? » Elle me regarda comme si je lui avais annoncé le déclanchement de la troisième guerre mondiale.

« C'est simple pourtant. Je ne connais personne, et je ne veux pas y aller. »

« Mais c'est du grand n'importe quoi. C'est à toi de choisir avec qui y aller. Je suis sûre que beaucoup de garçons aimeraient y aller avec toi. »

…_j'en connais un, qui n'aimerait que ça… _

Elle ne termina pas sa pensée qui m'avait intéressée. Je voulais savoir à qui elle pensait. Mais le plus important était que j'avais réalisé qu'Alice était une bonne amie. Et ça me faisait un mal terrible que je ne puisse pas être une amie pour elle.

Je n'étais pas une "bonne" sœur, alors comment s'attendre à ce que je sois une bonne amie. Je me détestais, alors comment s'attendre à ce que je sois capable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre. La preuve résidait en ma seule meilleure amie, Jenna, je lui avais envoyé des dizaines d'emails, et lui avais laissé plusieurs messages sur son répondeur, mais aucune nouvelle. Elle avait dû se rendre compte que je n'en valais pas la peine.

« Je ne le pense pas Alice. Et d'ailleurs je ne ve- »

« J'ai trouvé ! » me dit-elle en levant la main pour protester.

« Tu n'a pas de robe ? Hein, c'est ça ? Et tu ne sais pas comment en choisir une. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Alice est là pour sauver le jour. Je t'aiderai à trouver la robe parfaite. Je t'aiderai aussi avec ta coiffure, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter… »

Et elle continua son monologue sur les différentes couleurs qui siéraient à ma peau, et les différentes idées de masque. Puisqu'il s'agissait d'un bal masqué.

Moi, je fermais la bouche et marchais à côté d'elle vers les casiers. Je me contentais de l'écouter et, pour dire vrai, le timbre de sa voix me donnait plus envie de dormir qu'autre chose. C'était comme quand je dormais avec la télé allumée. C'était si, si délicieux si je puis dire !

Je fus sortie de mon état de transe par la sonnerie et Alice qui me posait une question.

« Alors c'est ok ? On fait comme ca ? » Sa voix avait un peu de doute.

Sûrement à cause des dernières fois où j'avais refusé tous ses plans. Je ne savais pas de quoi elle parlait et je ne pris pas la peine de regarder dans sa tête et finis par acquiescer.

Elle poussa un cri de joie strident qui nous valut plusieurs regards et s'éloigna vers sa classe. Je finis par déposer mon sac dans le casier et partis vers ma classe d'anglais.

…_la petite nouvelle se croit en mesure de tenir face à moi, je lui montrerai qui est Tanya Denali. Et qu'on ne touche pas ce qui est à moi, sans en laisser sa peau…_

Je ne savais ce que mangeaient ces gens pour être si venimeux le matin. Moi je n'arrivais même pas à m'asseoir sans tituber tellement mes yeux se fermaient tout seul. A vrai dire, le manque de sommeil de la nuit dernière m'avait rattrapé.

Le prof avait désigné quelqu'un de la classe pour lire un passage du livre, sa voix avait eu droit à détruire ma dernière résistance face au sommeil. Je posais ma tête sur la table et fermais les yeux.

« Mlle Swan, veuillez répondre à la question. » j'entendis quelqu'un dire de très loin.

J'étais bien dans mon sommeil et quelqu'un me l'avait gâché. Merde, fais chier !

« Mlle Swan, sachez que je ne permets pas de telles expressions dans ma classe. » j'avais dit ca à haute voix ?

J'entendis quelques rictus de la part des autres élèves mais je n y prêtais aucune attention.

« Heu... désolée Mr Mason. Est-ce que je peux aller aux toilettes ? » Dis-je en me redressant sur ma chaise.

« Allez-y. Je vous adresse un avertissement cette fois-ci. La prochaine fois ce sera détention. »

Je me levais de ma chaise et partis vers les toilettes. Je me passais de l'eau froide sur le visage pour bien me réveiller. En classe, le prof avait donné les consignes pour un nouvel essai. Je n'avais pas eu besoin de demander à quelqu'un puisque tout le monde ne pensait qu'à ça.

Pendant la pause de dix heures, j'étais allée prendre mon livre du cours d'histoire au casier. Newton était passé juste devant moi sans me jeter un seul regard. Bizarre ! Surtout que sa tête fourmillait de haine envers moi.

« Tu te prends pour qui je peux le savoir ?! »

J'entendis quelqu'un me dire. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans ce lycée qui possédait cette voix nasale. Tanya.

« Tu débarques ici et tu te la joues mystérieuse. Tu accapares l'attention des Cullen et des profs. Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose. Ils te prennent par pitié parce que tu fais tout pour qu'on ait pitié de toi. » dit elle en renforçant ses paroles par des gestes de ses mains essayant d'être effrayante.

Je la regardais passive attendant à ce qu'elle accouche tout ce qui lui passe par la tête. Je voulais savoir jusqu' où son idiotie allait la mener.

« Ah, la pauvre nouvelle a l'air triste, elle s'assit toute seule !! Mais ton air mesquin n'a pas d'effet sur moi. Dans ce lycée, je suis la reine. C'est moi qui dis aux autres avec qui être ami ou ennemi. Et surtout, on n'approche pas ce qui est à moi, la règle que tu n'as pas comprise. Tu commences par mes amis, et mon petit-ami et maintenant ma mère. Elle m'a raconté qu'elle t'avait rencontrée hier au supermarché. Si tu crois que tu peux la tourner contre moi en jouant la gentille petite fille, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil, ma chère.»

A ce point, tous les élèves qui passaient à côté s'étaient arrêtés pour voir le spectacle. Presque tout le monde s'attendait à me voir pleurer. Moi j'avais envie de rire, mais à haute voix. C'était tellement cliché. Tellement film pour adolescents où la méchante blonde (sans vouloir offenser qui que ce soit) s'en prenait au plus faible. Sauf que là, j'étais loin d'être faible.

Je me détestais moi-même, et je trouvais logique que d'autres me détestent, mais que ça soit au moins avec raison. Je comprendrais si ma mère m'avouait qu'elle m'en voulait, ou si un des amis de Ryan me faisait passer un sale quart d'heure. Ou si un des membres du gang de Seattle apparaissait pour me faire payer de les avoir balancés.

Mais qu'une greluche s'en prenne à moi pour une raison bidon telle que parler à un garçon, me mettait en rogne.

« Tu sais ? Hier quand tu as fait ton numéro pathétique au parking en essayant de m'humilier, j'ai pensé que tu étais méchante. Et c'est vrai, tu l'es. Mais tu es une méchante débile sans cervelle. Tu es pathétique Tonia, ou n'importe. Je t'ignore et tu t'efforces à attirer mon attention on dirait une obsédée. »

Plusieurs rictus se firent entendre dans le hall bondé d'élèves assoiffés de ragots et potins. Ceux qui voulaient me voir pleurer avaient été déçus.

« Comment oses-tu ? »

« tst, tst. Maintenant écoute-moi bien. ... soucis, alors, tu vas gentiment me foutre la paix. Et, avec qui je parle ou sympathise n'est pas tes affaires. Mêle-toi de tes oignons. Ok. Et passe le salut à Carmen. » je lui tournais le dos et commençais à marcher.

Mais avant de faire trois pas, je sentis une main attraper mon bras et des ongles s'enfoncer dans ma peau. Je laissais échapper un cri de surprise plus que de douleur et fis volte face pour tomber nez-à-nez avec la greluche et son sourire narquois. Je n'avais pas vu ça arriver. Je la croyais un peu plus intelligente pour me foutre ma paix, mais j'avais tort.

D'un geste rapide, je débarrassais mon bras de son poing et attrapai son poignet et le frappai contre le casier le plus proche. Un son d'os brisé claqua et elle cria de douleur en attrapant sa main blessée avec l'autre.

« Maintenant je suppose que tu vas me laisser tranquille ?! » elle acquiesça en écarquillant les yeux.

« Bien. Pour ton information. J'ai deux ceintures noires avec plusieurs dans, en karaté et taekwondo, et je fais du kick-boxing. La prochaine fois, je dégonflerai tes deux faux nichons. Maintenant va à l'infirmerie pour mettre des glaçons sur ta main avant qu'elle gonfle. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal, je suis désolée, c'est toi qui m'y a obligé. »

Je partis vers ma classe au plus vite avant que la sonnerie de la fin de pause ne retentisse. Les élèves s'écartaient de mon chemin, et chuchotaient parmi-eux.

… _à la vache, c'est la première fois que Tanya chiale à cause d'une fille, et n'ont pas d'un garçon qui la plaque…_

… _elle s'appelle comment la nouvelle ? Ah oui, Isabella Swan. Je verrai si je peux devenir son amie. Elle est cool…_

… _une nana qui donne des coups de poing au lieu de tirer les cheveux ? C'est trop cool …_

… _Tanya l'a bien cherché, il était temps que quelqu'un la mette à sa place…_

… _si seulement elle change de style et s'occupe un peu plus de son apparence, je me la ferai volontiers. Une meuf à fort caractère, j'adore ! Tiens je pourrai peut être lui acheter de nouvelles fringues, les meufs adorent ca. Je verrai ça plu tard..._

Beurk ! Il ne me manquait plus que ça. Si Tanya me tapait sur les nerfs avant, je la détestais à présent. Elle avait attiré l'attention sur moi.

… _je me demande pourquoi la bagarre d'ailleurs ?!! Se pourrait-il que Jessica ait raison ?! À cause d'Edward Cullen ?!! Le veinard !..._

… _je commence à aimer Bella. Je la croyais faible mais elle m'a prouvé le contraire. Je comprends mieux Alice maintenant…_

Je tournais mon regard pour voir qui avait pensé ça, et tombait droit sur deux yeux bleus. Rosalie Hale. Elle me faisait un sourire à quoi je répondis, et entrai en classe.

Le prof d'histoire n'était pas encore arrivé et il y avait déjà quelques élèves à leur place. Je pris la mienne en priant que d'ici à l'heure du déjeuner, l'incident serait oublié. J'avais la chance d'échapper à l'expulsion ou la détention si un prof était dans les parages.

D'ailleurs je trouvais étrange le fait qu'il n'y ait aucun surveillant qui circulait dans les couloirs dans ce lycée. A phœnix, il y avait au moins trois surveillants qui arpentaient les couloirs et collaient des détentions à tout élève non discipliné, à savoir en retard ou en bagarre.

Alice arriva quelques instants plus tard et s'assit à côté de moi comme d'habitude. Elle sautillait sur sa chaise comme une gamine.

« Est-ce vrai ce que j'ai entendu ? Tu as foutu une raclée à Tanya ?! »

« Ce n'était pas comme ça. »

À ce moment le prof arriva et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il commença sa lecture et Alice me passa une note.

**Explique - A **

**Ce n'était pas comme ça. J'ai eu une mauvaise nuit de sommeil, et elle m'a tapé sur les nerfs. Je voulais partir et elle m'a attrapé le bras et enfoncé ses ongles dans ma peau. Je ne voulais pas lui faire mal - B**

**Mais je ne te juge pas ! Je trouve ça bien que tu t'es défendue. Je suis triste, je n'étais pas là pour voir son visage – A**

Je lui faisais un petit sourire. J'aimais bien Alice, elle était honnête et loyale. J'avais vu dans sa tête que Tanya avait fait souffrir Edward par le passé. Et quand il s'était remis de son influence, elle voulait le piéger à nouveau.

Je n'arrivais pas à en tirer davantage puisqu'elle arrêta de penser au passé et au lieu de quoi elle pensait au bal et à sa robe de rêve. Elle ne faisait pas du tout attention au cours, jasper était son tuteur et il maitrisait bien le cours d'histoire.

La porte s'ouvrit et Mme Cope entrait en classe et se dirigeait vers le bureau de prof. Tout le monde en classe se demandait ce qui pouvait bien s'être passé pour que la secrétaire vienne déranger le cours.

Le prof tourna sa tête vers moi et je savais ce qu'il allait me demander avant même d'ouvrir sa bouche.

« Mlle Swan, vous êtes convoquée au bureau du proviseur. »

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers moi et commença à chuchoter entre eux.

… _ah oui c'est vrai ! Tanya est la petite protégée du proviseur, Swan est dans de sales draps… _

… _je parie que maintenant, Swan va pleurer quand elle sera expulsée du lycée…_

… _Tanya n'est qu'une garce…_

« Ne t'en fait pas Bella, nie tout et reste calme. Et si tu peux, déverse quelques larmes. » me dit Alice tout bas.

« Je n'ai pas peur. Je me débrouillerai. »

Si mon étrange don ne m'aiderait pas en temps de crise, je n'aurai plus besoin de lui. Je me levais de ma chaise et sortis de la classe sous les yeux compatissants ou moqueurs des autres élèves.

Mme cope me laissa devant le bureau du proviseur et partit vers le sien. Je toquais à la porte et entendis un léger mais sévère « entrez » venant de l'intérieur.

J'ouvris la porte sur un bureau de plus normal dans les établissements scolaires publics. Un grand monsieur dans la quarantaine que je savais être le proviseur était adossé sur sa chaise derrière le bureau en bois. Il leva les yeux vers moi et me dévisagea de haut en bas avec un regard scrutateur que je n'aimais pas du tout. Et j'aimais encore moins ses pensées salaces.

… _cette gourde a osé s'en prendre à ma petite Tanya. Elle lui a cassé la main, la même main qui me fait tellement du bien…_

Beurk ! Alors c'était ça la raison, pourquoi Tanya faisait comme bon lui plaisait dans ce lycée ?! Elle faisait des fellations au proviseur pervers. Urgh !! Dégoutant.

Elle n'était pas la seule, il pensait à plusieurs filles avant elle qui lui procuraient du plaisir en contre partie de plusieurs avantages, tels que des bons rapports sur l'assiduité pour les demandes de bourses, et l'exonération de détentions…

Et maintenant Tanya lui avait demandé de m'expulser sous motif de l'avoir attaquée et cassée sa main sans raison. D'ailleurs la greluche était encore assise sur la chaise devant le bureau et me lançait un regard satisfait.

« Bon Mlle Denali, veuillez attendre dehors que j'aie une conversation avec votre camarade. » parla enfin le pervers.

Tanya se releva de sa chaise non sans avoir feint quelques larmes et des cris de douleur en tenant sa main. Sa main que je savais seulement endolorie.

… _on verra bien maintenant ce que cette moins que rien dira ou fera quand elle sera expulsée…_

« Alors Mlle Swan, asseyez-vous. »

Il me fit un signe pour m'asseoir et prit un air sérieux. Il avait déjà pris une décision concernant ma 'punition', mais voulait jouer son rôle et me faire la lecture avant.

« Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi je vous ai convoqué à mon bureau ? »

« Pas vraiment non. » allez, la garce allait voir qu'on ne me plie pas le bras !

« Votre camarade, Tanya denali est venue me rapporter que vous l'avez attaqué et cassé la main sans aucune raison et elle a des témoins pour le prouver. Sachez Mlle Swan que je ne tolère pas la violence dans mon établissement. »

Il ne me laissa pas le temps d'en placer une et enchaina:

« J'ai lu votre dossier scolaire de votre ancien établissement et je n'ai trouvé que de très bons rapports sur votre conduite et assiduité. Maintenant je sais que plusieurs adolescents prennent mal le déménagement, mais ça ne leur donne pas pour autant le droit d'être violent dans l'école. Les problèmes de famille restent en famille. Est-ce clair ? »

Il voulait m'intimider et m'inculper. En fait, sa question 'est-ce clair' reportait seulement sur la partie de problème de déménagement, mais si je répondais par l'affirmatif, il allait considérer ma réponse comme une affirmation à toute sa tirade.

Donc je répondais:

« Non, ce n'est pas clair monsieur. » Je ne voulais pas perdre du temps, alors j'allais changer la cape et planter le doute dans son esprit.

« En fait, ce lycée était un critère de choix pour notre déménagement à Forks, mes parents et moi. Tous les deux travaillent à Port-Angeles. Mais le témoignage de quelques amies à moi, nous avait poussé à habiter à Forks. Peut-être vous souvenez-vous de mes amies ? Karen Weber et Rachelle Black. »

Je le vis déglutir et les couleurs quitter son visage. Bien !

« Elles m'ont affirmé que le lycée de Forks est beaucoup mieux que celui de Port-Angeles. Elles m'ont fait les louanges sur l'amabilité de tout le monde ici et le staff administratif, surtout vous monsieur. Elles m'ont dit que vous étiez juste, et vous ne preniez pas de décision sans avoir écouté toutes les parties. »

Je relevais la manche de mon sweater et lui montrais les griffures que m'avait laissées la garce.

« C'est Tanya qui m'a griffé le bras. Je n'ai rien dit parce je ne connais personne de ceux qui étaient dans le couloir pour leur demander de témoigner. Je suis nouvelle ici. Et ce n'est pas moi qui lui aie cassé la main si elle est vraiment cassée s'entend. Après qu'elle m'ait attrapé le bras, je me suis juste débâtue de son emprise et partie à ma classe. Mais c'est vrai que je l'ai entendu frapper le casier par colère. »

« Et pourquoi Mlle denali ferait une chose pareille ? Pourquoi elle mentirait ? »

… _qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire maintenant ? Je m'en fiche de Tanya, le problème serait si Weber ou Black ont raconté quoi que soit à Swan ou à quelqu'un d'autre. Je risque de perdre mon job si c'est le cas…_

« Elle me reproche d'avoir des amis en disant qu'elle est la reine du lycée. Pathétique, je le sais. Elle m'avait dit que personne ne peut lui faire quoi que ce soit ici. À penser qu'elle a corrompu le staff et que personne ne peut lui donner des détentions. »

… _merde, si elle se comporte comme ça cette garce de Tanya, elle va me créer des problèmes. Je n'ai pas la tête à régler ses affaires pathétiques. Je lui colle une détention pour éviter les soupçons…_

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en signe de nervosité.

« D'accord Mlle Swan. Les griffures sont preuve que Denali n'est pas aussi innocente qu'elle m'a fait croire. Veuillez lui demander d'entrer. »

Je me levais de la chaise et allais ouvrir la porte. La garce était adossée contre le mur en train d'écrire un texto. Je lui fis signe d'entrer et elle me suivit au bureau en souriant.

« Alors Tanya, Isabella m'a montré les griffures que tu lui as laissé sur le bras, et elle m'a aussi bien dit que tu l'avais menacée, en disant que tu était la reine du lycée et que personne ne pouvait t'empêcher de faire ce que tu veux. Et je dis que, moi, je peux t'empêcher. Dorénavant tu as une heure de détention à faire chaque jour après l'école pendant une semaine avec Mme louis, commençant aujourd'hui. Allez à vos classes toutes les deux maintenant. »

Tanya fulminait, elle voulait lui balancer les insultes à la figure mais avait quand même la décence de les retenir.

« Mais, ce n'est pas-.. »

Il lui coupa la parole avant qu'elle ne dise une bêtise comme le priver de ses services. Il pensait à la fois où ils ont même fait du sexe. C'était affreux. Quel pervers ! C'était vrai que Tanya était consentante mais elle restait néanmoins mineure et, lui, il abusait de son pouvoir pour satisfaire ses besoins.

« C'est bon, Mlle denali. Allez à votre classe, je ferais signe à Mme louis pour la détention. Et vous aussi Mlle Swan, allez à votre classe. »

Je sortis du bureau mais fis signe d'attendre la garce, alors que je voulais juste savoir si le pervers allait s'excuser de la détention qu'il lui avait collé.

Quand je fermais la porte du bureau derrière nous, je me tournai pour voir la réaction de Tanya. Elle fulminait, elle était tout rouge de colère et d'humiliation. Et je voyais les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Elle ne dit pas un mot et marchait à côté de moi.

… _comment ? Mais qu'est-ce que cette garce a pu faire pour le remonter contre moi ?..._

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Mr Royce ? Ou bien qu'est-ce que lui t'a dit ? » Dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

… _est-ce possible qu'il me plaque pour elle ? Mais qu'est-ce que les mecs lui trouvent ?..._

Elle croyait que j'étais la nouvelle protégée du proviseur ? C'était le bouquet !

« Je lui ai raconté ce qui s'est passé. Il te l'a dit bien non ? »

« Mais il ne m'a jamais contrariée. Il croyait tout ce que je lui disais, et ne m'a jamais donnée de détention avant. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi il te préférait aux autres ? »

« Parce que je ne fais rien. Ce sont les autres qui créent des problèmes ! »

« Non, je ne le pense pas. C'est parce qu'il peut retirer ton string et pas celui des autres. C'est ça, hein ? Tu couches avec le proviseur ? »

« Mais, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Comment tu sais ? » Elle Balbutia.

… _oh non ! Elle sait, je suis fichue ! Elle doit tenir sa langue…_

« Alors c'est vrai. Parle à quelqu'un. Lui, il s'en fiche pas mal de toi. Tu as vu comment il t'a traitée. Le plus important pour lui c'est son job ce sale pédophile pervers. »

« Ah oui ! Et ruiner ma réputation et ma chance d'aller dans une bonne fac. Sans les notes trafiquées qu'il m'a promise de mettre dans mon dossier, je n'aurai pas de bourse et sans bourse je ne pourrais pas continuer mes études. »

Je la regardais choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'avouer sans s'en rendre compte. Je la croyais bête, mais je devais avouer que sur ce point-là elle m'étonnait. Elle comptait aller en fac ?! Je la prenais pour une poupée siliconée sans cervelle.

« Et tu crois que c'est juste vis-à-vis des autres élèves ? Trafiquer tes notes pour avoir la bourse d'un autre étudiant. Tu pourrais peut-être focaliser ton énergie sur tes révisions et tes cours au lieu de faire la pimbêche. »

« Ce ne sont pas tes oignons. Garde ta langue pour toi sinon je jure que je ferais l'impossible pour te faire payer. Et ce ne sont pas tes deux ceintures noires qui me feront peur. »

Sur ce elle partit en courant et moi j'allais à ma classe.

* * *

**svp laissez des reviews. plus une fiction a de reviews plus les nouveau lecteurs s y interessent. **

**ah oui! et allez voir mes favoris, je vous promet, vous ne le regretterez pas.**


	9. edward belly dancing ?

**je ferais court cette fois çi et vous laisse vite decouvrir ce chapitre que j'ai trouvé specialement amusant à ecrire.**

**remarque: je prefere mettre les titres des chapitres en anglais parce que ca m'inspire plus.**

**merci pour toutes celles qui m'encouragent et qui sont fideles à ma fiction.**

**merci à phika17 ma correctrice**

**disclaimer: twilight appartient à SM, je ne fais que jouer avec.**

**

* * *

**

**MA VIE APRES LUI**

**Chapitre 9 ****: **

… _elle n'a pas l'air en colère ?!! Pourtant elle devrait si elle a eu détention ou a été suspendu provisoirement…_

… _ça y est la revoilà, ça me tarde de demander à Tanya ce qui s'est passé au bureau du proviseur…_

… _putain, ce cours est à chier…_

… _ça va, elle n'est pas en larme. C'est déjà ça…_

Dés que je franchis le pas de la porte du cours d'histoire, les pensées des autres élèves m'assaillirent comme s'ils n'attendaient que mon retour pour échapper à la lecture du prof.

Alice ne tenait pas à sa place et un bout de papier m'attendait sur ma table.

**Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? raconte tout -A**

**Tanya est partie se plaindre contre moi en racontant la moitié de l'histoire. Alors moi j'ai raconté l'autre moitié, et en fin de compte elle a eu une semaine de détention avec une certaine Mme louis -B**

« quoi ? » me demanda Alice en haute voix.

Le prof se tut et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers nous avec des regards interrogateurs.

« Mlle Cullen, puis-je me permettre de vous demander ce qui a bien pu vous surprendre au point d'interrompre ma lecture ? » demanda le prof.

« Tanya a eu une semaine de détention. » répondit Alice.

A cette révélation, tous les regards se braquèrent sur moi comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils me voyaient, et les chuchotements et murmures se furent plus nombreux.

… _à la vache, c'est une première…_

… _en fin de compte, Swan n'est pas aussi naïve qu'on le croyait…_

… _le déjeuner va être mortel, j'ai hâte de voir la tête de Denali…_

Heureusement pour moi la sonnerie de fin du cours sonna, et je rangeais mes affaires à la quatrième vitesse. Par contre, le lutin qui me servait de voisine de table me rattrapa à la porte de la classe.

« Allez accouche. Je veux tout savoir. Depuis que t'es partie au bureau de proviseur. »

« Il n y a rien à raconter, j'ai fait comme tu m'as dit et j'ai nié avoir une relation avec la main blessée de Tanya. »

« C'est tout ? Mr Royce t'as crue et a collé des heures de colle à Tanya ? »

Je n'en revenais pas encore de ce que j'avais découvert sur le gros pervers qui nous servait de proviseur, et je n'avais pas encore réfléchi si je devais dire ce que je savais. Après tout Tanya m'avait avouée elle-même qu'elle se tapait le gros pervers en contre partie d'un bon dossier de demande d'inscription en université.

Je décidais alors de me taire en attendant que je mette la situation au clair dans mon esprit.

« Ouais. Il faut croire que c'est mon jour de chance. »

Tout en marchant dans le couloir, J'avais l'impression d'être observée et suivie dans chacun de mes mouvements. C'était là que j'avais vu que les élèves me regardaient tous et écoutaient ma conversation avec Alice.

« Wow ! L'heure de déjeuner promet d'être inoubliable. J'ai hâte d'y être. Et en parlant de ça ! Je t'invite à t'asseoir à notre table pour le déjeuner. »

« Euh, Alice. Je ne pense que ça soit une bonne idée. »

« Pourquoi tu penses ça ? Je suis sûre qu'Emmett meurt d'envie de te cuisiner à propos de cette histoire. »

Les élèves autour de nous s'étaient dispersés et il ne restait que nous deux dans le couloir. On allait être en retard pour le prochain cours. Mais tant pis, Alice avait besoin de savoir que je n'allais pas être une bonne amie pour elle.

« Alice, si je m'assis seule à la cafeteria ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai personne avec qui m'asseoir, mais parce que c'est mon choix. Je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie, et je ne suis pas une bonne amie. Surtout pas pour toi... »

« Tu ne veux pas être mon amie ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ecoute, il y a beaucoup de choses que t'ignore à propos de moi… je. Bref, je ne ferai pas une bonne amie pour toi, tu comprends ? »

« Je ne comprends rien du tout. Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas ce qui te tracasse Bella ? »

« Parce que je ne peux pas. » lui répondis-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Pardon ? »

… _avais-je posé la question à haute voix ? C'est bizarre, vraiment bizarre..._

Oh non ! J'avais répondu à ses pensées plutôt qu'à ses paroles.

« Euh… il faut que j'y aille. Toi aussi d'ailleurs, on est déjà en retard. »

Sur ce je tournais les talons et courais vers mon prochain cours.

Midi à la cafeteria, tout le monde avait oublié le bal et analysait le pourquoi du comment de la détention de Denali. Cette histoire avait choqué la majorité des élèves quelque soit leur niveau.

Comme d'habitude, je pris mon déjeuner et m'installai à ma table habituelle au fond de la grande salle. Ce midi, plus que d'habitude, je remerciais dieu de me donner la possibilité de contrôler mon don et ne pas écouter les pensées des autres quand je le voulais.

Les écouteurs dans les oreilles et la chaise tournée vers la fenêtre, je laissais derrière moi le monde chaotique qu'était le bahut et me laissais emporter par les rythmes des chansons d'Alabama3.

Un voyage qui fut coupé court quand je sentis une main frêle se poser sur mon épaule. Alice me souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle n'allait pas me laisser et je ne savais pas si je devais m'énerver ou la remercier.

Avant que je puisse dire un mot elle leva sa main comme pour me faire taire.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris le message. Tu veux que les gens te laissent tranquille. Ok. » Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Cependant elle fit le contraire et s'assit sur la chaise à coté de moi. Ce geste a eu le don de me faire craquer et rire à haute voix. Mon rire sonnait étrange à mon oreille. Cela faisait presque deux mois que je n'avais pas ri.

« T'es irréparable, tu le sais ca ? »Dis-je tout en essayant de regagner mon calme.

« Oui, je suis Alice la malice. » dit-elle en souriant.

Son sourire se fana quand elle reporta son regard vers mon avant-bras, la manche de mon pull s'était relevée laissant apparaître les cicatrices encore rouge faites par les ongles de cette pouffiasse de Tanya.

« Oh ce n'est rien, Denali m'a marquée ce matin. C'est en grande partie grâce à ces cicatrices qu'elle a eu une semaine de colle. »

« Je n'en reviens pas qu'elle ait pu faire ça. Tu dois aller te faire vacciner, cette garce aurait pu te transmettre la rage. »

Elle tourna son regard et le posa sur celui de la greluche qui, aujourd'hui, était assise avec ses alliées de crime, Lauren et Jessica. Si le regard pouvait tuer, tanya aurait été morte à cette heure-là.

D'ailleurs elle regardait entre Alice et moi tout en chuchotant à ses copines. Elle se leva de sa chaise et marcha droit vers notre table. Elle avait des envies de meurtre c'était sûr.

Je me concentrais sur ses pensées et, là, je fus surprise.

… _je n'en reviens pas qu'elle ait ouvert sa gueule. C'est sûr qu'elle ait tout raconté à cette naine…_

« Je t'avais prévenue que tu allais me le payer si tu ouvrais ta gueule ! » dit-elle quand elle fut en face de moi.

« Tanya-... »

Je voulais la mettre en garde qu'elle allait se faire avoir en beauté si elle ne dégageait pas. Mais je fus coupée court.

« Et alors ? Oui, elle m'a racontée ce que t'as fait et je trouve qu'une semaine de colle n'est rien, vu ce que t'as fait ! » S'énerva Alice.

Elle était complètement à l'ouest vis-à-vis des sous-entendus de Tanya, mais tant mieux, j'avais un pressentiment que le problème du proviseur pervers allait se résoudre bientôt sans que j'y ajoute mon grain de sel.

« Toi, je ne t'ai pas sonnée. Alors ta gueule ! » S'emporta Tanya face à la défense d'Alice. Elle se tourna vers moi et pointa son doigt.

« Tanya… » Essayai-je une nouvelle fois de parler avant que je fus coupée encore.

« Que je couche avec le proviseur n'est pas tes affaires, je te l'ai bien dit. Fais bien attention à toi, qui sait ce qui peut arriver ! » S'écria la cruche.

Sur le coup de la colère, Tanya ne se rendit pas compte que tout le monde, dans la cafétéria, s'est arrêté de manger ou de parler pour nous regarder et écouter notre conversation, du coup sa révélation eut le don de déclencher une vague de hoquets de surprise suivie d'une nouvelle vague de chuchotements et murmures.

Edward qui était sur le chemin de notre table, pour venir porter secours à sa sœur, s'était arrêté sur le coup de la surprise lui aussi. C'était drôle de voir Tanya foutre en l'air son secret pour une question de vengeance débile. Et j'étais sûre qu'elle allait me considérer responsable de tout.

« Tanya, je voulais te dire que je n'avais rien dit. Alice parlait des cicatrices sur mon bras rien de plus. » Avouais-je désolée.

C'était vrai que je trouvais le comportement du proviseur et Tanya révoltant, mais je ne souhaitais pas que ce soit dévoilé de la sorte. Cette dernière jetait des regards autour d'elle pour voir que tout le monde chuchotait ou rigolait à ses dépens. Son visage pâlit et elle courut vers la sortie sous les regards dégoutés de certains ou amusés des autres.

« Et ben, je m'attendais à tout mais pas à ça ! Tanya avec Mr Royce ?! Beurk ! » dit Alice après avoir bu une gorgé de sa limonade.

Edward nous rejoignit à cet instant et s'assit à côté de sa sœur.

« C'est dégoutant. Dire que je lui faisais la bise ou parfois prenais sa main. Il faut que je me lave avec l'eau de javel maintenant. Comment tu as appris pour eux ? » Me demanda Edward.

« J'avais mes soupçons après ce matin et Tanya me l'a avoué quand je lui ai posé la question. »

« Au fait, tiens ! Les réparations pour la Volvo ne couteront que trois cents dollars. » il me fila un billet de deux cents dollars.

« Combien de temps ta voiture va rester au garage ? » lui demandais-je.

« Une semaine, Sam a donné congé à un de ses apprentis et ça prendra alors plus de temps. »

« Je suis désolée. Moi je n'en ai pas encore parlé à mes parents pour ma voiture. Je suppose que je vais la laisser comme elle est. »

Nous nous levâmes pour partir à notre prochain cours, biologie, et Alice partit rejoindre Jasper.

« Alors, comme ça, j'apprends que tu sais donner des coups de poing ! » dit Edward quand nous fumes assis à nos places dans le labo.

« C'est pas nouveau ! »Rétorquais-je.

« Ouais, Newton a pris un avant goût aussi. » rigola-t-il.

Le prof entra en classe et un silence s'installa entre nous. Avec Alice, j'arrivais toujours à me faire raison et penser à mes résolutions, mais à chaque fois que c'était Edward en face de moi, j'oubliais carrément tout.

« Aujourd'hui vous allez travailler par deux sur cette expérience et l'équipe qui aura terminé en premier aura droit à un point de plus dans la note du prochain examen. » expliqua le prof.

L'expérience consistait à étudier les caractéristiques de la chlorophylle, ou plus exactement montrer à quoi ressemblerait une feuille d'arbre verte sans sa chlorophylle. Les feuilles vertes n'étaient pas ce qui manquaient à Forks.

« En attendant, raconte-moi un peu ta vie à Phœnix. Où est-ce que t'as appris à te battre ? » Me demanda Edward en attendant que l'eau réchauffe.

Sa question me prit par surprise et j'hésitais à lui répondre.

« Si tu ne veux pas en parler… » S'excusa-t-il.

« Non, non, c'est bon. Je fais du karaté depuis que j'ai sept ans, et du kick-boxing depuis l'âge de treize ans. J'ai arrêté depuis la mort de Ryan, mais je m'entraine chaque soir chez moi pour garder la forme. »

« Rappel-moi de ne jamais te mettre en rogne ! » rigola-t-il. J'acquiesçais simplement.

« Moi j'ai fait de la boxe pendant un an quand j'avais quinze ans. Le club dans lequel je m'entrainais a fermé après la mort du propriétaire. » Continua-t-il.

On finit l'expérience deuxième après Angela et son partenaire. Ça ne nous avait pas dérangé, à Edward et moi, puisque nous avions déjà des bonnes notes.

On passa le reste de l'heure à faire des petites conversations sur plein de choses. J'appris, par exemple, qu'il n'avait jamais quitté les Etats-Unis mais qu'il avait visité plusieurs Etats, qu'il s'était cassé la jambe une fois dans un accident de moto, et qu'il aimait dessiner. Il m'avait promis de me montrer son travail un de ces jours. Ah ! Et que son passe-temps favori était de mettre Alice en rogne.

« On ne sèche pas le cours de sport cette fois ? » se moqua-t-il quand on fut dans le gymnase.

« Nah, je veux marquer des paniers aujourd'hui ! »

« Je doute qu'avec ta taille t'arrive à sauter aussi haut. » dit-il taquin.

« Ne me provoque pas Cullen. »

« Ah oui. Tu feras quoi sinon ? »

« Je parie que même avec ma petite taille, comme tu dis, j'arriverai à te botter les fesses. »

« Game on. Fais de ton mieux, je serai dans l'équipe adverse à la tienne. Si je gagne, tu accepteras mon invitation à diner le week-end prochain. »

Je sentis ma mâchoire tomber à terre tellement ses paroles me prirent au dépourvu. Voilà ce que je gagnais quand je ne faisais pas attention et que je n'écoutais pas ses pensées. Il arrivait toujours à me surprendre.

Ma réaction le surprit car il commença à s'excuser et à se traiter d'idiot et à dire que s'était mal placé. Moi je ne savais pas quoi en penser, une partie de moi mourrait d'envie de le connaître plus et ce diner serait une bonne excuse. Mais, une autre partie plus imposante, me traitait d'idiote d'avoir laissé tomber mes barrières.

Je n'étais pas prête à avoir une relation avec quelqu'un et je ne le serais probablement jamais. Je ne méritais pas l'attention de quelqu'un et surtout pas d'Edward. Il était tout ce qu'une fille pourrait rêver, et je n'étais pas une exception. Mais je doutais qu'il me trouverait à son goût s'il connaissait mes torts.

Si je l'avais rencontré trois mois auparavant, je n'aurais jamais hésité à le laisser gagner le match pour diner avec lui. Mais je me disais que s'il m'avait connue trois mois auparavant, il ne m'aurait pas adressée la parole tellement j'étais une garce superficielle.

Le destin était cruel, quand enfin je trouvais quelqu'un que je pourrais peut-être aimer. Mon âme était torturée et avait juré de ne jamais goûter à l'amour.

« …Bella, tu m'écoutes ? Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Je trouverai un autre gage.» Il s'excusa encore une fois.

« Euh, non, ça ne fait rien. Tu m'as surprise, c'est tout. Si je gagne tu feras la dance du ventre sur le parking en chantant à haute voix 'je m'appelle Eddie, j'en ai marre d'être abruti. Bella a gagné et moi je suis humilié' ! »

Un éclat de rire nous parvint derrière nous. Quand je me tournais, Emmett était plié en deux et pointait le doigt vers Edward qui, lui, avait les yeux écarquillés.

« C'est… trop… drôle, s'il… te… plait… Bella… gagne… le… match. J'aimerais bien voir Edward en mode Shakira » bafouilla-t-il entre ses rires et en essayant de se ressaisir.

« Swan, Cullen, allez vous changer. » nous gronda le coach.

Je dis au-revoir à Emmett qui expliquait ce qui s'était passé à Alice, et partis en courant vers les vestiaires.

A vrai dire, j'avais plein d'autres idées de gages que j'aurais pu proposer, telles 'si je gagne tu seras mon esclave à tout faire pendant une semaine, ou bien tu te mettras à poil devant moi, ou même tu porteras mes cahiers pour moi…'. Mais j'étais mieux placée pour savoir que ça ne m'aurait pas aidée à mettre de la distance entre nous.

Edward était déjà sur le terrain en train de s'échauffer quand je sortis des vestiaires. Il était prêt à tout pour éviter l'humiliation publique. Et, moi, j'étais prête à tout pour éviter de devenir plus proche de lui.

J'étais en équipe avec Alice, Newton, Lauren et Tchad. Edward faisait équipe avec Tyler, Jessica, Angela et un autre garçon.

J'ouvrais bien mon esprit pour écouter toutes les pensées autours de moi. Le coach donna un coup de sifflet du début du match et Edward sauta plus haut et fut le premier à frapper le ballon vers Tyler. Celui-ci dribla jusqu'à notre panier mais je l'interceptai avant qu'il tire le ballon et driblai à mon tour et puis passai le ballon à Newton qui marqua un panier à trois points.

« Pas mal comme début » me dit Edward.

Jessica remit le ballon en jeu en le lançant à Tyler, celui-ci dribla et le passa à Angela mais je fus plus rapide puisque je savais d'avance à qui Tyler allait lancer et j'interceptais le ballon et driblais en courant vers le panier adverse et marquai un panier à deux points.

… _wow ! Bella veut vraiment voir Edward danser l'orientale au parking… (Alice)_

« C'est quand que tu te commences à jouer Cullen ? Ah oui ! Il faudrait d'abord que tu touches le ballon. » lui dis-je en en courant vers notre zone de défense.

Angela lança le ballon à l'autre garçon, Eric était son prénom. Il dribla et évita l'interception d'Alice. Il passa le ballon à Edward que je savais comptait marquer un panier à trois point, je voulais le bloquer mais il était beaucoup plus grand et essayait de passer par ma droite, j'essayais de lui bloquer le passage.

« Tu te débrouilles pas mal, tu sais que tu es jolie quand t'es sérieuse ? » murmura-t-il.

Ces mots eurent l'effet de me paralyser pour quelques secondes dont il profita pour dribler à ma gauche et marquer le panier.

« Tricheur ! Tu n'es qu'un tricheur. Ce n'était pas fairplay ! » Accusais-je.

Petit coquin arrogant, s'il savait combien ses mots avaient de l'effet sur moi.

« Allez Swan, sois pas mauvaise perdante ! »

C'était bon, il avait déclaré la guerre. Je m'approchais d'Alice et Lauren. Cette dernière semblait calme après le fiasco Tanya. Elle lui en voulait de ne pas lui avoir raconté ses aventures avec le proviseur.

« Écoutez les filles, si on veut gagner faut se secouer. Toi, Lauren fait en sorte que Tyler perd ses moyens face à toi et Alice occupe toi d'Eric. »

« Pourquoi Tyler ? Pourquoi pas Edward ? Maintenant que Tanya a fiché le camp, j'aurais peut-être ma chance avec lui. » dit Lauren.

« Comme tu veux, mais si j'ai dit Tyler c'est parce que je sais qu'il en pince pour toi. J'ai vu comment il te regarde. »

…_finalement je commencerai peut être à apprécier Swan. Elle a mis Tanya KO après tout, et je ne voudrais pas me trouver sur sa liste noire… (Lauren)_

Tchad remit le ballon en jeu en le lançant à Alice, celle-ci le passa à Newton qui voulait marquer un panier à trois points mais fut bloqué par Edward, et donc il me passa le ballon puisque j'avais fait en sorte de me libérer de la défense et je marquais un panier à deux points.

…_fais chier… (Tyler)_

…_joli panier… (Tchad)_

…_pas mal… (Angela)_

Tchad me félicita par une tape sur l'épaule, faut croire qu'il m'avait pardonnée l'épisode du feu et petits chats. Et Alice me sourit de toutes ses dents. Le match continua sur un rythme élevé. Et nous menions le jeu avec cinq points d'écarts.

À un instant, dans la deuxième période, Edward se trouvait toujours sur mon chemin et bloquait mes dribles et je fis pareil. Je lui collais aux basques et je m'efforçais de garder son rythme pour ne pas être dépassée.

J'avais l'avantage de connaître tous ses déplacements quelques secondes à l'avance, et il avait l'avantage de la taille.

Le score final était de 37-32 en notre faveur. J'avais réussi à marquer quinze points et Edward vingt. C'était un arrogant et voulait se la jouer Michael Jordan.

Après avoir pris une douche et changé mes fringues, j'allais le retrouver au parking. Il suppliait Emmett de le ramener à la maison avant que j'arrive. Mais ce dernier trouvait l'histoire trop marrante pour le laisser s'échapper.

« Alors, on veut se défiler de son gage ? Je te signale que c'est toi qui as commencé avec cette histoire de taille ! » Dis-je à Edward quand je fus prés de lui.

« Pour être honnête, c'est moi qui aie gagné, j'ai marqué plus de points que toi.» dit-il d'un ton sûr.

« Tu vois, c'est là où tu te trompes. Le basket est un sport d'équipe, on joue et on laisse les autres jouer. »

« Ouais, ok. Tu joues très bien Swan, c'en est même déconcertant. Tu savais comment me bloquer à chaque fois on dirait que tu lisais en moi. »

J'eus un moment de silence, il ne pouvait pas savoir. Il était juste très observateur.

« Normal, en karaté on apprend à lire le regard de l'adversaire et anticiper ses coups. Peu importe, on a misé sur l'équipe gagnante, donc est-ce que tu vas te mettre sur la jeep d'Emmett et danser et chanter comme je t'ai montré ou tu déclares forfait ? »

« Hey, pourquoi ma jeep ? » s'offusqua Emmett.

« Comme ça tout le monde le verra » répondis-je.

Alice, Jasper et Rosalie se joignirent à nous. Edward souffla un bon coup et sembla se concentrer sur quelque chose et, pendant un moment, je me sentis vraiment mal de lui faire subir ça.

Quand il alla grimper sur la jeep sous les applaudissements de sa famille et amis, je le retins par son poignet.

« C'est bon tu n'as pas à faire ça. J'ai gagné c'est le plus important. »

« Non, fais pas ça, Bella, t'es pas fun ! » grommela Emmett.

« C'est vrai ! Un gage est un gage. Il n'avait qu'à tenir sa langue. » Insista Alice.

« C'est quoi le gage déjà ? » demandèrent Rosalie et Jasper en même temps.

« Que je fais la danse du ventre en chantant 'je m'appelle Eddie, j'en ai marre d'être abruti.'… » Commença Edward.

« 'Bella a gagné et moi je suis humilié'. Ha haha… » Termina Emmett en éclatant de rire.

Nous échangeâmes tous des regards puis éclatâmes de rire à l'exception d'Edward qui après un moment à me regarder rire, sourit de bon cœur.

…_c'est la deuxième fois qu'elle rit aujourd'hui peut être même cette semaine, mais elle a toujours le regard triste…_

La pensée d'Edward me fit reprendre mes esprits. Il n'avait plus à danser sur le parking mais son frère voulait le faire danser une fois chez eux.

« Hum… je dois partir. Passez tous un bon week-end ! » Leurs dis-je.

« Toi aussi Bella. J'aurais aimé qu'on se voit pour une virée shoping mais tu m'avais dit que t'avais des plans avec tes parents. » Me dit Alice en me surprenant avec un câlin.

Au moment où je tournais les talons pour marcher vers ma voiture, Edward m'intercepta.

« Excuse-moi pour toute à l'heure. Je sais que mon invitation t'a mise mal à l'aise. »

« C'est vrai que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Mais ce n'est rien. » J'haussais les épaules.

« Je n'aurai pas dû, enfin si… humph, enfin pas comme ça. Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'aimerais bien t'inviter à diner ou à seulement sortir, mais je ne comptais pas le faire de cette façon, pas comme gage. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, je… » Bafouais-je en attendant qu'une inspiration me tombe dessus.

Ma réponse était claire. Non. Mais, je ne savais pas comment la formuler sans paraître brusque ou garce. Avant, je m'en fichais pas mal des sentiments des garçons qui me demandaient de sortir avec eux. Je les envoyais balader tous les jours sans une once de remords.

Mais là, c'était différent. Edward était différent, j'étais différente.

« Bella, Bella, je ne te demande pas de me répondre maintenant. Penses-y et je comprendrai si tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi. » Dit-il.

« Okay, j y penserai.» répondis-je avec un petit sourire. Il me sourit à son tour.

…_elle n'a pas dit non, seulement que je l'ai surprise, garde l'espoir Cullen…_

Sa pensée me fit encore plus mal. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se construise de faux espoirs. Mais rien ne m'empêchait de réfléchir à une bonne manière de lui dire non.

Ma mère était déjà à la maison quand j'y arrivais. Je ne connaissais pas ses horaires à la lettre, mais il me semblait qu'elle devrait rentrer un peu plus tard. Elle était en cuisine en train de préparer je ne savais pas quoi.

…_hum, ces petits fours sont délicieux, ils plairont sûrement à Esmé…_

« C'est qui Esmé ? » et zut. Je n'étais pas sensée connaître ce nom. Ma mère se tourna vers moi surprise de me voir en cuisine à côté d'elle. Je lui plantai un bisou sur sa joue, et pris un des petits fours. Ils étaient vraiment délicieux. Qui aurait cru que maman savait cuisiner ?

« Oh, salut ma chérie. Esmé est ma patronne et peut-être prochaine associée. Elle nous a invités à diné chez elle ce soir ton père, toi, et moi. » Me dit-elle en mettant les petits fours dans un carton pâtisserie.

Elle n'avait pas fait attention au fait que je connaissais le nom de sa patronne. phew.

« Ce soir ? Suis-je obligée d'y aller ? Je suis crevée.»

« Pas obligée, mais ça serait gentil de ta part de nous accompagner ton père et moi. »

J'avais vu l'image de cette Esmée dans les pensées de ma mère. Elle était une très charmante femme. Même si j'aurais préféré faire une virée à PA, il fallait que je supporte une soirée à écouter des discussions ennuyeuses pour faire bonne image.

Je montais me préparer sur demande de ma mère. J'imaginais que pour un diner chez la patronne de maman, un jean délavé et un pull large n'étaient pas un bon choix. Alors je mis une jupe courte noire avec un haut turquoise et des mi-bottes noire à talons haut.

Je lissai mes cheveux et les laissai tomber sur mes épaules. Je choisis de ne pas mettre trop de maquillage, un mascara suffisait. Je mis mon manteau noir de chez Channel, pris mon téléphone portable même s'il n y avait personne pour m'appeler, et descendis rejoindre mes parents au rez-de-chaussée.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui a pris aux Cullen d'habiter à côté de la forêt. C'est difficile de trouver leur maison. » Dit ma mère après avoir donné les indications à mon père qui était au volant de sa Mercedes.

…_je savais qu'Esme était fan de restauration de vielles maisons, mais de là à habiter en foret n'est-…_

Un seul mot pensé par ma mère avait suffit pour me causer une crise de panique. Cullen ? Comme Alice, Emmett et Edward Cullen du lycée ? Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas m'arriver. Galère.

« Maman, est-ce qu'Esmé aurait des enfants par hasard ? »

* * *

**note d'auteur: (lisez)**

**enfin voila, les intentions d'edward sont de plus en plus claires. j'espere que ca vous a plu.**

**pour ceux qui trouveront bella un peu dure envers elle, il faut quand meme la comprendre. elle a perdu son seul frere dans des circonstances tragiques et à cause d'elle d'une certaine maniere. elle n'est pas maso, elle ne s'inflige pas la douleur. sinon elle aurait laissé newton ou tanya lui faire du mal. elle a eu sa part de souffrance emotionelle qui la tortura pendant toute sa vie. seulement, elle ne cherche pas à l'alleger puisqu'elle croit qu'elle le merite.**

**enfin, il y aura peut etre un POV edward dans le prochain chapitre. je n'en suis pas encore sure. **

**je m'impatiente à lire vos reviews.**

**bouclette7**

**xoxo**


	10. at the cullens, hilda & horror movies

**hello chiks ce chapitre contient une surprise pour vous. je suis sure qu'elle vous plaira.**

**maintenant merci pour toutes vos reviews, alert story, et favorite story. **

**merci à phika17 ma correctrice**

**disclaimer: les caracteres de twilight reviennent de droit à SM, mais tous les autres sont à moi**

* * *

**Ma vie après lui**

**Chapitre 10**

« Si, si, justement elle en a trois. Elle m'avait racontée une fois qu'ils sont au lycée. » dit-elle en me regardant à travers le rétroviseur.

… _pourquoi je ne lui en avais pas parlé avant ? Peut-être qu'elle serait amie avec eux. Je sais que ma fille a besoin d'amis en ce moment…_

« Papa, arrête la voiture s'il te plait. Je veux rentrer à la maison ! » il n'était pas question d'aller à ce diner.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Bella ? Pourquoi tu veux rentrer à la maison ? C'est à cause des enfants Cullen ? Est-ce qu'ils te dérangent au lycée ? » Demanda mon père, l'air inquiet.

… je n'hésiterai pas à tuer celui qui osera faire du mal à ma petite fille, elle a suffisamment souffert…

« Non, ils sont sympa, c'est ça le problème. Je veux rentrer à la maison, et vous allez-y. dites leur que je suis tombée malade ou ce que vous voulez. » Bafouillais-je.

« Arrête de te comporter comme une enfant Bella. Il s'agit de la patronne de ta mère et sa prochaine associée. Tu ne pourras pas les éviter pour toujours. On compte bien les inviter chez nous aussi. » dit mon père.

Il ne me manquait plus que ça ! Qu'avais-je fait dans ma courte vie pour mériter cela ?! Ah oui, j'avais tué mon frère.

Arrivés à la villa des Cullen, Mon père gara sa voiture derrière l'énorme jeep d'Emmett. Cela voulait dire que mon partenaire de labo était chez lui.

Je ne savais pas ce qui me faisait le plus peur. Était-ce le fait que les Cullen découvrent que j'étais riche en fin de compte, ou le fait que l'amitié de nos parents me rapprocherait d'eux encore plus ? Mon père l'avait bien dit, je ne pouvais pas les éviter pour toujours.

Si Ryan était vivant, il aurait été très bon ami avec Edward, Emmett et même Jasper. Et il m'aurait encouragée à être amie avec Alice. Mais il n'était pas là, à cause de moi.

Pourquoi dieu a choisi de donner le meilleur des frères qui puisse exister à la plus horrible sœur de tous les temps ? Telle était la question...

J'entendis papa ouvrir sa portière et faire le tour pour ouvrir celle de maman. Toujours un gentleman ! J'étais la dernière à sortir de la voiture. Pour dire vrai, j'avais envie de rester là et que mes parents oublient que j'étais avec eux.

Mes parents avançaient vers le perron, moi derrière eux. J'avais les joues en feu et les genoux qui tremblaient. On dirait que je marchais vers ma mort. La porte de la villa s'ouvrit sur un couple en sourire.

…_Esmé m'a tant raconté sur sa nouvelle amie Renée... (Mr Cullen)_

…_j'espère que ma fille saura se tenir ce soir… (Maman)_

…_Dr Cullen, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de lui… (Papa)_

…_tout est déjà préparé, je servirai l'apéritif au salon… (Mme Cullen)_

« Bonsoir Renée, Charlie, Isabella. » Mme Cullen salua mes parents quand ils furent prés de la porte.

« Juste Bella. » corrigeais-je avec un sourire.

Les présentations se suivirent, et ma gêne et ma panique augmentèrent. Mais la catastrophe arriva quand les enfants Cullen se postèrent derrière leurs parents pour nous saluer.

Je voyais Alice et les autres faire la bise à maman. Pas ça, pitié. Ils ne m'avaient pas encore vue. Et je voulais que ça reste comme ça. Quand ce fut mon tour pour saluer mes camarades, Emmett fut le premier à franchir le pas et me fit une bise.

« Qui aurait cru que nos mères travaillaient ensemble ? » dit-il.

Alice était deuxième, ce qui laissait la personne que je redoutais le plus en dernier.

« Je t'avais dit qu'on serait de très bonnes amies toutes les deux. Mais est-ce que tu m'as écoutée ? Non, bien sûr que non. Et regarde moi ça ? Pourquoi tu ne t'habilles pas comme ça pour l'école ?» Dit-elle en sautillant comme une enfant.

Je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues. Et je ne trouvais aucune réponse à lui fournir. En tous cas pas une que j'aimerais partager avec elle.

« Alice, arrête avec tes babillages. Tu la mets mal à l'aise. » la gronda Edward.

Ce dernier me regardait avec un air étrange, comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois. Je regardais sa tête s'incliner vers moi, et mon cœur choisit ce moment pour protester contre sa prison, il voulait sortir de ma cage thoracique. Edward rapprochait toujours son visage du mien et je fus gelée à ma place. Il avait le pouvoir de faire ce qu'il voulait de moi, je ne bougerai pas. Son parfum et son haleine fraîche chuchotèrent à mes narines. Il me fit une bise et murmura dans mon oreille:

« Salut Bella. » j'aurai juré avoir mouillé ma culotte, sexuellement parlant.

L'endroit, où sa joue s'était posée sur la mienne, me brulait comme si j'avais été électrocutée. Ma tête repassait sa phrase en boucle. Jamais mon nom n'avait sonné si sensuel, érotique même. J'avais perdu le fil du temps, quand je le regardais, il s'était déjà éloigné de moi. Je raclai ma gorge et secouai légèrement la tête et le salua à mon tour.

« Salut Edward. »

…_regarde-moi ça ! Je n'ai jamais vu mon frère rougir, ni regarder une fille comme ça…_

La pensée d'Alice me sortit de ma transe pour enfin réaliser notre posture. J'étais plantée là, encore sur le pas de la porte en face d'un Edward plus beau que jamais. Je regardais autour de nous pour réaliser que tout le monde était déjà entré sauf Alice qui était encore là. J'entendis les voix et rires des parents provenir de l'intérieur.

« Euh, désolé, vas-y entre. Donne-moi ton manteau. » me demanda mon camarade de classe.

Je retirais mon manteau et le lui donnais. Alice lui sauta au cou en poussant un petit cri, elle s'empara de mon manteau et le détailla sous toutes les coutures.

…_c'est un vrai, un vrai. On mon dieu, c'est un vrai…_

« C'est un vrai Channel ? De la nouvelle saison d'hiver en plus. »

« Euh, euh… oui, c'est un vrai. »

Edward, sentant mon embarras, me guida vers le salon où nos parents respectifs étaient en train de discuter.

Leur maison était très vaste et bien décorée. Je prenais place sur un canapé à côté d'une Alice excitée.

« Je ne savais pas que nos mères travaillaient ensemble. J'étais surprise quand maman nous a appris que sa collègue et future associée était invitée avec sa famille chez nous. Et qu'elle fut ma surprise quand elle nous a dit qu'il s'agissait des Swan !» dit Alice.

«Ouais, c'était une surprise pour moi aussi, crois-moi. »lui répondis-je.

« Alors Bella, Alice m'a racontée que vous êtes camarades de classe. » me demanda Esmée.

« Oui, Alice est avec moi en cours d'histoire et sport, et Edward en biologie et sport aussi. » dis-je en évitant de regarder ma mère, que je savais en train de jubiler dans sa tête.

« Edward m'avait parlée de toi quand tu es tombée sur ta tête en cours de gym, et il m'a appelé pour envoyer une ambulance. ». J'ai décidé que je n'aimais pas le Dr Cullen.

J'écarquillais les yeux comme pour lui dire de se taire mais il ne m'avait pas vue. Mes parents, eux, avaient tout capté et ils se tournèrent vers moi furibonds. Je savais ce qu'ils pensaient.

« Bella, quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ? Et pourquoi tu nous as cachés une chose pareille, à ton père et moi ? » me demanda ma mère. Et je savais qu'elle aurait dit plus que ça si on n'était pas devant des témoins.

« Ce n'était rien. On jouait au volley-Ball et quelqu'un m'a frappée avec le ballon de basket. Mais ce n'était rien du tout. Edward a exagéré, il cherchait seulement une occasion pour s'entrainer au médecin. N'est-ce pas ? »

Je me tournais vers Edward et le défiais du regard. Mais avant qu'il dise un seul mot, Emmett ouvrit la bouche et j'eus envie de le tuer sur le champ.

« Non ce n'est pas ça. C'était à cause de ce Newton et son ami. Ils voulaient se venger de toi pour avoir défendu l'autre naze, Tchad White. »

Mes parents devinrent plus pâles qu'un cadavre et me regardaient avec des yeux écarquillés, comme pour me supplier de leur dire que c'était faux. Que je n'étais pas en danger. Qu'il n y avait pas quelqu'un qui voulait ma mort à Forks aussi.

…_ce n'est pas possible, même à forks, la ville la plus petite que je n'ai jamais vue, elle se débrouille pour attirer les dangers…_

« Newton, comme le magasin des équipements de sport ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de défendre un garçon ? » Mon père posa la question à Emmett.

« Papa, je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien, Emmett exagère. N'est-ce pas Emmett ? » Dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Oh oui, ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Swan. J'ai dit ma façon de penser à Newton. Il ne l'embêtera plus. »

Tous les regards se posèrent sur moi, et je ne demandais qu'à disparaître.

…_mon pauvre enfant, il faut qu'elle tombe toujours sur les mauvaises personnes… (Maman)_

Je savais que si je ne faisais rien, ils ne laisseraient pas tomber le sujet, alors je dis la première chose qui me passa par la tête.

« Votre maison est très charmante. Je suppose que c'est vous qui avez fait la décoration, Mme Cullen ? » Dis-je avec un grand sourire.

« C'est mon job après tout. Et je t'en prie Bella, appelle-moi Esmée. »

Elle se tourna vers Alice et lui demanda si elle voulait bien me montrer la maison.

« Ah oui, je suis bête. Viens, je te vais te faire visiter la maison, et je te montrerai mon dressing. »

Je la suivis jusqu'à l'étage où se trouvaient sa chambre, celle de ses parents, le bureau du Dr Cullen et la bibliothèque. La chambre d'Alice lui ressemblait tellement. Les murs étaient en rayures diagonales rose et violet. Le plafond était couvert d'une sorte de gigantesque poster en noir et blanc de la ville de Manhattan. Un grand lit occupait une partie de la chambre, et à l'autre partie il y avait son bureau, un canapé et une petite bibliothèque où étaient rangés ses livres et magazines de mode.

Elle me montra ensuite son fameux dressing. Il était plus petit que celui que j'avais à Phœnix mais il n'était pas moins impressionnant.

« Alice, tu peux me montrer où sont les toilettes, s'il te plait ? » demandai-je au bout d'un moment.

« La première porte à gauche. »

Je restais, là, debout devant le miroir dans la salle de bain à faire le vide pour je ne savais combien de temps. Les toilettes étaient juste une excuse pour échapper aux babillages d'Alice sur ses multiples virées shopping. Les événements de ce vendredi m'avaient dépassée, et je n'avais qu'une envie, celle de me défouler sur le sac de frappe.

La soirée n'était qu'à son début et déjà je me sentais très mal à l'aise. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment sur ce qui pouvait être dit ou raconté durant les prochaines heures.

Oh mon dieu ! Mes parents pouvaient raconter aux Cullen ce qui s'était passé à Phœnix ! Ca serait une catastrophe. Sur ce je sortis en trombe de la salle de bain et cherchais Alice dans sa chambre. Elle n'y était pas. Je descendis les escaliers pour revenir au salon, mais je m'arrêtais net dans mon élan quand j'entendis la voix cassée de ma mère.

**POV Edward (reprend du jeudi au vendredi. Comme ca vous comprendrez mieux le personnage d'Edward)**

« Alors, tu veux en parler ? » me demanda Emmett, une fois qu'on était loin du parking du lycée.

« Parler de quoi ? »

« Ne fais pas ton idiot. Depuis quand tu t'en fiches de ce qui arrive à Hilda ? Hein ? Tu ne laisses personne la toucher et encore moins lui faire du mal. »

« Je m'en fiche pas. La preuve c'est que je vais l'emmener se faire soigner et se refaire une beauté. Pas vrai ma belle ? Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Hein ? » Dis-je en caressant le volant de ma précieuse Hilda.

Ouais, vous l'avez bien compris. Hilda était ma voiture, mon bébé. Je l'avais nommée ainsi d'après la première femme que j'avais vue toute nue en direct. J'avais douze ans et demi et, avec Emmett et des autres garçons de notre âge, on jouait au base-ball dans un petit parc en face de chez Elle.

Jasper avait frappé la balle trop loin et elle était tombée dans le jardin d'Hilda. Je suis allé la chercher mais comme je voyais qu'il n y avait pas de voiture devant la maison, j'avais cru qu'il n'y avait personne. Donc je m'étais faufilé au jardin à la recherche de la balle quand je la vis à travers la fenêtre. Elle se promenait nue dans sa cuisine. Dieu qu'elle était bonne !

J'avais appris plus tard qu'elle s'appelait Hilda Ramirez, qu'elle avait trente trois ans et qu'elle était prof de sport au lycée de Forks. Par chance ou poisse, elle avait quitté son boulot juste avant que je commence le lycée.

« Elle te plait, hein. » ce n'était pas une question.

Est-ce que Bella me plaisait ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Mais j'étais sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas encore nommer. Sinon pourquoi j'avais cette envie folle de la protéger ? Pourquoi avais-je changé mon emploi du temps pour la voir plus ? Pourquoi je faisais des rêves érotiques avec elle dans le rôle principal ? Pourquoi je cherchais des prétextes pour lui parler et écouter sa voix ? Pourquoi ça me faisait mal de voir son regard triste ? Et pourquoi, dieu, n'avais-je pas piqué une crise quand elle avait bousillé Hilda ?

« Non. » répondis-je un peu vite. « Enfin pas comme tu le sous-entends. Ca ne fait même pas une semaine que je la connais. »

« Ne te voile pas la face, mec. C'est sûr qu'il y a quelque chose. Ce que je ne comprends pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, elle est bizarre !! » Rigola-t-il « Franchement ? Qui s'habille avec un large haut de jogging de nos jours ? »

« Peut-être quelqu'un qui s'en fiche des apparences, ou seulement quelqu'un qui veut que les gens lui foutent la paix ? »

A ce moment, je me rendis compte que ce que je disais était la vérité. Bella se cachait derrière ses vêtements larges et son apparence d'intello. Une chose était sûre, elle n'était pas comme ça avant et sa photo avec son frère à Paris le prouvait.

Maintenant, pourquoi voulait-elle se cacher ? J'avais un léger pressentiment que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec la mort de son frère. Elle n'était pas encore en mesure d'en parler, je l'avais déjà senti, mais je ferai de mon mieux pour qu'elle retrouve le sourire. Comme celui sur la photo.

Encore une fois, pourquoi ça m'intéressait de la voir sourire ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Bella Swan était un mystère. Réservée mais parfois taquine, fragile mais capable de donner des coups de poing, elle manquait de style vestimentaire mais elle en restait pas moins attirante. En tous cas, moi je la trouvais très belle. Et, le plus étonnant, c'est qu'elle avait une fierté de nobles.

« Ouais, si tu le dis. Attend, je demande à Jasper de venir nous chercher au garage de Sam. »

Emmett appela Jasper et celui-ci était d'accord pour venir nous chercher au garage de Sam après qu'il ait déposé les filles chez nous. Cela faisait deux semaines que l'on suppliait les filles de se joindre à nous pour une soirée films d'horreur et finalement elles avaient accepté de le faire ce soir.

J'espérais seulement que Tanya n'allait pas s'inviter d'elle-même à nous rejoindre puisqu'elle nous avait entendus en parler pendant le déjeuner. Celle-là ne manquait pas une seule occasion pour se coller à moi et me faire des avances.

Arrivés au garage, Sam était en dessous d'un pickup rouillé. C'était ça d'habiter à Forks, les belles bagnoles on les voyait rarement. Comme la turbo 911 cabriolet rouge de l'autre jour. Je n'étais pas arrivé à voir le conducteur, mais une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas quelqu'un de Forks.

« Hey yo mec ! Qu'est-il arrivé à la belle Hilda ? » Me demanda mon pote mécano.

Je lui fis une accolade virile et saluai les deux autres apprentis Jack et Paul.

« Un accident sur le parking du lycée. » lui répondis-je simplement, mais Emmett avait une autre idée en tête.

« Bella a défoncé Hilda, et Mr ne l'a même pas grondée, tu te rends compte ? »

« Ho ho ho » tous les mecs dirent en même temps.

« Y'a qu'une femme qui peut faire oublier une autre femme à un homme. Et dans ton cas, cette fille t'a fait oublier ta précieuse voiture. T'es foutu mon gars ! » dit Sam avant d'éclater de rire avec les autres.

« Arrêtez vos conneries. Se comporter en gentleman, ça vous dit quelque chose ? La pauvre avait la trouille, j'avais pitié d'elle, c'est tout. »

« Elle va payer les réparations au moins ? Car là je vois que ça va coûter cher. »

« Il faillait que tu vois ça Sam. Elle, elle voulait payer mais le gentleman ici présent faisait son mâle et a refusé, alors que je savais qu'il bouillait de l'intérieur. Mais Bella ne s'est pas laissée convaincre, elle est fière, ça je peux le dire. Elle a vite sorti un billet de cinq cents dollars et le lui a donné sans hésiter. » dit mon traitre de frère en rigolant encore à mes dépens.

« C'est qui cette fille ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une Bella qui va au lycée. » demanda Jack intéressé.

Je ne pouvais pas décrire ce que j'avais ressenti à ce moment-là, mais tout à coup j'avais envie d'éclater la tronche de ce Jack.

« Elle est nouvelle, elle vient de s'installer à Forks avec ses parents. » répondis-je sans plus de détails espérant qu'ils allaient changer de sujet.

« Du sang neuf dans la population féminine jeune de cette ville ! Tiens donc, intéressant !» dit encore ce connard de Jack.

Tout le monde savait que Jack était un coureur de jupon, il avait vingt ans et il s'était déjà fait presque toutes les femmes célibataires de la ville. Il avait même eu parfois des aventures avec des femmes mariées. Bref, c'était un mec qui traitait les femmes comme des kleenex, et n'avait aucune honte à se venter de ses multiples conquêtes.

« Tu ne l'approches pas, pas elle. » m'énervais-je.

Il me jeta un regard moqueur comme pour me dire 'qui va m'arrêter ?'

« Je te jure que si tu l'approches, t'auras affaire à moi ! » je le menaçais en le pointant du doigt.

« Relax mec, je ne faisais que parler, ok. Calme-toi. Ce n'est pas une nana qui va se mettre entre nous. »

Il se foutait de ma gueule, là ? Si c'était comme ça, pourquoi je l'avais trouvé dans mon lit, dans ma chambre, dans ma baraque en train de baiser ma copine de l'époque qui n'était autre que la salope de Tanya.

Je me rappelais que j'avais quinze ans et je n'étais qu'un idiot. J'étais très fier d'avoir la petite-amie la plus canon de tout le lycée, je lui avais donné une clé de notre maison. Un week-end, mes parents avaient décidé de nous emmener à Las-Vegas, mais à cause d'une tempête de neige le vol avait été annulé et on avait dû rentrer à la maison. Quel fut le choc en entrant dans ma chambre pour trouver Tanya et Jack en pleine séance de jambes en l'air.

C'était la première et la dernière fois où j'avais levé ma main sur une fille. J'avais fait une dépression après et je ne sortais plus de ma chambre que pour l'école et le diner. Mes parents m'avaient encouragé à aller voir un psy, ce que je fis. Et, après quelque temps, j'étais redevenu moi-même.

« Ok, on se calme les mecs, voyons voir ce qui ne va pas chez Hilda ! » intervient Sam.

Jasper arriva à ce moment et salua Sam à son tour. Ce dernier finit son diagnostic et m'informa du boulot à faire et des pièces à acheter. Pour tout, ça coûterait trois cent dollars, Hilda devrait passer une semaine dans le garage, sans compter le week-end.

Donc je devrais supporter la conduite et les choix foireux de mon frère en terme de musique pendant une semaine, parce qu'on avait conclu un accord, que celui qui conduisait choisissait la musique à écouter à bord.

« Maintenant, tu peux pas nier que t'en pince pour Bella. T'aurais dû te voir tout à l'heure. J'étais sûr que t'aller péter le nez à ce Jack. » Dit Emmett en se tournant dans son siège pour me regarder.

« Je ne sais pas, je t'ai dit. J'aurais réagi comme ça s'il s'agissait d'Alice ou Rose. Ce n'est qu'un connard, va ! »

« Wouah, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui ce passe ? De quoi vous parlez tous les deux ? » Demanda Jasper.

« Emmett prétend que Bella me plait et que c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pété un câble quand elle a défoncé ma Volvo. »

« Ah ouais, franchement Edward, Emmett n'est pas le seul à penser ça. Alice s'extasiait à cette idée toute à l'heure dans la voiture. Elle m'a raconté que tu as trouvé une excuse bidon pour ne pas aller en cours de sport et qu'elle vous a vu sortir du gymnase ton bras au-dessus de l'épaule de Bella. Elle a dit et je cite 'ils étaient tout mignon'» s'esclaffa Jasper en me lançant des coups d'œil sur le rétroviseur.

« Ok, bon ça va, lâchez-moi. »

A quoi bon nier l'évidence, Bella me plaisait et je mourrais d'envie de la connaître de plus prés, et à chaque fois elle était proche de moins de deux mètres de moi mon corps réagissait et j'avais ce besoin de la toucher, et ça me foutait la trouille ! C'était tout nouveau pour moi.

J'avais couché avec plusieurs filles sans être libellé coureur de jupon puisque je tenais à les connaitre avant de les mettre dans mon pieu. C'était après ma dépression, Tanya s'était déjà trouvée un autre mec à bécoter, et moi je voulais retrouver ma confiance en moi-même. Et pour dire vrai, Emmett m'était d'une grande aide. Mais je n'avais éprouvé, pour aucune de ces filles, le millième de ce que j'éprouvais pour Bella.

« HA, c'est ce que je disais vieux ! Maintenant faut que tu bouges tes fesses et l'inviter à sortir. Les nanas aiment les mecs qui savent ce qu'ils veulent. Vas-y franco ! » me conseilla Emmett.

Putain, tout à l'heure il me disait qu'il la trouvait bizarre et qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle m'intéressait et maintenant il me conseille de l'inviter à sortir ? Ce qu'il était parfois incompréhensible.

« Je croyais que tu la trouvais bizarre ? » lui demandais-je.

« Mais non, crétin, je la trouve très cool. C'était pour tester les eaux. »

« Ok les gars, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais les filles nous attendent pour avoir la frousse de leurs vies. » dit Jasper en garant sa voiture devant l'entrée de la maison.

La maison sera à nous pour toute la soirée, mon père passera prendre ma mère à son boulot pour un diner au resto. Emmett étant Emmett avait suggéré qu'on organise une fête mais s'était vite retiré comme Rosalie n'était pas d'accord. Rose et Jasper passaient presque tout leur temps chez nous même si leur maison était à quinze minutes en voiture.

Les filles étaient dans la cuisine en train de préparer le pop-corn. Les garçons étaient partis rechercher des coussins pour la soirée. Moi je pris toutes les friandises me tombant dans les mains, il n'y avait pas mieux que de regarder un film d'horreur en mâchouillant des réglisses et m&m's.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on regarde en premier ? » demanda Alice.

Nous passâmes la soirée à regarder trois films à la suite. Commençant par '28 jours plus tard' suivi de 'the ring' et terminant par 'the unborn'.

Les filles voulaient arrêter de regarder au second film mais elles avaient trop la frousse pour aller dans la chambre d'Alice ou ailleurs dans la maison. Du coup, elles n'avaient pas trop le choix que de rester et cacher leur visage dans les bras de leur petit-ami. A un moment donné, je m'étais mis à m'imaginer en train de consoler ma Bella terrifiée et blottie contre moi.

Que venais-je de penser ? Ma Bella ? J'avais perdu l'esprit ma parole !

« Vous allez nous payer ça les mecs. » jura une Alice plus pâle qu'un linge.

« Allez, ne soyez pas comme ça les filles, avouez que c'était fun. Nous on accepte toujours de regarder vos films à l'eau de rose» dit Emmett.

Bof, ceux-là n'arrêtaient jamais de se chamailler.

« Au fait, quelqu'un a des nouvelles de Thomas ? » demandais-je.

« Je l'ai eu au téléphone il y a deux jours, il sera au lycée ce lundi. » répondit Emmett.

« Il a intérêt à ne pas oublier mon cadeau. » rétorqua Alice.

« Le mien aussi. » dit Rose.

Thomas était notre pote à tous, il avait le même âge qu'Alice et moi et allait au même lycée. Son père était ingénieur en bâtiments et était parti en mission de six mois en Malaisie. Thomas était parti passer deux semaines avec lui. Alice et Rose lui avaient demandé de leur apporter un sari à chacune.

Il était passé minuit et j'avais école le matin. Je souhaitais bonne nuit à tout le monde et montais dans ma chambre. Je mis mon portable sur la table de chevet, l'afficheur était allumé, signe que j'avais reçu un sms ou un appel manqué. C'était vrai, il était marqué que j'avais un nouveau message. Je l'ouvrais et…

**Je voulais te dire que je ne t'en veux pas pour tout à l'heure mon petit chou d'amour – Tanya xx**

Ah ! Quand est-ce qu'elle allait me foutre la paix celle-là ?!! Je supprimais le message et éteignis mon portable.

Vendredi matin se passa sans incident, si on oubliait bien sûr les nombreuses filles qui me demandèrent d'être leur cavalier pour le bal de printemps. J'avais refusé, bien évidement, je comptais y aller en solo de toute façon sauf si ma Bella m'invitait.

Merde il fallait que j'arrête de l'appeler comme ça, mais si c'était seulement dans ma tête.

Pendant la troisième période où j'avais mon cours de littérature, j'entendis des gars rire et chuchoter entre eux.

« T'as vu le visage de Denali ? Swan ne l'a pas épargnée. Elle est dure cette nana et elle me plait grave. » Chuchotait Stevens à son voisin.

De quoi parlaient ces deux-là ?

« Ouais tu parles ! Elle a de l'attitude. Tanya est canon mais, là, elle la cherchait. J'étais là depuis le début, j'ai tout filmé avec mon téléphone, je mettrai la vidéo sur Youtube toute à l'heure. »

Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, dés que la sonnerie retentit, je demandais à l'autre mec de me montrer la vidéo. Mon cœur se serra quand je vis Tanya tenir ma Bella par le bras et lui dire ces horribles choses, mais je fus aussitôt soulagé de voir que ma Bella s'était défendue comme une grande.

C'était étrange, mais j'avais l'impression d'être un papa fier que sa fille puisse se défendre toute seule. Heureusement que je n'étais pas son père ! Mais le sentiment de fierté ne me quitta pas. Je voulais crier à tous ceux qui la trouvaient cool maintenant, que moi je la trouvais belle et intrigante depuis le premier jour.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva et de nouvelles rumeurs circulaient dans les couloirs. Apparemment, ma Bella avait échappé à la punition alors que Tanya avait eu une semaine de colle après l'école avec Mme Louis. La plus stricte prof dans l'histoire de ce lycée.

« Salut frérot, tu devrais te secouer un peu et inviter Bella à sortir avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse. Elle est devenue populaire maintenant, et j'ai entendu que plusieurs mecs voulaient l'inviter au bal. » me dit Alice en sautillant devant moi.

« Et qui te dit que je veux l'inviter où quoi que ce soit ? Allez Alice, écarte-toi de mon chemin, j'ai faim et il faut encore que j'achète mon déjeuner avant que la bonne bouffe ne disparaisse. »

« Mais hier je vous ai vu tous les deux et vous aviez l'air si… et puis zut, tant pis pour toi. Ne viens surtout pas chialer et me demander conseil quand ça sera trop tard, va ! » me dit-elle avant de se tourner et de partir.

J'achetai mon déjeuner et partis m'asseoir à ma place habituelle à côté de ma famille et amis. Et dieu merci, Tanya n'était pas là. Je jure que cette fille ne comprenait pas ce qu'un non voulait dire.

« Où est le petit lutin ? » demandais-je aux autres.

« Elle a préféré tenir compagnie à ta copine. » me répondit Emmett.

A ce moment-là, j'entendis le plus beau rire que j'avais jamais entendu de toute ma vie. Je savais de qui il s'agissait avant de la voir. Je portais mon regard sur ma belle partenaire de labo, assise à la même table qu'elle occupait depuis son arrivée, et fus instantanément capturé par sa beauté. Mon cœur battait la chamade et mes joues s'enflammèrent.

« Regardez, Edward a rougi. » remarqua Emmett avant de partir dans un fou rire.

Je reportais mon regard sur mon plateau et mordais dans mon sandwich.

« Ah oui c'est vrai ! Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ? Ne me dis pas qu'Alice a raison ! C'est Bella, c'est ça ? » Me demanda Rose en me fixant du regard comme pour jauger ma réaction.

J'essayais tant bien que de mal de rester de marbre, et à un moment tout le monde dans la cafétéria se tut et regarda vers la même direction. La table de ma Bella. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant, mais Tanya était debout et regardait Alice qui s'était levée à son tour pour lui faire face.

« … Oui, elle m'a racontée ce que t'as fait et je trouve qu'une semaine de colle n'est rien, vu ce que t'as fait ! » S'énerva Alice.

Jasper et moi, nous nous levâmes en même temps. Je lui fis signe de rester à sa place. C'était à moi de mettre un terme à cette mascarade. Je savais que Tanya s'en prenait à Bella à cause de moi. La vidéo me l'avait bien montré. Et il était temps d'en finir avec ses mesquineries une fois pour toute, devant tout le monde.

« Toi, je ne t'ai pas sonnée. Alors ta gueule ! » Répondit Tanya.

« Tanya… » Bella essaya de lui dire quelque chose mais elle fut coupée.

« Que je couche avec le proviseur n'est pas tes affaires, je te l'ai bien dit. Fais bien attention à toi, qui sait ce qui peut arriver ! » S'écria la cruche.

Ha, le choc ! Elle ne venait pas de dire ce que je croyais qu'elle venait de dire ?!! Si ? C'était dégueulasse ! Elle se tapait le vieux crapaud-là, mais pourquoi ? Et comment diable Bella était au courant ?

Je n'étais pas le seul surpris par cette révélation, disons choquante. Tout le monde eut un hoquet de surprise et murmura entre eux. Y'en avait même quelques uns qui prenaient la scène en photo ou vidéo.

« Tanya, je voulais te dire que je n'avais rien dit. Alice parlait des cicatrices sur mon bras rien de plus. » Avoua Bella.

Tanya se rendit enfin compte que tout le monde avait écouté sa révélation, et sortit de la cafétéria en courant. Je n'en revenais pas qu'elle me plaisait avant. J'avais fait des conneries, ça ouais !

Je continuai mon chemin vers la table où ma sœur et ma Bella étaient assises, et m'assis à mon tour à côté d'Alice.

« C'est dégoutant. Dire que je lui faisais la bise ou parfois lui tenais sa main. Il faut que je me lave avec de l'eau de javel maintenant. Comment tu as appris pour eux ? » Demandais-je à Bella curieux de savoir sa réponse.

Elle me dit que Tanya le lui avais avoué d'elle-même. J'espérais que le gros pervers qui nous servait de proviseur allait être suspendu définitivement après ça. Je ne l'avais jamais respecté de toute manière. Je me demandais d'ailleurs si Tanya était bien la seule avec qui il couchait ou bien s'il y en avait d'autres. Je comprenais mieux maintenant sa tendance à l'innocenter à chaque fois que quelqu'un la reportait. Pauvre Carmen, elle allait être choquée quand elle l'apprendrait.

Le cours de biologie s'était très bien passé. On avait à faire une expérience et donc je pouvais bavarder avec ma partenaire sans être réprimandé par le prof. J'avais appris quelle faisait du karaté et du kick-boxing. Il ne fallait pas que je la provoque cella-là.

« Ah, Angela et son partenaire ont déjà fini l'expérience. Ca ne t'embête pas, hein ? » Me demanda ma voisine.

« Pas du tout. J'ai déjà assez de bonnes notes. »

« ok, alors, cool. Sinon tu fais quoi pour t'amuser dans une petite ville comme Forks ? »

« Y'a pas vraiment beaucoup de choses à faire. Faut être créatif. » dis-je en souriant. « Hum, j'ai fait de la moto pendant quelques temps, mais j'ai arrêté quand je me suis cassé une jambe. »

« Aïe, j'aimerais faire de la moto, mais mon père est contre ces machines ! » dit-elle.

« Mes parents aussi, il m'a fallu des mois pour les convaincre. Sinon je fais du dessin et pas forcément de la peinture. Les autres disent que je suis doué, mais je n'en sais rien. Je te montrerai mon travail un de ces jours et tu me diras ce que t'en penses. »

D'habitude mes dessins étaient très personnels et je ne les montrais pas aussi facilement. Mais, tout à coup, l'avis de ma Bella m'importait. Il m'arrivait parfois de me lever au milieu de la nuit pour gribouiller quelque chose qui m'était complètement inconnue, et de l'oublier en me réveillant le matin. J'avais des tiroirs pleins de dessins que je ne me souvenais pas avoir dessiné.

« Je serai honorée. » me dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

La conversation continua sur ce ton léger, j'avais senti une réticence chez Bella à parler de ses passe-temps à Phoenix. Elle m'avait simplement dit qu'elle n'en avait pas mais je savais qu'elle cachait quelque chose et je ne la poussais pas.

* * *

n'allez pas directement au prochain chapitre, laissez des reviews avant. et dites si vous aimez ou detestez. je prend bien les critiques ne vous en faites pas.

- qui sont pour avoir plus de jack dans la fic. et qui sont contre?


	11. spoken secrets

**merci à phika17 ma correctrice**

**twilight n'est pas à moi mais à SM bla bla...**

**l'aventure continue et les secrets se devoilent.**

* * *

**Ma vie après lui **

**Chapitre 11**

**Edward POV (suite)**

La sonnerie de fin de cours retentit et je sentis mon cœur se serrer. J'avais seulement une heure à passer avec elle avant de partir en week-end. Je ne comprenais pas d'où m'était venue la soudaine confiance en moi, mais j'avais invité ma Bella à diner avec moi. Peut-être pas de la meilleure façon mais je l'avais fait et j'avais peur qu'elle me rejette. Enfin, j'avais fait aussi une remarque débile sur sa petite taille !

C'était la surprise ou le choc que je voyais sur ses traits ?!! Peu importe, elle prenait beaucoup de temps à me répondre. Je l'avais brusquée, c'est ça ? Ou peut-être qu'elle avait déjà un petit copain à Phoenix ?!! Quel con ! Voila que je demandais à une fille de sortir avec moi alors que je ne savais même pas si elle était disponible.

Elle allait me rejeter, elle allait me dire que j'étais un con et qu'elle me trouvait laid !

« Je suis désolé, Bella. Voila que je t'invite à diner avec moi alors que tu peux déjà avoir quelqu'un dans ta vie. Bella, tu m'écoutes ? Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Je trouverai un autre gage. » dis-je d'une petite voix sans assurance.

« Euh, non, ça ne fait rien. Tu m'as surprise, c'est tout. Si je gagne tu feras la danse du ventre sur le parking en chantant à haute voix 'je m'appelle Eddie, j'en ai marre d'être abruti. Bella a gagné et moi je suis humilié' ! »

Je l'avais surprise, c'était tout ?!! Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle n'avait personne mais que ma proposition l'avait prise au dépourvu ?!! Ou est-ce qu'elle ne m'avait simplement pas entendu ?!!

Je ne posais pas plus de questions. Je l'avais suffisamment brusquée comme ça ! Et… attend ! Danse du ventre ?!! Ha ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de riposter qu'Emmett nous interrompit avec son fou rire de chimpanzé.

« C'est… trop… drôle, s'il… te… plait… Bella… gagne… le… match. J'aimerais bien voir Edward en mode Shakira ! » bafouilla-t-il entre ses rires et en essayant de se ressaisir.

Il ne me manquait plus que ça ! Pourquoi Bella ? Pourquoi ?

Le coach nous ordonna d'aller nous changer rapidement. Ce que je fis sans hésitation. Il fallait que je gagne ce putain de match. Moi je l'invitais à diner et, elle, elle voulait ma mort ?!! Ma réputation ne tiendra pas un coup pareil.

Le coach désigna les équipes et le match commença. J'avais dans mon plan de laisser ma Bella toucher le ballon un peu. J'étais dans la meilleure équipe avec Tyler, Eric et les deux autres filles. Mais, merde, comme j'avais tort, ma Bella n'avait besoin de personne pour la laisser toucher te ballon, elle se débrouillait comme un chef.

Elle arriva même à m'enlever le ballon de la main. Elle était forte ! Mais c'était bizarre comment elle savait où mettre les pieds et les bras, c'était comme si elle préméditait mes mouvements. Et ce n'était pas qu'avec moi. Elle savait exactement à qui le ballon allait être lancé et elle l'interceptait ou demandait à quelqu'un de son équipe de le faire.

Mon équipe perdit le match malheureusement, et Alice et Emmett s'impatientaient de me voir me faire ridiculiser devant tout le bahut. Et bien si c'était ce que voulait mon ange, alors je le ferais. Je m'apprêtais à grimper sur la jeep d'Emmett quand ma Bella me retint et me libéra du gage.

Quand Rosalie et Jasper avaient appris en quoi consistait le pari, ils s'étaient mis à rigoler à mes dépens. A l'instant où je vis mon ange rire de plein cœur avec eux, je me jurai de faire tout mon possible pour la voir rire encore plus souvent, et d'effacer la tristesse dans son regard. Je me montrerai digne de sa confiance et je serai là pour elle.

Quand elle voulut partir, je m'excusais encore une fois pour ma façon foireuse de lui demander un rancard, mais j'avais insisté sur le fait que je voulais vraiment la connaître plus. Elle me parut hésiter et j'avais pris ça comme un bon signe. Quand les filles voulaient envoyer balader un mec, elles le disaient franchement, non ? En fin de compte, elle m'avait promis d'y réfléchir.

Et même si elle refusait, je me contenterai d'être son ami, si elle l'acceptait. Je n'étais jamais du genre collant ou harceleur. La preuve était que je ne lui avais jamais demandé de s'asseoir avec nous au déjeuner même si j'en mourrais d'envie.

Arrivés à la maison, je montais dans ma chambre faire quelques devoirs. Au bout de quelques temps, Emmett entra dans ma chambre et s'affala sur mon lit toujours avec ses chaussures. Cochon !

« Tu viens, on se fait une partie de mini foot avec Jasper, Steve, Luke et les autres ? »

Steve et Luke étaient des camarades de classe d'Emmett. Je ne les connaissais pas plus que ça. Mais il nous arrivait de trainer ensemble parfois.

« Je suis partant. Et enlève tes pattes de cochon de mon lit ! »

« Rappel-moi pourquoi je te Pète pas le nez ? »

« Comme si tu le pouvais ! » lui dis-je en rigolant.

Je rangeais mon maillot de foot, boxer de rechange, serviette, et affaires de toilette dans mon sac à dos et pris ma veste, mon téléphone et portefeuille.

« Attends, je laisse un mot à maman pour lui dire où nous sommes. » me dit Emmett quand nous fûmes au rez-de-chaussée.

« Ce n'est pas la peine, je suis là. » nous dit maman de la cuisine « Et je suis désolée d'annuler vos plans pour la soirée. Mais j'ai invité ma nouvelle collègue et sa famille à diner ce soir. Un diner en famille. Alors vous devrez être là. Elle va devenir mon associée, alors on va discuter affaires. Et vous, vous devez être sages pour faire bonne impression. » Dit-elle d'un air désolé.

« On n'est pas obligés, vous vous connaissez alors vous avez des trucs à vous dire. Nous, on connaît personne. Et ce n'est pas juste de nous garder ici si c'est pour écouter vos histoires de vieux. Machin a dit ça, ou a fait ceci ! » Dis-je d'un air exaspéré.

« Ouais, on a des plans. Les gars nous attendent à PA. Tu peux demander à Alice de rentrer. Elle, elle compte juste passer sa soirée avec Rose à faire leurs trucs de filles. » dit Emmet.

« C'est déjà fait. Elle rentre tout à l'heure. Mais si vous voulez toujours partir, allez y. »

« Ouais, on y va. Emmett !» dis-je en tournant les talons.

« Je pensais que vous connaissiez déjà la fille de Renée puisqu'elle va au même lycée et elle est nouvelle, alors j'aurais aimé que vous vous comportiez en gentlemen et l'aidiez à mieux s'intégrer. Alice était ravie elle. »

Nouvelle ? Allait au même lycée ? Alice était ravie ? Mon cœur commença à battre fort sous le coup d'anticipation. Quelles étaient les chances que mon ange soit invité chez nous ce soir avec sa famille ?

« Comment s'appelle t-elle ? La fille de ta collègue, je veux dire ? » Demandais-je.

« Isabella. Je pense qu'elle a le même âge que toi et Alice. »

« Bon et ben ce n'est pas tout ça, mais on doit partir Edward. » dit Emmett, amusé ?

« En fin de compte, je pense que je vais rester. Bella est avec moi en classe et ça serait impoli qu'elle vienne chez nous, et que je sois absent. »

« C'est pas grave, si tu veux je peux lui dire que t'avais une urgence. Ce n'est pas juste de vous demander de rester si vous ne le voulez pas » dit ma mère

« Non, je ne voudrais pas que tes invités pensent que tes fils sont impolis maman. Je reste » insistais-je.

Que se passait-il ? Je rêvais où ma mère essayait avec tant bien que mal à cacher son sourire, et Emmett lui fit un clin d'œil associé. Je lui jetais un regard incrédule et il éclata de rire suivi de ma mère. Elle était de mèche !

« On t'as eu ! Y'a pas de match de mini-foot, ni rien du tout ! Ha ha ha. Et t'es tombé dans le panneau. Mon frère est amoureux d'Isabella Swan ! Oh c'est mignon ! » s'esclaffa mon traitre de frère.

« Quand j'ai dit tout à l'heure à Emmett que les Swan étaient invités ici ce soir. Il a proposé de te faire une blague. Désolée mon cœur, mais c'est très drôle ! Mon fils est amoureux ! Je suis contente pour toi. »

Emmett, ce gros blagueur, allait me le payer. Il ne perdrait rien pour attendre. Il savait que je ne supportais pas les réunions des adultes et que je préférais me trouver sous la pluie que de passer une minute à écouter les anecdotes de leurs enfants ou les derniers restaurants qu'ils ont essayé.

« Mais non, je ne suis pas amoureux. N'allez pas vous mettre cette idée dans la tête. Bella est ma camarade de classe et elle me plait c'est tout. » Dis-je embarrassé. « Et toi tête de bouffon là. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, va. » m'adressais-je à Emmett qui avait toujours ce sourire niais.

« Langage Edward. » me réprimanda ma mère.

Je remontais vite à ma chambre, pas pour déposer mes affaires ou quoi que ce soit, mais pour me préparer. Je pris une bonne douche, me rasai le visage, et même mis un peu d'eau de Cologne. Je mis ma chemise à carreaux préférée à coupe ajustée avec mon jean levis.

J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et des voix s'élever dans la maison, Alice était sûrement rentrée. On toqua à ma porte et Alice passa sa petite tête à travers.

« Oh, quelqu'un s'est mis sur son trente et un à ce que je vois. Ca tombe bien puisque justement je suis venue te voir pour ça. »

« Alice arrête, et je te déconseille de faire une de tes stupides remarques en face de Bella ce soir. J'ai une vengeance à planifier, je ne veux pas en penser à une autre. »

« Haha, Emmett m'a racontée sa blague. Dommage, j'ai raté ça ! »

« Ouais, et bien maintenant que t'es rassurée que je ne vais pas m'habiller en clown, oust ! Ou bien, attend, je te file cinquante dollars si tu vas jouer à la Emmett Barbie. Rend-le dingue pour moi, ton frère préféré... » la suppliais-je du regard.

« Cinquante dollars ? Tu me prends pour ta pauvre boniche ? Cent dollars, et tu m'emmènes à Seattle pour faire du shopping quand Hilda sera réparée. »

« Deal ! Mais je veux que tu le rendes dingue et désespéré, je veux le voir tirer sur ses cheveux et parler tout seul comme un malade. Bien sûr moi je filmerai le tout et on ajoutera la vidéo à notre collection de délires. »

Je voyais son regard changer tout au long de mon monologue et, à la fin, elle avait un sourire diabolique sur son visage et ses yeux brillaient de milles idées qui devaient se former dans sa petite tête de diablesse. J'étais heureux que ce sourire ne fût pas contre moi mais le pauvre Emmett.

« Ok, mais pas ce soir, les invités vont arriver tout à l'heure et on ne veut pas effrayer la pauvre Bella. Non ? Laisse-moi cette nuit pour tout mettre en ordre et demain j'exécute. » Dit-elle en me serrant la main, signe d'accord.

Ma mère avait tout un programme pour la soirée, les invités devraient arriver chez nous vers dix-huit heures, le diner serait servi vers dix-neuf heures trente, et après le diner les adultes discuteraient affaires.

Moi ça me convenait parfaitement, j'aurais plus de temps avec Bella. et peut-être, qu'en rencontrant ses parents, j'arriverai à connaître plus de choses sur elle. J'étais très curieux de savoir ce qui s'était passé avec Ryan. J'avais l'impression, que c'était la clef du mystère qu'était Isabella Swan.

Il était dix-huit heures quinze quand on entendit une voiture se garer devant notre résidence.

« Waouh, ils ont une Berline E 63 AMG. trop classe ! » S'exclama Emmett qui regardait à travers la fenêtre.

Mon cœur commença à battre très fort dans mon torse. J'allais revoir mon ange, j'allais diner avec elle. Bof, pas en tête-à-tête, mais ça restait un diner ! J'allais rencontrer ses parents et j'avais la trouille. Les militaires étaient connus par leur sévérité. Il fallait que je montre le meilleur de moi-même.

« Hey, tu vas rencontrer les beaux parents, souris un peu. » me chuchota mon débile de frère dans l'oreille.

« Tais-toi ! » grommelais-je.

« Venez, on va les saluer ! » dit Alice.

Tous les trois, nous nous posions derrière les parents qui étaient en train de saluer les parents de Bella. Je vis la mère de Bella en premier. Elle était une belle femme dans la quarantaine, avec des cheveux châtain-blond et des yeux bleus. Elle nous salua tous les trois et se tourna vers ma mère.

« Ah Esmée. Tu as de si beaux grands enfants. Je ne te croyais pas aussi vieille ! » elle plaisanta.

« Détrompes-toi pas ma chère, ils ont tous le même âge que Bella. Ca fait de nous deux vieilles.» rigola ma mère.

Mes parents guidèrent ceux de Bella à l'intérieur, et donc je pus finalement voir la fille de mes rêves les plus fous, car oui je rêvais de Bella depuis deux jours maintenant et, dans mes rêves, elle n'égalisait pas le dixième de sa beauté en cet instant.

Elle portait un manteau noir qui lui arrivait aux genoux laissant apparaitre ses jambes sublimes et ce malgré les demi-bottes noire à talons qu'elle portait. Ses cheveux étaient lisses et tombaient sur ses épaules. Elle ne portait pas de maquillage et à mon avis elle n'en avait pas besoin. Le rose lui monta aux joues naturellement, ses yeux étaient magnifiques et sans artifice et ses lèvres pulpeuses étaient roses sans rouge à lèvre et ne demandaient qu'à être embrassées.

Je sentis un coup de coude dans mes côtes et je regardai autour de moi déstabilisé. Merde voila que je commençais à fantasmer sur elle alors qu'elle était à seulement deux mètres de moi.

Je vis qu'Alice était en train de babiller sur des n'importe quoi et que Bella avait les joues toutes roses. J'en conclus qu'elle était mal à l'aise.

« Alice, arrête avec tes babillages. Tu la mets mal à l'aise ! » je grondais ma sœur qui me jeta un regard incrédule comme pour me prévenir ' fais pas ça mon gars, je pourrais te ruiner avec une seule phrase'.

Je reportais mon attention vers mon ange et reprenais mon courage en main. Je pouvais la saluer sans faire quelque chose de stupide ! Je peux le faire. Je peux le faire ! N'arrêtais-je pas de me répéter tout en inclinant ma tête vers la sienne. Je lui fis une bise et fus comme électrocuté. C'était un sentiment très plaisant et je priais pour que petit Eddie reste sage. Ca serait très embarrassant si ce n'était pas le cas.

« Salut Bella. » lui murmurais-je à l'oreille d'une voix légèrement rauque. Merde. Mais elle semblait ne pas le remarquer.

Je fis un pas en arrière pour reprendre mes esprits et j'aurai juré avoir vu Bella secouer la tête légèrement. Si je ne savais mieux j'aurais cru que cette bise l'avait troublée aussi.

« Salut Edward ! »

Elle regarda autour de nous et je remarquais que nous étions encore dans l'entrée.

« Euh, désolé, vas-y entre. Donne-moi ton manteau. »

Elle déboutonna son manteau et je sentis mon cœur s'emballer à la vue de son haut turquoise. Merde, elle voulait ma mort ? Elle portait une jupe noire courte arrivant au-dessus de ses genoux. Garder le petit Eddie sage était cause perdue.

Alice me sauta au cou et m'enleva le manteau de Bella imprégné de son odeur que je n'avais pas encore eu la chance de sentir. Elle balbutia quelque chose sur le fait que c'était un vrai Channel. Mon ange était riche ! Et c'était encore une donnée à ajouter au mystère.

Je guidais ma belle au salon où nos parents discutaient météo ou je ne sais quoi. Elle s'installa à côté d'Alice et moi je m'assis à côté d'Emmett.

« Elle est canon ! Où est-ce qu'elle cachait tout ça, dis-moi ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi elle se cachait derrière ses larges pulls ? T'es un putain de chanceux mec ! » me chuchota mon frère en faisant attention de ne pas être écouté par le père de Bella.

« Je ne pense pas que Rose aimerait t'entendre dire ça ! »

« Nuh-uh. Y'a qu'elle dans mon cœur mais ça ne m'interdit pas d'apprécier d'autres filles. »

Je risquais un regard vers mon ange et vis qu'elle parlait à ma mère. Elle lui avait dit qu'on était camarade de classe et je vis, qu'à ma droite, la mère de Bella semblait excitée à propos de quelque chose.

« Edward m'avait parlé de toi quand tu es tombée sur ta tête en cours de gym, et il m'a appelé pour envoyer une ambulance. » Oh non ! Pourquoi ça papa ?!!

D'accord elle était déjà au courant, mais ce n'était pas la peine de le signaler. Maintenant son père allait croire que je faisais ça pour attirer l'attention de sa fille. N'était-ce pas la vérité pourtant ?! Ah la ferme.

Le gros problème n'était pas le risque que le père de Bella interprète mal la situation mais le fait qu'il n'était pas au courant, ni sa mère d'ailleurs. Bordel de merde ! Et il fallait que mon débile de frère ajoute son grain de sel et raconte que c'était à cause de Newton qui voulait se venger.

Je sentis que Bella était très mal à l'aise et essayait de rassurer ses parents, que ce n'était pas si important que ça et qu'Emmett racontait n'importe quoi. Je vis le regard affolé de Renée, ce n'était pas un simple regard d'inquiétude mais celui d'une peur profonde. Celui de Charles, le père de Bella était plein de colère qu'il essayait avec tant de mal de dissimuler. Emmett finit par alléger un peu l'atmosphère en disant qu'il s'était déjà chargé de Newton et qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre.

« T'es naze ! Bella est furieuse, si elle pouvait elle t'aurait giflé à l'heure quil est. » sifflais-je dans l'oreille d'Emmett.

Il ne me répondit pas et se contenta de me fixer quelques secondes. Bella finit par changer le sujet en commentant sur la décoration de la maison, je trouvais ça très intelligent et ça eut l'effet voulu. Alice finit par prendre Bella par la main et l'emmena vers l'étage.

Ma mère servit l'apéritif dans le salon. Elle avait préparé de bons trucs salés. Je pris un vers de jus de fruit alors que les adultes prirent du vin.

« J'ai compris que tu es en terminal Emmett ? Tu sais dans quelle université tu vas aller l'année prochaine ?» demanda le père de Bella.

« Ouais je suis en bac, il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps avant la graduation d'ailleurs. Et pour l'université, je ne sais pas encore. J'ai envoyé plusieurs candidatures et j'attends les réponses. Je voudrais faire de l'ingénierie mécanique. »

« C'est très bien comme choix. Tu dois être super-doué en math et trigonométrie alors ? »

« Je me débrouille. » répondit-il, timidement ?

« Il est trop modeste. C'est un petit géni en math. Tout le monde le prend pour un tas de muscles sans cervelle mais il m'impressionne. » Dit mon père fièrement.

Renée et Charles avaient un regard triste et mélancolique tout à coup. Je ne comprenais pas, ni mes parents d'ailleurs. Je les avais vu échanger des regards discrets entre eux. Renée remarqua le soudain changement d'atmosphère.

« Je suis désolée, c'est juste que mon fils était en terminal aussi cette année et lui aussi était un génie.» elle arrêta de parler quand ses larmes commencèrent à couler. Maman lui donna vite un mouchoir.

« Écoute, je suis désolée Renée, Charles, je… » S'excusa mon père.

« Ce n'est rien. Ca va aller. » dit Renée.

« Tu sais ce qui ce qui se passe ? » me demanda mon frère en chuchotant.

J'acquiesçais simplement d'un hochement de tête. Je savais ce qui se passait. Renée s'était rappelée son fils qui était mort il y a plus d'un mois. Mais je ne savais pas comment ni pourquoi elle avait dit qu'il était en terminal alors qu'il était le jumeau de Bella.

« Ryan. » dis-je d'une petite voix plus pour moi-même que pour quelqu'un d'autre.

« Elle t'en a parlé ? » me demanda Renée étonnée mais à la fois comme ravie de cette information.

« Oui un peu. Elle m'a dit qu'il était son jumeau, et elle m'a un peu raconté sur le nouvel an à Paris et qu'il est mort il y a un peu plus d'un mois. »

Tout le monde me regardait surpris par ce qu'ils entendaient. Mes parents et mon frère parce qu'ils ne savaient pas que je discutais de choses aussi personnelles avec Bella. Et ses parents à elle, surtout Renée, me regardaient avec de l'espoir. C'était comme s'ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que leur fille s'ouvre à quelqu'un qu'elle venait tout juste de rencontrer.

« Elle t'en a parlé. Est-ce qu'elle t'a raconté ce qui s'est passé ? » Me demanda Renée.

« Non. »

« Le fait qu'elle en parle prouve qu'elle s'améliore un peu. Tu ne trouves pas, Charles ? » Dit-elle.

« Ouais, c'est déjà trop pour elle d'y penser. »

« Si elle t'a parlé de lui, c'est qu'elle te fait confiance. Et je vais te faire aussi confiance et raconter ce qui s'est passé. »

« Renée, si elle n'a rien raconté c'est qu'elle n'était pas prête à le faire. Tu n'as pas le droit de le faire à sa place. » la réprimanda Charles.

« Charles a raison Renée, elle se sentirait trahie si elle découvrait que son secret a été dévoilé à ses camarades. Ca peut la mettre mal à l'aise et influencer sur ses études. » dit mon père.

Je doutais qu'il mourrait de curiosité à savoir ce qui s'était passé tout comme nous tous d'ailleurs. Ma mère avait un regard triste qui me laissait croire que Renée lui en avait déjà parlé un peu.

« Non, ce n'est pas un secret, l'affaire a fait la une des journaux et je vous parie que si vous allez voir sur Google vous trouverez plein d'articles qui en parlent. J'ai accepté ton invitation Esmée parce que je te considère comme une amie et j'apprécie beaucoup ta famille. Et, à ce que je sache, les amis ne se cachent rien. En plus qui sait ? Ca vous aidera peut-être à comprendre un peu le comportement de Bella. Je sais parfaitement qu'elle peut paraître glaciale et distante mais elle n'était pas comme ça avant. »

« Je ne la trouve pas glaciale, elle est toujours triste mais elle n'est pas du tout glaciale. » parlais-je avant de réfléchir. Ce qui me valut un sourire franc de la part de Renée, et un regard méfiant de la part de Charles.

« Merci Edward, c'est très attentionné de ta part. » dit Renée.

« Ouais, très ! »grommela Emmett.

La remarque ne passa pas inaperçue auprès du père de Bella qui n'arrêtait pas de me regarder comme s'il voulait lire en moi. Ca serait une catastrophe s'il arrivait à lire mes pensées. Il me tuerait sur le champ et ce n'est pas les armes à feu qui lui manquerait. Il était militaire nom de dieu ! Il pourrait me tirailler de sa mitrailleuse pour tout ce que je pense. Ou il pourrait tout simplement me mettre dans un avion en direction de l'Iraq ou l'Afghanistan. Merde.

« Je disais, Ryan et Bella sont jumeaux. Quand ils étaient au collège, les professeurs de Ryan étaient tous d'accord pour qu'il saute deux classes parce ce que son niveau dépassait celui de ses camarades, mais il a refusé ne voulant pas se séparer de sa sœur. Et donc on a fait un compromis et il a sauté seulement un niveau. C'est pour ça qu'il était en terminale cette année. En janvier dernier, une copine à Bella avait organisé une fête à l'occasion de fin du premier semestre. Bella a convaincu son frère d'aller avec elle puisque sa meilleure amie n'y était pas allée. Pendant la fête, Ryan s'est battu avec Jason Moore, le fils du maire de la ville et grand avocat, Bridge Moore. Il défendait Bella qui avait été droguée avec du GHB et transportée dans une des chambres. » la voix de Renée craqua sur cette dernière partie.

J'imaginais que ça devait être difficile pour elle et Charles de revenir sur ces souvenirs douloureux. Tout le monde était choqué par ce qu'ils entendaient, et moi j'étais enragé. Je voulais prendre l'avion et aller retrouver ce Jason pour lui régler son compte. Il avait osé mettre ses sales pattes sur ma Bella. Je ne le connaissais pas mais je le détestais déjà.

C'était pour ça qu'elle portait des vêtements larges de bas de gamme. Elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention des hommes salaces comme ce Jason. Ca me rendait malade d'imaginer qu'il avait pu lui faire du mal. Renée n'avait rien dit à ce sujet mais juste l'idée que Ryan ait été lent à la secourir me donnait la nausée.

Un homme qui ose droguer une fille pour en prendre avantage ne mérite pas d'être considéré comme tel. C'était lâche et dégoutant. Et moi qui parlais ? Je n'étais pas meilleur que lui à fantasmer sur Bella en train de m'embrasser ou prendre ma queue dans sa bouche. Si ? Au moins, moi, je l'imaginais toujours éveillée et consentante. Je n'oserais jamais imaginer prendre avantage d'elle ni de personne d'autre d'ailleurs.

Alice choisit ce moment pour venir s'asseoir en face de moi, à la même place où Bella était assise tout à l'heure.

« Elle est où Bella ? » lui demanda ma mère.

« En haut dans les toilettes, elle voulait échapper à mes histoires sur le shopping. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a contre les magasins. Depuis le premier jour où je l'ai rencontrée, je lui ai demandé d'aller avec moi mais elle refuse à chaque fois. Très têtue celle-là ! »

Ca eut le don de nous faire tous rire un peu, mais en tous cas mon rire se fana très vite. J'étais trop choqué par ce que je venais d'apprendre, et j'appréhendais la suite parce que c'était la partie où Ryan était mort. Alice remarqua vite qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas et se dépêcha de le faire remarquer à tout le monde.

« Alice, Renée était en train de nous raconter comment Ryan le frère jumeau de Bella est décédé. » lui expliqua maman.

« Oh, désolée je ne savais pas. Je veux dire je ne savais pas que Bella avait un frère décédé. »

« On le sait Alice, c'est encore nouveau et c'est dur pour elle d'en parler, mais je suis sûre que d'ici peu de temps elle s'ouvrira à toi. En tous cas, je l'espère. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'elle se punit en s'isolant de tout le monde. » dit Renée.

« Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute ? » demanda Emmett. Je pensais exactement la même chose.

« Oui, ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais elle pense que si elle n'avait pas convaincu son frère d'aller avec elle à cette fête. Rien de cela ne serait arrivé et Ryan serait encore en vie. » Expliqua Renée.

Dieu que j'appréciais cette femme. Je savais d'où venaient la douceur et le calme de mon ange maintenant. C'était Charles qui reprit la suite de l'histoire laissant du temps à Renée de reprendre ses esprits.

« Bref, Ryan a réussi à sortir sa sœur de cette fête et sur la route de retour c'était lui qui conduisait et il y avait une autre voiture qui les harcelait. Le conducteur était en colère, c'était ce petit monstre qui n'avait pas encore avalé le fait que mon fils l'ait battu, il avait une voiture solide et grande, et il était accompagné de quatre de ses copains qui le poussaient à aller encore plus vite. Enfin c'est ce qu'il a raconté au tribunal. La porte du côté de mon fils a été défoncée, un bout de métal a touché son rein gauche. Et après un moment, Ryan a perdu le contrôle de la voiture et a eu le reflexe de pousser Bella dehors avant que la voiture ne se renverse sur la route rocheuse. Le fils Moore s'est enfui, et les secours ont mis du temps à arriver sur place. Ryan ne s'en est pas sorti et Bella avait un saignement dans le cerveau causé par sa chute et il a fallu donc lui percer le crane. Elle est restée dans le coma pendant trois jours. »

Je n'en revenais pas sur ce que j'entendais. Il ne lui avait pas suffi de droguer Bella et de prendre avantage d'elle, mais il lui avait fallu encore tuer son frère et lui causer un saignement au cerveau. C'était un meurtre !

« Qu'est-il arrivé à ce Jason Moore ? Vous avez dit tribunal. » Demanda mon père.

« Il a été condamné à dix ans de prison ferme, même si moi j'aurais tellement aimé le tuer. Il avait osé s'en prendre à mes enfants qui ne sont que des mineurs. Ce monstre avait vingt-ans et était encore en terminale. Deux de ses copains qui avaient été avec lui ont été condamné à trois ans pour complicité et faux témoignages. Au début, personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé. Le témoin qui a vu les deux voitures et l'accident n'a pas pu relever le numéro de la plaque. Et Bella était dans le coma. Les Moore ont pu trouver des alibis et même prévu des faux témoignages. Quand Bella s'est réveillée, elle nous a raconté ce qui s'était passé à la fête et sur la route. Si ce n'était pas pour ma famille, je l'aurais tué et enterré. Le père de Jason qui est avocat avec les bras longs a demandé de refuser le témoignage de Bella puisqu'elle était sous l'effet de la drogue. Mais, en fin de compte, notre avocat qui n'est personne d'autre que Phil, le frère de Renée a fait équipe avec Bella et ils ont pu trouver des nouveaux témoins et des preuves contre les faux témoignages des Moore. Le jugement a été prononcé deux jours avant notre déménagement ici. » expliqua Charles.

« C'est le moindre qui puisse lui arriver. Viol et meurtre, le juge avait été très indulgent avec lui. Je suppose qu'on a pu enlever le permis d'exercice pour leur avocat s'il avait fait recours à des faux témoins ? » Demanda mon père.

« Oh non mon dieu ! Il n'y avait pas eu viol, Ryan a pu la sauver avant. Elle est déjà assez mal comme ça, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que serait son état si ce monstre avait pu lui faire du mal ! » OUFF ! Je soufflais un bon coup de soulagement.

« Et pour le père, et bien il a dit qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire et que c'était des amis à son fils qui voulait lui rendre service. » répondit Renée d'une voix cassée sous l'émotion.

A ce moment, on entendit des pas descendre l'escalier et Renée s'empêcha de nous demander d'agir normalement.

« S'il vous plait ne changez pas votre comportement avec elle. Continuez à agir normalement. »

Nous acquiesçâmes tous, mes parents inclus, et attendîmes que mon ange revienne au salon. Elle nous regardait tous un par un comme pour essayer de comprendre ce que nous nous avions dit en son absence. Je pus voir de la colère dans son regard avant de laisser place à la détermination. Elle reprit sa place à coté d'Alice.

« Excusez-moi, je vais en cuisine jeter un coup d'œil sur le diner. » dit ma mère en s'éclipsant dans la cuisine.

« Alors comme ça on s'éclipse dans les toilettes pour m'échapper ? » demanda Alice à Bella.

« Désolée, je n'avais pas d'autres choix. » dit-elle à Alice tout en continuant de fixer ses parents.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais tout à coup j'avais le sentiment que le silence qui régnait dans le salon était le calme précédant la tempête.

* * *

voila c'est fait, c'est dit. vous savez toutes comment Ryan est mort. enfin, selon ce que racontent les parents. tous n'est pas devoilé. il y a encore des secrets et des paines cachées que seule notre Bella connaisse.

je pense maintenant que j'ai le droit de dire que **le prochain chapitre sera publié quand j'aurai au moins 250 reviews.**

prochainement: encore la soirée chez les cullens et le week end.

bouclette7 xxx


	12. note d'auteur

**DESOLEE. fausse alerte. **

**Ce n'est pas un chapitre, juste une note.**

**J'ai senti que j'ai merdé, dsl. j'ai exigé un certain nombre de reviews avant de publier le prochain chapitre **

**et ce n'est pas juste vis-à-vis de vous. j'aime écrire et creer et partager un monde imaginaire avec vous.**

**D'ailleurs merci beaucoup à celles qui ont fait l'effort de laiser un petit commentaire. inscrites ou pas.**

**Et comme je l'ai dis dans mes reponses aux reviews des lectrices inscrites. **

**Les 250 reviews était un test ****pour savoir si je gagne de nouvelles lectrices avec chaque chapitre publié.**

**Bref, je sais que lire sur ma vie ne vous interesse pas autant que lire les aventures de bella dans ma fiction et donc,**

**tout retard dans la publication est dû un peu à ma paresse, mon emploi de temps merdique, et à mon petit copain qui monopolise presque tout mon temps.**

**Le prochain chapitre sera publié durant la semaine ou au plus tard le week-end. je le promet.**

**La prochaine fois, il n y aura pas d'exigence de reviews ni rien du tout.**

**Pardonnez moi encore une fois et restez fideles.**

**bouclette7 xx**


	13. letting the walls down ?

**well, salut tout le monde. je ne prendrai pas bcp de temps**

**merci à toutes celles qui ont laissé des reviews inscrites ou pas. merci à celles qui ont ajouté ma fiction à leur favoris ou alertes.**

**merci à phika17 ma correctrice.**

**twilight appartient à SM, mais tout nouveau personnage me revient de droit.**

* * *

**Ma vie après lui **

**Chapitre12 : _letting the walls down ?_**

**Bella POV**

« Oh non, mon dieu ! Il n'y avait pas eu viol, Ryan a pu la sauver avant. Elle est déjà assez mal comme ça, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que serait son état si ce monstre avait pu lui faire du mal ! » S'écria ma mère.

Il me fallut une seconde pour comprendre qu'elle parlait de la maudite soirée où ma vie avait basculé. Je me dépêchais de remonter quelques pas d'escaliers sur la pointe des pieds.

« Et pour le père, et bien il a dit qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire et que c'était des amis à son fils qui voulaientt lui rendre service. » Ma mère continua d'expliquer.

Ils savaient tout. Les Cullen savaient tout. Je le sentais sans même faire recours à mon don. Ils savaient pour la fête, pour l'attentat de viol, pour la bagarre et l'accident. Ils savaient pour le tribunal, ils savaient tout.

Je redescendis les escaliers en faisant du bruit exprès. J'entendis ma mère demander au Cullen de me traiter normalement comme si de rien n'était. Pensait-elle vraiment pouvoir me cacher une chose pareille ? Ou croyait-elle que les Cullen étaient différents de tous les autres et qu'ils ne changeraient pas leur comportement avec moi ? Ne savait-elle pas que la pitié était le sentiment le plus facile à déceler dans les yeux des autres et qu'au moment où je suis arrivée au salon, tous les regards l'exprimaient.

… _ça devait être difficile pour Renée d'en parler et j'espère que Bella comprendra. Pauvre fille ! … (Dr Cullen)_

… _c'est affreux, Renée m'avaitdéjà un peu raconté ce qui s'est passé mais je n'imaginais pas que ça soit si horrible … (Esmée)_

… _il me manque tellement, ça me fait mal de raconter tout ça mais Esmée est mon amie et je peux lui raconter. Bella me pardonnera… (Maman)_

… _Oh ! La pauvre. Je ne supporterai pas de perdre Edward ou Alice, moi… (Emmett)_

… _elle va être en colère. Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée … (papa)_

… _je ne changerai pas, je ferai comme m'a demandée Renée… (Alice)_

Pour la première fois depuis presque deux mois, je sentis une boule dans la gorge et les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Je me sentais mal, depuis le jour où mes parents m'avaient annoncée la mort de Ryan après mon réveil du coma je n'avais plus pleuré.

Non. Je ne pouvais pas craquer. Pas ce soir, ni jamais, et surtout pas ici. Esmée était partie en cuisine sous prétexte de jeter un coup d'œil sur le diner. Et Alice essaya d'avoir mon attention et de se la jouer cool. Mais moi je gardais mon regard sur mes parents.

… _oh Ryan ! J'aurai donné ma vie à la place de la sienne. Je donnerai tout pour le revoir et le tenir dans mes bras. Je donnerai tout pour revoir le sourire de ma fille chérie et de mon mari aussi. Quand je me rends compte que je passais mon temps dans les galas et avec ma bande de copines narcissiques au lieu de le passer avec mes enfants. Que du temps perdu ! ... (Maman) _

Je voulais piquer une crise et leur crier dessus. Leur dire qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'étaler ma vie devant des étrangers. Mais je me suis rendue compte que c'était leur histoire aussi, c'était leur fils. Ils souffraient de sa perte comme moi et peut être plus. Si partager un peu de leur peine avec des gens qu'ils trouvaient digne de confiance leur permettraient de se sentir mieux, qui étais-je pour leur dire non ?

Faire la gueule à tout le monde et m'isoler dans ma bulle était mon problème à moi pas à eux. Je leur avais causé cette peine, je leur devais au moins de se consoler de la manière qui leur était appropriée.

« Et bien, comment t'as trouvé notre maison Bella ? » Me demanda Carlisle au bout d'un moment de silence.

Je ravalais mes larmes et retrouvais mon calme.

« Très charmante. Et votre bibliothèque est fascinante. Chez nous, on n'a pas encore mis tous les livres en place. »

« Ravi que ça t'ait plu. Tu es fan de livres alors ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« C'est grande fan de classiques. Même si ces dernières années, elle a délaissé la lecture pour d'autres passions. » Répondit ma mère à ma place avec un semblant de sourire.

Je décidais que si se vanter de sa fille la rendait heureuse, je la laisserai faire. Au moins pour ne plus voir son air triste et abattu de toute à l'heure.

« Ah ouais, comme quoi ? » Cette fois-ci, ce fut Emmett qui prit la parole. Toute trace de pitié effacée et remplacée par l'amusement.

« Ah, mais beaucoup de choses. Tiens, par exemple, les pom-pom girls. Elle était capitaine de l'équipe de son lycée. » Répondit ma mère.

D'accord, là, c'était trop. Je retire ce que j'avais dit tout à l'heure. Vous savez ? Sur la laisser se vanter. Je sentis les regards du groupe se poser sur moi et le rouge me monter aux joues. Mais la réaction d'Edward fut la plus inattendue. Il avait le regard sur moi, mais comme s'il ne me voyait pas. Il était sûrement déçu. Par contre ses pensées trahissaient son air hagard. Il m'imaginait en uniforme de pom-pom girls entrain de faire des acrobaties et apparemment, il me trouvait... sexy ?

Ok ! J'étais déjà rouge de honte, mais là j'avais chaud. Je me servis un verre de jus de fruit, toujours posé sur la table basse.

« Elle ne vous l'a pas dit ? » Demanda ma mère, feignant l'innocence.

« Non, mais c'est vrai Bella pourquoi tu ne me l'avais pas dit ? » dit Alice.

J'haussais seulement les épaules en baissant la tête.

« Les jumeaux Swan étaient connus dans tout le lycée. Ryan le petit géni et Bella, la fille la plus populaire. » Continua ma mère.

C'était comme pour me faire comprendre qu'elle ne comptait pas me cacher le fait qu'elle ait tout raconté à nos hôtes.

« Le diner est prêt. Veuillez me suivre à la salle à manger. » dit Esmée.

Je n'avais pas fait attention quand elle était revenue au salon. A table, je m'assis à côté d'Alice, en face d'Emmet. Edward s'était assis à côté de son frère. Les adultes discutaient dans leur coin, et je pus entendre quelques bribes de pensées là et là.

… _leurs enfants sont très bien élevés, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Bella n'a pas aimé qu'on soit invité chez eux. Si Ryan était là il serait ami avec eux … __(papa)_

Le diner était bon, et malgré mon manque d'appétit, je me forçais à manger quelque bouchées. Je faillis m'étouffer quand Emmett a cru convenable de lancer une bombe au plein milieu du diner.

« Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui au lycée maman ? Le principal risque d'être renvoyé à cause d'un scandale. Tanya Denali a avoué devant tout le monde qu'elle couchait avec lui, tu te rends compte ? Elle n'a que dix sept ans. Et, en plus, il y a des rumeurs comme quoi elle n'est pas la seule élève avec qui il aurait une relation. Une camarade de classe a dit que Mr Royce lui a fait des avances, et comme quoi il lui a dit qu'il pouvait lui faire de bonnes recommandations pour les universités si elle acceptait. C'est un abus de pouvoir moi je trouve. »

« Oh non ! Pauvre Carmen. » S'écria Esmée.

« C'est horrible ! Si cette histoire est vraie, elle aura un impact sur l'image du lycée. » Dit Carlisle. Il tourna la tête vers Alice et haussa le sourcil.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle et elle eut comme une révélation quand elle se mit debout comme un pic. « Non ! Je veux dire beurk ! Tu ne peux pas penser ça ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Je sais que tu ne ferais pas une chose pareille. Je me demandais seulement s'il avait osé te faire des avances. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Non. Je ne le vois presque jamais. Et en plus, j'ai des bonnes notes. Il n'aurait rien à retenir contre moi. »

« Si cette histoire se fait entendre par les medias, les universités seront sévères dans leurs sélections de candidats postulants du lycée de Forks, surtout les filles. » Dit mon père.

« Et si Mr Royce était gay ou bisexuel ? Il t'aurait fait des avances Eddie boy. » Rigola Emmett.

« Langage Emmett. » Le réprimanda Esmée en se forçant de cacher son sourire.

J'imaginais Edward au bureau du principal apeuré et mal à l'aise en train de dissuader le gros pervers avec ses plans salaces. Alice était en train de vibrer à côté de moi et j'imaginais qu'elle pensait à la même chose. Je n'en pouvais plus et j'éclatais de rire, suivie d'Emmett et d'Alice. Et bientôt Esmée et les autres nous rejoignèrent. A l'exception de l'intéressé.

« Et… imagine-le… faire la danse… du ventre… comme le gage de… tout… à… l'heure ! » S'esclaffa Emmett et les rires reprirent de nouveau. Cette fois-ci je pus percevoir un sourire sur les lèvres d'Edward.

« Ok, arrêtez de rire à mes dépens. Heureusement que Mr Royce soit hétéro et que tout le monde sache quel pervers il est. Je ne l'ai jamais respecté de toute façon. » Dit Edward.

« Ouais et toute cette histoire a été dévoilée grâce à Bella. Je ne comprends pas, tu viens d'arriver et voilà que tu mets la reine des abeilles KO ! » Dit Emmett.

J'avais envie de planter ma fourchette dans la main de ce traitre.

« Comment ça grâce à Bella ? » Demanda ma mère.

« Tanya me l'a avoué ce matin et durant le déjeuner elle a cru que je l'avais raconté à Alice. Elle était furieuse et elle a laissé échapper son histoire avec le principal. Elle ne se rendait pas compte que tout le monde dans la cafétéria l'écoutait. » Expliquais-je brièvement.

… _je ne comprends pas, je sens qu'il y a plus dans l'histoire… (Maman)_

… _pourquoi Tanya ferait une chose pareille ? Et pourquoi elle avouerait tout à Bella ? Est-elle son amie ?... (Esmée)_

« Tu es amie avec cette Tanya, Bella ? » Me demanda ma mère.

Avant que je n'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, le gros ours prit la parole. Il allait me le payer un de ses jours.

« Amie, hein ? Faut dire ennemie ouais. Bella lui a donné une sacrée raclée ce matin. Mais, wow, elle donne des coups de poings à faire envier les plus durs des mecs ! »

Ma mère ne tenait plus sur sa chaise, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se racontait autours d'elle. Et, à vrai dire, je ne comprenais pas non plus pourquoi je restais calme au lieu de péter le nez à ce gros clown nommé Emmett.

… _je n'aurai jamais cru Bella capable de violence… (Carlisle)_

« Bella ? » Demanda mon père et ma mère en même temps.

« Maman, ce n'est rien vraiment je t'assure. Une question de jalousie, c'est tout. Et Tanya n'est pas mon ennemie. Elle essaye de me provoquer depuis le premier jour et je l'ignore à chaque fois, mais ce matin elle est allée trop loin, et je ne l'ai pas supporté. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait de toi ? Il doit y avoir une raison. » Dit ma mère.

Je vis qu'Emmett voulait dire quelque chose mais je le fixais. Il ne manquait plus qu'il raconte à mes parents que c'était à cause d'Edward.

« C'est le lycée, on ne comprend pas forcément. » Dis-je en haussant les épaules. Je me tournais vers Esmée. « Désolée Esmée, je suis sûre que nos histoires n'étaient pas dans le programme de la soirée. » Je me retournais vers Emmett et lui sifflais « Et toi. Ce qui se passe au lycée reste au lycée. Capiche ? »

Edward ricana à côté de son frère en me faisant un signe de la tête. Respect. Le reste du diner passa dans le calme, interrompu de quelques petites conversations ici et là. Je n'avais pas eu une minute de recul pour revoir les événements de cette soirée. Je sentais que tout me devançait, et que je devais juste suivre le courant.

Rien de cela n'avait été dans mon plan. L'idée principale de déménager à Forks était l'anonymat. Je voulais juste me fondre dans le décor et passer inaperçue. Chose perdue d'avance, puisque chaque addition dans ce bled faisait le numéro un des rumeurs. Ajoutant en plus mon penchant 'magique' à attirer les problèmes, et me voilà dans le centre d'attention.

Après le diner, les parents se sont réinstallés au salon pour discuter, et nous on s'est installé dans la salle de jeux. Il y avait un écran énorme, des consoles de jeux, des étagères pleines de DVD, deux fauteuils et une table de billard. Les garçons jouaient à un jeu vidéo et Alice et moi les regardions.

« Qui joue du piano ? J'en ai vu un au salon. » Demandais-je.

« Edward est le musicien de la famille. Il joue et compose depuis longtemps. » Me répondit Alice.

Je me tournais pour voir Edward. Celui-ci faisait le modeste alors que dans sa tête il s'imaginait en train de me jouer un morceau avec moi assise à ses côtés. Je sortis vite de sa tête. Pas besoin de voir ce que je n'aurais pas.

« C'est cool. T'as de la chance, ma mère ne le sait pas. Sinon elle ne t'aurait pas lâché avant de lui jouer tout le répertoire. C'est une fan des classiques. » Dis-je à Edward.

Il laissa tomber sa manette et se tourna vers moi.

« Et toi, tu aimes la musique classique ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Oui. J'aime bien les nocturnes de Chopin, les chants d'auvergne de Canteloube, claire de lune de Debussy, et moonlight sonata de Beethoven, et autre. » Je vis Emmett grimacer comme si je parlais chinois.

« T'as très bon goût. » Me dit Edward. Son regard accrocha le mien pour ce qui sembla des heures.

« Alors si je comprends bien, tu dessines bien et tu joues et composes des partitions au piano ? » Demandais-je et il acquiesça simplement.

« Hum, tu fais quoi d'autre ? Laisse-moi deviner. Tu chantes bien aussi ? »

Il ricana et Emmett et Alice éclatèrent de rire.

« Ah la casserole ! Ne lui demande surtout pas de chanter, t'aurais les tympans percés à la première seconde. » Dit Alice.

« Edward le chanteur est un régal ! Attends, je vais voir si je trouve la vidéo du karaoké de noël dernier. C'est à mourir de rire ! » Dit Emmett en se levant sur ses pieds pour aller fouiller dans les étagères.

« Ne les écoutes pas Bella. C'est vrai que je chante mal mais pas autant que mon grand frère. Emmett chantant du Britney Spears est quelque chose ! » Dit-il « Et en plus, hé Emmett, tu ne trouveras pas le CD, je l'ai caché ! »

« Ce n'est pas vrai mec, pour une fois que je voulais t'embarrasser devant ta copine. »

Edward rougit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Ce fut à ce moment-là que je me rappelais une chose primordiale. Les enfants Cullen savaient pour moi, et je n'avais aucune garantie qu'ils ne raconteraient pas ce qu'ils savaient à tout le monde.

« Euh les gars, je voulais vous demander une faveur. Je sais que mes parents vous ont parlé de ce qui s'est passé à Phœnix. Vous savez, euh, à Ryan et moi. Et j'apprécierais énormément si ça ne sortait pas d'entre nous. Une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai accepté de déménager ici est l'anonymat. Je peux être celle que je veux. J'en avais marre des regards des autres, de leur pitié ou, pire, de leur jugements. »

« Bien sûr, Bella, on dira rien. En tout cas, moi je ne dirai rien ! » Dit Emmett.

« Moi non plus. En fait, je suis vraiment navrée Bella. D'après ce que j'ai entendu ce soir, Ryan était quelqu'un de bien. » Me dit Alice en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Il l'était. »

« Bella, ne t'en fais pas pour ça on dira rien. » Sourit Edward.

« Merci. » Dis-je.

« Ok. Ca fait un moment que je voulais te demander et à chaque fois j'oubliais. C'est quoi cette histoire de feu, tondeuse et petits chats ? » Me demanda Alice soudain.

Où est-ce qu'elle avait entendu ça ? Je ne me rappelais pas l'avoir vue prés de moi l'autre jour à la cafétéria.

« Comment t'as su à propos de ça ? »

« L'autre jour, j'ai entendu Chad en parler avec ses potes. Je n'ai rien compris à l'histoire mais il n'arrêtait pas de dire ton nom et donc je me suis dite que ça avait un rapport avec toi. Tu m'expliques ? »

« Et bien, tu sais comme je préfère m'asseoir seule pour déjeuner à la cafète, et, l'autre jour, Chad semblait ne pas le comprendre et voulait me tenir compagnie. J'étais d'humeur à jouer avec ses nerfs alors quand il m'a demandée quels étaient mes passe-temps, je lui ai simplement répondu que j'aimais mettre des objets en feu et que je me demandais même quelle serait l'odeur de l'humain brulé. Et quand il m'a demandée quelle était ma plus grande peur, je lui ai répondu que je n'aimais pas les petits chats et que je les battais à chaque fois que j'en voyais un. »

Quand je finis mon récit, ils étaient tous roulés par terre avec les larmes aux yeux à force de rire.

« Hey, c'est tout faux, je n'aime pas le feu et j'adore les petits chats. Mais ça Chad ne le sait pas et comme ça il me prendra pour une dérangée et me foutra la paix. Et ça a marché d'ailleurs, il ne me dit même plus bonjour. »

Ils étaient encore par terre, mais essayaient peu à peu de reprendre leur souffle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit quand tu lui as dit que tu aimais le feu ? » Demanda Edward.

« Il a gardé le silence. Probablement par peur que je le mette en feu. Mais quand je lui ai demandé s'il savait par hasard comment sentirait l'humain brulé, il a dit que ça avait peut-être l'odeur du gel douche utilisé. »

Les rires reprirent de plus fort et cette fois-ci je les rejoignis. C'était bizarre comment les Cullen arrivaient à me faire rire de plein cœur contre ma volonté. Il était tout simplement impossible de résister à leur charme, leur magie. Mais je savais que ma bonne humeur ne durerait pas longtemps et que très bientôt je me retrouverai seule dans ma chambre à regretter de laisser tomber les murs.

« Elle est bonne celle-là. Attend que je la raconte à Rose et Jazz. T'es pas facile toi, hein ? Tu caches bien des surprises derrière ton look de fille modèle et fragile. » Dit Emmett.

« Comme quoi, il avait raison celui qui a dit qu'il ne fallait pas juger un livre par sa couverture. » Dit Edward.

« Pour moi, cette soirée était pleine de surprises. D'abord, maman m'apprend que tu es la fille de sa nouvelle employée et future associée. Ensuite je découvre que tu es apparemment très riche et capable de t'habiller élégamment. En plus, j'apprends que tu avais un frère jumeau qui malheureusement est décédé, que tu étais capitaine des pom-pom girls dans ton ancien lycée, que tu es fan des classiques livres et musique, et que tu es très drôle. Ca fait beaucoup. » Résuma Alice.

« Exact ça fait beaucoup. »

« Si tes parents sont riches, pourquoi conduire un tas de ferrailles ? » Demanda Emmett.

Edward ne faisait qu'écouter. J'haussais les épaules.

« Mon autre voiture est trop ostentatoire. » A quoi bon cacher la vérité ?

« Et c'est quoi ? » Demanda Alice.

« Une Porsche turbo 911 cabriolet, rouge. »

Je vis leur mâchoire se décoller et leurs yeux s'ouvrir de plus belle.

« Wow ! » Souffla Emmett en premier.

« Je l'ai aperçue l'autre jour. Je n'ai pas vu le conducteur, mais je croyais qu'elle appartenait à quelqu'un d'une autre ville. » Dit Edward.

« Il faut que j'y jette un coup d'œil. C'est rare de voir un joyau comme ça dans cette région des Etats-Unis. » Dit Emmett.

« Je ne pourrais pas la conduire au lycée. Mais mon père m'avait dit que lui et maman comptaient vous inviter chez nous un de ces jours. Tu pourras l'admirer alors. »

« Bella, faut absolument qu'on va faire un tour dans ta voiture. Peut-être une virée shopping à Port-Angeles ou Seattle ? » Demanda Alice.

« Alice sera toujours Alice. Elle voit le shopping partout. Je pourrais lui annoncer que je suis malade et elle trouvera ça comme bonne excuse de faire les magasins. » Ricana mon partenaire de labo.

« Oui Alice, on pourrait bien faire un tour dans ma Porsche mais pas pour faire les magasins. Il y a sûrement un endroit que tu aimerais me faire visiter ? »

« Le nouveau centre commercial à Seattle ? » Dit-elle d'une petite voix innocente.

J'éclatais de rire avec Emmett et Edward. C'était plus fort que moi.

« Ok Alice, j'irai faire du shopping avec toi un de ces jours. »

« Yay !!! » Elle me sauta dessus et s'accrocha à mon cou.

Avec Alice, je n'aurai pas de mal à lui trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire. Je suis sûre que des tickets V.I.P à un défilé de mode haute couture l'enverront au septième ciel. Et des tickets comme ça, j'en recevais plein.

« Dis Bella, et si tu passais la nuit ici ? C'est le week-end et on pourra passer la nuit à chater sur tout et rien. » Demanda Alice.

… _dis oui, dis oui, dis oui… (alice)_

… _merci Alice, t'es géniale. Dis oui Bella, j'aurai la chance de te voir dans une nuisette… (Edward)_

Les pensées d'Edward devenaient de plus en plus embarrassantes. C'était vrai qu'il m'arrivait de fantasmer sur lui de temps à autre mais, en tous cas, lui ne le savait pas alors que les images qui passaient dans sa tête en ce moment me mettaient en chaleur et mal à l'aise à la fois.

… _je pourrais leur faire une blague à Alice et elle. Voyons voir… (Emmett)_

J'appréciais beaucoup Emmett, il était fidèle à son caractère du rigolo et blagueur de la famille. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour me convaincre de rester.

… _arrête de penser à ça Edward, il n y a pas que son physique qui me plait. J'aimerais tellement avoir la chance de la connaître plus. Lui parler me suffit largement… (Edward)_

OK, Edward me surprenait de plus en plus, et m'attirait de plus en plus. Mais je ne me permettrai pas de penser à ça. Pas maintenant en tous cas.

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée Alice. Demain j'ai des plans avec mes parents et il me faut être levée tôt. » Ce n'était pas faux. Mais je n'étais pas sûre si maman s'en souvenait encore.

« Comme tu veux. On le fera une autre fois peut être. »

… _oh merde, j'aurai bien rigolé si elle était restée… (Emmett)_

… _pas de chance… (Edward)_

… _je me demande quels sont ces plans dont elle parle… (Alice)_

La porte de la salle de jeu s'ouvrit à cet instant sur une Esmée radieuse.

« Bella tu viens, tes parents veulent partir. »

Il était onze heure passé et c'était vrai qu'en y réfléchissant, je me sentais exténuée et je n'avais qu'une envie: Retrouver ma couette toute chaude et douce.

« Ok ! »

Je la suivis au salon avec les enfants Cullen sur mes pas. Mes parents étaient debout et prêts et n'attendaient que moi pour partir chez nous. Je souhaitais bonne nuit et bon week-end à tout le monde, remis mon manteau et allais retrouver mes parents à la voiture.

« Que penses-tu de la soirée, Charles ? » Demanda ma mère une fois sur la route.

« Ces gens sont bien tu sais. Je suis heureux que vous aillez trouver un accord Esmée et toi. Et Carlisle est un chic type. » Répondit mon père.

« Et toi Bella ? Comment tu as passé la soirée ? » Me demanda maman.

« Vous étiez là non ? À part d'être le sujet des conversations, ce n'était pas mal. »

« À propos de ça jeune fille. Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit à propos de l'école ? Pas de cachotteries. Quand tu as un problème avec quelqu'un, tu nous le dis à ta mère et moi. Tu… » Dit papa.

« Mais ça va là, oh ! C'est bon j'ai compris. Je ne vous cache rien qui vaille. Je n'ai pas de problème, et si quelqu'un me cherche je sais me défendre, ok ? »

« Bella, nous on ne veut que ton bien. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de nous quand on apprend que tu t'es faite agresser par ce Newton ou je ne sais quoi, que cette cruche Tanya te veut du mal et je ne sais qui d'autre encore ? » Dit ma mère.

« C'est pour ça que je ne vous ai rien dit. Vous vous inquiétez trop. Newton et Tanya sont inoffensifs. Que des mots ! Et je sais les gérer. »

« Comme tu as cru bien gérer Natalia, et elle a fini par te mettre de la drogue dans ton verre et t'offrir comme cadeau à l'assassin de ton frère. » Grommela ma mère assez fort pour que je l'entende.

Aie ! C'était un coup bas. Je savais que tout était de ma faute, pas la peine de me le rappeler.

… _oh non Renée, fallait que tu ouvres cette porte ?..._

… _oh mon dieu, je ne viens pas de dire ça ? …_

Je sentis la rage monter en moi, je ne tenais pas à ma place et je voulais tellement mais vraiment crier de rage et exploser et à l'enfer tout le reste. Mais au lieu je regagnai mon calme.

« C'est différent maintenant. Je suis différente. » Dis-je de ma voix calme et mesurée indiquant la fin de la conversation.

« Si tu le dis ma chérie, mais sache que tu peux toujours compter sur nous, et si… » Dit ma mère avec les larmes aux yeux.

« Renée c'est bon. On te fait confiance Bella. » Dit mon père.

… _j'irai voir qui est ce Newton à la première heure demain matin, et je chercherai à faire connaissance avec quelqu'un de l'administration du lycée pour garder un œil sur ma fille, mais certainement pas le principal. La première fois où je l'ai vu je savais qu'il avait quelque chose de louche…_

Vous parlez de faire confiance, mon cul oui !

Arrivés devant chez nous, je trainais mes pas jusqu'à ma chambre, me bagarrais avec mes propres fringues en les enlevant et il ne me restait plus de force pour mettre mon pyjama. Je me faufilais en dessous de ma couette avec seulement mes sous-vêtements. Je savais qu'accumuler la rage et la colère en soi n'était pas bien, et je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre je finirai par craquer, et je savais que ça allait me faire mal, mais je priais pour que ça ne fasse pas mal aux autres. Mes parents. Je les aimais beaucoup, je ne le disais pas souvent, mais c'était vrai.

L'heure au radioréveil indiquait neuf heure trente quand je me suis levée ce matin. Je passais encore une demi-heure à faire ma toilette. Il n'y avait personne à la maison quand je descendis au rez-de-chaussée. Mes parents m'avaient laissée une note disant qu'ils passeraient la journée à Seattle pour faire je ne sais quoi. Et donc, je me trouvais seule, un week-end à ne rien faire.

En fin de compte, je décidais de faire un jogging. Cela faisait quelques temps que je n'avais pas couru, et j'avais là l'opportunité idéale pour reprendre ma vieille habitude. Je prenais vite mon portable, mon ipod, mes clefs et quelques dollars pour un chocolat chaud plus tard.

Je mis les écouteurs dans mes oreilles et cliquai sur la playlist 'jogging' dans mon ipod et me mis à courir dés que je franchis le pas de la porte d'entrée. C'était samedi et, par miracle, il ne pleuvait pas, il y avait pas mal de gens dans le parc de la ville quand j'y arrivais, surtout des parents avec leurs mômes qui jouaient dans le bac à sable ou à la balançoire.

L'air frais et le rythme régulier de ma course me permirent de bien réfléchir à ce qui s'était déroulé durant la semaine et à ce que je comptais faire par la suite. Passer inaperçue était cause perdue, mais je pouvais toujours faire fuir ceux qui oseraient m'approcher. J'avais négligé mes sorties nocturnes à Port-Angeles, mais je pouvais toujours y remédier en recommençant dés ce soir.

Les Cullen m'avaient trouvée intéressante pour je ne sais quelle raison et moi je m'attachais de plus en plus à eux. Les ignorer ne porterait pas son fruit, et m'approcher encore d'eux n'était pas dans mon plan initial. C'était quoi mon plan initial déjà ? Ah oui, rester seule toute ma vie à regretter la perte de mon frère et éviter toute source de bonheur. Mais maintenant que j'ai gouté un peu à la joie avec les Cullen, j'en voulais encore.

Les barrières que je me suis construise n'étaient pas aussi solides que je l'imaginais. J'avais réussi à tenir à l'écart plusieurs personnes avant à Phœnix, mais aucun d'eux n'avais su me rendre sans défense comme le faisait si bien Edward. J'étais heureuse avant la mort de Ryan mais je savais que si je m'abandonnais à la magie des Cullen je le serai encore plus malgré mon deuil. Alors que faire ? Ou plutôt que voulais-je ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir à une réponse car je sentis une tape sur mon épaule, et un doigt se faufiler prés de mon oreille pour enlever un écouteur. Et enfin j'entendis une voix masculine.

« Bonjour » dit la voix.

* * *

voila pour aujourd'hui. vous etes gourmantes et voulez plus? commencez un regime et soyez patientes et indulgentes avec moi. lol

alors, vous arrivez à deviner à qui appartient la voix masculine?

a tres bientot

bouclette7 xx


	14. tears, love, and lost kid

Disclaimer: les noms des personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent de droit à SM. mais ce que j'en fais ainsi que les nouveaux personnages me reviennent de droit. merci de ne pas recopier.

**

* * *

**

Merci à toutes celles qui ont laissé un reviews, desolée si je n'avais pas répondu à toutes.

merci à phika17, ma correctrice. t'es un amour.

N/A: j'ai assumé que quelques procedures citées dans ce chapitre sont vraies par logique, veuillez m'excusez si ce n'est pas le cas.

**

* * *

****Ma vie après lui**

dans le chapitre precedant:

_Je n'avais pas eu le temps de réfléchir à une réponse quand je sentis une tape sur mon épaule, et un doigt se faufiler prés de mon oreille pour enlever un écouteur. Et enfin j'entendis une voix masculine._

_« Bonjour » dit la voix. _

**Chapitre 13: tears, love, and lost kid**

J'arrêtais ma course et regardais l'homme ou plutôt le garçon qui hantait mes pensées depuis une semaine. Il portait un bas de jogging noir et un pull bleu trempé de sueur sur le torse. Il courait depuis un moment aussi alors.

« Salut ! » répondis-je un peu essoufflée.

« Tu cours depuis longtemps ? » me demanda t-il.

Je regardais ma montre vite fait.

« Euh, depuis trois quarts d'heure. Et toi ? » Demandai-je en recommençant à courir à petit pas, Edward à ma droite.

« Une heure, j'étais sur le point de rentrer à la maison quand je t'ai vu, je voulais dire bonjour. »

… _et écouter ta voix, et voir ton beau visage, et sentir ton doux parfum, et…. T'arrête là ! Tu rêvasses encore vieux. Concentre-toi, sinon elle va te prendre pour un idiot …_

Ses pensées m'irritaient et me plaisaient en même temps. J'étais compliquée !

« Oh, c'est gentil. Il me reste à faire six tours du parc, t'es partant ? » Allons voir si t'as le souffle lover boy.

… _je suis déjà patraque, je ne pense pas pouvoir y arriver …_

« Oui, ca marche. Alors, tu as annulé tes plans avec tes parents ? »

« Oh. On a eu une petite dispute hier soir dans la voiture après qu'on ait quitté ta maison. Ils n'ont pas aimé que je leur cache ce qui se passe au lycée. Ils me traitent comme une gamine de cinq ans. »

« Il ne faut pas leur en vouloir, ils ont le droit de s'inquiéter, tu ne trouves pas ? Surtout après l'accident. Tu… » Il s'interrompit quand il vit mon regard noir.

Je le regardais incrédule et dégoutée. Mais pour qui il se prenait en fin ? Il ne me connaissait que depuis cinq jours, et il se permettait déjà de me dire ce que je devais ou ne devais pas faire. À cet instant, tout sentiment de plaisance que j'ai pu sentir en sa présence s'évanouit. Il n'était pas meilleur que tous les autres qui se prenaient pour des psy' et faisaient des remarques aux gens alors qu'ils ne savaient rien d'eux. Je m'arrêtais net pour lui faire face.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je leur en veux ? Hein ? Et puis, Tu n'as pas le droit... tu… tu te prends pour qui pour me dire ce que je dois ou ne dois pas faire? Tu… humph. Tu ne sais qu'une version de mon histoire, et voilà que tu te permets de sauter aux conclusions et de me juger. Mais en y repensant, si tu savais tout, tu ne serais pas là à me parler… » Criais-je.

J'avais cette horrible tendance à crier mes mots quand j'étais enragée. Et en ce moment, je sentis toute la rage et frustration du monde me frapper en flots. Ca m'était égal qu'on soit dans un lieu public où des enfants jouaient à quelques mètres de nous. Je m'en foutais que j'allais sûrement regretter ce qui allait suivre.

… _mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Je comprends que ses parents veulent la protéger puisque j'éprouve la même chose. J'ai passé toute la nuit à penser à elle et à comment me rapprocher d'elle et lui faire comprendre que tous les hommes ne sont pas Jason Moore, qu'elle n'aura plus à cacher qui elle est réellement parce que je serai là pour la protéger…_

« Bella, je… » Dit-il.

« Chut, c'est à mon tour de parler. J'en ai marre d'écouter toujours les autres et de ne rien dire parce que soit disant je peux les comprendre. J'en ai marre qu'on me prenne en pitié pour ce qui s'est passé alors qu'il faut me traiter de tous les noms. J'en ai marre qu'on veuille me manipuler et me dire ce que je dois ressentir comme tous ces psy' qui voulaient entrer dans ma tête et chambouler tout ce à quoi je crois, comme si tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes et qu'il suffit que la pauvre Bella veuille oublier et hop c'est fait. J'en ai marre de voir mes parents faire semblant d'aller bien alors qu'en réalité rien ne va bien du tout. Ils ont perdu leur fils, nom de dieu ! J'en ai marre de toi, à vouloir me voir sourire, me protéger ou je ne sais quoi, ou encore à vouloir m'emmener diner, alors que tu devrais t'éloigner de moi… »

Il restait bouche-bée devant ma tirade, et moi j'essayais de me ressaisir. Je passais ma main sur mon visage et c'est là que je me rendis compte que je pleurais. Les larmes coulaient et je ne savais pas comment les arrêter, j'essayais avec tant de mal de les essuyer mais de nouvelles larmes se formaient dés que les précédentes séchaient.

J'étais tellement capturée dans ma rage que je ne me rappelais même plus ce que je venais de dire, j'imaginais juste que c'était horrible et qu'Edward allait me prendre pour une folle et prendre ses jambes à son cou. Tant mieux. Mais ce qu'il fit me pris au dépourvu. Il me prit dans ses bras et me berça en caressant mes cheveux.

« C'est bon Bella, chut, je suis désolé. » il murmura dans mon oreille.

Je le poussais tout à coup. Mais il ne comprenait donc pas ?

« Tu n'as pas saisi ? Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Je viens carrément de te dire que si tu étais intelligent tu devrais me fuir et garder tes distances, et toi tu me réconfortes ? Va-t-en Edward, pars et ne me parle plus jamais. Je n'apporte rien de bon aux gens autour de moi. Va-t-en ! »

Il voulait me reprendre dans ses bras mais je n'arrêtais pas de le repousser. Je me dégoutais, comment ai-je pu croire un instant que je pouvais être amie avec les Cullen ? Si pour mon frère, j'étais la pire des sœurs qui pouvait exister pourquoi serais-je une bonne amie ? Les Cullen étaient des gens bien, et moi j'étais moi, une catastrophe ambulante. Ils ne méritaient pas ça.

« Bella, arrête. Je veux être avec toi et tu ne me feras pas fuir. Mais je veux comprendre. Hier soir tout allait bien… »

« Tu vois, tu ne comprends pas. Hier soir rien n'allait bien, tout n'était qu'un acte pour le bien de mes parents. Peut-être que je me suis emballée un peu en écoutant les blagues d'Emmett mais au fond rien n'allait bien. Mes parents ne devraient pas être amis avec les tiens mais ils le sont, et ils ne devraient pas vous raconter mes hontes, mais ils l'ont fait et je n'ai rien dit et j'essaie toujours de me convaincre que c'est leur droit de faire ce qu'ils veulent surtout que je suis la cause de la mort de leur fils, mais je n'y arrive plus, j'en ai marre. Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille, que tu me laisses tranquille. » M'énervai-je.

En réalité, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien dans les deux derniers mois qu'hier soir. Mais si je voulais qu'Edward me laisse tranquille, il fallait que je sois désagréable. C'était compliqué et contradictoire tout ça. Je voulais qu'il m'écoute et parte loin, très loin. Mais je voulais aussi qu'il reste, qu'il insiste pour me reprendre dans ses bras et qu'il me réconforte. Je le regardais brièvement dans les yeux pour voir sa réaction puisque dans l'état où j'étais, j'avais le chaos dans la tête, et je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur ses pensées. Ses yeux exprimaient plusieurs sentiments, il passa du choc à la confusion puis à la tristesse ou était-ce la déception ?

Je ne restais pas longtemps pour en voir plus, je courais à grand pas vers la sortie du parc sans regarder derrière moi. Je devais rentrer chez moi, la crise n'était pas encore passée et Edward en avait vu suffisamment pour m'éviter comme la peste. Il était intelligent et saurait que je n'étais pas une bonne nouvelle, et que rien de bon ne découlerait de ma connaissance.

Je fus sortie de mes songes par un klaxon et le son d'un pneu qui glissait sur le sol suite à un coup de frein sec. Je me tournais à ma droite pour voir une voiture bleue foncer droit sur moi et j'étais figée au milieu de la route. Etait-ce ça mon destin depuis le début ? Survire à l'accident à Phœnix pour périr deux mois plus tard dans un autre dans ce trou perdu nommé Forks ? J'espérais que mes parent auront un peu de sens commun et m'enterreront prés de la tombe de mon jumeau.

Je ne m'attardais pas sur mes questions puisque quelques secondes plus tard je sentis un choc et fus jetée par terre, visage en premier. Je sentis comme si un poids pesait sur mon dos. Le poids bougea mais il y avait toujours comme un bras qui m'entourait, et je fus en mesure de me retourner.

« Bella, est-ce que ca va ? Merde tu saignes. »

Edward m'avait sauvée, il m'a tirée du chemin de la voiture qui allait m'écraser. Il me regardait toujours avec inquiétude, mais je ne trouvais pas ma voix pour le rassurer. Il avait dit que je saignais, mais je ne ressentais rien. Je remarquais simplement que des gens se regroupaient autour de nous mais je ne quittais pas Edward des yeux. Il avait mis sa vie en danger pour me sauver. Sa vie en danger ? Oh mon dieu !

« Je vais bien. Et toi ? Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ? Tu aurais pu te tuer… » Murmurais-je.

Il m'arrêta en posant sa main sur ma bouche et ricana un peu.

« Je vais bien Bella, c'est toi qui saigne. Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû faire plus attention, tu t'es cognée la tête sur le pavement en tombant… »

Il était désolé ? Mais est-ce qu'il se foutait de ma gueule ? Je ne sus ce qui m'arriva tout à coup. Tout ce qui s'est passé ce matin me revenait en flots. Ma course, mes réflexions, ma dispute avec Edward, ma tirade, mes larmes, le klaxon, le choc... ma vision devenait de plus en plus floue et j'avais des étourdissements, la voix d'Edward devenait de plus en plus lointaine, j'avais froid malgré la sueur qui dégoulinait de mon front, et bientôt je ne ressentis plus rien. Je sombrai dans le noir.

Je me réveillais au son d'une voix apeurée sur le bord d'une crise de nerfs. Je ne savais ni où j'étais ni avec qui j'étais, juste que j'avais un mal de chien à la tête, que j'étais allongée sur quelque chose de pas confortable et qu'il y avait un truc posé sur mon nez et ma bouche. Et en plus, les pensées étrangères de ceux autour de moi ne m'aidaient pas du tout avec mon mal de crane.

… _pouls, respiration et tension revenus à la normal, le TA remonte. Ouf …_

… _allez bouge putain, t'écoute pas la sirène connard ? Laisse nous passer …_

… _Je suis un idiot. Je l'ai faite tomber et maintenant elle est inconsciente à cause de moi …_

Il y avait quelqu'un qui me tenait la main. Je serrais la main de celui à côté de moi et ouvrais les yeux.

« Oh mon dieu, Bella, tu es réveillée. Comment tu te sens ? » Edward était perché prés de mon visage.

« Où est-ce que je suis ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Je dis doucement, mais je doutais qu'il m'écoute à cause du truc sur ma bouche. Un masque pour respirer je suppose ?

« Ne t'en fait pas, on est dans une ambulance pour aller à l'hôpital. Tu t'es évanouie après l'accident, tu t'en rappelles ? »

L'accident ? Ah, il voulait dire le presque accident ! Celui où je devais laisser ma peau s'il n'avait pas été là. Je m'en rappelais finalement, et je me rappelais aussi qu'il avait risqué sa vie pour sauver la mienne. Quel idiot !

« Oui, je vais bien maintenant. » dis-je tout en enlevant le foutu masque qui me gênait tant.

J'essayais de me relever du brancard pour m'asseoir mais l'ambulancier m'en empêcha.

« Restez calme mademoiselle, et restez éveillée. »

« Mais je vais bien, ce n'est pas la peine d'aller à l'hôpital. »

« C'est trop tard pour ça, on y est déjà ! » dit l'ambulancier.

Je sentis l'ambulance s'arrêter et je vis les portes s'ouvrir pour laisser apparaitre un Dr Cullen très inquiet. L'ambulancier lui précisa mon état avec des termes médicaux incompréhensibles pour moi tout en faisant descendre mon brancard et Carlisle hocha seulement la tête et poussa mon brancard vers la salle d'urgence. Edward nous accompagna aussi, et je remarquais qu'il tenait toujours ma main, ou était-ce moi qui tenais la sienne ?

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Carlisle en nous regardant tour à tour, Edward et moi, puis commença à m'ausculter.

Edward me regardait pour voir si je voulais prendre la parole, mais je lui fis signe de le faire. D'ailleurs je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé non plus, à part qu'à un moment j'étais convaincue que j'allais mourir, et, une seconde plus tard, Edward me tenait dans ses bras.

« Bella a traversé la route sans faire attention et il y avait ce chauffard roulant au-dessus de la vitesse limite qui allait la percuter. J'étais juste derrière elle alors je l'ai poussée du chemin, moi avec elle. On est tombé par terre et elle s'est cognée la tête. Je suis désolé Bella, tout s'est passé vite, je n'ai pas fait attention… »

« Si tu t'excuses encore une fois, je te frapperai moi-même, et tu sais très bien que je peux le faire. » dis-je en le fixant.

… _ha ha ha … (Carlisle)_

« Je n'aurais même pas été là à t'écouter si tu ne m'avais pas poussée du chemin. Tu m'as sauvée la vie Edward. Merci. » Rajoutai-je.

Il ne dit plus rien ensuite mais ses yeux ne lâchèrent pas les miens d'une seconde. Toute la colère de ce matin s'était envolée en laissant place à une reconnaissance infinie. Oui, j'étais reconnaissante qu'il m'ait sauvée. Malgré mes nombreux regrets je n'étais pas suicidaire, j'étais malheureuse et j'étais vide mais je n'étais jamais lâche.

… _très belle, oh que j'adore ses yeux. Est-ce qu'elle est toujours en colère contre moi ? Est-ce qu'elle voudra toujours que je la laisse tranquille ?... (Edward)_

… _ces deux là ! Et qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble déjà ? ... (Carlisle)_

« Bien. » la voix de Carlisle me ramena à l'instant présent et je lâchais enfin la main d'Edward pour faire face au médecin.

« Je suis ravi que tu ailles bien Bella, il te faudra des points de suture pour ton front, et il faudra aussi faire des radios pour être sûr que tu n'as rien de cassé. Sinon je suis certain que tout va bien. Tes signes vitaux sont bons. »

« Merci Carlisle. Je peux m'asseoir maintenant ? » Demandai-je.

Edward ricana et Carlisle m'aida à me rasseoir, il nettoya la plaie sur mon front et la recousit avec finesse. Je ne ressentis presque pas de douleur. Il nettoya ensuite mes quelques égratignures sur mes paumes et genoux. La réceptionniste vint demander quelque chose à Carlisle et celui-ci se tourna vers moi.

« Bella, tu sais où on peut joindre tes parents ? Personne ne répond à la maison. » Oh non !

« Ils sont partis à Seattle pour aujourd'hui. Et ce n'est pas la peine de les appeler ils vont juste s'inquiéter pour rien. »

« On est obligé de les informer Bella. La loi de l'hôpital nous y oblige et il faudra remplir et signer de la paperasse pour l'assurance et autres. »

« Je connais le numéro d'assurance. S'il vous plait Carlisle, ils sont déjà loin et vont juste être morts d'inquiétude. »

« Ok, je vais voir ce que je peux faire et, en attendant, l'infirmière Susan va t'accompagner pour les radios. » sur ce il quitta la pièce me laissant seule avec Edward.

… _vas y parle. Dis un truc abruti …_

« Euh… je voulais dire, hum… que… euh… tu n'auras pas à te soucier de la cicatrice sur ton front. Ouais, c'est ça. Elle est toute petite et avec du temps elle ne sera même plus visible. Oui c'est vrai, j'ai lu un article sur ça quelque part. Tu sais, je veux être médecin et tout, alors… et puis ça te va très bien. »

Il s'arrêta net en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, mais moi je le regardais toujours impassible et le laissais dire ce qu'il voulait. Je trouvais ça amusant qu'il bafouille et dise n'importe quoi. C'était mignon.

… _c'est ce que tu trouves à dire ? Abruti et con en plus …_

« Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » il répondit à ses propres pensées mais à haute voix cette fois-ci. « Je ne trouve pas le fait que tu te sois fait mal est bien, non, non pas ça… mais, cette cicatrice est mignonne, elle te donne un aspect de la fille sexy et dure, et puis… et puis j'arrête de parler. Je sens que je me suis assez ridiculisé comme ça. Ne te gène pas. Hein. Tu peux me demander de la boucler quand tu veux, je sais que… »

Sans réfléchir à ce que je faisais, je levais ma main et mis mon indexe sur ses lèvres. Un choc électrique parcourut tout mon corps et le long de ma colonne vertébrale mais je n'y prêtais pas attention, et au lieu de ça je souris, un beau vrai sourire.

« Tu es vraiment étrange Edward Cullen. Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir après ma tirade tout à l'heure au parc, mais tu es là. Tu m'as sauvée la vie et accompagnée à l'hôpital en me tenant la main. Et là, tu pouvais partir mais tu es resté et tu t'excuses de m'avoir fait tomber en me sauvant en plus… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me parles au lycée alors que tout le monde m'évite ? Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de diner avec toi ? Et pourquoi tu m'as sauvée après que j'ai été si désagréable avec toi ? Je ne mérite pas un ami comme toi Edward. »

Je baissais mon regard et laisser tomber ma main sur mes genoux. Edward se leva de sa chaise et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le lit. Il mit sa main sous mon menton et releva mon visage pour lui faire face.

« Peut-être parce que je ne suis pas comme tout le monde. Peut-être parce que j'ai pu voir au-delà de l'image que tu projetais. Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que je voulais te rendre le sourire et te protéger. Je ne sais pas comment tu l'as su. Si c'est évident dans mes gestes et paroles, c'est vrai. J'aime ton sourire, je l'ai adoré sur ta photo avec Ryan. Et je voudrais tellement le revoir plus souvent. Pas parce que je me prends pour un psy, mais juste pour moi. Et en ce qui concerne le fait de te protéger, et bien je l'ai senti le mardi quand Tyler t'a frappée avec le ballon. Je te connaissais à peine mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de vouloir le frapper pour avoir osé te toucher et je ne pouvais même pas m'expliquer pourquoi. Je ne savais même pas pour Ryan quand j'ai senti que j'étais très attiré par toi, Bella. »

Je ne pouvais pas décrire ce que je ressentais en ce moment, je savais seulement que le sentiment le plus dominant était la joie. Combien de fois avais-je entendu Edward penser à me voir sourire et à me protéger ? Des dizaines de fois, hein ? Mais l'entendre dire ces mots à haute voix me rendait muette. -_Je suis attiré par toi Bella-_. Il avait dit.

« D'ailleurs, tout à l'heure dans le parc, je voulais m'excuser pour t'avoir jugée. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas inquiéter tes parents, j'ai oublié que tu te débrouiller très bien par toi-même. Par contre je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu penses qu'exprimer ce que tu ressens me fera fuir. » Souriait il.

… _il n'y a rien qui changerait ce que je ressens …_

Le chaos dans ma tête commença à se résoudre et la réponse à pourquoi Edward avait tant d'effet sur moi devenait très clair dans mon esprit. J'étais amoureuse d'Edward Cullen et je ne savais pas quoi faire.

« J'en suis reconnaissante, que tu n'aies pas fui je veux dire. Sinon je ne serais pas en vie. Même si je pense toujours que c'était irresponsable et irréfléchi de sauter comme ça devant une voiture. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer. Cette voiture roulait vite et si quelque chose t'était arrivé par ma faute, jamais je ne me le pardonnerai. » Lui dis-je. « La mort de mon frère me pèse des tonnes sur la conscience, je ne voudrais pas rajouter la tienne. » Marmonnais-je pour moi-même en baissant la tête. Il ne m'avait pas entendue.

« Bella, regarde moi, je ne le regrette pas et si c'était à refaire je le referai sans hésiter. Tu me prendras pour un fou peut-être de dire ça si tôt, mais tu ne sais pas à quel point tu comptes pour moi. Je n'arrive plus à t'enlever de ma tête. » Il chuchota en reprenant mon visage dans sa main.

J'étais retombée sous son charme et je ne bougeais plus, mes yeux fixaient les siens, et mon cœur battait sa propre mélodie endiablée sur quoi dansaient les papillons dans mon ventre. Je ne me rendais pas compte de notre proximité jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent ma joue. J'arrêtais de respirer du tout au tout, et l'électricité qui circulait dans mon corps eut raison de me faire faiblir.

J'allais retomber sur le matelas quand une infirmière vint m'emmener faire la radio. Edward me relâcha et je pus reprendre ma respiration. Il m'aida à me relever, non sans mal. Je me sentais toujours dans les vapes. Si un baiser sur la joue me rendait de confiture que serait mon état s'il m'embrassait sur les lèvres ? Non mais je méritais une claque de penser à ça. Je n'allais pas le laisser m'embrasser sur la bouche. Si ?

« Je resterai là Bella, je t'attendrais. » dit Edward comme s'il répondait à mes réflexions.

L'infirmière m'accompagna en dehors de la salle mais juste avant de partir je regardais mon sauveur et lui fis un autre beau sourire.

Deux heures plus tard, j'étais dans la voiture de Carlisle avec Edward qui me conduisait chez moi. Je n'avais rien de cassé, comme je l'avais dit, et Carlisle m'avait épargnée la peine d'appeler mes parents en me laissant signer les papiers moi-même. Je ne savais même pas si c'était légal mais je m'en foutais. Carlisle m'avait fait promettre de tout leur raconter quand ils rentreront le soir. Il avait encore des heures de travail devant lui alors il avait confié les clefs de sa voiture à Edward pour me ramener chez moi et revenir le prendre à l'hôpital en fin de journée.

Je jouais le rôle du GPS pour indiquer à Edward le chemin à prendre jusqu'à chez moi, et je savais qu'il était ravi de pouvoir enfin savoir où j'habitais.

« Wow, ta maison est immense ! » s'exclama Edward une fois garé devant chez moi.

« Si tu veux, tu peux rester. Je te ferais visiter la maison et je nous ferai à manger. C'est la moindre des choses. »

« Ne te sens pas obligée de m'inviter tu sais. Je t'ai imposée ma présence toute la matinée… »

… _et puis tu te tais, tu sais très bien que tu veux rester, ne serait ce que pour être avec Bella … _

J'hochais la tête face à sa drôle de lutte interne et ouvris la portière de la voiture en lui faisant signe de me suivre. Il était passé une heure de l'après midi et j'avais très faim puisque je n'avais pas pris de petit-déjeuner. J'ouvris la porte d'entrée et pénétrai à la maison avec Edward sur mes talons.

« Écoute, je suis désolée, je t'ai gardé avec moi toute la matinée, si tu veux tu peux prendre une douche et te mettre à l'aise. » lui dis-je.

« Je peux ? Ca serait génial. Je sens le pourri. » il rigola.

« Non, tu sens bon. » marmonnais-je dans ma barbe. « Viens, je vais te montrer la chambre d'ami. » dis-je à haute voix cette fois-ci.

Je le guidais à travers la maison jusqu'à la chambre d'ami au deuxième étage, et lui montrais la salle de bain ainsi que l'endroit où se trouvaient les serviettes.

« Je vais aller te chercher des vêtements propres et je les déposerais sur le lit. »

« Ok, merci beaucoup Bella. »

Je lui rapportais un bas de jogging et un pull neufs que j'avais trouvé dans le dressing de mes parents. Je ne restais pas longtemps dans la chambre d'ami pour éviter de fantasmer sur Edward nu dans la salle de bain d'à côté. Je décidais que j'avais besoin d'une douche moi aussi, alors je me douchais vite fait pour ne pas le laisser attendre.

« La salle de sport est énorme. Désolé mais la porte était ouverte et je n'ai pas pu résister à la curiosité.» me dit-il quand je redescendis au premier étage.

« Ouais je sais. Que dire ? Ma famille est sportive. Viens, on descend à la cuisine, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? »

« Euh, ce que tu peux faire, t'inquiète je mange de tout. »

« Alors, voyons voir. » dis-je en ouvrant le frigo « des steaks, ça te va ? »

« Parfais. Je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ? »

« On ne fait pas travailler les invités chez nous. Assieds-toi et regarde, sinon tu peux aller dans le salon voir la télé si tu veux. »

« Non, je suis bien ici. On pourrait parler pendant que tu cuisines. »

« Tu veux parler de quoi ? »

… _dois-je lui demander pourquoi elle se sent coupable de la mort de Ryan ? Euh, non. Pas le moment …_

« Et bien, on pourrait se poser des questions chacun notre tour pour se connaître plus. Tiens, je sais que tu es fan de littérature classique mais je ne sais pas quel est ton livre préféré ? »

« Maman croit que je suis fan des classiques parce que j'ai interprété Juliette quand j'étais au collège, mais en vérité je lis de tout à condition que ça m'attire. J'ai même de la préférence pour les non-fictions. »

« C'est quoi le dernier livre que tu as lu ? »

« On a dit à tour de rôle, non ? Mais bon je vais te répondre quand même. "Sœurs et amies" est le titre du dernier roman que j'ai lu de Danielle Steel. Je ne sais pas si tu connais, elle n'écrit que des romans d'amour et donc ses romans sont tous sentimentaux, tout ce que les mecs n'aiment pas. »

« Je la connais bien sûr. Tu oublies que j'habite avec Alice ? Elle est fan des romances à l'eau de rose. »

« Et toi ? C'était quoi le dernier livre que tu as lu ? » Demandais-je en marinant les steaks.

« Euh, je dirai "candyland" d'Ed Mc Bain. Je ne lis pas trop en fait, avec l'école, le piano et Emmett et Alice comme frère et sœur, je trouve rarement le temps pour avancer dans mes devoirs et encore moins pour lire. »

« Je ne te croyais pas fan de romans noirs. Mais, en y repensant, je ne t'imagine pas non plus fan de manga. » rigolais-je.

… _c'est parce que tu me connais trop bien …_

Notre conversation continua sur ce ton tout au long du déjeuner. Et, après beaucoup d'insistance, je le laissais préparer la salade et sortir les canettes de sodas du frigidaire. C'était fou comment mon humeur avait changé depuis ma rencontre avec Edward dans le parc ce matin. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui avait changé. Il me fallait prendre du recul pour réfléchir à tout ce qui s'est passé ce matin.

Je repensais toujours à sa déclaration dans l'hôpital, il m'avait dit qu'il était attiré par moi et que je comptais beaucoup pour lui. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Attiré par moi dans quel sens ? Si, en plus, je repensais à toutes ses réflexions où il me trouvait jolie ou attirante j'aurais cru qu'il m'aimait. M'aimait-il vraiment comme un homme aimait une femme ? On ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un qu'on connaît à peine ? Si ? _bien sûr que si _pensais-je, sinon comment expliquerais-je mon amour pour lui ?

Je sentais que ma tête allait exploser, d'un côté j'étais heureuse qu'enfin je puisse savoir à quoi ressemblait l'amour. Mais d'un autre côté, celui de ma conscience, j'étais furieuse de laisser une chose pareille arriver et de me trahir bêtement et si facilement.

Je revenais sur terre quand Edward s'adressa à moi.

« Désolée j'étais ailleurs, tu disais ? » lui dis-je embarrassée.

« Je disais que je devais rentrer chez moi. Je suis sûr que maman se demande où je suis et j'ai oublié mon téléphone à la maison. »

« Oh, d'accord. » lui dis-je et le raccompagnai jusqu'à la porte.

… _pourquoi elle ne me demande pas d'utiliser son téléphone ? Elle veut que tu partes idiot …_

Voulais-je vraiment qu'il parte ? Non. Pas vraiment. Mais il le devait parce que sinon je ne pourrais pas réfléchir et je devais penser à tout ce qui venait de se passer et décider ce que je devais faire.

« Merci pour le déjeuner, c'était délicieux surtout la salade. Celui qui l'a préparée devait être un bon cuistot ! »

« ha ha, très drôle. » dis-je sarcastique « merci encore une fois Edward … pour m'avoir sauvée et être resté à l'hôpital avec moi et m'avoir accompagnée ici. » continuais-je sérieuse.

« De rien Bella. Je te verrai lundi au lycée. » il m'embrassa encore une fois sur la joue et partit à sa voiture.

… _putain j'ai oublié de lui demander de me montrer sa voiture. D'accord je lui demanderai plus tard, j'aurais au moins une nouvelle excuse pour revenir ici …_

Le reste de l'après-midi passa en un éclair. Je devais réfléchir mais je n y arrivais pas ou bien je ne voulais pas. C'était peut-être ça le problème ? J'analysais trop les choses ? Et je prenais des décisions sans prendre en compte que le destin puisse avoir d'autres idées pour moi ? Je voulais rester seule pour le restant de ma vie, mais il a fallu que je tombe amoureuse d'Edward qui était trop parfait pour son bien. Lui aussi ne me facilitait pas la tâche de l'ignorer, il fallait toujours qu'il se trouve là où je ne m'y attendais pas.

Donc, je décidais d'oublier les Cullen pour le moment et de focaliser mon attention sur Port-Angeles. Cela faisait seulement trois jours que je n'y étais pas allée mais j'avais l'impression que des mois étaient passés. Sur ce, je laissai une note à mes parents leur disant que j'étais sortie faire un tour quelque part, et je pris la route vers une nouvelle aventure à la recherche d'esprits en détresse.

Il était presque sept heures du soir quand je garais ma Porsche sur le parking du centre commercial et partais pour une promenade. C'était un jour exceptionnellement doux à Port Angeles et donc beaucoup de gens circulaient sur les boulevards de la ville.

… _wow, je n'en crois pas mes oreilles, est-ce qu'il vient de me dire qu'il m'aime ? …_

…_deux cents cinquante dollars pour une robe ? C'est abusé ! Mais nécessaire si je veux l'impressionner …_

… _j'ai merdé, elle ne me pardonnera jamais. Pourquoi fallait-il que sa sœur soit dans le même hôtel ?..._

… _putain de factures, putain de vie, fais chier, j'en ai marre moi, je vais leur en mettre plein la gueule moi à ces salauds …_

… _faut pas que je rentre tard sinon je serai privé de sortie pour toute ma vie …_

… _putain aujourd'hui on a rien vendu et c'est samedi, les affaires vont mal …_

… _le match va bientôt commencer…_

… _ce projet de sciences me rend dingue, je dois bosser dessus même en week-end …_

… _papa … faim … pa'ti … papa t'es où … veux aller nala maison … j'ai peur…_

Je cherchais le petit garçon des yeux, il était terrifié et ce n'était pas normal s'il était avec sa mère ou quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Je le trouvais debout au beau milieu du trottoir le regard perdu et triste. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ans.

… _veux papa … j'ai faim …_

Je m'approchais de lui et me mis à genoux pour être à son niveau.

« Salut petit bonhomme, tu es là tout seul ? » je lui demandais.

… _wouah, elle est jolie la dame …_

« Oui. »

« Elle est où ta maman ? »

Je regardais et écoutais en même temps autour de moi pour voir s'il y avait une femme affolée qui cherchait son enfant mais je ne trouvais rien. Aucun signe d'un enfant perdu dans les esprits à côté.

« Sais pas. » il haussa ses petites épaules.

« Et tu t'appelles comment ? »

« Kevin. »

« Ok Kevin, moi c'est Bella. Tu veux que je t'aide à retrouver ta maman ? »

« Tu peux pas, papa dit qu'elle est pa'ti au pa'adis. »

Oh mon pauvre chou. Je me levais et pris sa petite main dans la mienne. Qu'allais-je faire maintenant ?

« Dis-moi Kevin. Il s'appelle comment ton papa ? »

« Papa ? »

« Ok, je vois. » marmonnais-je. « Comment tu es arrivé ici ? » continuais-je.

« Euh, j'étais avec Mel et elle a vu ses copines et pa'ti avec eux. »

Comment quelqu'un pourrait laisser un enfant de trois ans tout seul dans la rue pour partir se balader avec des copines ? On était toujours sur le même trottoir, peut-être que quelqu'un allait venir le chercher.

« C'est qui Mel ? »

« C'est l'amou'euse de mon papa. Elle est pas gentille et voulait pas me donner à manger. » il commença à pleurer ensuite.

« Chut… » Je me mis encore sur mon genoux et le regardai dans les yeux.

« Hey, pleure pas bonhomme. Je suis là ok. Tu as faim Kevin ? »

« Oui. » il essuya ses larmes avec le revers de sa main.

« Tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi j'ai faim. Viens, on va à Mc Donald, tu aimes bien, hein ? »

Après un bon happy meal et une glace, Kevin et moi sommes retournés à la rue où je l'avais trouvé pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un qui le cherchait. Je scannais les pensées des passants et commerçants dans le même but mais sans aucun succès.

Kevin commençait à être fatigué alors je le portais dans mes bras et allais au commissariat le plus proche. En route, je lui posais plein de questions sur sa famille et ses amis pour essayer de le détendre. Il m'apprit qu'il avait un seul véritable ami qui était son chien, il n'avait pas de frère et sœur et que son père travaillait beaucoup.

« Bonsoir, pouvez-vous m'aider à retrouver le père de ce petit garçon, s'il vous plait? Il était tout seul dans la rue. » dis-je à l'officier à la réception du commissariat.

« Oh pauvre petit. Un instant, je passe un coup de fil à l'officier Adams. »

J'acquiesçais simplement et allais m'asseoir sur une chaise, Kevin toujours dans mes bras.

« Bella, on est amis toi et moi, pas vrai ? » me demanda-t-il avec sa voix de bébé.

« Euh, je crois que oui. »

« Alors, t'as un amou'eux ? »

« Non, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« pa'ce que t'es jolie et je veux être ton amou'eux, moi et pas quelqu'un d'aut'e. »

Le rire de quelqu'un nous interrompit. Je levais mes yeux pour voir un grand homme séduisant en uniforme de police. Il ne pouvait pas être âgé de plus de trente ans.

… _son amoureux, ha ! Qu'est- ce qu'un môme de trois ans peut savoir sur l'amour ? ..._

« Bonsoir, je suis l'officier Adams, veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau s'il vous plait. »

Je me levais et suivis l'officier jusqu'à son bureau.

« Alors, on m'a dit que vous aviez trouvé le petit tout seul dans la rue ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Oui c'est ça, je l'ai trouvé seul il y a une heure à peu prés sur la troisième avenue prés du bijoutier. J'ai attendu que quelqu'un puisse revenir le chercher mais au bout d'un moment, Kevin avait faim et je l'ai emmené à Mc Donald. Après on est revenu au même endroit qu'avant pour attendre mais comme personne n'est apparu on est venu ici. » Expliquais-je en omettant ce que Kevin m'avait raconté sur la copine de son père.

« D'accord mademoiselle… » Dit-il.

« Bella, Bella Swan. »

Il acquiesça puis se tourna vers le petit.

« Dis-moi, Kevin, tu t'appelles Kevin, c'est ça ? » l'officier Adams demanda au petit garçon qui cachait son visage dans mes cheveux.

« Oui. Kevin Will Bronson. » Kevin lui répondit en osant enfin montrer sa petite tête.

L'officier prit un talkie-walkie et passa un message radio à toutes les unités dans la ville pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un à la recherche d'un enfant et pour leur dire qu'un enfant nommé Kevin Will Bronson âgé de trois ans, brun avec les yeux bleus se trouvait au commissariat central si un proche le cherchait.

« Aucun avis de disparition d'un enfant n'a été signalé cet après-midi. On doit alors suivre la procédure qui est de prendre sa photo et enregistrer les informations qu'il peut nous fournir sur ses parents. Le message sera envoyé à tous les commissariats de l'Etat de Washington. Vous l'avez trouvé il y a une heure sans prendre en compte le temps qu'il a pu passer seul dans la rue avant vous. J'ai bien peur que ça prendra beaucoup de temps à retrouver ses parents. Donc si vous voulez partir nous vous demanderions juste de laisser vos coordonnés. »

« Non, je veux attendre encore un peu si ça ne vous ennuie pas. Mais dites-moi, si vous ne trouvez pas son père ce soir parce qu'il m'avait dit que sa maman est décédée, où est-ce qu'il passera cette nuit et demain si ça prend plus de temps ? » Demandais-je.

« Euh, d'habitude l'enfant est placé dans un centre de protection à l'enfance de façon provisoire jusqu'à l'apparition des parents ou d'un des proches. Mais puisqu'il est plus de vingt-heures, Kevin partira avec moi à la maison jusqu'à demain matin où je l'emmènerai au centre. Mais, bon, espérons qu'on trouvera son père au plus vite. Alors je ferai mieux de prendre la photo et de mettre le message en ligne rapidement. »

… _elle semble attachée au petit et lui à elle …_

C'était vrai, Kevin avait su m'attacher à lui. Il était si mignon et si drôle que je ne pouvais pas supporter de le savoir maltraité. Je n'avais jamais eu d'occasion à inter-agir avec des enfants mais je savais que je les aimais et Kevin me l'avait prouvé.

L'officier Adams guida Kevin dans une autre salle où il prit sa photo et la mit sur ordinateur. Il lui posa plusieurs questions sur sa famille et son école. L'avis de recherche fut envoyé et il ne restait qu'à attendre.

Il était huit-heure et demi du soir, Kevin jouait avec un petite voiture que lui avait donné l'officier Adams et toujours aucun signal. Mon téléphone se mit à sonner et l'écran affichait "maman". Elle allait être en furie.

« Allo ? »

« Bella où est-ce que tu es ? Ton père et moi venons de rentrer à la maison pour ne trouver qu'une maudite note qui ne dit pas où tu es allée. » elle s'énerva.

« Calme-toi maman. Je suis à Port Angeles pour faire… Hum du shopping. Je rentrerais toute à l'heure. Bye. » je raccrochais le téléphone et le remis dans ma poche.

« Mademoiselle Swan, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire ici de toute façon. En plus, il faut que je rentre moi aussi. Kevin semble fatigué. »

Je regardais le petit et justement il bailla en se frottant les yeux.

« Je sais, mais je voulais attendre pour dire à son père et sa copine ce que je pense moi d'oublier un enfant dans la rue pour aller trainer avec des copines. Je ne comprends pas comment certains parents peuvent être si négligeants. »

Je me levais et allais m'asseoir à côté du petit garçon qui me regardait avec ses yeux plein de sommeil maintenant.

« Hey, mon grand, ça a été un grand plaisir de te rencontrer tu sais. Mais maintenant je dois rentrer chez moi, et le gentil policier va t'aider à retrouver ton papa. D'accord ? »

« Tu vas pa'tir ? pou'quoi ? Je veux pa'tir avec toi Bella. » il commença alors à pleurer et ça me fit mal.

… _merde, je comptais passer une soirée tranquille et voilà que ce merdeux et son fils me pourrissent la vie …_

… _j'espère qu'il va bien, Mélanie n'a pas arrêté de pleurer depuis tout à l'heure …_

J'ai su avant de les voir qu'il s'agissait du père de Kevin et son "amoureuse" Mélanie ou Mel.

« Pleure pas Kevin, voilà, ton papa est arrivé, il va entrer dans ce bureau dans une minute. Regarde. » Je pointais la porte de mon doigt en me levant du sol.

Et comme prévu, une minute plus tard un bel homme âgé de pas plus de vingt six ans pénétra dans la pièce accompagné d'une grande brune les yeux en larmes. Larmes de crocodile oui. Je vis que l'officier Adams me jetait des regards bizarres. Merde ! Ca devait être le fait que j'avais su que le père de Kevin était là avant de le voir.

« Papa ! » cria le petit en courant se jeter dans les bras de son père.

« Hey, mon grand. Tu m'as fait une grande frayeur. »

« Oh mon dieu, Kevin. Mais où est-ce que t'étais parti ? Une minute, tu étais à côté de moi et la prochaine tu n'y étais plus. Je t'ai cherché partout. » Pleurnicha la bimbo.

… _il fallait que j'arrête ma séance de manucure pour venir ici morveux ! …_

J'avais pu comprendre ce qui s'était réellement passé en lisant dans les pensées de Mr Bronson et de la bimbo qui lui servait de compagne. Il était en voyage d'affaires pour deux jours et devrait arriver demain mais il avait fini et était rentré plus tôt. Arrivé à la maison sans préavis pour faire une surprise à sa copine et son fils, il n'avait trouvé personne et donc il avait appelé la cruche sur son cellulaire. C'est à ce moment qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait oublié que Kevin était avec elle et donc avait prétendu l'avoir perdu il y a un moment et qu'elle était à sa recherche, alors qu'en vérité, elle était en pleine séance manucure avec sa bande d'amies.

« Mr Bronson, je suis l'officier Adams, content que vous soyez arrivé, j'étais sur le point de rentrer chez moi avec Kevin. » ils se serrèrent la main « je vous présente Mlle Swan, c'est elle qui a retrouvé votre fils tout seul dans la rue. »

« Oh, merci beaucoup mademoiselle, je vous suis reconnaissant. » me dit-il.

« Ne me remerciez pas. Kevin est un si gentil petit garçon, on est ami, hein Kevin ? » Le petit me regarda un instant et un gros sourire illumina son petit visage.

« Oh oui, on est les meilleurs amis du monde. Et quand je serai grand je serai ton amoureux. »

Cela nous fit rire tous à l'exception de la cruche qui pleurnichait toujours mais pas pour avoir perdu le petit, simplement pour avoir trois ongles non vernis.

« Bien, je vais partir maintenant mais j'ai un conseil pour vous Mr Bronson. Faites attention à qui vous faites confiance pour garder votre enfant. » dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil exprès à la cruche.

« Comm-… » M'interrompit la Bimbo.

« Je ne serai pas là la prochaine fois que votre compagne oubliera Kevin dans la rue pour aller faire du shopping avec ses amies. » je continuai sans faire attention à ce qu'elle comptait me dire.

« Comment osez-vous ? C'est lui qui est parti tout seul et je l'ai cherché partout dans le magasin où on était. »

« Ah, arrêtez votre cirque voulez-vous. Je sens encore l'odeur du vernis émaner de vos ongles. Je suis une fille et je sais ce genre de chose. Ca ne date pas de ce matin ni de cet après midi et vous avez encore trois ongles non vernis. En tous cas, ça a été fait il y a moins d'une heure alors que moi j'ai trouvé Kevin il y a presque deux heures de cela. Sauf si chercher où il était parti signifie se faire vernir les ongles dans votre dictionnaire, vous êtes une pleurnicharde menteuse. » Ouf c'était dit.

J'osais regarder Mr Bronson pour voir sa réaction, il était choqué ! Il regardait la cruche pour voir si elle allait renier.

« Enfin, ca ne me concerne pas tout ça et je suis désolée si j'ai dépassé mes limites. C'est juste que je ne supporte pas les mensonges et les mesquineries et surtout pas les menteurs. Voilà, c'est dit, maintenant je peux rentrer chez moi. » m'adressais-je au père de Kevin.

J'ébouriffais les cheveux du petit et lui souhaitais bon week-end ainsi qu'à l'officier Adams et Mr Bronson, dont j'appris qu'il s'appelait Daniel. Les pensées dans la pièce étaient toutes confuses.

… _ok. Elle voulait dire sa façon de penser au père du petit et elle l'a fait. Mais putain qu'elle l'a fait ! …_

… _merde, Daniel sera difficile à amadouer maintenant que la salope lui a raconté …_

… _c'est vrai que je ne connais Mel que depuis très peu mais elle me parait digne de confiance, mais si ce que cette fille m'a raconté est juste alors … _

En sortant du commissariat, je me disais que ma sortie, ce soir-là, avait quand même porté un peu ces fruits. Je n'avais pas aidé à incarcérer des trafiquants de drogue ni à sauver quelqu'un du suicide, et n'importe qui aurait pu faire ce que j'avais fait avec Kevin, mais les autres n'auraient pas pu remettre Mélanie à sa place comme je l'avais fait. Si ? … _Ah ! Arrête de penser comme ça Bella. Tu sonnes comme les chirurgiens internes de la série grey's anatomy. Ils se réjouissaient quand il y avait un accident juste pour avoir un corps à ouvrir et tripoter… _j'étais loin d'imaginer que la nuit venait juste de commencer et que j'allais être servie.

* * *

N/A: Desolée pour le retard mais ca en valait la peine d'attendre non?

c'est bon, bella va commencer à sortir de son ombre petit à petit et edward sera là pour l'aider. mais l'histoire est loin d'etre finie, elle ne fait que commencer en fait.

gardez vos ceintures et restez fideles vous allez être servies.

en tous cas, j'aurais besoin de creer de nouveaux personnages filles et garcons. je ne suis pas encore sure sur le nombre ni s'il seront reguliers mais l'idée est que:

dites moi des noms de filles ou garcons que vous voudrez voir dans ma fiction. les premiers seront ajoutés à un moment ou autre.

bisous

bouclette7


	15. mourning or getting over the loss?

disclaimer: les noms des personnages de Twilight appartinnent de droit à SM. ce que j'en fais ainsi que les nouveaux personnages est le fruit de ma propre imagination.

* * *

**Merci toujours pour toutes celles qui m'ont laissé reviews et celles qui ont ajouté ma fiction à leurs favoris ou alertes.**

**merci pour Phika17 ma correctrice**

**Attention: ce chapitre contient du language.**

N/A: on ne voit pas Edward dans ce chapitre par ce qu'il couvre en majorité le reste du week-end. ce chapitre contient des moments de violence, d'émotions, et de rire. mais j'ai jugé necessaire de traiter certains sujets pour faire avancer l'histoire.

Ex: bella va encore craquer. en fait il faut comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas jusque là fait son deuil puisqu'elle s'attachait à sa culpabilité. soyez indulgentes envers elle si elle vous tape dans les nerfs.

le plus dur dans ce chapitre était d'imaginer ce que peuvent être les pensées des autres éleves quand bella les entend. je devais trouver des idées originales, pas trop "fluf", et qui aient un quelque peu rapport avec le contexte.

voila, lisez et laissez moi savoir ce que vous en pensez. ne craignez rien, j'accepte aussi bien les critiques que les compliments.

* * *

**Ma vie après lui**

**Chapitre 14 : **

Dans mon chemin vers le central boulevard, je passais à côté d'une ruelle sombre à quoi je n'aurais prêté aucune attention si je n'avais pas entendu les pensées de deux personnes. La première était une jeune femme apeurée, terrifiée même, et qui luttait contre l'autre personne qui était un homme extasié à l'idée qu'il était plus fort et que la fille n'aurait aucune chance contre lui. Il allait avoir ce qu'il voulait et personne ne l'en empêcherait.

Je ne pouvais pas entendre leur voix puisqu'ils étaient à l'autre bout de l'allée, mais je pus suivre ce qu'ils disaient à l'instant où ca se transmettait dans leur tête. Et en même temps je courais vers leur direction.

… _Mike s'il te plait ne fais pas ça. Lâche-moi et je ne dirai à personne ce que tu m'as fait …_ la fille supplia son agresseur. Elle le connaissait.

… _chut et laisse-toi aller, je suis sûr que tu vas adorer. C'est toi qui m'as allumé d'abord… _répondit le violeur.

… _non je n'aime pas ça, arrête putain. Lâche-moi ..._

… _tais-toi salope …_ il la frappa sur le visage du revers de sa main et continua à la toucher et remonter sa jupe.

« Non. Je t'en supplie ! » je fus enfin en mesure de l'entendre à haute voix.

Le dénommé Mike ne l'a pas écoutée et ne m'a pas entendue approcher non plus jusqu'à ce que je le prenne du dos de son pull et le jette à terre loin de la fille. Il se releva aussitôt.

« T'es qui toi ? »

« Quand une fille te dit non c'est non, connard ! » sifflais-je d'entre mes dents en avançant vers lui.

Je pus enfin voir sa gueule grâce au peu de lumière venant du lampadaire de la rue d'à côte. Et qu'elle fut ma surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait de Newton. Mais lui ne me reconnut pas. J'étais folle de rage, cet incident m'avait rappelée ce qui m'était arrivé deux mois auparavant sauf qu'à l'époque j'étais droguée et je ne pouvais pas lutter. Deux pas en avant et je lui donnais un coup de pied là où ça faisait mal.

« Prend ça, comme ça tu ne pourras plus fanfaronner avec ta petite bite, fils de pute ! »

J'enchainais une série de coups de pieds et coups de poing là où je pouvais. Mes talons laissèrent leurs marques partout sur le corps du sale cabot.

« Comment tu te sens maintenant ? Hein ? Tu ne fais plus ton fier ? Allez montre-moi ce que t'as imbécile ! »

« Espèce de salope, tu vas me le payer ! »

L'adrénaline pompait dans mes veines et j'esquivais chacune de ses tentatives pour m'attaquer. Je lui assenais un coup de grâce dans le nez et j'entendis l'os craquer. Il tituba en arrière et retomba sur le sol en se prenant le visage dans ses mains et criant comme la petite fille qu'il était au fond.

« Tu laisses la fille tranquille et tu ne l'harcèles plus jamais, sinon je te jure que je te trouverais et te ferais la peau ! » je sifflais dans ses oreilles en le prenant par la tignasse. Il acquiesça et je laissai sa tête retomber sur le sol plus fort que nécessaire.

« Appelle quelqu'un pour te conduire à l'hôpital. Tu as sûrement un os ou deux de brisés. » lui criais-je quand je fus prés de la fille assise contre le mur.

« Va te faire foutre ! » il cria et ensuite pleurnicha de douleur.

… _oh pourquoi je n'ai pas laissé Tyler venir encore ? À deux on aurait eu cette pétasse et je l'aurai baisé jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus marcher. Elle a une belle gueule, la salope …_

Je traversais les pas qui me séparaient de lui très vite et lui assenais un nouveau coup de pied dans les côtes et un deuxième dans son entre-jambe. J'avais envie de lui hurler 'pense à me toucher une seconde fois et t'auras ta bite en bouillie'. Je revenais vers la fille, elle était dans l'ombre et je ne pouvais toujours pas voir son visage.

… _comment ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Merci mon dieu pour m'avoir sauvé. Oh mon dieu ! …_

« Hey, n'est pas peur, c'est fini. Il ne te fera plus mal. Viens. » et doucement je pris son avant bras et l'aidai à se relever.

« Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un pour venir te chercher ? »

… _non, non …_

« Non. »

« Tu as une voiture ? Tu habites où ? »

« À Forks, je suis venue à Port Angeles avec lui. » elle pointait son menton vers le fils de pute qui était encore par terre et qui luttait pour se relever. J'aurais dû m'en douter puisque Newton était de Forks et elle semblait le connaître.

« D'accord, moi aussi je suis de Forks, je t'y emmène. »

… _elle est de Forks ? Je la retrouverai. Aie. Je la tuerai. Aie. Elle m'a cassé salope … _

Je repartais avec la fille en direction du centre commercial. Une fois sortie de la ruelle sombre, je pus voir son visage. Elle avait un bleu sur sa joue gauche et ses lèvres étaient gonflées et saignées, ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux gonflés et rouge à force de pleurer et elle avait un hématome sur son cou. Je la reconnus, c'était Angela Weber. Elle était avec moi en cours de math, biologie et sport. Elle m'étudia elle aussi et je vis la confusion dans ses yeux.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu à Forks. Et tu devrais être au lycée mais je ne t'ai jamais vu avant. » elle renifla.

« C'est que je suis nouvelle Angela. Enfin j'étais nouvelle la semaine dernière. »

En arrivant au parking, je cliquais sur le bouton de la clé de ma Porsche et les lumières de cette dernière clignotèrent. Je fis signe à Angela de monter et je fis pareil après avoir remis mon sac à dos sur le siège arrière.

« Nouvelle ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule nouvelle élève toute cette année et c'est Isabella Swan. » Elle dit en me regardant, j'haussais un sourcil pour lui faire comprendre. Je démarrais et pris la route vers Forks.

… _wow, c'est vrai qu'elle lui ressemble énormément mais Isabella n'a pas une Porsche et ne s'habille sûrement avec des fringues de marque …_

« Isabella ? Mais comment et si tu as ce bijou pourquoi tu ne la conduis pas au lycée ? »

« Bella. Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella. Et bien pour la voiture c'est très simple, je n'aime pas attirer l'attention. Maintenant dis-moi, comment tu te sens ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec cet imbécile de Mike ? »

Je regrettais très vite de lui rappeler ce qui venait de se passer puisqu'elle recommença à sangloter. Elle enleva ses chaussures et remonta ses pieds sur son siège pour serrer ses genoux contre elle.

… _je ne suis qu'une idiote. Idiote et stupide. Comment j'ai pu accepter de sortir avec lui ? …_

« Je suis désolée de te rappeler ça. Ce que tu faisais avec Mike le pleurnichard ne me regarde pas. »

Ma remarque sur Newton eu l'effet escompté. Elle rigola entre ses sanglots et se calma très vite en essuyant le résidu de ses larmes avec sa manche.

« Tu as vu son visage quand tu l'as jeté par terre ? » elle rigola.

« Ouais, ça l'apprendra. »

« Sacrée raclée ! Tu dois être très forte pour l'avoir battu comme un chien. Merde regarde ta main ! »

Ah ! Je n'avais pas fait attention mais ma main droite n'était pas en très bon état. Rien de cassé j'en étais sûre, seulement tâchée de sang. Celui de Newton quand je lui avais cassé le nez. Et j'avais juste un peu mal à mes phalanges et articulations carpiennes.

« T'en fais pas, c'est le sang de Newton quand je lui ai pété le nez. Tu crois qu'il va venir à l'école lundi ? Tu penses qu'il va raconter ce qui s'est passé ?»

« Non, je ne pense pas qu'il osera raconter qu'il s'est fait tabasser par une fille. Son égo est trop gros pour ça. »

Elle sortit un petit miroir de son sac à main pour voir son visage et eut un hoquet de surprise.

« Oh ! Ce salaud m'a laissée un bleu sur le visage. Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à mes parents ? J'imagine la tête de mon père, il va me tuer. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Tu ne connais pas mon père. Il est très conservateur et ne sait pas que j'avais rendez-vous avec Mike. En fait, il ne veut pas que je sorte avec des garçons et aurait préféré m'envoyer dans un couvent. »

« Oh... » je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre.

« Et en plus Mike ne me plait même pas. Il m'a demandé de sortir en tant qu'amis et moi j'ai accepté pour rendre Ben jaloux. Mon dieu que j'étais idiote, je savais que Mike était un coureur de jupon mais jamais je ne l'ai imaginé capable de forcer une fille. Tout est de ma faute. »

« Non, ne dis pas ca. Tu n'aurais pas pu imaginer ce qui allait arriver. Mike est un lâche, ne pense surtout pas que c'est de ta faute. »

« Mais il a dit que je l'ai allumé. Peut être que j'ai fait quelque chose qui lui a fait croire que je m'intéressais, je ne sais pas. »

« Écoute, tous les violeurs disent ça pour faire culpabiliser leurs proies. Il voulait que tu te sentes mal pour ne pas lutter et pour ne rien dire après. » je lui répétais la même phrase qu'un thérapeute m'avait dit il y a un mois de cela.

« Merci Bella pour tout. Je ne sais pas ce qui me serait arrivé si tu n'avais pas été là pour l'arrêter. »

… _probablement violée et abandonnée dans cette ruelle. Mon père m'aurait tuée ou à la moindre des choses reniée…_

« De rien, n'importe qui à ma place aurait fait la même chose. Ecoute, si tu te soucies toujours de quoi raconter à tes parents, tu pourrais peut-être dormir chez moi cette nuit. Et demain on cachera le bleu avec du maquillage. Au moins ils n'auront pas à voir tes yeux bouffis de larmes. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? »

… _tu veux rire ? C'est très généreux … _

« Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, mais je ne voudrais pas m'imposer, je t'ai causé suffisamment de problèmes comme ça, et puis tes parents diront quoi ? Et je ne suis pas sûre si les miens accepteront. »

« Si je propose c'est que ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour mes parents, ils comprendront. Et pour les tiens, et bien, je pourrais demander à ma mère de les appeler à notre retour pour leur demander la permission. Ils ne lui diront pas non. »

« D'accord. Merci beaucoup. »

« De rien. »

Arrivées devant chez moi, je garais ma voiture dans le garage à sa place habituelle et pénétrais à la maison accompagnée d'Angela. Mes parents étaient devant la télé comme à leur habitude et je me doutais qu'ils attendaient mon retour.

« Bella, c'est toi chérie ? » maman héla de là où elle était.

Drôle de question, comme si un braqueur ou tueur allait lui répondre genre "non je ne suis pas Bella mais ne vous en faites pas je ferai vite. Je vais juste voler la télé que vous êtes en train de regarder. Rien d'extravagant. Ha ha ha"

« Oui c'est moi. Qui d'autre veux-tu que ce soit ?» je répondis en ricanant.

Elle se leva et vint me rencontrer dans le hall.

« Où sont passés les sacs de shopping ? C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit que t'étais en train de faire au téléphone pourtant. Et quel magasin est encore ouvert à-… » Elle se tut quand elle remarqua Angela.

« Maman, je te présente Angela, une amie et camarade de classe. On s'est rencontré à Port Angeles et je l'ai invitée à passé la nuit ici. Ca ne te dérange pas d'appeler ses parents pour leur demander la permission, hein, maman ? » je l'implorais d'accepter du regard.

… _mais qu'est-il arrivé à cette pauvre fille ? Oh non, si c'est ce que je pense il faut l'emmener aux urgences et prévenir la police …_

« Euh non ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Mais je voudrais savoir ce qui s'est passé. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée, Angela ? »

… _merde je n'ai pas pensé à ce que j'allais dire. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je suis une trainée …_

En sentant le malaise d'Angela, je décidais d'intervenir.

« Ce n'est rien de très grave maman. Il y avait ce voleur qui voulait lui prendre son sac et qui l'a frappée mais quand je l'ai vue, je l'ai défendue et j'ai crié à l'aide et le voyou s'est enfui. Le père d'Angela est très protecteur et elle ne souhaite pas qu'il l'enferme dans sa chambre pour le restant de sa vie, alors on a décidé que ça serait bien si elle passait la nuit ici et demain on cachera le bleu avec du maquillage. »

… _sauvée, merci Bella. Elle est géniale cette fille …_

« Oh ma pauvre chérie ! » maman prit Angela de suite dans ses bras pour la réconforter. « Viens, je vais mettre une crème sur ta joue. » on partit à la cuisine.

« Merci Madame Swan. » répondit Angela.

« Oh, appelle-moi Renée. » dit maman en mettant des glaçons dans une serviette qu'elle donna à Angela.

« Je ne suis pas sûre s'il faut laisser passer cet incident sans prévenir la police, ce voyou se promène toujours en ville et il pourra s'attaquer à d'autres victimes » dit mon père. Il avait les mains posées sur le comptoir. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait écouté notre conversation.

« Ah, bonsoir papa. Ca était ta journée à Seattle ? » Demandai-je en espérant changer le sujet.

« Oui, on a fait les magasins de fourniture et déco. Tout sera délivré lundi. » me dit-il.

« Alors maman, tu passes le coup de téléphone ? Je suis fatiguée et je pense qu'Angela l'est aussi. »

« Ok. Mais avant dis-moi pourquoi t'as un pansement sur le front ?» Demanda ma mère en fronçant ses sourcils.

« Ah, ça ? » Zut !

« Oui ça ? Dans quoi tu t'es engouffrée cette fois-ci ? » Elle insista. Mon père et Angela attendait une réponse aussi.

« Ok, mais, maman, papa, promettez-moi de ne pas flipper. »

« Vas-y réponds, tu me fais flipper encore plus comme ça. » s'énerva mon père.

« Ok. Bon, ce matin je suis sortie faire du jogging au parc de la ville et je n'avais pas fait attention à la route. Une voiture allait me heurter quand Edward m'a tirée du chemin. J'ai perdu l'équilibre et je suis tombée par terre d'où la toute petite mignonne plaie sur mon front. Edward est allé avec moi à l'hôpital et Carlisle m'a fait des touts petits points de sutures, ça ne m'a même pas fait mal, je vous jure. Ha ha ! » j'eus un petit rire nerveux pour leur montrer que tout allait bien, mais comme personne ne rit avec moi je continuais.

« Il m'a fait faire des radios pour s'assurer que je n'avais rien de cassé et c'est le cas. Je suis en parfait état. Voila, vous savez tout, maintenant prend le téléphone et passe le coup de fil que je monte dormir. »

Ma tentative pour alléger la situation en utilisant les "tout petit" et "mignonne" n'avait pas fonctionné apparemment puisque mes parents étaient là scotchés. Je ne pouvais même pas savoir à quoi ils pensaient parce qu'ils ne pensaient à rien. Il y avait le vide total dans leur esprit pour un bon moment. Angela comprit que la situation était tendue et voulut m'aider à son tour et donc intervint.

« Euh, en fin de compte je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi pour vous laisser en famille. Je vois que vous avez des choses à vous dire et moi je ne suis qu'une étrangère après tout. » elle dit d'un air triste.

Ma mère sortit de sa transe à ce moment.

« Quoi ? Oh non, Angela ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Bella on en reparlera plus tard et rappelle-moi de remercier Edward. Donne-moi le téléphone veux-tu ? »

La mère d'Angela accepta sans hésitation que sa fille passe la nuit chez nous et promit de passer le message à Monsieur Weber. Angela fut soulagée qu'elle n'eut pas à se confronter à ses parents si tôt et que mon père semblait oublier son soucis pour les autres victimes potentielles du 'voyou'.

En fait raconter à mes parents que c'était un étranger qui avait agressé Angela me rendait service aussi. Je ne voulais pas imaginer la réaction de mon père s'il apprenait que Newton (le garçon qui avait menacé sa fille AKA : moi) était un violeur.

« Et voila c'est ma chambre. » dis-je à Angela.

« Wow, ta maison est vraiment immense et ta chambre fait le triple de la mienne. T'as une superbe vue d'ici ! » s'exclama Angela en se posant devant la baie vitrée donnant sur la terrasse.

« Ouais, écoute si tu veux prendre une douche vas-y, je te trouverai un pyjama pour dormir. »

« Ok. Merci encore une fois Bella, pour tout. »

« De rien, je te demanderais juste de ne pas dire à Mike ni à qui que ce soit que c'était moi qui l'ait tabassé. Il m'en veut assez déjà après l'incident avec Chad White, je ne voudrais pas l'envenimer encore plus contre moi. »

« Je ne comptais rien dire du tout. C'est le moindre que je puisse faire. Et, en plus, il est évident que tu tiens à ne pas attirer l'attention. »

Je lui montrais ensuite la salle de bain et lui donnais un pyjama à mettre. Et, après la douche, je lui montrais l'autre chambre d'ami au bout du couloir au troisième étage.

« Sois libre de dormir jusqu'à n'importe quelle heure. Bonne nuit ! »

« Bonne nuit Bella ! »

Cette nuit-là, les cauchemars hantèrent mon esprit et me rappelèrent des souvenirs que je voulais tellement oublier. Je me réveillais en sursaut et les images vives des événements de la maudite soirée passaient et repassaient encore dans ma tête comme si c'était arrivé juste hier. Le visage triste de mon frère quand il a vu Elena embrasser un autre que lui, ses paroles quand j'ai avoué lui avoir menti à propos d'Elena juste pour m'accompagner à la fête, ma peur quand Jason touchait toutes les parcelles de mon corps alors que je ne pouvais pas me débattre de son emprise, ma terreur quand sa voiture heurtait celle de Ryan pour lui faire perdre le contrôle et ses cris et menaces qu'il allait se venger…

Mon corps convulsa sous la force de mes sanglots imprévus, j'avais l'habitude d'avoir des cauchemars mais jamais je n'avais eu une aussi violente réaction. Se pouvait-il que ce soit à cause de l'incident avec Angela ? Où était-ce la crise du samedi matin qui n'était pas encore révolue ? En tous cas, quoi que ce soit ce qui ait pu déclencher mes larmes, ça avait suscité une colère noire et une volonté de tout casser.

La maison était calme, il était six-heures du matin et tout le monde dormait encore. Je me dépêchais de descendre à la salle de sport avant de craquer. Je m'attaquais au sac de frappe et lui assenais coup après coup. Pourquoi devait-il mourir ? Ce n'était pas juste, il n'avait que dix-sept ans, avec un très beau futur devant lui. Il devait vivre et aller à l'université, devenir ingénieur aérospatial comme il rêvait et participer à des découvertes de l'espace. Il devait fonder une famille et avoir une grande maison et un chien comme il souhaitait depuis toujours. Ah oui, même ça, je l'en lui avais privé, à cause de ma peur bleue des chiens étant petite.

Je n'étais qu'une arrogante égoïste qui ne se souciait de personne d'autre qu'elle-même, une idiote qui faisait souffrir tout le monde autour d'elle. Rien dans ce monde ne me ferait me pardonner, même si je passais ma vie à aider les autres.

« Bella arrête chérie, tu te fais du mal. » j'entendis la voix de mère dire de loin.

Deux bras frêles m'entourèrent et je me débattis pour me libérer, comme la personne ne me lâcha pas, la réalité me frappa et je me rendis compte que j'agrippais toujours le sac de frappe avec force. Mon cœur battait à cent miles à l'heure et j'haletais en respirant. Mes mains et jambes me faisaient mal, très mal mais j'en tins pas rigueur à ce moment. Ce qui attira mon attention était ma mère qui me tenait dans ses bras les larmes aux yeux.

« C'est bon chérie tout ira bien, laisse-toi aller ! » elle me murmura en caressant mes cheveux.

… _oui ma chérie, fais ton deuil, ça me brise le cœur de te voir ainsi mais il fallait que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre …_

Mes jambes cédèrent en dessous de moi et je tombais au sol entrainant ma mère avec moi. Les sanglots reprirent de plus belle et je ne pouvais rien y faire, à part écouter les paroles réconfortantes de ma mère. Les minutes passèrent et mes sanglots devinrent de plus en plus calmes jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient que des reniflements.

« Il me manque tellement maman. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui ? Pourquoi pas moi ? Ca aurait était que justice. Après tout, l'idée d'aller à cette fête était la mienne et Jason m'en voulait, à moi, pourquoi fallait-il que Ryan paye le prix de mes erreurs ? »

« Je t'interdis de penser à ça, rien n'était de ta faute, tu m'entends. Tu ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer à cette fête et tu ne pouvais rien faire. Le coupable est derrière les barreaux, tu le sais ça, tu étais toi-même une victime et t'en as souffert. J'aurai pu te perdre toi aussi tu sais. » Elle renifla puis continua « Quand les médecins nous ont annoncé, à ton père et moi, qu'il fallait t'opérer du crâne et qu'il y avait un grand risque que tu ne survives pas, mon monde s'est écroulé. Je ne pouvais pas perdre deux enfants en même temps. »

Je vis dans ses yeux qu'elle croyait chaque mot de ce qu'elle me disait, mais je ne pouvais toujours pas renier ce sentiment de culpabilité qui me rongeait. Rien ne le fera disparaître parce que c'était la vérité. J'allais argumenter et lui dire pour quelles raisons je me sentais coupable mais elle ne me laissa pas le temps.

« Mais regarde ce que t'as fait à tes mains ! Quand tu veux faire de la boxe, et bien, pense au moins à mettre des gants. Viens, il te faudra des glaçons sinon elles vont encore gonfler. »

Elle se leva et m'entraina avec elle jusqu'en cuisine, l'heure sur le micro-onde indiquait sept-heures et demi du matin. Wow, combien de temps avais-je passé avec le sac de frappe ?

« Il est où papa ? » je ne savais pas s'il était déjà parti au travail ou s'il dormait encore.

« Il est déjà parti à son travail, il t'a vu toute à l'heure mais je lui ai demandé de ne pas intervenir. »

Donc mon père avait lui aussi assisté à mon cataclysme soudain. Ma mère remplit deux sacs de glaçons et les posa sur mes mains. Ensuite elle mouilla sa main et la passa sur mon visage pour enlever les traces de larmes comme si j'avais encore six ans.

… _qu'est-ce qui a pu déclencher ça ? Si seulement elle s'ouvrait à moi ! …_

« Ton amie ne s'est pas encore levée. Tu veux bien aller la réveiller pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Je m'y met tout de suite. »

Mon amie ? Oh oui putain, je l'avais oubliée celle-là. Angela dormait toujours et j'espérais seulement ne pas l'avoir pas réveillée quand j'avais dévallé les escaliers comme une folle ce matin.

« Elle dort encore, il est encore tôt alors ça va. » reniflai-je.

Le reste de la matinée passa sans incident, je ramenais Angela chez elle après avoir bien caché toute trace de son agression la veille. J'avais dû discuter avec sa mère et prétendre qu'Angela et moi étions devenues de très bonnes amies pour éviter les soupçons et les questions mal placées.

Angela se posait plein de questions sur les raisons de mon comportement antisocial au lycée, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je m'isolais alors que je pouvais être populaire en un rien de temps, elle se demandait pourquoi mes parents semblaient très bien connaître les Cullen et pourquoi ne trainais-je pas avec eux au lycée si nos parents étaient amis. Elle se demandait si elle devait m'en parler mais en avait décidé autrement. En tous cas, elle ne comptait pas en parler aux autres et pour ça, je la remerciais.

L'après-midi, par contre, était beaucoup plus animé. Anna, notre nouvelle employée de maison avait emménagé chez nous, dans la chambre au premier étage, elle était venue accompagnée d'une amie à elle, Eléonore, pour l'aider à s'installer et dire qu'elles étaient excitées était un mensonge. Anna n'en croyait pas ses yeux en voyant que sa chambre était plus grande que son ancien studio et qu'elle avait une vue sur la forêt avoisinante.

Ma mère lui avait fait faire le tour de la propriété et expliqué quelles seront ses tâches ainsi que les règles à suivre. Moi, j'avais bien fait attention à écouter attentivement les pensées des deux jeunes femmes pour être sûre qu'il n'y avait aucune faute de jugement de ma part et qu'Anna était belle et bien la bonne personne pour le job. Le reste de l'après-midi je l'avais passé dans ma chambre à faire mes devoirs.

Lundi matin, j'avais décidé d'améliorer légèrement mon look pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement, je ne me cachais pas derrière mes pulls ringards parce que je n'avais aucune raison d'avoir peur et puisque tout le monde semblait comprendre autrement, j'allais leur prouver qu'ils avaient tort. Deuxièmement, une semaine m'avait largement suffie pour observer les autres et distinguer le superficiel du naturel. Et finalement, j'avais toujours mon don qui me permettait de connaître les vraies intentions de ceux autour de moi et donc je pouvais remettre à leur place ceux qui m'approcheront avec mauvaise foie.

Et donc ce fut habillée d'un jean moulant bleu foncé, un pull vert ajusté, une veste bleue courte et des baskets que je me rendis au lycée. Non pas avant d'avoir eu droit à un bon petit déjeuner préparé par Anna.

… _voila elle arrive, c'est bien elle n'est ce pas ? …_

… _est-ce qu'elle a changé de look ou je me trompe ? …_

… _regarde-moi ce joli petit cul …_

… _putain elle est forte. Elle a évincé Tanya de son chemin pour avoir Edward rien que pour elle …_

… _la chance, je vendrai mon âme pour qu'Edward me prenne dans ses bras comme elle, et ils m'ont dit qu'il en avait pleurait …_

Je devenais de plus en plus parano et confuse après chaque pas vers ma classe d'anglais. Pourquoi tout le monde pensait à moi et me saluait ?

… _est-ce qu'elle prendra la place de Tanya? …_

… _les vidéos Denali/Swan sont hilarantes, j'ai déjà atteint dix miles hits sur youtube …_

… _alors c'est vrai ? Cullen l'a sauvé d'un accident …_

Putain ce n'était pas vrai, il ne me manquait plus que ça, faire le buzz sur internet. C'était quoi cette chance de merde que j'avais ? Je haïssais le lycée.

… _ah la voila …_

« Salut Bella ! » dit Lauren avec un sourire jaune.

Je ne lui répondis pas et me contentais d'hausser un sourcil.

« Écoute, Jessica et moi, on voulait te parler d'une chose importante. »

« Allez-y ! » lui dis-je simplement.

« Sais-tu que Mr Royce va être mis à l'épreuve et qu'un inspecteur du ministère de l'éducation va venir ici faire une enquête sur l'affaire avec Tanya et des autres filles ? Et tu sais, Tanya ne reviendra pas au lycée avant que cette affaire ne soit terminée. » me dit Jessica toute excitée pour une raison qui m'échappait encore.

« Non, moi, j'ai entendu qu'elle ne reviendra plus du tout. » dit Lauren.

« Pourquoi vous me racontez tout ça ? » lui demandais-je.

Les deux cruches se regardèrent un instant puis se tournèrent vers moi.

« Tu as vaincu Tanya alors tu prends sa place, désormais tu es la reine du lycée. » dit Lauren.

« Et c'est notre job de collecter tous les ragots et de les raconter à Tanya avant. » continua Jessica.

Je sentis la matière grise de mon cerveau se rétrécir rien qu'en écoutant les babillages de ces deux-là.

« Je ne comprends pas. Vous étiez amies avec Tanya à ce que je me souviens, puis-je savoir la raison de ce revirement ? »

« C'est de sa faute, elle ne sait pas ce que veut dire amitié. Tu te rends compte qu'elle ne nous a rien dit sur son affaire avec le principal ? Amie ? non j y crois pas une seconde ! » pleurnicha Jessica.

« Et en plus c'était toujours à propos de ce qu'elle voulait, elle. Tu te souviens Jessica de la fête de noël chez Tyler ? Tu te rends compte Bella ? On est allé toutes les trois acheter des robes, et il y avait cette jolie robe rose que j'avais vu en premier et que je voulais acheter pour moi, et bien sa majesté me l'a arrachée des mains et l'a acheté pour elle-même. » continua Lauren en me tenant par l'avant bras.

Je me débâtis de son emprise et fis un pas en avant pour leur échapper mais au moment où j'allais leur dire qu'il fallait que j'aille en cours, Jessica me tenait pas l'autre bras.

« Ou bien la fois où je lui avais avoué que je trouvais Mike Newton craquant, et bien deux jours plus tard et elle me raconta qu'elle était sortie en rendez-vous avec lui la veille et qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Maintenant je me demande si c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. »

J'arrachais mon bras de sa main et reculais en levant les mains devant moi en faisant attention de les cacher dans mes manches ne laissant apparaître que mes doigts. J'avais encore quelques bleus datant de ma crise de nerfs du dimanche matin.

« Écoutez-moi vous deux, je n'ai pas vaincu Tanya, je me suis juste défendue parce qu'elle s'en est prise à moi. Ok ? Et ce n'était clairement pas pour devenir reine ou ce que vous l'appelez. Et votre machin truc là sur me raconter les ragots et bien ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout. Ok ? D'ailleurs je suis contre la monarchie. Alors, moi, je vais aller à mon cours et, vous deux, et bien trouvez-vous une nouvelle reine ou cornichon ailleurs.»

Sur ce, j'accélérais mes pas vers ma salle de classe et pris place au fond de la salle comme toujours.

« Bonjour, tu es nouvelle ? » me demanda un garçon que je voyais pour la première fois.

… _je suis sûr que c'est la première fois que je la vois …_

Il était assis à la table sur ma droite, mais d'habitude c'était une fille qui s'y assayait. Je la cherchais du regard pour voir si elle était là et vis qu'elle avait pris la place de Tanya.

« Euh, non pas vraiment. J'étais nouvelle il y a une semaine de cela. Aujourd'hui c'est toi le nouveau. »

« Euh, non. Je suis très ancien et figure-toi que c'est d'habitude ma place où tu t'assoies maintenant. J'étais juste parti en voyage en Malaisie, mais malade pour les profs et administration. » il me chuchota sa dernière phrase.

« Tu viens de me l'avouer, tu n'as pas peur que je te dénonce ? Je ne te connais pas après tout. »

« Mais moi je te connais, en tous cas j'ai entendu parler de toi dans les couloirs. La fille qui a fait tomber le règne de Denali en une semaine. »

… _Alice et Edward m'en ont parlé un peu aussi quand je les ai vu hier …_

Le prof nous rappela à l'ordre pour commencer le cours. Et moi j'écoutais à quoi pensait mon voisin, je voulais savoir comment il connaissait Alice et Edward et qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient pu lui raconter. Mais, avec ma poisse, il était concentré sur la lecture du prof et ne pensait à rien en dehors des cours qu'il devait rattraper. En fin d'heure il se tourna vers moi et me dit qu'il s'appelait Thomas Mc Kurt avant de partir.

… _Isabella Swan, je sens qu'on va être très amis ! …_

Je n'aimais pas comment il prononçait mon nom dans sa tête mais je n'y prêtais aucune attention pour le moment. Alors que je rangeais mes affaires dans mon sac, je vis qu'Alice m'attendait à la sortie de classe, la tête remplie de questions ?

… _qu'est-ce qui s'est passé samedi avec Edward ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas appelé pour sortir samedi soir si elle n'avait rien de prévu ? Pourquoi elle avait invité Edward chez elle et pas moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle pense de la vidéo d'elle dans les bras d'Edward après l'accident ? Mon pauvre frère est terrifié à l'idée qu'elle soit en colère et qu'elle lui en veuille. De quoi parlait-elle avec Lauren et Jessica tout à l'heure ? Putain je n'y tiens plus, il faut que je sache, il faut qu'elle me raconte tout …_

Je m'approchais d'elle et vis qu'elle ne tenait pas en place. Pour quelqu'un d'autre, elle paraissait comme shootée ou au pire comme si elle avait une envie pressante de faire pipi.

« Tout doux Alice, je commence à te connaître et je sens que là tu as des questions à me poser. Alors vas-y mollo et pose une question à la fois. » je ne voulais pas répondre directement à ses questions mentales pour éviter les soupçons.

« Oui oui, tu connais tout toi ! » dit-elle sarcastique « mais, bon, alors voila, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé samedi avec Edward ? »

Et comme ça, je lui racontais tout ce qui s'était passé omettant la dispute avec Edward dans le parc et ma révélation que j'avais des sentiments pour lui. Elle me montra ensuite une video où on voyait Edward me tenir inconsciente dans ses bras et crier pour que quelqu'un appelle une ambulance. Je ne savais pas quoi en penser, ce n'était pas de sa faute si un élève du lycée se trouvait dans les parages au moment de l'accident et avait trouvé amusant le fait de prendre la scène en vidéo. Mais je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre des rumeurs sur ma soit disant relation secrète avec lui. Vous parlez de passer inaperçue ! Pas avec ma poisse.

Alice me raccompagna jusqu'à ma deuxième salle de cours, qui se trouvait juste en face de la sienne alors elle n'allait pas être en retard.

« Au fait, belle tenue aujourd'hui. Pas autant que vendredi mais tu t'améliores. Puis-je demander pourquoi le changement ? »

« Merci, et non tu ne peux pas, ce sont des raisons personnelles. » lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Mon cours de math passa en douceur, je n'avais aucun problème avec les intégrales. Ryan était mon tuteur pour les matières scientifiques et il avait une manière très pédagogiquement efficace pour me faire comprendre les différents sujets, mieux que certains profs ne le faisaient.

Angela qui était dans le même cours que moi avait hésité à venir me parler, et je voyais très bien dans sa tête qu'elle se demandait si je voudrais qu'elle me parle alors pour arrêter ses soupçons je la saluais brièvement moi-même.

Quinze minutes avant la fin du cours, la secrétaire du principal vint me demander de la suivre au bureau de Mr Royce. Le prof me permit d'y aller sans rechigner.

_... et bien, enfin quelqu'un a pu mettre terme à Royce. Je le déteste depuis le premier jour de mon travail ici … (secrétaire)_

Entrée dans le bureau, j'étais face à un Mr Royce fulminant en silence, il y avait aussi un autre homme dans la quarantaine tenant un magnétoscope dans la main et un dossier dans l'autre. Il était assis sur l'une des deux chaises devant le bureau. Il se leva en me voyant entrer et se présenta en tant que Nicolas Scott, inspecteur d'éducation dans l'Etat de Washington, et me demanda ensuite de le suivre dans une petite salle de conférence où il pourrait me poser des questions sans être sous pression devant Mr Royce.

L'interrogatoire se passa dans le calme, les questions qu'il me posa étaient légitimes et je répondis avec autant de sincérité que je pouvais sans compromettre mon secret. Ensuite il me demanda de répondre à certaines accusations de Mr Royce où il prétendait que j'avais tout imaginé et que j'étais nouvelle dans l'établissement alors c'était improbable que Tanya m'ait raconté une chose si intime sans me connaître.

J'avais simplement répondu que je n'avais aucun intérêt à mentir ou imaginer une chose pareille et que Tanya m'avait avouée sa relation avec Mr Royce et m'avait menacée de ne rien dire et qu'il y avait d'autres témoins pour le prouver. En fin de compte, je pus voir dans la tête de l'inspecteur que Mr Royce courait le risque de renvoie immédiat de son poste ainsi qu'un procès pour pédophilie et abus de pouvoir.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva et je forçais mon chemin dans la foule d'élèves pour aller à mon casier avant la cafeteria. Ce qui s'avérait être une épreuve pour mes nerfs. Les pensées de quelques uns me donnaient la nausée, et celles d'autres me faisaient bouillir de rage. Encore une fois, je haïssais le lycée !

… _putain ce Tyler n'a pas arrêté de frimer sur sa nuit avec Mallory. S'il savait que je savais déjà à quoi ressemblaient ses nichons ! En plus elle n'a rien de spécial comme toutes les autres …_

… _il est si beau, qu'est-ce que je ferais pour être sa petite amie ? __Edward Cullen humm… _

… _As I watched my mother die, I lost, my head,__Revenge now I sought, to break with my bread … __(celui là chantait une chanson de Metallica dans sa tête)_

… _je savais qu'il n'allait pas aimer, lui qui m'a parié qu'il l'aurait avant les vacances de printemps. Elle est avec Cullen maintenant. A moi les dix dollars …_

… _le cours de math m'a fait chier …_

… _ha ! C'est ce que je pensais. Alice Cullen l'a pris en pitié et lui a donné de nouvelles fringues …_

… _allez les belles jambes, je serai heureux de les voir autour de ma taille …_

Ugrr les hormones !

C'était midi et pourtant personne ne pensait à ce qu'il allait manger, la majorité des mâles pensaient au sexe et fantasmaient sur les filles, et les femelles fantasmaient sur les garçons, c'était affolant surtout quand quelques unes de ces femelles en chaleur pensaient à Edward dans leurs fantasmes. Oh mon dieu, j'étais jalouse !

Au moment où je décidais d'arrêter de lire les esprits des autres, une dernière pensée lointaine m'alarma au point de faire tomber mon sac et courir. Pourvu que je ne sois pas en retard.

* * *

N/A: voila, maintenant il est clair que bella prend trés au serieux sa mission d'aider les autres. je ferais en sorte de detailler quelques unes de ses missions sauvetages, et de decrire brievement d'autres. enfin, ca depend de l'impact de cette intervention sur la vie de bella.

on sait qu'Anna est bel et bien la nouvelle employée de maison chez les swan, que bella ne s'habillera plus comme une ringarde, qu'il y a des filles qui courent toujours après Edward et que Bella en est jalouse.

à trés bientot mes cheres lectrices.

bouclette7


	16. Edward's not my boyfriendNot yet anyway

disclaimer: les noms des personnages de Twilight appartinnent de droit à SM. ce que j'en fais ainsi que les nouveaux personnages est le fruit de ma propre imagination.

* * *

**Merci toujours pour toutes celles qui m'ont laissé reviews et celles qui ont ajouté ma fiction à leurs favoris ou alertes.**

**merci pour Phika17 ma correctrice**

**Attention: language et leger lemon dans ce chapitre**

N/A: fans d'edward? vous serez ravies de lire chapitre.

bella affrontera encore une fois un tourment de son passé, mais tout est pour le mieux. enfin j'espere.

* * *

**Ma vie après lui**

**dans le chapitre precedant:**

_Oh mon dieu, j'étais jalouse ! _

_Au moment où je décidais d'arrêter de lire les esprits des autres, une dernière pensée lointaine m'alarma au point de faire tomber mon sac et courir. Pourvu que je ne sois pas en retard._

**Chapitre 15: Edward is not my boyfriend. Not yet anyway**

… _au secours … respire … aidez-moi … je vais mourir … ma vie … papa … maman … dirai au revoir … je t'aime Matt … mourir …_

Je suivais la direction de ces pensées confuses et illogiques. D'habitude quand une pensée était non réfléchie de cette sorte, elle signifiait que la personne était soit un petit enfant, soit atteint d'une maladie mentale ou bien se trouvait dans un état de choc et perdait toute notion de cohérence.

Dans cette situation, j'étais certaine qu'il s'agissait de la troisième option. La personne était une fille et elle était en danger.

« Hey, Bella attend. Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? » Quelqu'un me héla. Je reconnaitrais cette voix parmi des milliers.

Je ne m'arrêtais pas, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre et je m'approchais de plus en plus de l'endroit d'où venait la pensée. Edward courait derrière moi, pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je n'y prêtais aucune attention et concentrais mon cerveau sur la fille. Je ne l'écoutais plus et c'était un mauvais signe. Très mauvais signe.

Je pénétrais en trombe dans la salle de piscine qui était apparemment ouverte, et cherchais partout la fille du regard tout en enlevant ma veste. Je plongeais tête la première dans la piscine et nageais jusqu'au fond de celle-ci. Et là je la vis, elle ne bougeait plus. Je nageais jusqu'à elle et la pris par la taille avec un seul bras et me débâtis avec l'autre pour remonter à la surface.

« Bella, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de sauter dans la pisci-… » Edward se tut quand il vit que je tenais une fille inconsciente et bleuâtre dans mes bras.

« Dépêche-toi, aide-moi à la ressortir de l'eau, elle ne respire plus ! » lui criais-je.

Il la tint par les aisselles et la poussa en dehors de la piscine. Je m'appuyais sur mes deux mains pour sortir à mon tour et allai m'agenouiller à côté de la fille.

« Il faut qu'elle respire. Tu sais comment faire la réanimation ? » Lui demandais-je effrénée.

« Je suppose, mais je ne l'ai jamais appliqué sur un vrai cas, il faut appeler les secouristes ! » il bégaya.

« On n'a pas le temps, faut faire quelque chose. Vas-y, fais ce que tu peux, je vais aller demander de l'aide, fais attention à sa tête on ne sait pas si elle l'a cogné. Je sais que tu peux le faire. »

Je le vis commencer à souffler de l'air dans la bouche de la fille et à pomper sa poitrine et je me levais en trombe et courais vers la salle des profs où il y aura probablement quelqu'un qui s'y connaît en premiers secours. J'ignorais les regards et pensées des autres autour de moi, je supposais que mon apparence 'mouillée de la tête aux pieds et affolée' n'était pas des plus communes dans les couloirs du lycée. Quand je vis le coach Clapp je lui sautais dessus littéralement.

« Mr, il faut que vous m'aidiez. Il y a une fille qui s'est noyée dans la piscine, je l'ai repêché et Edward est avec elle maintenant pour la réanimer. Suivez-moi, je vous en prie. » Criai-je et recommençais à courir vers la piscine avec le coach à mes côtés « Il faut appeler une ambulance, elle a peut-être une hypothermie. » continuais-je.

Quand je revenais auprès d'Edward, la fille avait déjà recraché l'eau qu'elle avait avalée mais elle était toujours étourdie et allongée par terre. Elle tremblait de froid mais au moins elle était vivante et respirait.

« Très bon boulot Edward, tu feras un bon médecin. » lui dis-je.

Je relevais ma tête et vis qu'on n'était plus les seuls ici mais plusieurs élèves et profs s'étaient regroupés autour de nous et prés de la porte. Edward enleva sa veste et la mit sur mes épaules parce que je tremblais aussi et je ne l'avais même pas remarqué.

« Merci Edward, mais mets-la sur elle, j'ai déjà ma veste avec moi je vais la mettre. » dis-je en désignant la fille du menton.

« Bella. Comment … comment tu as su pour elle ? » Me demanda-t-il doucement.

Uoh, c'était une question à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas et je n'avais pas de réponse plausible à lui fournir. Mais je ne voulais pas lui raconter n'importe quoi non plus, alors j'optais pour une semi vérité espérant qu'il lâcherait l'affaire.

« Je l'ai entendu crier au secours. » dis-je comme si c'était évident.

« Mais quand je t'ai vu courir, tu étais loin de la piscine, tu étais à côté de ton casier je t'ai vu. Et comment as-tu pu l'entendre avec tout le bruit dans le couloir ? »

Je réfléchis une seconde à ce qu'il me disait, et je trouvai qu'il avait tout à fait raison. Même avec mon don, d'habitude, je n'arrivais pas à entendre les pensées lointaines, et la piscine était certainement loin des casiers. Alors comment avais-je pu entendre les pensées de la fille ? Je n'en avais aucune idée pour le moment. Je décidais d'y réfléchir plus tard et d'essayer de contrôler les dégâts.

« J'ai une très bonne ouïe c'est tout, fais-moi confiance. » j'haussai les épaules.

… _une bonne ouïe ? Moi j'ai une bonne ouïe pourtant je n'ai pas rien entendu. Plus tard …_

Deux secouristes arrivèrent en ce moment avec un brancard et transportèrent la fille jusqu'à l'ambulance. Le coach Clapp me dit alors que j'étais excusée des cours de l'après-midi et que je pouvais rentrer chez moi pour me changer. Edward me remit ensuite mon sac. Il l'avait trouvé où ?

« Je t'ai vu le laisser tomber mais je pensais que tu aimerais le récupérer alors, voila. »

« Merci beaucoup. »

Les chuchotements autour de nous s'accrurent, suivis d'un rond d'applaudissements et d'acclamations pour le sauvetage. J'étais soulagée de constater que personne, à part Edward, ne semblait avoir trouvé ça soupçonneux.

Ce dernier était entouré de quelques élèves avides d'informations sur ce qui venait de se passer et dont la majorité était des filles battant leurs cils et flirtant ouvertement avec lui. Je voulais juste lui dire au revoir avant de partir mais les groupies autour de lui me barraient le chemin. _Juste lui dire au revoir ? T'en es sûre ? Parce que là je t'ai senti capable de tirer ses greluches par leur tignasse et réclamer ce qui est à toi._ S'exprima mon subconscient.

Je pris congé de la foule qui s'agrandissait de plus en plus et me dirigeais vers le parking. Je priais seulement de ne pas attraper un rhume vu que j'étais mouillée et que le vent était froid. J'ouvris la portière côté conducteur de ma voiture avec des mains tremblantes et jetais mon sac sur le siège passager. Une tape sur mon épaule me fit sursauter légèrement et je pivotais pour faire face à un Edward inquiet ? Crispé ?

« Oui ? » lui demandais-je d'une petite voix.

« Tu es partie très vite, et je voulais savoir comment tu te sentais ? »

… _j'espère qu'elle ne me prend pas pour un dragueur. Arg, maudites soient ces filles et maudit soit Emmett …_

Je ne comprenais pas. Qu'est-ce qu'Emmett venait faire là-dedans ? Je notais mentalement de lui poser la question plus tard.

« Là, tout de suite, j'ai tellement froid que je ne sens plus mes orteils. » murmurai-je en claquant les dents.

« Oh pardon. Désolé de t'avoir retenue, je m'inquiétais, c'est tout. Si tu veux je peux te reconduire chez toi ? »

« Tu as déjà récupéré ta voiture ? »

« Oh merde. Oups désolé. J'ai oublié qu'Emmett me conduit à l'école maintenant. »

… _je me demande comment j'ai pu oublier ça. C'est de la pire torture de supporter ses choix foireux en musique tous les jours …_

« Pas grave, même si tu avais la Volvo je n'aurais pas accepté. Tu as cours dans quinze minutes, tu n'as pas oublié ça aussi rassure-moi. »

Il baissa les yeux honteux. Il avait oublié ! Oh que je l'aimais. C'était étrange et inexplicable ce que je ressentais en ce moment. Malgré le froid qui me rongeait les os, j'avais chaud au cœur. Je le regardais minutieusement comme pour graver son portrait dans ma mémoire, jamais je ne voudrais l'oublier.

« Ce n'est pas un problème tu sais, je peux aller voir Mme Cope et lui dire que je ne me sens pas bien et prendre les clefs de la jeep d'Emmett, il n'a qu'à rentrer avec Rosalie ou jasper. »

« Merci Edward, c'est très gentil. Mais ce n'est pas la peine, je vais juste attendre dans la voiture jusqu'à ce que je me réchauffe un peu et conduire jusqu'à chez moi. »

« Je vais attendre avec toi un peu alors. » conclut-il « si tu es d'accord bien sûr. »

« Vas-y, monte ! »

Nous montâmes en voiture et j'allumais le chauffage en le mettant à max.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à tes mains ? » s'enquit-il en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

« Un peu de nerfs et un sac de frappe. » murmurai-je nerveusement. Allait-il me prendre pour une personne violente ?

« Je vois, tu veux en parler ? » j'hochais négativement la tête.

« Hey, mais tu n'as rien mangé ce midi, tu ne penses pas que ce serait mieux si tu allais à la cafétéria manger quelque chose avant le début des cours ? » lui demandai-je.

Il sacrifiait son déjeuner pour rester avec moi. Je ne mentirai pas en disant que ça m'était égal. Au contraire, j'étais très flattée et heureuse que je puisse lui parler même pour quelques minutes.

… _elle veut que je parte ? Ah ! Mais elle est mal tombée, je ne partirai pas tant qu'elle ne me le demande pas franco et tant pis pour mon ego …_

Cette remarque me fit chaud au cœur, c'était bien de savoir qu'il ne lâchait pas facilement l'affaire et qu'il savait ce qu'il voulait. Même si je pensais toujours qu'il avait mal choisi, et je n'étais pas celle qui le contredirait. C'était trop tard pour ça, j'étais déjà très attachée à lui. Cependant, je ne le retiendrai pas quand il ouvrirait enfin les yeux et me verrait sur ma réalité.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai eu un petit-déj de roi. Sinon, comment tes parents ont pris la nouvelle de l'accident ? Renée semblait très émue au téléphone hier. »

« Ne m'en parle pas. Mon père serait prés à m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour le restant de ma vie si ça m'éviterait les accidents, mais il trouve ça difficile à croire. »

… _dans ce cas comment pourrais-je la voir alors moi ? …_

« Ta chambre est à quel étage ? » s'enquit-il soudain.

« Troisième, pourquoi ? »

… _merde, c'est trop haut. Pourquoi le troisième ? Pourquoi pas le premier ou le rez-de-chaussée ? Ça aurait était plus cool ..._

J'étouffais un rire en feignant de tousser, pourquoi voulait-il que ma chambre soit au rez-de-chaussée ? Est-ce qu'il comptait me rendre visite en cachette dans ma chambre ? Je devrais être outrée pas cette idée mais la façon dont Edward pensait à ça était trop drôle. Il n'y avait rien de malsain dans sa tête, enfin pas plus pervers que ce à quoi je pensais moi-même à son égard.

Il ne répondit pas à ma question, absorbé toujours dans ses multiples plans à grimper jusqu'à ma fenêtre si jamais mon père m'empêchait de sortir. A ce moment, je décidais de sortir de sa tête et de n'écouter ses pensées qu'en cas d'extrême besoin. J'imaginais que trop bien son expression choquée et dégoutée si un jour je lui révélais mon secret. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il m'accuse de l'espionner en plus.

C'était clair qu'il allait me prendre soit pour une psychopathe, soit pour une bête de foire. _Tu sautes aux conclusions là, ma belle. Edward n'est pas comme ca. _Mon subconscient me réprimanda une nouvelle fois. Dis-donc, il se faisait plus présent aujourd'hui celui-là !

« Edward ? » chuchotai-je ne voulant pas le faire sursauter.

« Hein ? » il sortit de sa transe et me dévisagea un moment.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent sous l'effet d'une émotion qui m'était étrangère jusqu'à ce que je rencontre ce beau et charmant garçon assis en face de moi. Je vis dans ses yeux mon expression miroiter la sienne et il y avait soudain comme de l'électricité dans l'air qui me donnait une délicieuse sensation dans mon bas-ventre et faisait remonter le rouge à mes joues. Il inclina sa tête vers moi et je faisais de même. Quelque part dans mon cerveau j'entendis une voix me raisonner et me supplier d'arrêter ça tout de suite, elle me disait que j'allais regretter, que j'allais souffrir et faire souffrir Edward avec moi, qu'il fallait que je soigne les plaies du passé avant d'en créer d'autres. Mais je l'ignorais, je ne pouvais désormais plus renier ce nouveau besoin naissant et fleurissant en moi. Le besoin d'être proche de l'homme que j'aimais. Il caressa ma joue avec ses doigts, remis une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et approcha mon visage du sien avec sa main posée sur ma nuque.

Ses lèvres allaient se poser sur les miennes quand une tape sur la vitre du côté passager nous fit sursauter et le moment fut interrompu. Flop. Il n'y avait plus de magie dans l'air, seulement un silence inconfortable. Je me repris vite et fis descendre la vitre. Emmett était debout devant la porte, il s'inclina pour bien nous voir.

… _que faisaient ces deux-là dans la voiture ? … _

Il dut voir le regard noir que lui lançait Edward et la gêne apparente sur mon visage parce que ses pensées furent plus confuses à un instant puis amusées.

… _j'ai interrompu quelque chose ? … oh putain ! J'ai vraiment interrompu quelque chose. Merde Edward va me faire la peau, mais pas avant que je le taquine à mort. Je n'oublierai jamais son coup monté avec Alice …_

Humm, je me demandais ce que ça pouvait bien être. J'imaginais seulement que ça devait être horrible si la lutine y était impliquée.

« Hey mec, on t'attendait à la cantine vieux. On a entendu des bribes sur ce qui s'est passé à la piscine et on te cherchait partout. C'est Thomas qui m'a dit t'avoir vu partir au parking. Alors c'est quoi l'histoire ? Salut Bella, il parait que t'as plongé dans la piscine pour sauver une novice en première année? »

« Emmett, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Edward d'une voix terne, ou était-ce frustrée ?

« Hey relax, t'auras tout le temps pour cajoler ta chérie plus tard. Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé plutôt. »

« Emmett. » siffla t-il d'entre ses dents.

J'étais embarrassée et mortifiée parce que je ne savais pas où est-ce que j'en étais. Maintenant que la magie du moment était interrompue ma raison avait pu reprendre le dessus sur mes hormones, et elle n'était pas contente du tout.

« C'est bon Edward, Emmett ne sait pas de quoi il parle. Alors voyons voir. J'ai entendu cette fille crier au secours et donc on est allé voir ce qui n'allait pas. Elle était tombée dans la piscine alors j'ai plongé pour la repêcher et c'est Edward qui l'a réanimé. Voila tout. » lui dis-je.

« Alors tu n'as pas couru comme une folle dans les couloirs à crier à l'aide ? C'est pourtant ce que racontaient quelques uns. Et il y en a d'autres qui ont trouvé le spectacle hot, tes vêtements collaient à ton corps comme dans une pub. » me dit-il taquin avant d'éclater de rire.

« C'est mieux que de se filmer en vidéo avec seulement un string qui est rouge en plus. » oups ! Je n'étais pas supposée savoir ça. Et puis Zut.

C'était au tour d'Edward de partir en un sacré fou rire et claquer la paume de sa main sur sa cuisse. Je souris à cette vue. Il avait le plus merveilleux rire que j'avais jamais entendu.

« Comment tu le sais ça ? Qui est-ce qui te l'a dit ? C'est ce morveux ? » Demanda-t-il livide en désignant Edward « Ou est-ce que c'est l'autre petite emmerdeuse ? Hein ? »

« Peu importe qui me l'a dit, l'important c'est que je sais. Et laisse-moi te dire que c'était le moyen de séduction le plus minable dont j'ai jamais entendu parler. »

… _qui que ce soit qui lui en a parlé, je le découvrirai et il aura affaire à moi. On avait un accord de ne plus jamais en parler …_

La sonnerie signalant le début des cours retentit et je sentis mon cœur se resserrer, je devais dire au revoir à Edward et en plus la situation entre nous après ce presque baiser était on ne peut plus maladroite. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Mais Emmett m'épargna l'effort.

« Edward tu viens ? »

« Oui, vas-y toi, je te rejoins. » Emmett partit en classe et Edward pivota sur son siège pour me faire face.

S'il te plait. Ne reparle pas de ce qui aurait pu se passer si Emmett n'était pas intervenu. Je n'étais pas prête. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose.

« Je te vois demain au lycée, Edward ? » je lui demandais d'une voix calme et détachée.

Ma question le prit au dépourvu car il paraissait surpris et ensuite blessé ? Mais je ne voulais pas le blesser, je voulais juste un peu de temps. Tout allait trop vite.

« Oui, euh, à demain Bella et prend soin de toi. » me dit-il d'une voix aussi détachée que la mienne sans me regarder dans les yeux.

Il sortit de la voiture et partit en classe sans regarder derrière lui. Je résistais à mon envie de lire ses pensées. J'avais pris une décision et il fallait que je m'y tienne. Pour notre bien. S'il y aurait un nous s'entend. - _Ah tu m'énerves avec ta philosophie et moral à deux sous-_. S'écria mon subconscient en tenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Je démarrais mon ancienne Audi et conduisis jusqu'à chez moi. Il faisait un froid de canard et je sentais que j'allais tomber malade. Avec ma poisse pas question d'y échapper. Je vis la voiture de mon père dans le garage ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui ou bien que ma mère l'avait emmené avec elle dans la sienne.

« Anna, est-ce que tu peux me préparer quelque chose à manger pendant que je prend une douche ? » demandais-je quand j'entrais en cuisine.

Anna sursauta et laissa tomber l'assiette qu'elle lavait dans l'évier.

« Non de dieu Bella, tu m'as fais peur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais à la maison à cette heure-ci. Et pourquoi diable t'es toute trempée ? »

« Longue histoire. S'il te plait, prépare-moi un sandwich ou quelque chose je meurs de faim. »

« Ok, va d'abord te nettoyer. »

… _qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Peut être que quelqu'un dans l'école lui a fait une mauvaise blague ? Il faut que je lui apprenne à se défendre et ne pas se laisser faire … _

Je rigolais toute seule à l'idée d'Anna m'apprenant des techniques de défense et quelques insultes. Dans sa tête, j'étais une gosse de riche gâtée et facilement intimidée.

« Bella, viens au salon une minute ! » la voix de mon père résonnait dans la maison, il avait l'air pas content. Et ce n'était pas bon pour moi. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ?

« Oui, papa, tu voulais quelque chose ? » demandai-je quand je fus à vingt mètres de lui. Valait mieux garder sa distance pour m'esquiver vite si ça dégénérait.

« Écoutes, je sais que tu es-… » Commença t-il calmement. Et puis il me vit et là « pourquoi t'es trempée ? Regarde-toi, t'es toute bleu, tu veux attraper la mort ou quoi ? » Il s'énerva.

… _je lui en parlerai plus tard quand elle aura repris des couleurs …_

« Euh, c'est une longue histoire. Ca te dit si je te la raconte après que j'ai pris une douche ? »

« Oui fais ça. Et reviens ici vite fait, je veux te parler. » Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Je ne savais pas et ses pensées ne furent d'aucune aide. Il ne pensait pas à ce dont il voulait me parler.

Ah ! Que c'était bon d'être sous un jet d'eau chaude. Je me lavais minutieusement le corps en essayant d'ignorer la partie de mon cerveau qui imaginait Edward ici avec moi sous la douche.

Que me ferait-il s'il était là ? Je tremblais à l'idée de ses mains habiles parcourant tout mon corps, et de ses lèvres parfaites mordillant mon cou et le lobe de mon oreille, je le laisserai volontiers me toucher là où personne ne m'avait jamais touché. Et moi, que lui ferais-je s'il était là ? Hum… D'abord je l'embrasserai passionnément et fougueusement en gémissant son nom et en lui disant que je l'aimais, je laisserai mes mains caresser ses cheveux en batailles et puis son dos et son torse musclés et même son derrière ferme, je me régalerai à la vue de son sexe tendu que je pourrais toucher, j'envelopperai mes jambes sur sa taille et le supplierai de me prendre et de nous faire qu'un.

_Hé-oh, Putain tu te réveilles ma vieille ? T'es trop osée pour une vierge ma parole. Fais vite ton père t'attend-_ encore une fois mon subconscient me prit au dépourvu. Je me rinçais et sortis de la douche. Mes pas étaient mal assurés à cause des titillations entre mes jambes et mon bas ventre. Je savais de quoi il s'agissait, j'avais entendu beaucoup de filles en parler mais je n'avais jamais expérimenté ce sentiment jusque là et c'était frustrant.

Mon père était assis sur un fauteuil lisant un livre quand je me mis devant lui. Il ferma le livre, le posa sur la table et enleva ses lunettes.

… _tu peux le faire, t'es son père t'as le droit de savoir. Respire, expire. Renée t'es où quand j'ai besoin de toi ? …_

Ok, je commençais à flipper là. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Il allait m'enfermer dans ma chambre comme il me l'avait fait bien croire hier soir c'était ça ? Dans un coin de ma tête j'étais contente d'avoir dit à Edward où se trouvait ma chambre.

« Je voulais te parler de ça. » dit-il d'une voix ferme, menaçante à peu prés.

Il tenait des vêtements dans sa main. Quand il vit ma confusion il les déplia et là j'entendis comme un click sonner dans ma tête. Je pus enfin voir dans la tête de mon père de quoi il s'agissait et je n'en avais plus besoin de ses pensées pour savoir où cette conversation allait nous mener. Le bas de jogging ainsi que le pull appartenaient à Edward. Il les avait oublié ici le samedi quand il avait pris une douche.

Ma gorge devint sèche et, tout à coup, j'avais besoin de m'asseoir. En une tentative sans espoir d'y échapper, je décidais de me la jouer stupide même si je doutais que ça marcherait sur mon père.

« Ah désolée papa, je suis une idiote. Je voulais t'en parler avant mais j'ai totalement oublié. Tu vois, samedi après l'accident et tout, j'ai comme oublié de faire le linge. Donne-les moi je vais les laver tout de suite et les remettre dans ton dressing. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi toute cette scène, tu aurais pu seulement les donner à Anna et elle les aurait lavé. » J'haussai les épaules et tendis mes mains comme pour prendre les fringues.

… _quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me raconte ? …_

« Ils ne sont pas à moi ces fringues. Et pourquoi diable je laisserai mes vêtements dans la salle de bain de la chambre d'amis au premier ? » S'énerva-t-il.

« Mais si il sont à toi. Tu as dû sûrement oublier c'est tout. » J'haussais de nouveau mes épaules en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je te dis qu'ils ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont 'deux tailles' plus petits, alors ? »

… _elle me prend pour un imbécile ! Ma fille se moque de moi et me prend pour un imbécile …_

J'étais cuite.

« Peut-être que c'est un fantôme qui hante les lieux ? » dis-je d'une toute petite voix.

Il ne gobait pas non plus cette excuse et me jetait un regard qui disait "allez ma fille accouche". Mais pourquoi fallait-il que l'idiote d'Anna lui demande si les vêtements étaient à lui ? Et pourquoi penser à moi ? Je n'étais pas la seule à vivre dans cette baraque tout de même.

« Un cambrioleur alors ? » il ne gobait pas ça non plus. « Non ? Pas un cambrioleur non plus ? » Chuchotai-je. Il secoua la tête et continua à me fixer.

« Ben, s'ils ne sont ni à toi ni à un cambrioleur ni à un fantôme, alorsilssontàEdward. » avouai-je d'une traite.

« Attend, répète doucement ce que tu as dit. »

« J'ai dit qu'ils sont à Edward. »

Mon père pâlit et tapa le sol du pied. Et j'aurais juré voir de la fumée sortir de ses narines et oreilles.

… _Edward ? que faisait ce morveux dans ma maison ? …_

« Je ne savais pas qu'Edward était venu dans ma maison et encore moins qu'il s'y est déshabillé ! » fulminait mon père.

« Oh non, mais que vas-tu imaginer enfin ? Il a pris une douche et a oublié d'apporter ses vêtements avec lui, c'est tout. »

« S'il a oublié ses fringues sales ici en quoi est-il rentré chez lui ? Nu ? En sous-vêtements ? Tu l'as vu nu ? Oh mon dieu, ne répond pas à cette question. Et pourquoi diable a-t-il pris une douche ici ? Tu vas me dire qu'il n'avait pas d'eau chez lui ? Qu'un cambrioleur a volé tout le savon et serviettes chez les Cullen ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me sortir comme baliverne maintenant ? J'aurais à parler à Carlisle, qu'il tient son fils loin de toi. Je savais qu'il n'était pas net à la façon dont il te regardait au diner. Et toi, jeune fille, ne parle plus jamais à ce garçon. »

C'était le plus long discours que j'avais entendu mon père dire depuis longtemps. Il était énervé et comme mon père s'énervait rarement, je trouvais la situation amusante quand il le faisait. Je tournais ma tête loin de lui pour cacher mon sourire.

« Et pourquoi pas me mettre une Ceinture de chasteté tant que t'y es ? Et m'enfermer dans une forteresse en haut d'une montagne où nulle personne ne pourra m'atteindre ? Il n'y a rien qui s'est passé samedi ni aucun autre jour. T'inquiète pas, personne n'a encore volé la vertue de ta fille.» le rassurais-je. Je repris mon souffle et continuais. « Edward s'est jeté devant une voiture roulant à plus de cent kilomètres à l'heure pour me sauver, et ensuite il m'a accompagné à l'hôpital. Il a dû attendre avec moi pour me conduire à la maison après. Il était déjà passé une heure de l'après-midi et j'avais faim et je savais que lui aussi aurait faim alors je l'ai invité à entrer et manger quelque chose. Et comme il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre une douche après le jogging du matin, je lui ai proposé de le faire ici. Et calme-toi, je ne l'ai pas vu nu. Je lui ai donné des vêtements que j'ai trouvés dans ton dressing. Voilà, on a déjeuné ensemble et il est parti chez lui. Content ? »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'aime pas trop cette histoire, il aurait dû te conduire ici et rentrer chez lui. Ecoute, je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir à cet âge mais tu es encore jeune, pense seulement à tes études et fais attention à toi. »

Et voila, l'amusement était parti et je sentis comme un ancien tiroir dans mon cerveau s'ouvrir laissant sortir des paroles que je ne me croyais pas capable de dire.

« D'où te vient cette soudaine envie d'être super protecteur ? Hein ? Tu ne t'en souciais pas avant. Je pouvais sortir quand je voulais, où je voulais et tu ne disais rien. Tu savais que je buvais de l'alcool, et fumais parfois mais ça ne t'as jamais gêné. Tu n'avais que ton travail et quand tu ne travaillais pas tu t'enfermais dans ton bureau pour suivre le cours des actions de tes différentes sociétés. Alors ne fais pas comme si tu t'intéressais à moi, ça ne te va pas. » M'écriai-je avant d'arracher les vêtements d'Edward des mains de mon père et de monter les escaliers en courant.

« Reviens ici, je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton jeune fille. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y avait rien de plus important pour moi dans ce monde que toi et ton frère. » Cria-t-il du bas des escaliers.

« NON, je ne sais rien du tout. Tes nouveaux recrus dans l'armée étaient plus importants que Ryan et moi. La preuve c'est que les week-ends au lieu de nous emmener dans un parc d'attraction tu préférais nous emmener à la base avec toi pour soit disant apprendre les arts martiaux. Et, avec ça, on devait faire bonne figure devant la haute société et assister à des galas et diners avec votre bande de copains riches. Tu attendais toujours jusqu'à ce que quelque chose de grave arrive pour agir et tu faisais quoi ? Tu prenais des mesures drastiques sans même essayer de comprendre. »

Je le laissais planté là, figé en bas des escaliers, choqué ? Incrédule ? Et remontais les marches restantes jusqu'à ma chambre. Je n'essayais même pas de lire ses pensées, je ne voulais pas lui trouver d'excuses ou le prendre en pitié. Pas pour le moment en tous cas.

Je claquais la porte derrière moi et allumais ma chaine HI-FI en mettant le son à son plus haut niveau. Au diable le calme. Je rangeais vite le pantalon et pull de l'homme que j'aimais dans mon dressing et faisais les cent pas dans la chambre, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre avec mon corps. Comment on en est arrivé là ? Pourquoi avais-je dit ça ? C'était de l'histoire ancienne et je croyais que j'avais oublié le sentiment d'amertume que j'éprouvais face à la négligence de mes parents, mais apparemment il était toujours là, caché au plus profond de mon être attendant une occasion pour se manifester.

Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte et je dus baisser le son de la musique pour entendre.

« Entre ! » criai-je.

Anna entra avec un plateau de nourritures en main.

« Je t'ai apporté à manger. Euh, il faut vraiment penser à installer un ascenseur dans cette maison les marches pour monter jusqu'ici m'ont épuisé ! » dit-elle essoufflée.

« Mais il y en a déjà un, tu ne le savais pas ? Il est hors service pour le moment. Quelqu'un de la compagnie d'entretien passera cette semaine pour voir ce qui ne va pas. »

« Ok, c'est bien alors. Je vais descendre préparer le diner. »

« Ok Anna, merci. »

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et je me sentis tout à coup calme alors je mangeais tout ce qui se trouvait sur le plateau. Je pris mon médicament contre le rhume juste au cas où. Et m'attaquais aux devoirs scolaires.

Une heure plus tard, je me connectais sur ma boite mail pour voir s'il y avait une réponse de Jenna mais il n'y en avait pas. Par contre, je reçus quelques mails de quelques uns des potes de Ryan qui demandaient de mes nouvelles. Je leurs répondis par l'habituel 'tout va bien merci d'être inquiét'.

Il était déjà dix-huit heures quand je décidais d'aller voir papa. Je ne m'étais jamais fâchée contre lui et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout. Il m'aimait je le savais, c'était juste qu'il n'avait jamais su le dire. Et je l'aimais aussi, beaucoup même. Tous mes actes passés : sorties, fêtes, alcool, et course de voiture, je les faisais dans le but d'attirer son attention et celle de maman.

Parfois je jalousais Jenna, quand elle se plaignait de son père protecteur, je souhaitais intérieurement que mon père soit au moins à peu prés comme le sien. J'aurais aimé qu'il me dise ce qu'il fallait et ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire ou qu'il m'interdise de sortir avec des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais non, il me disait toujours qu'il me faisait confiance et que j'étais assez mure pour savoir ce qui était bien pour moi, ou bien il se moquait en disant que j'étais encore incapable de faire des conneries même si je le voulais. Je ne savais pas s'il disait ça parce qu'il le croyait ou simplement pour ne pas avoir à se casser la tête avec mes histoires. Mais s'il m'arrivait de faire une bêtise toute sa confiance s'envolait et il prenait le rôle du juge et exécuteur à cœur.

« Je peux entrer ? » demandai-je en toquant sur la porte de son bureau.

Il releva la tête de son ordinateur pour me regarder. Je n'attendis pas sa permission et fermais déjà la porte derrière moi.

« Je viens m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, je, je ne voulais pas le dire. Et puis tu es un père génial. Et… » Bafouillai-je.

« Viens là. » il me fit signe d'aller m'asseoir sur son genou. Ce que je fis sans hésiter.

Il encercla ses bras autour de moi et caressa mes cheveux comme il le faisait quand j'étais petite.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, car ce que tu as dit n'est autre que la vérité. Je me suis rendu compte trop tard que je n'étais pas là pour ton frère et toi comme il le fallait. Je ne vais pas me chercher des excuses parce que j'en n'ai aucune. Jamais mon travail ne devait prendre la première place devant ma famille. Je te demande pardon, et si jamais Ryan nous écoute, pardon mon fils. » il embrassa mes cheveux et essuya mes larmes. Larmes ? Je ne savais même pas que je pleurais.

Je passais, à mon tour, mes bras autour de son cou et posai ma tête sur son épaule. On resta comme ça un bon moment à nous rappeler les bêtises et anecdotes d'enfance de Ryan et moi, comme la fois où on faisait du skate et papa voulait essayer mais finit par tomber deux secondes après. Les souvenirs me faisaient rire ou rougir d'embarras mais les larmes étaient là tout le temps. Mon frère me manquait, il nous manquait.

« Alors, Edward et toi vous êtes quoi … ? » Demanda-t-il suggestif après un moment de silence.

Je levais ma tête de son épaule pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Edward et moi, on est amis ? » c'est sorti plus comme une question.

« Hum… d'accord. Et vous comptez le rester, amis je veux dire, ou vous comptez …? » Encore une fois il ne finit pas sa phrase.

« Tu veux vraiment parler garçons maintenant ? »

« Heu, non pas vraiment. » finit-il par dire.

… _je trouverai bien un autre moyen de le tenir à l'écart de ma fille ce morveux …_

Ce fut la première pensée que j'entendis de mon père après notre dispute toute à l'heure. J'avais comme fait exprès de ne pas l'écouter avant pour vivre notre conversation pleinement. Ma mère entra de son boulot quelques minutes plus tard et fut surprise de nous voir enlacés mais elle se joignit vite à l'étreinte.

La soirée passa ensuite en parfaite harmonie en dinant tous ensemble et regardant un film, après même Anna se joignit à nous. Elle était très contente celle-là et j'étais contente pour elle. Je finis par raconter l'incident de la piscine à mes parents et ils dirent combien ils étaient fiers de moi. Ma mère chanta les louanges d'Edward quand je lui racontais qu'il avait réussi à réanimer la fille tout seul. Mon père, lui, ne faisait aucune remarque, il pensait déjà aux nombreux moyens de le faire fuir si jamais il osait me demander de sortir avec lui, commençant par le forcer à un entrainement militaire puis lui montrer la collection de pistolets et mitrailleuses qu'il gardait dans son bureau, ensuite l'emmener à un camping entre hommes où il pourrait le traumatiser à vie et ainsi de suite.

Pauvre Edward ! Rappelez-moi encore pourquoi je souhaitais avant que mon père soit protecteur ? _- Parce que t'es qu'une idiote qui ne sait pas apprécier ce qu'elle a. voila. Il faut toujours que tu te compliques la vie-_. Ben, tiens, mon subconscient était toujours là, je l'avais oublié celui-là.

* * *

N/A: quelques une d'entre vous m'ont reproché le cliffhanger du dernier chapitre, disant que j'étais mechante. alors je fini ce chapitre sans cliffhanger. meme si je doute que beaucoup dentre vous voudrez savoir ce qui va se passer avec Edward et bien sans vous laissez attendre: Edward ne sera plus dans ma fiction.

lol je rigole. je vous ai eu pas vrai?

allez vous fachez pas et laissez moi savoir ce que vous pensez.

a bientot

bouclette7


End file.
